Sociedad de Almas
by SybelleHs
Summary: Parte I: GrimmNell (1-14 completa). Parte II: Orihime Inoue no sabia a donde ir, no quería preguntas, solo quería paz y tranquilidad, nada de dolor ni angustia, y sabia que el lugar indicado era con él. Su vida no había sido sencilla, había cargado con el peso de algo que no era realmente su culpa pero se había vuelto un estigma en su vida. ¿Él seria el indicado para ayudarla?
1. Parte I: Alma Agrietada

**¡Hola!** Volvi con un nuevo long fic, esta vez es con una propuesta distintas. Sociedad de almas será como una especie de saga, estará divididas en partes donde el protagonista será distintos personajes. Historias con algo de tragedia y drama, mezclado con el romance.

 **"Bleach y sus personajes son propiedad de Tite Kubo"**

* * *

.

.

 **Sociedad de Almas**

 **Parte I: Alma Agrietada**

 **Capítulo** **1**

La música ensordecedora del lugar, los juegos de luces y la cantidad de cuerpos pegados bailando la hacían sentir asfixiarse, no sabía cuánto había bebido, solo sabía que estaba mareada y completamente aturdida. Como pudo llegó al baño de aquel club nocturno, se observó en el espejo, su maquillaje ya estaba corrido, sus ojos rojos y su largo cabello tintado de azul completamente indomable.

Patética, así se sentía, su ropa fuera de lugar por las manos del chico con el que bailó, ni recordaba haber sentido las manos de él sobre su cuerpo. Suspiró, se refrescó el rostro, escuchó unas risas detrás de ella, al volver la vista a su reflejo vio a dos amigas reírse entre ellas mientras salían del baño. Hacía tan solo unos meses ella también salía a divertirse con sus amigas, no como ahora que era un desastre, que solo iba a embriagarse, olvidarse de la vida y dejar que algún chico que llamara su atención acompañarla.

Ya no tenía amigos, ya no tenía familia, ya no tenía una vida. Rápidamente sintió ganas de vomitar y fue corriendo a uno de los cubículos, devolvió todo, se dejó caer y lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas. Patética. Como pudo se levantó, salió del cubículo tambaleante, debía irse, ya no se sentía de humor para seguir en aquel lugar.

Volvió a verse en el espejo mientras limpiaba su boca, realmente se sentía mal, su vista medio nublada se fijó en una chica que estaba a su lado arreglando su corrido maquillaje, sus ojos estaban llorosos. Al parecer no era la única en ese lugar hecha un desastre. Volvió la vista a sus temblorosas manos, llevó el agua a su rostro. Salió tambaleante de aquel baño, tenía que irse de aquel lugar, no estaba en sus cuatro sentidos.

Sintió como alguien la tomaba de la cintura cuando iba por la mitad del camino, besaron su cuello, al girarse se encontró con el chico con el que había bailado esa noche. Por su mirada supo lo que deseaba, volvió a suspirar, lo que le faltaba.

—Suéltame —le dijo tratándose de alejar pero estaba tan ebria y mareada que sus intentos no eran nada.

Ella no recordaba cuánto había bebido pero le pareció excesivo el estado en el que se encontraba, alzó la mirada y vio como el chico trataba de volver a acercarse. Conectó todo en su cabeza ¡Qué imbécil había sido! la había drogado, por eso se sentía así, tan desvalida, por esos sus pensamientos estaban confusos, por eso sentía que perdía los sentidos.

—Vamos, hermosa…Nos divertiremos, ya verás —Ella podía ver su estúpida sonrisa.

—Suéltame —volvió a pedir pero estaba tan débil que el chico fácilmente la sacó del local, nadie se percató de su expresión asustada, nadie se fijó en lo drogada que estaba, a nadie le importaba y nadie se preocuparía por ella.

Asustada y sin poder hacer que su cuerpo respondiera, suplicaba que aquello no pasara de allí. El chico la llevó hasta el estacionamiento, ella trataba de resistirse pero era inevitable ni siquiera tenía la fuerza para gritar, no había nadie en aquel lugar.

Lágrimas surcaron sus mejillas, cerró los ojos y suplicó que aquello fuera borrado de su memoria. Sintió como él la apoyaba en el auto, reteniéndola con su cuerpo mientras abría la puerta de atrás, cuando lo logró fue lanzada dentro.

Ya era inevitable, nadie pensaría que estaba siendo forzada, no podía gritar nada coherente mientras sentía sus manos pasear por sus piernas, veía nubloso su alrededor pero a pesar de eso aun estaba consciente de aquellas sucias manos en su cuerpo, el chico siguió subiendo, rogó por caer en la inconsciencia cuando sintió como desgarraba su camisa y besaba uno de sus pechos. Había sido ingenua al creer que no pasaría por algo así con la vida llena de exceso que llevaba.

Cuando las manos de aquel hombre viajaron al lugar intimo entre sus piernas, ella sintió el miedo, el asco y el dolor apoderarse de ella. Esto no podía estar ocurriéndole, con toda la fuerza que reunió logró dar un grito de auxilio, un golpe en la mejilla la dejó por un momento desubicada, la droga en su cuerpo no ayudaba a su defensa.

—S-suéltame, p-por favor —rogó una vez mas pero solo recibió una sonrisa escalofriante, aun con su borrosa vista la distinguió.

Fue arrastrada más a él, donde restregó su miembro junto a su intimidad, un gemido se escuchó de parte de él y ella sintió aun más asco, iba a ocurrir por más que ella luchara.

—Lo disfrutarás, pequeña —subió completamente la falda de ella dejándola a un más desprotegida.

La chica solo cerró los ojos y dejó de resistirse, aquel hombre la iba a violar, escuchó como desgarró su ropa interior y como deslizó el cierre de su pantalón, aquel sonido le dio su última fuerza, y gritó con todo lo que podía.

—¡Maldita! —otro golpe en su mejilla la calló.

La visión se le nubló aún más y dejó de sentir su alrededor, por un momento pensó que quedaría inconsciente. Dejó de sentir el peso del chico sobre ella, escuchó a lo lejos unas protestas y gritos, luego de unos segundos unas manos cálidas sobre su cuerpo, todo se volvió negro.

Cuando recobró la consciencia, su vista seguía nublada, sentía que estaba en movimiento, alguien la llevaba, trató de alejar aquel pecho cálido en donde estaba recostada, empujó pero no tenía fuerzas.

—Tranquila, estas a salvo—dijo la persona que la llevaba, era una voz gruesa y masculina. No la reconoció, se relajó solo un poco, no era el maldito pero luego volvió a estar alerta ¿Ahora con quien estaba?

—¿Quién es… —No siguió, hablaba de forma inentendible parecía un balbuceo, la droga seguía haciendo estragos en su cuerpo.

Un mareo le asaltó por el movimiento, por lo que se sostuvo de la camisa del chico, aun con su vista nublada distinguió que era negra y en el área del pecho tenía letras amarillas, cerró los ojos de nuevo, no los podía mantener abiertos.

—Tranquila, ya me encargue ese maldito —A pesar de que al final tuvo un tono agresivo, ella se sintió a salvo.

Intentó de nuevo abrir los ojos, alzó la mirada y logró ver algo de las facciones de su salvador. Sus ojos eran azules, fieros y gatunos. Sus párpados volvieron a caer y no pudo hacer nada para volver a abrirlos, pero aun sentía el movimiento y la respiración del hombre.

—Voy a pedir un taxi, la llevaré a mi casa…No creo que esté en condiciones de dar declaraciones, es mejor que descanse por lo que queda de la noche —dijo una voz femenina junto a ella. Eso fue lo último que escuchó antes de dejarse llevar por la oscuridad.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **2**

La luz que se filtró entre las cortinas fue lo primero que sintió aquella mañana, entre abrió los ojos, su vista estaba algo nublada, sentía una gran pesadez en los hombros, su cuerpo le dolía y su cabeza punzaba con fuerza. Como pudo se incorporó un poco, observó el cobertor que la cubría, no lo reconoció, alzó la mirada, se encontraba en una hermosa habitación, la poca luz que entraba le dejó ver que era elegante, estaba recostada en una cama con cabecera de madera con un bello decorado.

¿Dónde estaba? Fue su primer pensamiento, se levantó de la cama y sintió que le dolía todo el cuerpo, trató de recordar la noche anterior pero solo venia a su mente las luces del club y unos ojos llenos de morbo. Suspiró, ¿Con quién se había acostado esa noche? Odiaba que eso ocurriera pero ya había tenido varias experiencias así, despertar en una habitación que no conoce, junto a un hombre que tampoco conoce y sin recordar nada.

Se observó, por lo menos estaba vestida, con una muy extraña pijama llena de conejos pero por lo menos llevaba algo, sintió su piel caliente, podía tener fiebre, llevó sus manos a su mejilla y al tocarla sintió dolor. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y ella se sorprendió de ver entrar a una chica, tal vez de su edad, completamente hermosa, de cabellos pelirrojos y ojos azules, un cuerpo de infarto, llevaba un camisón muy provocativo y encima una bata que la medio cubría.

—Que bueno que ya despertaste, ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres algo? —preguntó con preocupación la chica.

—Oh no —Fue lo único que exclamó dando un paso atrás, por su mente no dejaba de preguntarse qué demonios pasaba, no quería creer que había pasado la noche con una chica, si había experimentado varias veces con besar a una pero sabía que no era su estilo ir a más.

Se dejó caer en la cama confundida, la pelirroja se acercó preocupada por ella y quiso tranquilizarla pero ella la alejó de un solo golpe.

—Sé que es duro asimilarlo, trata de tranquilizarse, de verdad siento mucho lo que ocurrió anoche ¿Necesitas algo? Yo te ayudare en lo que pueda…—¿Que hice? Se preguntó completamente confundida, la actitud de la pelirroja la estaba poniendo nerviosa—. Esto no es tu culpa, él es un maldito enfermo… —La interrumpió confundida.

—¿Qué estás diciendo?

—¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió ayer? —La chica pareció comprender cuando notó su incertidumbre pero otra vez su rostro fue desfigurado por enojo—. Oh dios mío, mira como te dejó el rostro, es que si lo tengo en mis manos les corto las bolas —Tomó su cara con delicadeza pero ella se soltó.

—Estoy confundida, ¿Qué paso ayer?

—Él muy maldito te drogó y… —pareció no ser capaz de continuar.

Al escuchar aquello se asustó, se fijó que había un espejo de cuerpo completo en una de las puertas de esa habitación, se dirigió allí. Al ver su reflejo por poco le da algo, tenía las dos mejillas amoratada, un labio partido y una parte de su ceja, las heridas estaba limpias pero hinchadas. Con miedo, se levantó las mangas del pijama y se encontró con que tenía dedos marcados en la muñeca, aun más asustada levantó la camisa, su cintura tenía otro juego de dedos, descubrió su cuello que estaba lleno de chupetones. Se dejó caer en el suelo, no quería ver más.

—¿Qué me pasó?—preguntó temblorosa prefería mil veces la historia que se había creado hacia unos minutos en su mente.

Unos fragmentos de recuerdos borrosos la asaltaron, una sonrisa morbosa, ella luchando, el asco de sentir como restregaba su miembro, el golpe que le dio en una de las mejillas, sus manos en su cuerpo. Sintió ganas de vomitar, tuvo arcadas y dejó salir todo a un lado de ella.

—Tranquila…estas a salvo —No se dio cuenta que había empezado a temblar y sollozar, nunca se había sentido tan sucia en su vida, restregó sus brazos y piernas por encima de la pijama—. Ven, vamos al baño.

Entraron por una de las puertas de la habitación, había un baño espacioso, hizo que se apoyara en la bañera mientras ella tomaba una tela y la humedecía, limpió su rostro con delicadeza, no había sentido que nadie se preocupaba por ella de la manera en que lo estaba haciendo aquella desconocida.

—¿Quién eres?—preguntó con curiosidad.

—Mi nombre es Rangiku Matsumoto…—se calló al ver que ella hacia un gesto de dolor al tocar una de sus heridas—. Maldito. —susurró con rencor.

Rangiku parecía saber que le había ocurrido, le daba miedo preguntar, solo tenía pequeños recuerdos en su mente. No recordaba más que las manos de aquel chico en su cuerpo, otra arcada la asaltó, la pelirroja fue rápida y logró llevarla a tiempo al inodoro, se dejó caer en el suelo y empezó a llorar, no le importaba que aquella desconocida viera su momento de debilidad. Sintió las manos en su espalda acariciándola, la arrulló como si fuera una niña pequeña, cuando dejó de vomitar, ella limpió su rostro.

—¿El me…

—Yo realmente no lo sé —dijo apenada, pensó que era por lastima pero se sorprendió al ver realmente sus ojos entristecido, la chica no parecía tenerle solo lastima sino empatía. No supo si aquello la reconfortó o no.

—¿Cómo llegue aquí?

—Yo vi como ese maldito te sacaba del local, no te veías en tus cuatro sentidos, así que los seguí, por un momento los perdí en el estacionamiento pero escuché un grito. Asustada fui por uno de los guardias de seguridad, él fue el que detuvo al desgraciado, le dio la paliza de su vida

Ella recordó los ojos gatunos azules, recordó como la cargaba. Se preguntó que tan a tiempo habrá llegado, sintió de nuevo el asco.

—Déjame un momento a solas, por favor —Rangiku dudó pero luego asintió, se levantó y la dejó sola en el baño.

Ella temblorosa empezó a despojarse de su ropa, observó su pecho y sintió aun más ganas de llorar tenia moretones. En la parte inferior, otra marca de una mano en sus piernas. Supo que Rangiku la había bañado, aun así se sentía sucia, abrió el grifo de la bañera y esperó que se llenara, luego se sumergió en ella y empezó a restregarse la piel.

Gritó de impotencia cuando se restregó por tercera vez y aun sentía que estaba a sucia, que sus manos seguían sobre ella. Su piel ya estaba enrojecida. La puerta se abrió y Rangiku entró preocupada, su gritó la había alertado, al ver que ella se restregaba con fuerza, la detuvo, ella se apartó de su tacto. La pelirroja se dejó caer en el suelo junto a la bañera quedando a la altura de ella.

—Te estás lastimando

—Maldición

Rangiku tomó una toalla doblada cercana a ella, se la dio. Ella se levantó tratando de cubrir su cuerpo lo más posible para que no la viera, a pesar de ya saber que la había visto.

La pelirroja la llevó fuera del baño, la sentó en su cama y empezó a secarle su largo cabello. El gesto la tranquilizó un poco, trató de no dejarse llevar por las emociones que la estaban asaltando.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —preguntó luego de unos minutos.

—Nell…Nelliel

—Nell, cuando te bañabas me llamó el guardia de seguridad…—pareció dudar pero luego siguió—. Van a soltar a el maldito si no vas de inmediato a colocar la denuncia, están esperando por ti…¿Crees que pueda…

—Sí —respondió sin dejarla terminar—. ¿Dónde está mi ropa? —El gesto de Rangiku no pasó desapercibido y ella entendió.

—Yo te prestaré, pareces de mi talla —fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

*.*.*

Entrar a la oficina policial se sintió como lo peor que había hecho en su vida, sus piernas temblaban y sintió miedo de caer, agradeció que Rangiku permaneciera a su lado a pesar de que ella no se lo había pedido. Al entrar en una de las oficinas, un oficial conversaba junto a un hombre, estaba de espalda a ellas, su primera reacción fue dar un paso atrás con miedo a que fuera su atacante pero vio a tiempo los reflejos azules de su cabello, tenía su cabello tintado, el hombre que la atacó era pelinegro.

—Señorita ¿Usted es Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck?—preguntó el oficial, el hombre que había estado hablando con él, se giró.

Sus ojos gatunos la observaron, era un hombre alto y de complexión musculosa, aun llevaba su uniforme como guardia de seguridad, su mirada la evaluó y por un momento ella se volvió a sentir indefensa y se abrazó a sí misma.

—Sí, soy yo

—Siéntese por favor

Los minutos siguientes fue los más humillantes de su vida, tuvo que decir todo lo que recordaba o medio recordaba de aquella noche, la mirada del oficial se iba oscureciendo cada vez más.

—Señorita, su demanda será procesada, para eso debo confirmar primero que usted reconoce a su atacante y adicional debe realizarse una prueba, será beneficioso a la hora de el juicio

—¿Juicio?

—Desde luego, no podemos dejar a ese desgraciado suelto, sígame por favor, y ustedes también ya que son los testigos.

Pronto fue llevada a una habitación donde había una especie de ventana, ella lo había visto en la series policiales, en una mesa estaba un oficial frente a un hombre joven. A penas lo vio lo reconoció, era él, su mente le gritó que saliera de allí pero solo apretó sus muñecas y se mantuvo firme.

—Sí, es él

—Perfecto señorita, una agente la acompañara a realizarse los exámenes y será todo por hoy, estaremos en contacto.

—Gracias

Ella salió junto a Rangiku y el guardia de seguridad, él no había dicho nada a parte de algunas declaraciones pero de vez en cuando sentía su mirada sobre ella. Era momento de agradecerle al hombre por ayudarla.

—Gracias por lo de anoche —dijo apenas estuvieron en el pasillo donde se separarían, ella aun sería sometida a una evaluación.

—Agradécele a su amiga que se fijó en cómo el maldito salía con usted, debes tener más cuidado para la próxima —La respuesta fue algo fría pero igual agradeció el consejo.

*.*.*

Había estado equivocada una hora antes, su momento más humillante no había sido relatarle lo sucedido al oficial, sino lo que ahora vivía. La doctora la examinaba completamente, siendo fotografiados sus hematomas, cuando fue el turno de su área intima aquello la terminó de desmoronar y comenzó a llorar, la doctora trató de tranquilizarla, al finalizar ella se sintió muy desmoralizada.

—Gracias a Dios aquel hombre llegó, tiene muchas muestra de agresión pero no la…no culminó el acto—susurró tratando de ser sutil mientras redactaba el acta.

Nell la entendió, no había sido penetrada pero el acto igual estaba implícito, se sentía abusada y sucia, se sentía a la deriva. Todo lo que había hecho estos últimos meses regresaba como un golpe a su cara, se sentía culpable de todo lo que había pasado, su desenfreno la había orillado a ese lado.

—Nell vamos, tranquila…volvamos a casa —susurró Rangiku con miedo de romperla más, parecía desolada.

La chica internamente se preguntó ¿Cuál casa? Ella nunca había tenido una y estaba segura que nunca la tendría. Aun así se dejó llevar por la pelirroja, no tenia ánimos de luchar, solo quería estar en una cómoda cama y dormir, olvidar todo aquello.

.

.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que lo disfrutaran y muchas gracias por sus comentarios :).

¡Hasta la proxima!


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaratoria:** No me habia fijado que describo a Rangiku como el anime y no como el manga, disculpen si llegue a crearles confusión. En el manga es rubia pero no se porque cuando escribo me la imagino pelirroja (Si se, es culpa del anime jajaja). Otra cosa que quiero mencionar es que las personalidades tal vez tengan diferencia a las originales, aunque tratare que no sea algo muy notable.

* * *

.

.

 **Capítulo** **3**

Habían pasado dos días donde Rangiku no permitió que se fuera de su casa, desde que se enteró que ella vivía sola en un departamento. Nell seguía sin entender porque ella era tan atenta, porque parecía importarle su vida, ni siquiera parecía afectarle algunos desplantes que le había hecho, ni que tampoco hablara de ella misma.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó al verla ya dispuesta a salir de la casa, Nell bufó y se giró a verla con expresión malhumorada.

—No puedo seguir utilizando tu ropa, quiero ir por mis cosas al menos

—Déjame acompañarte —Sin esperar respuesta salió volando en dirección a su habitación, supuso que por su bolso.

Soltó un suspiro, la chica no le molestaba, mejor dicho agradecía tenerla de compañía, hablaba hasta por los codos y eso la hacía distraer su mente, alejar sus pensamientos del caos de su vida. Esos dos días la habían hecho olvidar, Rangiku le recordaba a su antigua yo, a como era antes de que todo se fuera al infierno.

—Estoy lista, vamos —La chica tomó su brazo y la arrastró afuera.

Su departamento no quedaba lejos de allí, por lo que decidió caminar, Rangiku la siguió pero para su sorpresa no habló en todo el camino, parecía perdida en sus pensamientos. En ese momento no le gustó que estuviera callada, el silencio la hacía sentir de nuevo en el abismo.

Aquellas calles familiares no ayudaban, la hacían recordar lo que había perdido, tenía miedo de volver a ese lugar lleno de recuerdos pero debía hacerlo. Observó de reojo a Rangiku, no entendía porque la chica le había pedido que viviera con ella, era una desconocida pero no rechazó su oferta, era mejor que vivir ahogada y sola en aquel departamento. Al parecer la chica también quería compañía después de todo vivía sola en aquella inmensa casa, ella aprovecharía eso.

—Nell, ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? —Estaban muy cerca de llegar cuando Rangiku por fin dijo unas palabras.

—Ya la haces

—¿Siempre has estado sola? —Ella pareció ignorar su _respuesta_ ácida.

—No

Volvió a quedarse en silencio, no quiso indagar más y Nell realmente lo agradeció. Pronto llegaron a unos edificios cercanos al centro de la ciudad, no era lujoso pero tampoco decadente, era de clase media. Subieron hasta el cuarto piso.

El departamento de Nell no era muy grande, tenía una sala conectada a una cocina, y un pasillo que daba a las habitaciones y baño, el lugar era agradable a pesar de ser pequeño, Rangiku se sorprendió al ver estuviera tan limpio y a la misma vez con un aura familiar, los colores eran crema dándole un brillo a la estancia, no cuadraba nada con la actitud ni la apariencia de Nell, se había esperado un lugar más impersonal o desordenado.

—Adelante, iré por mis cosas

Nell caminó hacia un pasillo donde habían tres puertas, la de fondo era el baño y las laterales eran habitaciones, entró a la de la derecha, apenas cerró la puerta volvió a suspirar, volver al departamento le afectaba desde que su hermana no estaba, era solitario y le golpeaba en la herida apenas cicatrizando.

Tomó aire y luego agarró un bolso, en el metió todo lo que le pareció importante, no llevaría mucho porque estaba segura que no duraría viviendo con Rangiku. En una de las mesas de noche encontró un porta-retrato con una foto, se veía a una rubia, morena y atractiva dando su típica sonrisa, que parecía todo menos eso, y a su lado abrazándola se encontraba una sonriente Nell.

Sin evitarlo sintió el nudo en su garganta, tomó la foto y la guardó entre sus cosas, luego se fijó en una cadenita de plata que se encontraba en la otra mesa, tenía un colgante en forma de espada, con un mango hermoso e incrustaciones aguamarina, sonrió colocándosela. Había pensado que la había perdido en el altercado del club, no recordaba si la llevaba, al parecer esa noche había salido tan apresurada que la dejó, casi nunca se desligaba de ella, sentía que era de la suerte, fue un regalo de su hermana, uno que significaba mucho para ella.

Cuando estuvo segura de no dejar nada importante, se despidió de su habitación por un tiempo, cerró la puerta luego de salir y se quedó viendo la puerta del frente, otra vez la punzada en su pecho le molestó pero determinada abrió la puerta.

La habitación olía a encierro, la cama estaba hecha como siempre y sus cosas en el mismo sitio, se acercó a un peluche sobre la cama, era un tiburón bebé, era lindo y siempre le había hecho reír que ella conservara aquel objeto, después de todo no era algo que iba con ella pero sabía que lo hacía por lo que simbolizaba.

Tomó el muñeco, se iría por un tiempo y a pesar de querer salir de ese departamento lleno de recuerdos, no quería olvidar todo, quería algo de ella. Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por sus mejillas cuando se abrazó al peluche, aun no podía creer que no la vería mas, habían pasado ya seis meses pero el dolor seguía igual.

—Cuánta razón tenías, estoy perdida sin ti, soy un desastre sin ti —sollozó sin poder controlarse—. Debes estar maldiciéndome por como he estado llevando mi vida en los últimos meses —soltó una risa sin vida.

—¿Nell? —preguntó Rangiku desde la sala, ella tomó aire de nuevo tratando de volver a su máscara.

—Ya podemos irnos —dijo saliendo de la habitación sin mirarla por última vez, sabía que si lo hacía no iba a ser tan fuerte como para no llorar.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, vamos…Se nos va a hacer tarde y tengo hambre —Ella asintió, aunque Nell sabía que no le creyó.

Ambas salieron del departamento, se despidió del lugar antes de cerrar la puerta, al girar se encontró con la mirada de Rangiku, parecía estar tratando de descifrarla. Nell realmente quería abrirse a ella, contarle sobre toda su vida, se sentía en confianza con ella pero a la misma vez no quería encariñarse con nadie más, no quería volver a recibir el mismo dolor.

—¿Qué sucederá con este departamento?

—Es mío, por lo que puedo dejarlo el tiempo que quiera —La pelirroja se quedó unos momentos pensativa mientras bajaban del edificio.

—Nell, yo se que solo llevamos dos días conociéndonos, y quisiera que hubieran sido en otras condiciones, pero te doy mi palabra que yo realmente te quiero ayudar

—¿Por qué?

—¿Sabes? En el club aquella noche yo me sentía inútil, sola y completamente insignificante, bonito lugar para ponerme poética ¿no? Un baño de un club —soltó una risa tonta pero luego se concentró—. Allí vi a una chica en malas condiciones, peores que yo, cuando se cruzó tu mirada con la mía supe que estabas pasando un mal momento, tus ojos eran tristes y vacíos, pedían a gritos ayuda, parecías tan perdida. Yo quería preguntarte si te sucedía algo pero me pareció que era algo loco, cuando tomé el valor tú salías tambaleante del baño, te seguí, por eso me di cuenta que sucedía…

—Rangiku…

—No espero que confíes en mí ciegamente y que me cuentes tu vida, solo quiero que sepas que tienes alguien en que apoyarte, quiero que seamos amigas, ¿Crees que podría ser?

—Todos los que están cerca mío al final siempre se terminarán yendo, duele, no quiero pasar eso de nuevo, tú también me dejaras en algún momento —Nell se sorprendió al decir todo eso, parecía que su boca había tenido un momento de sinceridad.

—Prometo que no lo haré, así sea difícil te ayudaré —Nell soltó una risa sin vida que le heló un poco la sangre a la pelirroja.

—No lo prometas, todos lo hacen y no lo cumplen

—Nell déjame acercarme, te demostrare que no es así

Suspiró y al final solo se encogió de hombros, si lo quería intentar que lo hiciera pero ella no iba a encariñarse ni volverse dependiente, no lo haría.

—Ven, vamos a comer aquí, yo invitó —Rangiku dijo emocionada.

Nell solo la siguió, tal vez esta era una nueva oportunidad para que ella fuera de nuevo la misma, la chica sonriente y loca que había sido, la escandalosa y cariñosa, pero le daba miedo al mismo tiempo dejarse llevar. Rangiku parecía una persona leal, pero no podía poner las manos al fuego por esa afirmación, no la conocía lo suficiente pero podía permitirse dejar aquel negativismo que la rodeaba, que cuando se viera en el espejo se volviera a reconocer y no fuera solo un cascaron vacio.

 ***.*.***

Nelliel se sentía incómoda en ese momento, Rangiku había tardado demasiado en no preguntarle sobre su vida, no entendía como la chica era tan confiada, aun así no se sentía preparada para exteriorizar su vida, ni siquiera asimilaba lo que había pasado la semana atras, aun en las noches tenía pesadillas de aquel hombre tocándola y si no eran ese tipo de imágenes, sus sueños se volvían recuerdos muy vividos de momentos de su vida que ya no volverán, de las dos maneras amanecía llorando y sin haber descansado lo suficiente.

—Nell, no es una pregunta difícil, por favor inténtalo

Ella entendía que estaba siendo una persona muy difícil, Rangiku había probado ser una persona sincera y realmente querer ayudarla, en ese momento solo le preguntaba a qué se dedicaba y ya se ponía de esa manera, suspiró, tal vez si estaba muy encerrada en sí misma.

—Está bien, estudiaba arquitectura en la universidad local, hace unos meses lo deje. Tenía un trabajo en una cafetería pero me despidieron hace un mes —Su tono fue indiferente.

—¿Te gustaba lo que estudiabas?

—Sí, era mi sueño estar ahí

—¿Por qué lo dejaste?

—Circunstancias de la vida—evadió responder y la pelirroja no quiso insistir pero se veía desanimada, aquella expresión la hacía sentir como una persona cruel—. ¿Y tú? Pareces ser una vaga, llevas una semana aquí conmigo encerrada —Rangiku soltó una carcajada, ni se lo tomó como insulto, lo que alivió a Nell porque sintió que había sido muy directa, de alguna manera empezaba a sentirse cómoda.

—Se podría decir que lo soy, por ahora solo estudio así que como estamos de vacaciones soy actualmente una vaga —sonrió la chica, Nell asintió, había olvidado la temporada en la que estaban—. Es curioso yo también estudio en la misma universidad pero no recuerdo haberte visto, tal vez no tenías tintado el cabello y por eso no te recuerdo

—Lo tengo azul desde los dieciséis, no es por eso, la universidad es muy grande ¿En qué facultad estas?

—En la Humanística, estudio relaciones públicas —Nell no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, aquellas facultades estaba completamente alejadas.

—¿Cómo esperabas que me conocieras? Ni que conocieras a toda la universidad

—En eso tienes toda la razón, conozco a casi toda la universidad pero a ti no —Rangiku soltó una carcajada al ver que Nell la veía sorprendida—. Recuerda Relaciones Públicas —dijo sacudiendo el cabello como un gesto arrogante, luego soltó otra risa por el bufido de Nell

—Okey, me lo merecía por burlarme

—Te ves bien sonriendo Nell, a veces muestras una personalidad algo chispeante y alejado de aquella fachada estoica, deberías ser así con más frecuencias

—Okey, estas pasando el límite

—Lo siento

Permanecieron en silencio, Rangiku estaba preocupada de que hubiera arruinado el momento, pero se sorprendió al escuchar de nuevo a Nell, esta vez con un tono muy suave y hasta se podría decir que anhelante.

—Antes era así como tu

—¿Y qué pasó? —Se arriesgo a preguntar.

—Me rompieron. —Aquella respuesta no era lo que esperaba, esperaba que evadiera o que le gritara que no era su problema, mas no que dijera aquella frase con tanta frialdad.

—Nell…

—No quiero seguir hablando de eso, ¿No podemos hacer algo interesante? Empiezo aburrirme —Cambio de tema, Rangiku la dejó para no arruinar las confianza que estaba empezando a crear.

—¿Qué propones?

—Ir a un club —La respuesta le sorprendió, pensó que era muy pronto para volver a uno.

—¿En serio?

—No, no tengo ánimo realmente de volver a ir a club, por lo menos por un tiempo —soltó un suspiro y se recostó en el sofá donde ambas se encontraban.

—Entiendo…¿Y qué te parece una fiesta? Un amigo hará una esta noche, no somos muchos pero podrás despejar tu mente

—Sí, está bien, creo que lo necesito

—¡Perfecto!

Nell se estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la propuesta, no podía creer lo mala que era Rangiku bebiendo, ahora se encontraba con ella en un baño mientras la pelirroja dejaba la bilis en el inodoro. Escuchó otra arcada de Rangiku, nunca había hecho esto por alguien, recogió su cabello mientras acariciaba su espalda.

—Debí haber aceptado ese trago —dijo en voz alta, desde que llegó la habían invitado a tomar pero ella los rechazaba, hasta eso había arruinado aquella noche en el club, ya no quería beber alcohol a pesar que anhelaba el alivio que le producía.

—Soy realmente patética —El comentario de Rangiku sorprendió a Nell, la chica limpiaba su boca mientras trataba de ponerse de pie.

No parecía para nada bebida como pensó cuando la encontró en el pasillo completamente extraña, mejor dicho, parecía completamente sobria pero no podía asegurarlo, sus ojos llorosos y la frase que había soltado minutos atrás tan llena de dolor no era algo común en ella.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó confundida.

—Lo siento por esto, Nell —Fue lo único que dijo mientras se lavaba las manos y el rostro.

Supo en ese momento que ella no estaba ebria pero parecía tener algo que la estaba lastimando, se preguntó qué había pasado para encontrarla así, solo se habían separado por media hora cuando un amigo de Rangiku pidió bailar con ella. Por su mente pasó lo peor, volvió a sentir las manos de aquel hombre sobre su cuerpo pero desechó aquel sentimiento, no era el momento de tener una crisis.

—¿Sucedió algo? —Ahora se sentía preocupada, no quería que nadie viviera lo que ella había vivido.

—No, solo una estupidez mía…tranquila no estoy ebria, tal vez lo que ligue me cayó mal en el estómago, ya estoy bien —Le sonrió aunque sus ojos aún se veían tristes.

Dos golpes en la puerta se escucharon, Rangiku se acercó a abrirla encontrándose con un chico alto de cabellos claros y asombrosos ojos azules, Nell lo reconoció. Era el amigo con el que había bailado y dueño de aquella casa, su nombre era Gin Ichimaru.

—¿Estás bien, Ran? —Su voz destilaba preocupación.

—N-no, creo que e-estoy algo —hizo un gesto con los dedos uniendo el pulgar y el índice para indicar un poquito, sus palabras salieron con dificultad. Nell se sorprendió, ella estaba actuando, escuchó la risa del chico.

—Ran eres un caso, ¿por qué será que no me sorprende? Ven, las llevaré a casa —tomó a la chica de manera delicada por el brazo, Nell pudo notar el aprecio del chico para su amiga, porque si, ya la consideraba su amiga aunque no quería admitirlo.

Ella seguía impresionada por su actuación, realmente parecía una persona bajos los efectos del alcohol, notaba como el chico la protegía de no golpearse mientras cruzaban la pista de baile. A pesar de Rangiku decir que era una fiesta pequeña, había demasiadas personas en ese departamento.

Fue la última en salir de los tres, cerró la puerta detrás de ella, el sonido de la música fue amortiguado por lo que sintió un alivio en sus oídos, esa fiesta no le había ayudado en nada. Notó que Rangiku le dirigió una mirada de ayuda para luego volver a su actuación, al parecer no quería que él las acompañara.

—Puedo llevarla a casa, no tienes que venir

—Ella es mi mejor amiga, no puedo dejarla ir sola… —Él pareció cortarse al notar que se había escuchado como si ella no fuera nadie. Nell sonrió internamente, tal vez podía utilizar la culpa para que las dejara ir solas.

—Con una desconocida, apenas llevo dos semanas conociéndola, entiendo tu punto —hizo que el comentario sonara dolido.

—No quise decirlo de esa manera, lo siento— Nell pensó que estaba logrando su cometido pero el chico volvió a hablar—. Pareces sincera, solo déjame acompañarla a las dos, no puedo dejar que vayan sola con ella en un taxi, no mientras ella está en ese estado, a veces es medio loca —dijo sonriendo al final.

Sabía que Rangiku la iba a matar pero la expresión del chico tan sincera y preocupada le hizo asentir, los tres esperaron que el elevador llegara. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, Nell se sorprendió al ver a aquel hombre dentro del elevador, no esperaba volver a verlo y a pesar de estar agradecida, no quería volver a verlo, le hacía recordar aquella noche. Dio un paso atrás sin poder evitarlo cuando sus ojos se encontraron y él pareció reconocerla, se sintió desnuda ante sus ojos azules y su mirada gatuna.

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

Este capítulo es un poco mas largo, los proximos seran asi. Aviso que tal vez tarde en actualizar, la semana que viene estoy algo full con los parciales, asi que por favor, téngame un poco de paciencia. Prometo tratar de no tardar tanto.

Gracias por sus comentarios **Aly36** y **Ankapoar**


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaratoria:** Sigo describiendo los personajes como los recuerdos en el anime y no tanto como en el manga T-T, lo siento si los confundo.

* * *

.

 **Capítulo** **4:**

—Oh, Grimmjow que bueno que llegaste, voy a llevar a Rangiku a su casa, cuida del departamento

Mientras Gin le hablaba él no despegaba la mirada de Nell en ningún momento, en sus ojos se veía curiosidad, aquella mirada felina la tenían por un momento atrapada. Notó que lleva su uniforme, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al recordar de nuevo aquella noche, la chica desvió la mirada.

—Ahora también soy perro guardián de tus amigos —volvió a escuchar su voz, ahora que no tenía ninguna droga en su sistema pudo apreciar lo atractiva y masculina que era, aunque eso no le quitó que su comentario fuera pesado.

—Vamos, Grimmjow, deja de ser quisquilloso, regreso pronto

Gin subió al elevador mientras el otro chico salía sin despegar su mirada de ella, a pesar de no verlo ella podía sentirlo, siguió al amigo de Rangiku. Antes de que la puerta se cerrara pudo apreciar un momento más sus ojos azules para luego ver su propio reflejo.

—Disculpa a mi compañero de piso, a veces es arisco como un gato pero es un buen amigo y compañero —Le dijo con una sonrisa, ella asintió restándole importancia, aunque por dentro estaba curiosa ¿Rangiku lo conocía? ¿Por qué no lo mencionó antes?

—Entiendo

Al bajar al estacionamiento, Gin las llevó hasta su auto, colocó a Rangiku con delicadeza en la parte de atrás, la acomodó mientras ella se quejaba y hacia extraños pucheros, Nell empezaba a creer que merecía un Oscar, hasta le estaba haciendo dudar si realmente no estaba ebria.

Gin se incorporó apenas se aseguró que su amiga estuviera recostada, cómoda y segura, él vio a Nell, ella no había podido apreciar bien sus ojos ya que él mantenía una sonrisa constante y acostumbraba a entrecerrarlos, ahora que los podía ver eran realmente hermosos, ella nunca había visto unos de esa tonalidad, eran azul Cian, combinados con ese cabello claro y cuerpo trabajado, era el chico perfecto para enrollarse, aunque no era su tipo.

—¿Quieres ir atrás con ella o de copiloto?

—Voy con ella, con lo ebria que esta es mejor que este acompañada

—Está bien

Apenas el chico cerró la puerta y rodeaba el auto, Nell recibió un apretón en la muñeca de Rangiku para llamar su atención. Realmente estaba preocupándole su actitud.

—Sígueme la corriente, en la casa te explico —susurró, no le dio tiempo responderle cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

—Rangiku tiene buen aguante con la bebida por lo que normalmente se extralimita, pero en esta ocasión casi no la vi beber, es extraño que este en este estado —comentó mientras encendía el auto. Nell recibió un apretón de Rangiku.

—Bebió mas o menos —Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, Rangiku le dirigió una mala mirada, Nell no sabía cómo hacía para no reírse por lo bizarra de la situación.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio, Rangiku permaneció extrañamente callada, estaba recostada en su regazo por lo que Nell acarició su largo cabello, algo extraño estaba pasando y ella parecía necesitar apoyo.

—¿Nell? —preguntó Gin sin desviar la vista del camino.

—Si

—¿Estás bien? Rangiku me comentó temprano que tenía miedo que fuera mala idea que vinieras a la fiesta, estaba preocupada por ti —La delicadeza con la que lo preguntó la hizo saber que él estaba enterado de todo lo que paso, suspiró.

—Estoy bien…Rangiku te contó todo ¿cierto? —La pelirroja parecía que se había quedado dormida, no daba muestra de oír su conversación.

—Realmente no, yo estaba ese día en el club, estaba con ella y unos amigos, Ran ya se iba por lo que me sorprendió cuando la vi corriendo en dirección a Grimmjow, realmente lo siento por no llegar más temprano pero no me arrepiento de la paliza que le dimos a ese imbécil

—Gracias —Fue lo único que pudo decirle, ella realmente no quería hablar de esa noche.

—Eres alguien fuerte, Nell —Ella no respondió, solo suspiró.

 _Si supieras_ fue lo que pensó.

*.*.*

Gin dejó a Rangiku en su habitación, Nell lo acompañó hasta la puerta y agradeció que las trajera, el chico por un momento pareció dudoso de dejarla sola con Rangiku pero al final le sonrió como despedida.

Apenas cerró la puerta corrió a la habitación donde encontró a la pelirroja sentada en su cama, parecía estar esperándola, hizo a un lado el cobertor que Gin le había puesto con delicadeza cuando la dejó sobre la cama, estaba dándole un espacio para que ella se sentara. Su actitud no era la acostumbrada, no la veía alegre e inquieta, estaba más bien tranquila, de alguna forma parecía como resignada.

—Debes estar preguntándote por qué actué así

—Entre muchas dudas, si, es una de mis preguntas

—No quería permanecer más en la fiesta, y conociendo a los chicos no me iban a dejar ir sin preguntas, así que lo más fácil era salir de allí aparentando estar ebria pero no contaba con que Gin nos acompañaría —Nell sintió que Rangiku estaba omitiendo algo pero no presiono, era la menos indicada para hacerlo.

—Parece apreciarte mucho

—Sé lo que insinúas, me ve solo como su hermana, me cuida como una —Nell no estaba segura de creer esa afirmación, la actitud del chico no parecía ser de amor fraternal pero tampoco lo conocía mucho como para decir algo—. Tiene una novia que no soporto, una de las razones para irme, acababa de llegar a la fiesta.

—¿Por eso no querías que nos acompañara?

—Si se podría decir que sí, ella es muy celosa con respecto a mí y ya le he causado muchos problemas, odia que Gin este mucho tiempo conmigo. Lo típico, la novia odia a la mejor amiga solo por ser mujer

Nell no creía que fuera solo por ser mujer sino por la forma que el chico miraba a su amiga, pero ese no era algo que le pudiera decir. Rangiku suspiró y luego dio media sonrisa hacia ella.

—Estoy algo loca, disculpa incluirte en los planes

—No importa —Nell se encogió de hombros.

—Y disculpa hacerte ir a esa fiesta, sé que no fue mi mejor idea

—Fue bueno salir de casa…pero creo que aun no estoy lista para salir a una fiesta —Se levantó de la cama pero fue detenida.

—¿Nell, podrías quedarte? —Su voz sonó tan frágil que no sabía cómo reaccionar, no parecía la misma mujer de esa mañana ni de los días anteriores, parecía solitaria y frágil.

—Está bien, estás muy extraña

—No siempre puedo estar al cien por ciento —Una sonrisa triste se posó en sus labios, en ese momento Nell confirmó que algo más estaba pasando.

—Cierto

Unos minutos después ambas estaban en pijamas, acostadas viendo direcciones distintas, Nell no podía dormir, en su mente no dejaban de aparecer los ojos felinos de aquel chico. Una duda asaltó su mente, no le había dado mucha vuelta hasta ahora, la curiosidad por la actitud de Rangiku le había hecho desplazar aquella duda.

—¿Rangiku? ¿Estás dormida? —preguntó sin aun girarse.

—No

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a el guardia de seguridad?

Rangiku se incorporó rápidamente, ella se giró para verla, parecía confundida, Nell estuvo a punto de repetirle la pregunta cuando se adelantó.

—¿Grimmjow? No lo mencione ¿cierto? No le di mucha importancia, lo siento. Es que tampoco lo conocía mucho, Gin tiene dos compañeros de apartamento pero casi no se la pasan ahí, a Grimmjow lo conocí personalmente esa noche…—Rangiku se quedó un momento pensativa, luego la vio apenada—. Él preguntó por ti cuando supo que estabas viviendo conmigo, creo que se quedó preocupado pero no sé, no parece ese tipo de persona…

—Parece ser miembro de una pandilla en vez de guardia de seguridad —comentó con sinceridad Nell, su amiga sonrió.

—Lo mismo pensé, es intimidante y varias veces ha amenazado a algunos de nuestros amigos, disfruta especialmente de fastidiar a Ichigo —Nell recordó al chico pelirrojo que le presentó en la fiesta, también parecía miembro de una pandilla.

Rangiku parecía no tener amigos muy típicos, tenían estilos pintorescos pero eran agradables, a varios los había visto en la universidad y en las últimas fiestas que fue en sus meses de desastre emocional.

—Él…sus ojos son…—Ella dudó, no sabía cómo describir la confusión que le creaban.

—¿Violentos?¿Intimidantes? —A Nell no le pareció así, eran como de un azul intenso, no tan extraños y hermosos como los de Gin pero tenían algo que le atraían mucho más.

—Son extraños —fue lo único que se atrevió a decir en voz alta.

—Si.., ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Curiosidad, después de todo fue quien me salvo —Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—¿Y yo no ayude? —dijo Rangiku haciéndose la dolida.

—¿Lo golpeaste? —Le preguntó Nell siguiéndole el juego.

—Si te soy sincera, le di una patada en las bolas por maldito, no me arrepiento

Ambas soltaron una carcajada a pesar que en realidad recordar aquella noche afectaba a Nell tampoco era algo que quería olvidar, había conocido a Rangiku que se volvió como una especie de rayo de sol mientras estaba sumergida en la oscuridad y tampoco quería olvidar aquellos extraños ojos del guardia de seguridad.

Esa fue la primera noche que durmió sin pesadillas ni recuerdos.

*.*.*

—Rangiku no te pongas así, quiero trabajar, ya he estado mucho tiempo de vaga, cuatro semanas viviendo contigo y no he aportado ni un yen

—Pero no es necesario, yo tampoco pago los servicios de esta casa, de algo debe servir ser hija única de dos empresarios a los que nunca veo

La chica persiguió a Nell por toda la sala mientras ella terminaba de acomodar sus cosas para salir a buscar un empleo, le estaba dando mucha risa la actitud de Rangiku.

—No voy a ser una mantenida

—Okey eso dolió, pero tienes razón…por lo menos déjame acompañarte —Nell sabía que era mal idea pero al final por su insistencia aceptó.

Dos horas después ambas tomaban chocolate en una cafetería del centro de la ciudad, la que dentro de dos días sería el lugar de trabajo de ambas. Rangiku se antojó de experimentar lo que era ganarse su propio dinero, el dueño estuvo emocionado de aceptarla a las dos, Nell intuía que era por el carisma y apariencia de Rangiku, después de todo parecía una modelo, ella sabía que no se quedaba atrás, estaba segura que esa era una de las razones por las que las aceptó sin ni siquiera preguntar si tenían experiencia.

—Gin nos invitó a ir a una piscina la semana que viene, van a ir unos amigos, será como la última salida antes de empezar el martirio de la universidad, quiero que me acompañes, tal vez te haga bien —Nell dudó un momento, a veces quería salir pero la mayoría del tiempo no quería ver a nadie, ni estar rodeada de muchas persona, suspiró, esa no era ella, a ella siempre le había gustado estar rodeada de personas—…hablando de eso, ¿Quieres acompañarme a inscribirme mañana? —aquella frase sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Está bien —Aceptó para evitar alguna escena de Rangiku, se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Has considerado volver?

—Tal vez, quiero arreglar mi vida —respondió Nell pensativa, la pregunta le había sorprendido, aun no se planteaba esa opción

—Deberías seguir con lo que te gusta —aconsejó.

*.*.*

—Gracias, señorita —dijo Rangiku al ser entregado sus documentos y horarios, le dio una a Nell que se encontraba observando la cartelera de anuncios en la oficina de coordinación académica—. Qué bueno que vas a volver, Nell, este semestre será lo mejor —comentaba emocionada mientras salían.

—Aun no estoy segura de eso —Nell había querido centrarse un poco, encontrarse a ella misma antes de volver pero la insistencia de Rangiku y las ganas de volver a considerarse una persona normal la hicieron aceptar.

Ambas caminaron por el campus universitario, Nell recordó el comentario de Rangiku sobre no conocerla, había pensado que era broma, el lugar era inmenso pero realmente la chica parecía conocer a todo el mundo, en los pocos minutos caminando había saludado a más de la mitad de las personas.

—Pareces política —comentó causando la risa de Rangiku.

—Es mi belleza Nell, soy una bella persona —comentó colocando su mano debajo de su rostro.

—Pero veo que no posees modestia

—Eso no hace falta, son para personas poco agraciada —Rangiku soltó una carcajada, Nell solo sonrió, la chica estaba medio loca—. Mira allá está Gin.

No le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando ya se estaba acercando a su amigo, parecía estar discutiendo con alguien, Nell se sintió incómoda cuando lo reconoció. Era él, era Grimmjow, tenía el ceño fruncido. Rangiku abrazó a su amigo como si tuviera tiempo sin verlo, era muy amorosa, entendía porque la novia del chico le tenía idea pero su personalidad era muy agradable, no debía perder su esencia solo por complacer a la novia de su mejor amigo.

—Rangiku, me asfixias…Hola, Nell —saludó Gin al verse librado de los brazos de su amiga, Grimmjow no se había percatado de ella por estar viendo la escena, giró a verla. Nell solo hizo una señal de saludo acercándose.

—Creo que no han sido presentados como es debido, Nelliel este es Grimmjow, Grimmjow ella es Nelliel —Rangiku presentó, le guiñó un ojo sin que los otros dos vieran.

—¿Te encuentras mejor?

—Sí, vuelvo a agradecer tu ayuda —dijo tratando de darle toda su sinceridad en sus palabras, él solo le dirigió una mirada.

—Solo no te metas más en problemas —Aquella frase le sorprendió pero no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, Rangiku saltó primero.

—¡No fue su culpa!

—Ran…

—Se que no es culpable, pero debe cuidarse de no salir con malditos, es a lo que me refería —aclaró restándole importancia.

—No te preocupes aprendí la lección —respondió Nell sin dar a notar que le afectó su comentario.

—Eso es bueno…Gin debo ir por el bastardo de Ulquiorra, me debe una bebida por este favor —Sin más se giró dejándolo a los tres.

—Aun no entiendo cómo vives con él —fue el primer comentario de Rangiku, Gin solo sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

—Es agradable

—Creo que tenemos una definición distinta de lo que es una persona agradable

* * *

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

No me maten por lo que dijo Grimmjow, es solo que me lo imagino asi jajaj muy directo con lo que piensa y para nada sutil a la hora de hablar.

 **Gracias por su comentarios:** Ankapoar y Aly36 (disculpa si te confundo con las descripciones)

Disculpen la espera, pero literalmente me están asesinando a base de parciales, trabajos y exposiciones en la universidad, no se ni como termine este capitulo (bueno si se, no se porque cuando estoy ocupada en otra cosa es que me vienen las mejores ideas ¡Cuando no tengo tiempo de escribir! ushh)

¡Hasta la proxima!


	5. Chapter 5

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **5**

Aceptar ir a la piscina con Rangiku fue una gran idea, eso pensaba Nell mientras tomaba el sol en una de las sillas playeras alrededor de la piscina. Le hacía falta ese tipo de distracción. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba que el sol la bronceara un poco, escuchaba a lo lejos la risa de Rangiku y sus amigas. Orihime Inoue era una de ellas, era tan distinta a Rangiku que le extrañaba que fuera su amiga, era tímida y muy dulce, parecía una persona de otra época, no había rastro de malicia en su mirada mejor dicho era ingenua. La otra también era distinta, Rukia Kuchiki, quien por lo escuchado era novia del chico pelirrojo que le presentó en la fiesta, la chica a primera vista parecía una persona dulce y centrada pero mientras pasaban los minutos descubrió que era alguien algo alocada y llena de humor.

Nell abrió los ojos al escuchar gritos, en la piscina Gin tenía sobre sus hombros a Rangiku mientras luchaba con Ichigo quien tenía sobre él a Rukia. Mientras los demás apoyaban a su pareja favorita, el grupo era grande pero muy agradable. Había conocido en la fiesta a varios como el reservado pelinegro de lentes cercano Orihime, Uryu Ishida, y a al alocado, Renji Abarai.

Según Rangiku aun faltaban personas por llegar, pero a ella ya le parecía mucho la cantidad de personas, aun no se sentía cómoda rodeada de personas. Pero no iba a negar que se sintiera genial verse como una joven normal disfrutando un día con sus amigos.

—Nelliel, tiempo sin verte —Junto a ella se sentó un pelinegro, ella lo reconoció y bufó, no podía creer que volviera a ver a ese chico y exactamente cuándo lo estaba pasando bien, tampoco podía creer lo descarado que era aquel hombre al aparecer frente a ella.

—Nnoitra —logró decir con indiferencia, aunque sabía que su rostro la delataba.

—Veo que aun no olvidas mi pequeño error —Al escucharlo sintió que el enojo la invadía.

—¿Pequeño? —Al ver la sonrisa del imbécil supo que estaba consiguiendo lo que quería por lo que trató de serenarse—.No importa eso es pasado, ¿Qué haces aquí y que quieres?

—Realmente nada, ¿No quieres pasar un rato divertido conmigo? —Su sonrisa maliciosa solo le provocaba deseos de golpearla, no entendía como se había dejado engañar tanto por él.

—Ni loca, querido

—Wow que cambio, ya creo que esos rumores que estaban rondando son verdad, ni pensar que antes solo tenía que decirte algunas cosas bonitas y caías —se burló sin muestra de algún arrepentimiento, se podía decir que se regocijaba en lo que decía.

—Eres un cínico, pero como tú mismo dices fue en el pasado, además solo me has dicho cosas estúpidas ¿Has perdido el toque?— Nell no quería demostrar cuanto le afectaba sus palabras pero estaba a punto de dejarse llevar, la carcajada que soltó Nnoitra la estaba empujando cada vez más.

—Ya veo que ahora solo eres una zorra que se acuesta con todo los que consiga por el medio ¿no? los rumores están corriendo y cuéntame, ¿A quién tienes en tu mira ahora? —Observó el lugar interesado y eso terminó de romper en autocontrol de Nell.

—Mira maldito, que te quede bien claro que tu no me llamas así, por muy zorra que sea según tu, no vas a conseguir nada conmigo. Tú te lo perdiste cuando tuviste la oportunidad ahora no me vengas con falso moralismo que tu eres peor, un gigoló de quinta. Ahora lárgate

—Pero mucho que te encante, por algo me diste lo valioso para ti, —su sonrisa no se borraba, volvió a mirarla a los ojos—, ya no tienes a tu querida hermana para que te defienda ni a nadie por lo que escuche decir, estás sola y perdida, ¿realmente no quieres pasar un rato agradable conmigo? Podría hacerte olvidar todo

—No estoy tan desesperada —trató de serenarse de nuevo, no podía caer en su juego, aun no entendía que quería lograr el chico de ella, ¿Destruirla más? Eso ya era imposible ¿O realmente esperaba que fuera con él? Si era así, se iba a secar en esa silla.

—Pues yo escuche algo distinto, al parecer permitiste que más de uno de pusiera la manos encima, a cualquiera que solo te brindaba algunas copas, a cualquiera que te invitaba a su casa y sin olvidar aquel incidente que sucedió semanas atrás, provocaste a quien no debía y luego te arrepentiste —aquello le afectó, acababa de tocarle la herida sin cicatrizar.

—¡¿Que sabes tú maldito?! —soltó sin evitarlo mientras se reincorporaba y veía de mala manera al chico.

—¿Que sucede aquí? —la voz de Grimmjow los sorprendió a ambos, ninguno había notado que alguien se acercaba.

—Oh entonces este es el siguiente, nada más ni nada menos de Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez , —dijo Nnoitra levantándose y retándolo con la mirada, era un poco más alto pero Grimmjow le ganaba en musculatura—, que bajo caíste Nell —añadió negando con la cabeza.

—Nnoitra mejor vete con tu lengua venenosa a otra parte antes que repita lo de hace unas noche en el bar, realmente mi paciencia no está en su mejor día —La mirada felina del chico era intimidante, aunque el pelinegro parecía tener nervios de acero.

—Está bien, yo me voy y te dejo con la zorrita —le guiñó un ojo a Nell y ella no pudo evitar levantarse para darle una patada en las bolas.

—Es que yo lo mato —Grimmjow la detuvo cuando estuvo dispuesta a ir detrás de él.

—Tú te quedas aquí, ya yo le romperé la boca cuando vuelva a armar escándalos en el bar, que probablemente sea esta misma noche

—Suéltame, por favor —pidió Nell cuando su ira se calmó, se sintió humillada de que él viera esa escena.

—Veo que realmente eres muy mala para elegir a los hombres con los que sales

—Y veo que tú también eres letal con los comentarios

—Es un don —una sonrisa de burla se posó en su rostro, eso suavizó la expresión de Nell, a pesar de ser pesados sus comentarios tenía sentido de humor.

En ese momento se acercaron Gin y Rangiku, al parecer ninguno se había dado cuenta del altercado de unos minutos atrás, Nell lo agradeció, ya era humillante que Grimmjow lo hubiera presenciado.

—Viniste, que sorpresa ¿y qué pasó con Ulquiorra? —comentó Gin cuando saludó a su compañero.

—El imbécil odia al mundo, sabes que es difícil convencerlo de socializar —bufó mientras se dejaba caer en la silla donde antes había estado Nnoitra.

—Nell no te has metido, ven —Rangiku se acercó a Nell ignorando olímpicamente a Grimmjow, la chica parecía aún molesta por el comentario que soltó en la universidad.

—Necesito algo de sol, dentro de un rato voy —Realmente ella estaba más cómoda ahí, no querría ser rodeada por todos, apreciaba la preocupación de su amiga pero realmente no estaba en su mejor momento luego de que Nnoitra le arruinara el ánimo.

—Ella realmente no sabe mucho de ti —comentó Grimmjow cuando vio a Gin y Rangiku alejarse.

—Tu tampoco

—Se que eres una chica que frecuentaba mucho el club donde trabajo, te había visto en la universidad de Karakura y que eres mala eligiendo con los hombres que sales —comentó sin verla, Nell bufó.

—¿Eres un acosador?

—Si algo me interesa lo investigo —él se encogió de hombros, Nell no supo como tomarse ese comentario.

—Dime que no fue solamente porque un maldito intento violarme

—En parte

—¿Debería sentirme alagada?

—No, no es con esa intención que lo dije

—Que bueno porque no lo sentí así

*.*.*

—Te vi hablando un montón con Grimmjow —fue lo primero que le dijo Rangiku apenas llegaron a la casa.

—Es divertido —Nell no le dio mucha importancia.

—Me huele amor

—A mí que te van a dejar sin cabello si sigues manoseando a Gin

—¡Yo no manoseo a nadie! —se quejó Rangiku, Nell solo negó riéndose.

—¿Sabes? Aun no entiendo como esa chica sigue siendo novia de Gin —comentó con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Por nada Ran, mejor vamos a comer, me muero de hambre —se internó en la cocina, no sabía si Rangiku se hacía la tonta o realmente no veía el interés que mostraba Gin hacia ella.

*.*.*

Nell se encontraba en su habitación sin poder dormir, no le dejaba de dar vuelta a las palabras de Nnoitra, a pesar de tratar de que no le hicieran daño ni demostrar nada, ahora que estaba sola, venían a ella con fuerza. Realmente su vida se había vuelto un desastre, la muerte de su hermana fue el golpe final para tumbarla a aquel abismo, ahora estaba aferrándose a las paredes para poder volver a salir pero las rocas donde se apoyaba se estaban desmoronando.

No quería que Rangiku supiera mucho de su vida, ahora no era por miedo a confiar sino por miedo a que la dejara cuando supiera. Después de todo no era una santa, había dormido con muchos, había sido una persona mala, había roto relaciones sin importarle a la persona afectada. Ahora había recibido un golpe a la realidad y se lamentaba mil veces de haberse convertido en lo que era, ni su hermana podría reconocerle. Quería ser de nuevo aquella chica risueña y dulce de antes.

Estaba frustrada, cuando creía que estaba adaptándose, su pasado volvía por ella, Nnoitra era la etapa de su vida que menos quería recordar. Soltó un suspiro, debía dejar ir todo y concentrarse en dormir, tendría trabajo temprano y lo menos que quería era quedarse dormida.

*.*.*

Estaba próximas los días a inicio de clase y Nell estaba cada vez más nerviosa, sabía de sobra que los rumores se esparcirían apenas ella pusiera un pie en su primera clase, a pesar de ser una universidad grande los rumores corrían con rapidez, ella sabía que más de la mitad la odiaría y la otra parte la llamarían zorra. Mientras ella estuvo en esos meses de exceso nunca se pensó en las consecuencias y ahora se le estaban viniendo encima, tal vez era mala idea de regresar.

—Muy tarde para pensarlo Nell —se dijo a sí misma.

Limpiaba las mesas de aquella cafetería, estaban por cerrar y realmente esperaba que pasara con rapidez los minutos que faltaban, estaba exhausta. Era fin de semana por lo que había una gran afluencia de clientes, Rangiku había tomado el turno de la mañana y a ella le tocaba el de la tarde.

Observó el ventanal de la cafetería, estaba ya empezando a oscurecerse el cielo, las campanillas que anunciaba otro cliente sonaron, ella suspiró. Pensaba que ya había terminado, juraba que si era de nuevo un chico de secundaria tratando de ligar renunciaría. Pero al girar con una sonrisa se consiguió a dos personas, una de ellas era el dichoso guardia de seguridad.

—No esperaba verte tan pronto — fue lo primero que le dijo apenas ella se acercó.

—Y yo esperaba no verte mas, ya ves no podemos tener lo que deseamos —sonrió ante su ingeniosa respuesta, él solo dio media sonrisa.

—Una pequeña fiera

—Maldito —entrecerró los ojos, no le gustaba que le dijera así.

—Quiero un Espresso —Nell desvió la vista de Grimmjow a l chico a su lado, era pelinegro y tenía unos impresionantes ojos verdes, aunque su expresión neutra le hizo saber que era una persona completamente distinta al guardia.

—Yo igual, fiera

—Recuerda que yo soy la que prepara tu café y podría accidentalmente ponerle algo de más —sonrió mientras volvía a la cocina, pudo escuchar la voz del chico que lo acompañaba.

—¿Quien es ella?

—Una chica algo interesante

—La he visto antes

Nell suspiró y se alejó antes de escuchar mas, también había reconocido a ese chico, hace unos años cuando ambos eran adolescentes, no recordaba su nombre pero nunca podría olvidar su apariencia, siempre había sido tenebroso pero de una forma su mirada misteriosa la atraía a saber que pensamientos tenía.

Cuando regresó Grimmjow parecía estar discutiendo con el pelinegro, el último parecía no afectarle nada de lo que decía, indiferente y carente de alguna expresión en el rostro, solo lo veía.

—Maldito —bufó Grimmjow al rendirse—. Aun no entiendo cómo diablos soy amigo tuyo

—No tienes más, nadie aguanta tu temperamento —El comentario fue tan directo pero pareció no afectar a el otro, más bien le causo gracia, él giró el rostro y se fijó en Nell.

—¿También te gusta espiar? ¿Debería anotarlo a la lista de cualidades?

—Ja, muy gracioso. Esperaba que terminaran su discusión, aquí está su pedido —dejó en la mesa las dos tazas de café y se dispuso a regresar, necesitaba terminar de limpiar para poder cerrar el lugar, quería regresar a su confortable cama, aunque tenía la sensación de que Rangiku no la dejaría llegar rápido a ese lugar.

—Tiene carácter —escuchó decir el pelinegro.

*.*.*

—¡Por fin! —exclamó Nell apenas salió de la cafetería, estaba cansada, el día había sido demasiado ajetreado, empezó a caminar por las calles, le hacía bien caminar hasta la casa de Rangiku, no vivía tan lejos y ese recorrido la tranquilizaba

Caminó distraída, no tenía un pensamiento como tal, solo disfrutaba de la brisa fría y de la noche, se sentía tranquila. No necesitaba un lugar con música ensordecerá y luces de neón para dejar de pensar, ni un vaso de alcohol para olvidar. Sentía que estaba volviendo a ser ella poco a poco, no quería olvidar su pasado pero tampoco quería vivir en el.

—Harribel, creo que estoy consiguiendo mi camino —soltó el comentario al aire, había descubierto que le hacía bien hablar como si su hermana la fuera escuchar, la hacía sentir acompañada.

—¡¿Nelliel?! —Ella se giró, no reconoció al chico que la llamaba. Era castaño, joven y atractivo.

—¿Si?

—No me recuerdas, eso hirió mi orgullo —tocó su pecho fingiendo un dolor, ella rodó los ojos.

—No sé quién eres

—Hace un mes salimos a divertimos, querida —su rostro se torno más serio, le guiñó un ojo. Ella lo recordó, era el chico más egocéntrico con el que salió, luego de aquella noche prometió evitar a los de su tipo.

—Ah sí, que gusto verte —se giró dispuesta a irse.

—Espera, no quieres pasar un rato divertido conmigo, unos amigos me esperan en el club, podemos beber un rato —sonrió, Nell imaginó que muchos caían pero esa mirada, pero ella ya sabía leer a las personas.

—No, gracias —intentó irse pero el volvió a detenerla, esta vez tomándola del brazo.

—Oh vamos, sé que no eres para nada aguafiestas, ven a divertirte

—No quiero —dijo con más fuerza soltándose, endureció su expresión.

—Tú te lo pierdes, por cierto si solo quieres dinero me puedes decir, por mi no había problema

—Maldito, ¿quién crees que soy? —se giró ofendida.

—Tampoco creo que seas una santa, mi amor —dijo con una sonrisa cínica.

—Imbécil —fue lo único que dijo para luego alejarse enojada.

Al llegar a la casa de Rangiku no podía controlar sus emociones, se sentía de nuevo ahogada, ¿Es que no podía tener cinco minutos sintiéndose bien consigo misma?. La puerta se abrió sorprendiéndola, Rangiku estaba de pie en la puerta, parecía dispuesta a salir y se detuvo al verla.

—Nell que bueno que llegaste, ya iba por ti, es muy tarde ¿Qué te sucede? —preguntó al ver su expresión.

Ella no tuvo tiempo de disimular y no tenía la fuerza, sintió como Rangiku la llevaba a dentro, la sentó en un sofá y fue corriendo a la cocina, regresó con un vaso de agua.

—¿Sucedió algo? ¿Te hicieron algo?

—Solo…soy un desastre

—¿Qué sucede? Tú no eres ningún desastre

—Ran, tú no sabes casi nada de mí, ni de mi vida…Creo que necesito desahogarme, te lo contaré todo, pero por favor no me juzgues…

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Gracias por sus comentarios, **Ankapoar** , **Any-chan15** y **Aly36** , disculpen la tardanza

¡Hasta la proxima!


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **6**

Rangiku se sentó junto a Nell mientras esperaba que ella se tomara el té que le preparó, estaba muy alterada por lo que ella prefirió prepararle algo para tranquilizarla antes de que empezara a hablar.

—Gracias —Su mirada triste la hacía sentir peor, Rangiku quería saber qué demonios había pasado para que estuviera así.

—¿Estas mejor? —preguntó al verla dejar la taza en la mesa, ella solo asintió, permaneció unos minutos en silencio como si buscara que decir.

—No sé ni por dónde empezar

—Tranquila, Nell si no estás lista no te estoy obligando —le tomó sus manos apretándolas.

—Pero necesito decirte por lo menos algunas cosas, necesito que sepas de mí y antes de que iniciemos el semestre —Rangiku la vio confundida, ella suspiró—. No tendré la mejor fama, escucharas cosas horribles de mí

—Eso no es de sorprender, hasta de mi se dicen una bestialidades, me sorprendo de lo que la gente inventa —comentó restándole importancia.

—Rangiku, muchas de las cosas que van a decir no son mentiras

—¿Que?

—Tú me conociste en una mala situación, alguien intentando abusar de mí, pero no sabías que realmente yo había propiciado esa situación…—Rangiku no la dejó terminar.

—Nell cuantas veces te voy a decir que eso que pasó no fue tu culpa

—Déjame terminar, en los últimos seis meses he sido muy alocada, me he dejado mucho llevar, cada fin de semana salía de fiesta y casi nunca recordaba lo que hacía, llegue a experimentar mucho y no siempre de una buena manera

—Eso no justifica lo que pasó, Nell tú podrías ser una loca de carretera pero eso nunca justifica que alguien intente abusar de ti, tú debes dar el consentimiento

—No trato de justificarlo, sé que es un maldito. Solo que realmente me culpo de lo que me llevó a estar en ese lugar y pasar por esa experiencia. No tenía control, no pensé en consecuencias y ahora me están pasando facturas

—Muchas personas pasan por eso Nell, es una etapa de la vida por lo que no debes ser juzgada, tampoco es que yo sea una santa

—Apuesto a que nunca te acostaste con personas en relación o casados, te apuesto que nunca te burlaste en la cara de chicas ingenuas y engañadas, ni que salías con alguien distinto cada día, la lista es larga

—Nell, no te destruyas tanto

—Lo que me duele es que los rumores serán ciertos, he sido una zorra —Rangiku se levantó molesta del mueble y la vio, no le gustaba que ella misma se destruyera.

—No debes despreciarte, es de humanos cometer errores. Si, hiciste cosas muy mal pero estas demostrando ser una mejor persona,estás buscando no volver a cometer los mismos errores

—Pero para eso tuve que pasar por lo peor

—A veces se necesita un golpe para encaminarnos —Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, Nell dio una mini sonrisa poco después.

—¿Has pensado cambiar de carrera? La psicología te va más—Ella solo le sonrió, Rangiku parecía no juzgarla y eso lo agradeció, estaba asustada de lo que pensara de ella.

—¿Puedo saber que te llevó a ser así?—La pelirroja pensó que no contestaría su pregunta, parecía que ni la había escuchado.

— Hace seis meses perdí a mi pilar fundamental, a la persona en que más confiaba, la que prometió nunca abandonarme—soltó luego de suspirar resignada.

—¿Tu hermana? —Nell la vio intrigada—. Vi la foto en tu mesa de noche.

—Sí, era mi hermana, no de sangre pero aun así mi hermana, a veces la sangre no es solo lo que une a la familia, yo diría que eso no significa nada. Un padre no es padre solo por engendrar, una madre no es madre solo por dar a luz y un hermano no lo es solo por llevar la misma sangre en las venas. Ella para mí era más que familia

—Lo siento mucho

—Yo era huérfana, Ran. Mi madre me abandonó en un orfanato apenas cumplí dos días de nacida, nunca tuve una persona que velara por mí, vivir en un orfanato no es la vida para un niño, es triste sentirse abandonada. Lo único que agradezco de haber pasado mi niñez ahí fue que la conocí, ella a pesar de solo ser mayor que yo por unos años fue la que me defendió, la que me protegió de las personas que querían hacer más daño, cuando estás sola muchas personas se quieren aprovechar y más cuando eres solo un niño. Se volvió mi compañera y hermana, siempre limpiaba mis lágrimas al ver que se llevaban a algún niño con sus nuevos padres y a mí no me veían, nunca fui elegida. Ella pasaba lo mismo pero no demostraba el dolor, siempre me hacía ver el lado positivo de las cosas, decía que así podíamos estar siempre juntas

"Un día alguien vio las cualidades de ella, esa mismo día fue adoptada y llevada lejos de mí, lloré lo que nunca había llorado, pensé que no la volvería a ver y que ella se olvidaría de mí, me abandonaría como mi mamá. Pero ella cumplió su promesa, unos meses después ella regresó por mí. A partir de ese día, las dos vivimos juntos, ella al ser la mayor fue la más responsable"

Rangiku permaneció en silencio, no sabía qué decirle ella parecía sumergida en sus recuerdos, realmente se sintió mal, estaba viendo una faceta aún más humana de Nell, está viendo sus heridas poco a poco.

—Nosotras vivíamos en ese departamento desde que éramos unas adolescentes, nuestro tutor nos permitió vivir solas apenas mi hermana demostró ser capaz de mantenernos, nos mantuvo hasta que ella cumplió los dieciocho, a partir de ese momento se hizo responsable de mí, yo tenía catorce, ella siempre estuvo atenta a todo lo que necesitaba, me aconsejaba y me defendía, yo era muy sociable pero también muy confiada, muchos abusaron por eso siempre estaba al pendiente de mí.

"Aquella noche fue horrible, llovía con fuerza, ese dio habíamos discutido por una estupidez, por yo estar defendiendo a alguien que realmente jugaba conmigo, era una tonta ingenua. Ella debía salir, unas horas después recibí una llamada del hospital, ella estaba muy delicada, había sufrido un grave accidente de tránsito, probablemente estaba distraída por nuestra pelea, casi nunca peleábamos"

—Nell, no te culpes —Las lágrimas ya estaban inundando sus ojos, Rangiku también los tenía húmedos, podía palpar el dolor de la pérdida de Nell.

—No puedo evitarlo, solo agradezco que me dio tiempo llegar a el hospital, ella estaba inconsciente pero pareció estar esperándome, me disculpe. A pesar que le supliqué que no me dejara, me dejó. Sé que no es algo para culparla, pero me quede sola en este lugar, me quede sin nadie para apoyarme

—Ya no estás sola, me tienes a mí—La pelirroja la abrazó, Nell la dejó, lo necesitaba, sentía que se estaba quitando un peso de encima.

—Por eso necesitaba decirte esto

—Te voy a decir algo, podrán decir lo que quieran de ti pero yo conozco a la Nell real, a la humana, que está curando sus heridas poco a poco, es normal que hubieras buscado un mecanismo de defensa. Te aislaste, no quisiste crear más lazos ni sufrir más daño, entiendo que pensaras así

—No quiero cometer los mismos errores, no quiero que me lastimen ni volver a ser tan ingenua, pero tampoco quiero ser en lo que me convertí cuando me conociste

—Solo se tu misma Nell, no tengas más miedo, sé que no crees en promesas pero tienes una amiga en la que confiar, yo no te dejare —Los ojos azules de Rangiku demostraban tanta sinceridad que Nell decidió terminar de confiar en ella.

*.*.*

Nell empezaba a sentirse como el primer día que puso un pie en la universidad, se sentía observada por todo el mundo aunque sabía que no era así, sentía el mismo nerviosismo que sintió aquella primera vez que entró a su primera clase. La sensación no la abandonó hasta que terminó sus clases del día.

Muchos "amigos" que había tenido se acercaron a saludar, eran tan cínicos que la veían con sus sonrisas falsas, sabía que todos ellos solo querían saber que fue de su vida, a pesar que aún no había escuchado un comentario negativo sabía que si había rumores corriendo, la mirada de muchos se lo decía. Logró despacharlos con rapidez, todo se sorprendieron de no ver a la amigable Nell de siempre.

—¡Nell! —escuchó la voz de Rangiku, sintió el peso de ella en su espalda, empezaba a acostumbrarse a su forma de expresar afecto, tal vez dentro de unos meses ella también podría ser así con ella.

—¿Estas ya de vaga, Ran? —Se burló la pelirroja solo la vio mal pero luego volvió a su gran sonrisa.

—Sabes te tengo una noticia muy interesante

—Tengo la sensación que no lo será mucho —A pesar de su tono no animado ella siguió emocionada.

—Hay una fiesta de bienvenida el viernes…

—Ran no..

—Escucha, será una especie de fogata en la playa, podemos ir a divertirnos, es al aire libre y podemos solo buscar una zona donde solo estemos nosotros y nuestros amigos, será más divertido —Nell tenía la sensación que ella iba a insistir mucho, entendía que ella buscaba que interactuara mas pero era difícil.

—Y yo creí que salía mucho —suspiró, Rangiku soltó una carcajada.

—Oye, yo te dije que no era una santa ¿vamos, si?

—Está bien

*.*.*

—¿Por qué diablos acepte?—suspiró Nell, se encontraba sentada sobre el auto de Gin mientras veía a Rangiku bailar con su amigo, a su alrededor varios los acompañaban.

Rangiku había tenido razón, su grupo estaba reunido cercano a la fogata pero sin estar incluida en ella, la música y el ambiente era relajante, pero aun así ella no se sentía cómoda, no disfrutaba como ellos.

—Es la misma pregunta que yo me hice —Grimmjow se recostó al lado de donde estaba Nell

—Tienen poder de convencimiento

La chica se encontró con sus ojos gatunos, su mirada la veía con algo de diversión, aunque había notado que él tampoco estaba cómodo en el sitio, tal vez porque ambos eran los extraños en ese grupo de amigos. Rangiku le había comentado que él no acostumbraba a ir mucho a sus reuniones a pesar que Gin lo invitaban, ni él ni su otro compañero, decía que eran muy misteriosos, pocas veces Grimmjow aceptaba y siempre era por algo.

—Mucho, no pagar el alquiler un mes es genial —Nell supo qué fue lo que lo movió en este caso.

—¿Los de seguridad no ganan bien?

—En realidad sí, pero nada mejor que un mes de alquiler gratis —Una sonrisa burlona se alojó en su rostro.

—Eso es cierto

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, observando el lugar, escuchando la música, la risa y conversaciones de fondo. El lugar estaba activo y muy vivo, pero el espacio donde ambos se encontraban se sentía excluido y tranquilo, estaban en el mismo lugar pero con perspectivas distintas, los chicos que bailaban y reían cercanos a ellos solo estaban para disfrutar de la vida y de sus momentos, ellos no estaban en la misma sintonía. Así lo sintió Nell, ellos lamentablemente estaban más atrapados en sus problemas que no los dejaban disfrutar.

—¿Por qué aceptas las ideas de Rangiku, si no las disfrutas? —preguntó Grimmjow sorprendiéndola, ella solo sonrió.

—Ella es feliz, además quien la aguanta si no acepto, es muy insistente

—Sí, son malditamente persistente

—¿Y tú por qué aceptas las de Gin?

—Casi nunca las acepto, en estos momentos estoy interesado en algo por lo que vengo —Su mirada estaba sobre ella, por un momento sintió un escalofrío, ¿Acaso estaba interesado en ella? ¿Realmente estaba insinuando eso?

No le gustó la idea, probablemente él creía que era alguien fácil, había teniendo esperanza por un minuto de volverse amigos, le gustaba su personalidad directa pero al parecer él buscaba otra cosa. Suspiró derrotada.

—Sabes que no vas a lograr nada conmigo ¿no?

—¿Te ofendí, fiera?

—Para nada, me han insinuado cosas peores —Se sorprendió al ver como el rostro de Grimmjow dejaba de lado su expresión burlona y colocaba una más seria, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron, por un momento pareció enfadado.

—Me lo imagino

—Has escuchado algo de mi ¿Cierto? —Una sonrisa triste se alojó en los labios de Nell.

—No ha sido necesario, recuerda que yo trabajo en el club que frecuentabas —él se encogió de hombros.

—Y sabrás que ya no voy

—Sí, recobraste la cordura y dejaste de salir con malditos, o eso creo

—Exacto —Su mirada no se despegaba de la de él, Grimmjow se incorporó, pareció dejar de lado su tono burlón.

—Nell, no estoy ligando contigo —Aquella afirmación le dolió más a pesar de que lo anterior le ofendió.

Lo pensó mejor, entendía que no estuviera interesado por ella por probablemente su negro historial, quién se interesaría en una chica que salía con alguien distinto cada día. Grimmjow tampoco parecía alguien de relaciones larga ni fieles, se sintió peor, ni llamaba el interés para un chico así.

—Me imagino —No pudo evitar su tono dolido, él solo bufo y sacudió su cabello, ese gesto llamó la atención de Nell, parecía confundido.

—Solo me intrigas…

—¡Grimmjow, deja de intentar ligarte a Nell y ambos vengan! —Gin se acercó y abrazó el hombro del chico con confianza, Nell sospechó que ya llevaba algunos tragos encima. Grimmjow lo empujó lejos de él mientras decía algo más sobre el compañerismo.

—Mira quién habla de ligar, si tú no dejas ni respirar a Rangiku, han bailado toda la noche y secreteando, ¿Cómo diablos tu novia te aguanta? —El tono burlón volvió aparecer en su voz.

—Ssshhh…Ella no sabe ni está aquí, ¿no? —Ambos rieron.

—Eres un maldito —soltó sin evitarlo Nell, se sorprendió por sentirse ofendida, no le gustaba lo que habían insinuado, había pensado que la mirada de Gin era de un hombre enamorado pero veía que no era cierto, él jugaba con ambas.

—No, Nell estas confundiendo…¡Nell! —El chico gritaba detrás de ella pero Nell no se podía detener, necesitaba alejarse porque si no le iba a dar un buen golpe a Gin, algo en ella se removió al escucharlos hablar con indiferencia sobre el tema y hasta reírse.

—Rangiku vámonos —Le dijo apenas llegó a donde la chica bailaba con Rukia y Renji.

—¡Nell, espera! —Gin se oía desesperado.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó confundida al ver a su amiga furiosa.

—Quiero irme

—Déjame llevarlas, Gin dame las llaves de tu auto —Grimmjow llegó a ellas luego de su compañero de piso.

—Pero..

—Gin, las llaves —exigió mientras extendía la mano, le dijo algo que Rangiku y Nell no escucharon y él cedió. Rangiku no entendía que pasaba, se había querido acercar a Gin pero Nell no se lo permitía y veía furiosamente al chico.

—Vámonos —arrastró a su amiga con ella hacia el auto, Grimmjow las siguió de cerca, realmente Nell parecía ser capaz de matar a Gin si se quedaba.

—El apodo de fiera le queda —susurró el chico.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Bueno, en ese capítulo expuse algo del pasado de Nell, se que al final ella parece contradictoria pero asi se siente. Y no se preocupen por la afirmación de Grimmjow. Solo voy de pasada por la actualización, mañana tratare de responderles y disculpen la tardanza, la universidad está terminando de matarme (final de semestre) y tengo que salvar dos materias, no he podido terminar el capitulo hasta hoy y no se que tan pronto volveré a actualizar, espero que pronto y ya de vacaciones jajjaa.

¡Mil gracias por sus bellos comentarios!


	7. Chapter 7

**.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo** **7:**

—Pueden ser tan amables de decirme ¿Qué demonios pasó?—Rangiku los veía ambos desde el asiento de atrás, habían pasado solo cinco minutos desde que dejaron la playa y ninguno de los dos había dicho nada.

La pelirroja se estaba enojando, no entendía que diablos había pasado para que Nell la sacara del lugar de esa manera, había notado que estaba alterada pero no entendía por qué. La chica parecía estar teniendo una crisis de nervios y le estaba preocupando, así que cambió la táctica y vio a Grimmjow, el chico parecía estar tranquilo a pesar de la situación.

—¿Que le sucede a Nell?

—No lo se

—¡Claro que si lo sabes!—Rangiku empezaba a enojarse ahora con el chico.

—Realmente no lo sé, puede que malinterpretó algo—No había terminado de hablar cuando Nell ya había volteado a verlo aun mas enojada.

—Yo no malinterprete nada, Gin se expresó con bastante claridad y no me hagas hablar de mas porque soy capaz de regresar por él —Grimmjow se sorprendió de escucharla, su amenaza parecía seria, realmente parecía ofendida a pesar de no ser con ella, aquello llamó su atención.

—¿Gin? ¿Qué pasó con Gin?—Rangiku seguía igual de confundida, Nell vio mal al chico, como si él tuviera la culpa, aquello le provocó ganas de reír pero por su mirada sabía que iba a ser peor si no se controlaba.

—Nell, estábamos bromeando, realmente él no dijo eso con ese sentido —Notó que ella evitaba decirlo, imaginó que para no lastimar a su amiga.

—No soy tan estúpida Grimmjow, recuerda que yo no soy una niña ingenua

—No lo eres, pero si una niña muy mal pensada—No pudo evitar sonreír, ella entrecerró los ojos y luego giró su rostro al parabrisas evitando su mirada.

—Maldito…

—¡Nell!

—Rangiku, necesito solo que permanezcamos en silencio, deja que me calme para no decir una estupidez, solo déjame pensar—pidió ya cansada de la situación.

La pelirroja para su sorpresa se calló y volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, Nell vio la ventana del auto, en ese momento se fijo a la velocidad que manejaba Grimmjow, parecía estar en una carrera, con su enojo no había sentido nada, en otro momento discutiría por eso pero solo quería llegar a la casa. Tenía miedo de decirle algo a Rangiku que podría dañarla, después de todo si Rangiku sentía algo más que amistad por Gin, estaba casi segura de eso aunque ella no lo demostrara, sería doloroso saber que estaba jugando con ambas.

La rabia volvió a inundarla, no sabía porque se sentía tan ofendida, como si ella fuera la que estuviera siendo utilizada, debía ser porque Rangiku era su amiga y ya ella hace un tiempo había pasado por algo parecido, esa experiencia la lastimó y marcó por lo que no quería que su amiga pasara por eso. Aun no podía creer que Gin fuera esa clase de chico, había tenido una impresión distinta de él, al parecer aun no aprendía que las apariencias engañan y que nunca se debe confiar en los sentimientos de los demás.

—Maldición —suspiró en voz alta.

—Te sugiero que esperes que Gin te explique antes de que hables con Rangiku, él podrá ser un maldito de vez en cuando pero no es lo que estas pensando, por lo menos no con ella —comentó muy bajo Grimmjow.

—Tú solo conduce y trata de no matarnos

—Tienes carácter—La sonrisa burlona volvió a su rostro, Nell negó aligerando un poco su humor.

—Pensé que mi apodo era fiera por eso

—Era por tu mirada pero ahora el apodo te queda mejor

—Idiota

*.*.*

Al final Nell le hizo caso a Grimmjow, fingió quedarse dormida antes de llegar al departamento, sabía que el chico le seguía la farsa cuando la alzó para llevarla adentro, volver a sentirse en sus brazos fue tranquilizador y realmente su ira bajo un poco más. Rangiku bombardeaba con preguntas a Grimmjow por todo el pasillo hasta su habitación pero el chico solo decía que no sabía.

—No me queda de otra, llamare a Gin si no me quieren decir que pasa —salió enojada de la habitación, Nell abrió los ojos apenas escuchó el portazo.

—Ese imbécil me debe una, si no quiere que diga nada dile que de mañana no pasa la explicación que me tiene que dar —amenazó señalándolo. Él solo sonrió de forma burlona, asintió y se despidió.

—Nell, algo más—se detuvo antes de salir—, te ves sexy enojada —Nell bufó lanzándole una almohada, él cerró la puerta riéndose.

*.*.*

—¿Y bien?—La chica se encontraba en la sala de ese departamento con las piernas cruzada y viendo con ganas de matar a Gin.

Gin había pasado por ella extremadamente temprano, Rangiku no estaba ni despierta, pero en todo el camino no dijo nada por lo que Nell empezaba a exasperarse. No sabía si buscaba la manera de explicarle o de armar una excusa creíble.

—Era una broma, Nell…Grimmjow y yo acostumbramos a ser sarcástico o burlones entre nosotros. Yo solo dije esa frase siguiéndole el juego a Grimmjow, realmente respeto mucho a Ran para incluirla en algo tan mal, además esto es algo que aun no le he dicho a Rangiku, yo termine con mi novia hace una semana

—¿Quieres realmente que me crea eso?

—No intento jugar con ella, Grimmjow solo me estaba jodiendo con eso—Gin se escuchaba sincero, por lo que ella empezó a dudar.

—¿Que sientes realmente por Rangiku?—Aquella pregunta lo agarró desprevenido, Nell se preguntó si realmente ambos no se daban cuenta de sus sentimientos o solo fingían no conocerlos—. Gin, tú no la ves solo como una amiga ¿cierto?—El chico solo sonrió.

—Para mí es alguien valiosa y que no quiero lastimar —No le respondió directamente pero por lo menos la respuesta era válida.

—Por lo menos estamos de acuerdo en algo…por ahora creeré tu historia pero llego a saber algo distinto a lo que me dices y te juro que te dejo sin descendencia, y a pesar que me veas inofensiva cumplo mis promesas

—Wow, tan temprano recibimos amenazas en esta casa, Gin debes estar rompiendo récord —se burló Grimmjow saliendo de una de las habitaciones—. ¿Inofensiva? ¿Desde cuándo eres inofensiva?

Nell se sorprendió, había pensado que estaban solos en el departamento, el chico parecía recién levantado, su cabello desordenado, solo llevaba un pantalón de pijama e iba sin camisa, por lo que ella pudo apreciar su trabajado cuerpo, no iba a negar que se viera extremadamente sexy, caminó hacia ellos haciendo que se fijara que iba descalzo.

—Menos mal que tuviste la consideración de ponerte un pantalón, sino Nell te viola en esta misma sala—comentó Gin riéndose.

—Como que no entendiste que te estoy amenazando—se quejó la chica, no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco por que la había descubierto mirándolo.

—Lo siento, no pude evitarlo—Aun así no se borró la sonrisa del rostro de Gin.

—¿Hay funeral o no? Porque si no te mata Nell, te mata Rangiku—Se dejó caer en el mismo sofá que Nell.

—Tendrás que seguir pagando el alquiler—le dijo su compañero.

—Maldición, a Ulquiorra no le va gustar esto, ya le había dicho que podíamos quedarnos con el departamento

—¿Por qué será que cada vez que me levanto en este departamento, alguien está hablando de matar o morir?—Nell no espero ver al pelinegro salir de otra de las habitaciones, el chico iba en un estado parecido al de Grimmjow.

—Libertad de expresión, Emo

—Ulquiorra ven y conoce a mi querida extorsionadora —dijo Gin señalando a la chica.

—Ya nos conocemos —Los dos respondieron al mismo tiempo, sorprendiéndolo.

—Ah, que bien… ¿Y eso?—Gin pareció realmente interesado pero el pelinegro lo ignoró y entró a la cocina—. Es poco hablador —le dijo a Nell

—Siempre lo ha sido

—No sé si dices eso con el propósito de que te preguntemos —Grimmjow también estaba curioso, Ulquiorra no le había querido decir de donde la conocía.

—Para nada, además no es un secreto ni nada. No me acosté con él si es lo que piensas —dijo la chica mientras veía fijamente a Grimmjow.

—Yo no dije eso

—Es sobrino de quien fue mi tutor —soltó sin más.

—¡¿Que?!

—¿Aizen es tutor? ¿Estoy en una dimensión alterna?...No espera, si había escuchado de eso, una vez Ulquiorra mencionó que él tenía a dos apadrinadas—comentó Grimmjow.

—Mi hermana y yo

—Qué pequeño es el mundo—Fue lo único que añadió Gin.

—Sí, es muy pequeño —pensó Nell.

*.*.*

—¿Dónde diablos estabas? ¿Sabes lo preocupada que estaba?—Rangiku se acercó apenas entró a la casa.

—Estoy bien, solo fui a solucionar algo

—¿Y no pudiste dejar una nota? Pensé que te habías ido, ayer parecías tan alterada y estaba muy asustada de que…

—Rangiku, estoy bien

—Me asustaste, idiota —Nell no pudo evitar sonreír y se acercó a abrazarla, realmente se veía preocupada.

—Estoy bien, tranquila no me pasa nada

La chica pareció sorprendida por el abrazo de Nell, no había esperado esa reacción, desde que ambas vivían juntas no había tenido ese tipo de muestra de cariño.

—¿Qué diablos hiciste con la verdadera Nelliel?

—¿No puedo ser amorosa de vez en cuando?

—No, la Nell que yo conozco no

—Pues acostúmbrate porque será más frecuente

—Okey, ahora sí quiero saber que paso—dijo Rangiku con curiosidad.

—Digamos que tuve una mañana revitalizante, aclare mis dudas y fue una mañana divertida —La mirada de Rangiku se apagó un poco pero luego volvió de nuevo a ser la misma.

—¿Estabas con Gin?

—¿Qué?

—Vi su auto esta mañana, cuando salí de la habitación ya tú no estabas, ni él tampoco

—Rangiku no vayas a malinterpretar nada —dijo rápido Nell al entender que ella pensaba.

—No lo hago, pero si realmente quieres salir con él por favor dime que terminó con su novia, no quiero que te lastimen

—¿No te enojaría que saliera con él?

—No, ¿por qué me molestaría?—Nell quiso suspirar de frustración pero se controló, no podía creer lo ciegos que podían ser con ellos mismos.

 _Respira, Nell._ Se dijo mentalmente, luego se preguntó porque andaba de Cupido si ella era un desastre en el amor y en su vida. Aun así no pudo evitar seguir.

—¿Segura?

—Si

—Bueno, igual no es necesario que te preocupes, no salgo con él, solo vino a aclarar algo que yo malinterprete. Por cierto, que entretenido es ver a los tres conviviendo juntos, son tan distintos pero a la misma vez están en la misma sintonía —trató de desviar el tema.

—Sí, es divertido verlos discutir, por lo menos lo que es Grimmjow y Gin, Ulquiorra no se, lo he visto solo pocas veces y no es que sea muy hablador.

—Él es el neutro e indiferente del grupo

—¿Entonces ya no estás enojada?

—No

—Bien, ahora me acompañaras al centro comercial, necesito renovar mi vestuario si quiero ser la sensación—Se levantó emocionada.

—Creo que me estoy volviendo a enojar, es mejor quedarme en casa y descasar para que se me pase—Nell se dejó caer en el sofá pero la chica la volvió a levantar.

—Oh no, tu vas porque vas, me sacaste con violencia de la playa ahora es mi turno arrastrarte, además a ti también te hace falta un cambio

—¿Que me estas queriendo decir?

—Nada —dijo riéndose mientras entraba a su habitación.

*.*.*

—No les hagas caso —dijo la pelirroja mientras se alejaban de aquel pasillo del centro comercial.

—Lo sé, tranquila, no me afecta —le dijo sonriéndole.

Unos minutos atrás dos chicos se habían acercado a ellas he insinuado que salieran con ellos, al parecer uno de ellos estudiaba en la misma facultad de Nell y al verla _quiso probar suerte_. Al ver su negativa, dijeron cosas fuera de lugar, ganándose un insulto de ambas.

—Provoca romperle la boca con lo que acaban de decir, no tienen ni un poco de decencia

—Vamos Rangiku, no arruinemos el día por estupideces

—Deberías decirle a Grimmjow para que les dé su merecido, te apuesto que sólo con pararse frente a ellos con esa mirada violenta que tiene bastará para asustarlos de muerte. Así aprenderán a respetar

—Él ya hizo mucho por mi —Nell se encogió de hombros.

—Y te apuesto que quiere hacer más —alzó una ceja mientras volvía a sonreír.

—Rangiku, no empieces

—¿Qué? No es mentira, Grimmjow me desagrada pero no quiere decir que sea ciega, el nunca ha sido atento ni interesado por alguien a parte de si mismo

—Él no quiere nada conmigo

—¿Te lo dijo?

—Si

—Pues es un maldito mentiroso, yo soy buena detectado cuando alguien está interesado, y créeme a él se le cae la baba por ti, aunque se hace el duro

—Yo no estoy segura de eso

—Créeme

—Igual si es cierto, yo aun no estoy lista para salir con alguien

—Pero bien que babeas por él, Nell me he fijado como te quedas embobada, cuando ambos hablan se crea una atmósfera íntima entre ustedes, además él es endemoniadamente sexy

—Rangiku deja de ver lo que ves en televisión

—Oye déjame soñar, sería genial…una historia de amor, el guardia de seguridad y la damisela en apuros

—¡Me vas a traumar!

—Pero es cierto

*.*.*

Grimmjow se encontraba sentado en el área verde de la universidad, esperaba que Nell saliera de una de sus clases. Había escuchado algo en el pasillo de su facultad que no lo gustó sobre ella. Encontró a Rangiku unos minutos atrás por lo que le exigió que le dijera dónde estaba viendo clase.

Él no entendía porque se estaba preocupando tanto por ella, después de todo el era una persona de solo divertirse con las chicas, nunca creó un vinculo con ninguna. Pero escuchar a ese chico hablar mal de ella le hizo hervir la sangre, no lo golpeó en medio del pasillo de milagro, estaba impresionado de su autocontrol.

Vio salir a la chica de su facultad, parecía molesta y sola, observó como varios la miraban al pasar a su lado y volvió a sentir la misma ira. Se levantó y caminó en su dirección.

—Al parecer llamas mucho la atención de los chicos

—Imbéciles—Ella se encogió de hombros pero él pudo ver detrás de esa fachada, a ella le afectaba.

—Concuerdo contigo

—¿Qué haces aquí?—Nell retomó su caminar y él la siguió.

—Paseaba por el campo universitario y te vi ser asechada por lobos

—¿Vienes a salvarme?—preguntó en forma de broma.

—Vengo a echarle más leña al fuego —dijo Grimmjow sonriendo, Nell giró confundida en ese momento.

Para su sorpresa se encontró con los ojos de Grimmjow demasiado cerca, sintió los labios del chico sobre ella, fue un roce sutil. Nell abrió los ojos asustada pero él solo la acercó más y esta vez si la besó. Ella al principio luchó pero poco a poco se dejó llevar, los labios de Grimmjow eran experto y sabían cómo hacerla caer en la tentación, sin evitarlo rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, entreabrió la boca profundizando aún más, no iba a negar que estaba disfrutando mucho a pesar de la voz en su cabeza que le decía que era muy mala idea corresponderle, la respiración hizo falta por lo que ambos no tuvieron más opción que separarse.

Nell lo observó con la vista algo nublada pero luego su mente despertó del letargo y se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, se alejó asustada.

—¿Qué diablos acabas de hacer?

—Poniendo en su sitio a esos bastardo

—¿Eres un cavernícola? ¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre hacer esto? Sera peor para mí, ahora si seré una zorra, lo acabas de confirmar en medio jardín de la universidad—Trataba de no gritar para no llamar más la atención, ya sentía la mirada de varios sobre ellos.

—No seas dramática, lo que estoy evitando es que se acerquen a ti…Muchos aquí me temen —Su tono de voz se volvió serio y pudo notar en sus ojos que hablaba en serio

—¿Por qué te importa?

—No lo sé….¿Y qué tal beso?—Lo último lo dijo volviendo a su tono burlón.

—Eres un imbécil —Nell empezó de nuevo a caminar, algo enojada por su vaga respuesta.

—No lo estoy haciendo por mal, Nell. Solo quiero evitar que pases una situación de nuevo. Estos estúpidos pueden ser insistentes y sabemos qué ocurre si eso sucede

—Un maldito te droga e intenta violar

—Exacto

—¿Por qué sigo caminando junto a ti y no moliéndote a golpes como debería estar haciendo?

—Muy dentro de ti sabes que tengo razón

—Lo dejaré pasar por ahora pero NO lo vuelvas a hacer

Grimmjow no dijo nada pero sonrió. _Oh claro que lo volvería hacer_ , pero no ahora ni próximamente, primero tenía que concentrarse en que ella se sintiera más cómoda con él, no podía ser tan directo. Luego de besarla sabía que quería, la quería a ella, no sabía a qué nivel pero algo si estaba seguro, nadie le volvería hacer pasar una mala experiencia y él tenía que volver a probar esos labios.

* * *

Gracias por leer

¡Volvi! ¡Libre soy!¡Libre soy! jajaja okey, necesitaba terminar el semestre. Volviendo a la historia, tranquilas que ese beso apesar de ser apresurado desencadenará muchas cosas, espero que se emocionaron jajja yo lo hice cuando lo escribí.

Algo que quiero acotar, ustedes notaran que hago mucha mención sobre las consecuencias de los actos pasados de Nell, quise ser realista, recuerden que cuando alguien ya se gana una reputación la gente ya será prejuiciosa y más cuando es algo malo. La universidad es un lugar muy grande, pero igual es fácil de correr un rumor, por ejemplo: un chico de la clase de Nell, que ya ha escuchado lo que dicen de ella, se encuentra en el jardín de la universidad con unos amigos bromeando, uno de ellos ve a Nell pasar y dice que esta sexy, el otro chico soltará el comentario que escuchó, luego esos amigos van a otros, y así media universidad conoce los rumores, y siempre saldrá el imbécil que quiere intentar. Peor es con las chicas, ellas son aún más maliciosas para correr rumores (sorry, yo soy chica, pero es cierto)

Gracias por sus comentarios: **Aly36** (tus comentarios son divertidos y te digo que acertaste con lo que imaginaste ;) )y **Any-chan15**

Por favor, alimenten mi inspiración ahora que tengo tiempo, comenten que eso me ayuda jjaja

¡Hasta la proxima!


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo** **8**

Nell estaba impresionada, sabía que aún hablaban de ella y la miraban mal pero ningún chico o chica se volvió a acercar con comentarios desagradables. El rumor de lo sucedido en el jardín con Grimmjow se esparció muy rápido, él había tenido razón, muchos le temían por lo que parecían evitar contacto con ella de forma ofensiva.

—¿No sé si alegrarme o preocuparme? —le comentó la chica a Rangiku unos días después, mientras caminaban a su trabajo.

—Por lo menos ya no tienes a esos idiotas rodeándote o insultándote —La pelirroja se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—Pero me siento como la chica del pandillero

—Casi lo eres —Un sonrisa se instaló en los labios de su amiga, Nell solo la vio mal.

—Ya te dije que todo fue una de sus maravillosas ideas

—Bueno funcionó, además me vas a negar que no lo disfrutaste —La vio con picardía, Nell solo estuvo unos minutos sorprendida luego bufó por las ocurrencias de su amiga—.El silencio otorga, yo sabía que ustedes tendrían algo, esa miraditas, esa tensión —siguió parloteando.

—¡No somos nada! ¿Y de que miraditas o tensión hablas?

—Niégalo todo lo que quieras pero yo no estoy ciega —Nell la vio haciéndose la ofendida, luego negó con su cabeza.

—Yo creo que si lo estás —No lo decía solo por su supuesta relación con Grimmjow sino por como la chica parecía no ver que su mejor amigo babeaba por ella.

—¿Por qué dices eso?

—Por nada Ran, por nada —Sonrió mientras adelantaba unos pasos a la pelirroja, su amiga la siguió preguntándole sobre lo que había querido decir.

*.*.*

—Con este ya van tres que veo con un ojo morado ¿Alguna idea de que puede estar pasando? —preguntó Gin mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la facultad de ingeniería junto a Grimmjow.

—Quien sabe —se encogió de hombros pero no disimuló su sonrisa burlona.

—Escuche algo muy interesante —comentó el chico, el otro simplemente siguió caminando, no dio indicios de haber escuchado o de estar interesado en lo que él decía pero Gin sabía que si lo hacía—. ¿Qué tan de cierto hay que estas saliendo con Nell?

—¿Te interesa?

—No, solo tengo algo de curiosidad —dijo sonriendo el chico al escucharlo a la defensiva—. Además, solo quería estar seguro si puedo hacer algún movimiento hacia Nell, es muy bonita y tiene un cuerpo…

—Gin —El chico sonrió más al escuchar el tono de advertencia en la voz de Grimmjow, pero él no se amedrentaba.

—¿Qué? Es cierto, cualquiera quisiera salir con ella

—Maldito

—Yo sabía que esa preocupación repentina por ella no era sólo compasión, tú no eres muy filántropo —Gin parecía disfrutar de ponerlo al descubierto, eso molestaba al otro.

—Cállate —Grimmjow se sorprendió al ver como su amigo dejaba de lado su sonrisa de siempre y su rostro de volvió más serio.

—Solo te advierto que esa chica ya tiene heridas, se nota que aún están cicatrizando, debes tener cuidado porque cualquier cosa puede quebrarla. Si solo vas con intenciones de jugar, te sugiero que lo dejes, ella no lo merece

—Lo sé, no tienes que advertirme —Le dijo a regañadientes.

—Bien, ahora ¿En qué iba?… Ah sí, ¿Alguna idea de porque hay un índice muy alto de personas golpeada?

—Hijo de…—Se calló y trató de tomar aire, tenía que controlar su temperamento—. ¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer? Como ir a acosar a Rangiku

—No me quitaras de encima con tanta facilidad, deja que Ichigo se entere que estas babeando por Nell. Él estaba esperando que tú cayeras en las redes del amor para poder vengarse

—¿Redes del amor? ¿Qué tienes en el cerebro? Además, yo no estoy tan idiotizado como el fresita con la enana esa

—¿Debería conseguirme un espejo?

—Maldito

*.*.*

Nell se encontraba recostada en el mostrador de la cafetería, estaba aburrida, ese día la afluencia de personas era muy baja. Observó el reloj, faltaba poco para terminar su turno, quería ir a la casa de Rangiku y dormir hasta su clase del día siguiente. Se sentía cansada y no sabía si era el ajetreo de asistir a clase y luego ir a la cafetería a trabajar o simplemente era que no dormía las horas suficientes.

En las últimas noches sus sueños estaban más vividos, soñaba con su hermana y muchos de sus recuerdos. No eran pesadillas ni sueños malos, pero despertaba con una tristeza que no podía disimular por mucho tiempo, Rangiku empezaba a notarlo.

—¿Disculpe? —Nell fue sacada de sus pensamientos por un cliente, al alzar la mirada se encontró con una pelirroja de ojos grises, la reconoció al instante, era una de las amigas de Rangiku—. Nell ¿Cierto?

—Si ¿En qué puedo ayudarte? —La chica sonrió y solo pidió un jugo con un trozo de pastel de chocolate. Esa chica le agradaba, era tímida pero muy dulce.

—Gracias

La observó sentarse en una de las mesas desocupada y luego empezar a devorar su postre, parecía realmente animada. Nell suspiró, ella parecía llevar una buena vida, no había rastro de malicia ni heridas en ella, aunque no podía poner las manos al fuego. Lo mismo había pensado de Rangiku y mientras más tiempo pasaba con ella más se daba cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, las heridas de su amiga eran mucho más internas y casi indetectable.

Nell observó el lugar, solo había dos clientes más conversando mientras bebían su café, decidió ir hacerle compañía a la pelirroja, realmente necesitaba una distracción y relajarse, conocer un poco más a la amiga de Rangiku era una buena forma de pasar el tiempo.

—¿Puedo sentarme? —La chica alzó la mirada sorprendida, Nell no pudo evitar sonreír, se notaba que no esperaba que se acercara.

—Sí, adelante

—Eres Orihime Inoue ¿no?

—Puede llamarme Orihime

—Oh, eso está bien —Se sentó frente a ella, la chica se puso algo nerviosa.

—Rangiku me ha hablado muy bien de ti, no he podido tener una conversación contigo, espero que podamos llevarnos bien —dijo aun de manera formal.

—Está bien

Orihime parecía buscar un tema de conversación, Nell sonrió al ver que parecía buscar la forma de agradarle.

—¿Sabes? ¿Creo que haces una bonita pareja con Grimmjow? Eres muy bonita y Grimmjow es…atractivo, realmente me gusta que estén juntos —Nell se sorprendió que ese fuera su primera conversación.

—¿Conoces a Grimmjow?

—Solo un poco —dijo con timidez, bajo la mirada a su postre, algo no le decía. Ella parecía un libro abierto, eso le agradaba, podía notar cuando ocultaba algo y podría poner las manos en el fuego que era fácil descubrirle una mentira. Demasiado transparente para ser una persona de este tiempo.

—¿Sabes? Realmente no salgo con él —Le dijo como si fuera un secreto.

—¿No? Yo pensé…¡Oh Dios!, lo siento

—Tranquila, la mitad de la universidad piensa eso…para ser un lugar tan grande los rumores corre con rapidez —comentó pensativa.

—Si, así es…Yo tampoco lo comprendo

—Si mal no recuerdo, estudias artes ¿no?

—Y tu arquitectura. ¿Te gusta el arte? —Orihime parecía emocionada.

Nell realmente no conocía más que lo que Harribel le había enseñado, su hermana era aficionada a la pintura. Ver como a la pelirroja se le iluminaba el rostro cuando mencionó su afición le provocó una sensación de querer protegerla, parecía alguien ingenua, alguien podría corromperla y dañarla con facilidad, como la vida había hecho con ella. La inocencia era muy fácil de perder.

—¡Pero si la princesita está aquí! —Nell se sorprendió al ver a Grimmjow de pie frente ellas, ni siquiera había oído las campanillas de la entrada.

El chico se acercó a la pelirroja, se sentó a su lado abrazándola y acercándola a él, notó como ella se sonrojaba. Aquella cercanía no le gustó ni un poco pero lo disimuló bien. Ella se cruzó de brazos y su mirada se encontró con la burlona de Grimmjow.

—No sabía que conocías a Nell —le "susurro" a la pelirroja.

—Estamos en el mismo circulo social, obvio que debía conocerme y yo a ella, imbécil —soltó sin darse cuenta Nell, no pudo evitar tener un tono mordaz.

—Al parecer estamos de malas hoy, lo digo porque no eres mucho de socializar —dijo directamente el chico.

—Eso no te interesa, ¿Podrías soltar a Orihime? La estas incomodando

—Ella es mi amiga, ¿cierto? —Grimmjow la abrazó más, Nell sentía que solo jugaba con ella pero aun así le molestaba.

—Si —La pelirroja dijo algo cohibida, aunque ninguno de los dos parecía prestarle atención sino que realizaban entre ellos una lucha de mirada.

—Quiero creer que eres sincero al decir eso

—Tranquila, ella sabe mi secreto y yo el suyo, así que nos cuidamos el uno al otro, ¿cierto? —él vio a Orihime guiñandole un ojo, la chica asintiendo.

—Siento como si la estuvieras extorsionando —bufó Nell rodando los ojos.

—No me llaman Nelliel

—Realmente es sincero, no me está extorsionando —La seguridad en las palabras de Orihime la calmaron.

—Es bueno saberlo

—¿Estás por terminar tu turno? —preguntó el chico sorprendiéndola, soltó a la pelirroja.

—Si

—Entonces te espero —Se acomodó mejor en la silla.

—¿Por qué?

—Para salir, es obvio

—¿Y yo cuando acepte salir contigo?

—Cuando aceptaste mi beso

—Maldito —Nell se levantó y alejó dejando a Orihime y Grimmjow solos en la mesa.

Grimmjow sonrió, disfrutaba sacar a la chica de sus casillas, cuando volvió la vista a la pelirroja a su lado, lo estaba viendo con resignación y hasta frustración.

—¿Qué?

—Así nunca la vas a conseguir —La chica volvió a ver a Nell, se veía molesta y Grimmjow también lo notó.

—Tu callada, yo preocupado

—Es agradable —comentó la pelirroja sonriendo y volviendo a disfrutar de su postre.

—Sí, pero tiene una lengua mordaz —sonrió Grimmjow mientras veía a Nell servir un café en una de las mesas.

—Va a juego contigo

—Podrás ser muy dulce pero a veces se te sale el mal, creo que estas aprendiendo mucho de alguien —insinuó, la pelirroja se volvió a sonrojar.

—¡Grimmjow!

—¿Y has avanzado algo?

—Sigue igual —suspiró mientras jugaba con su pastel—, estoy empezando a preocuparme y dudar

—Dale tiempo, esto no es fácil de asimilar…Yo aun no sé ni lo que hago —volvió la vista a Nell.

—¿Crees que el realmente…

—Lo conozco desde hace años, créeme por muy indiferente que parezca, él está interesado —La vio con sinceridad y dejando de lado su tono burlón, ella asintió con mejor estado de ánimo.

—¿Sabes? Creo que Nell está algo celosa

—¿Por qué lo dices? —su tono de siempre volvió.

—Está asesinándote con la mirada y de vez en cuando a mí, creo que piensa que tenemos algo

—Oh, esto es interesante…Orihime ven —él le hizo una seña que acercara, ella lo hizo ingenuamente—. Sígueme la corriente —susurró en su oído

Se escuchó el sonido de algo quebrarse, ambos alzaron la mirada y vieron a Nell recogiendo los restos de una taza mientras refunfuñaba algo.

—¿Crees que me odie después de esto? Realmente me agrada —dijo preocupada Orihime, Grimmjow no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Tranquila, al que va querer dejar sin descendencia es a mi…Solo quería comprobar si le soy indiferente, ya veo que no

—Pues creo que no ha sido tu mejor idea para descubrirlo —susurró la pelirroja al ver la expresión de Nell.

*.*.*

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —preguntó Nell apenas salió de la cafetería, Grimmjow se encontraba cerca de la puerta esperando por ella.

—Te dije que íbamos a salir

—Grimmjow, no soy una zorra, realmente no estoy interesada en romperle el corazón a Orihime, parece realmente interesada en ti —Su tono sonaba aun enojado, eso hizo sonreír a el chico, realmente estaba celosa.

—Ella está interesada en alguien, pero no es en mí —comentó con naturalidad.

—¿Cómo?

—Es una historia muy interesante, pronto entenderás a lo que me refiero…Ahora, volviendo al tema, ven tengo ganas de comerme una buena pizza—tomó su mano y la arrastró con él.

—Primero tienes que esperar que la persona acepte antes de llevarla

—Se que aceptaras —Grimmjow se encogió de hombros.

—Maldito arrogante

Aun así lo siguió, no iba a negar que realmente se sintiera atraída por él, no sabía porque permitía que eso avanzara, había tenido muy malas experiencia en las relaciones y adicional con su historial, no ayudaba mucho a la causa. Se sentía tan nerviosa como la primera vez que salió con un chico, trató de alejar ese recuerdo.

—Sabes que no me voy a acostar contigo ¿Cierto?

—No estoy buscando eso, Nell…si solo quisiera sexo, créeme que te lo hubiera dicho directamente

—¿Solo? —Grimmjow la ignoró y solo siguió caminando sin soltar su mano.

*.*.*

Rangiku recorría la sala, estaba preocupada por Nell, era tarde y aun no llegaba, la había llamado y no contestaba, empezaba a temer que le hubiera pasado algo. El teléfono local sonó y ella corrió a responder, pensando que podía ser ella, al escuchar la voz al otro lado de la línea rodó los ojos, no estaba para eso en ese momento.

—Si lo sé, no he hecho nada fuera de lo común… ¿En serio? Ni siquiera eso puedo hacer… Dices eso cada vez que me llamas….¡Pueden irse al infierno!

Rangiku colgó con rabia, su humor empeoró gracias a esa estúpida llamada, no entendía porque las personas tenían hijo si eran una molestia para ellos. La puerta se abrió y ella saltó en esa dirección.

—Nell por Dios pensé que te había pasado algo

—No tranquila…solo salí —Nell se encogió de hombros pero la sonrisa en su rostro no la abandonaba, eso llamó la atención de su amiga.

—¿Saliste? ¿Con quién? Quiero detalles —tomó su mano y la sentó en el sofá, luego se sentó a su lado.

—Rangiku ya, solo fui a comer pizza con Grimmjow

—¿Solo comer? —inquirió, su tono no fue mal intencionado pero la pregunta le cayó pesado y ella lo notó—. Nell no lo quise decir con esa intención, lo siento.

—No, tranquila —ella se levantó y fue a la cocina.

—Yo y mi bocota —se dijo así misma Rangiku para luego ir detrás de su amiga.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

A partir de este momento voy a empezar a profundizar la relación de Grimmjow y Nell, ella va revelarle más de ella. Esta historia no va a ser muy larga, puede que para el capítulo 15 la de cómo finalizada, depende de lo que se me ocurra. Pasaremos entonces a las segunda parte que es de otra pareja. Empezare a introducir más personajes como en este caso fue Orihime.

Gracias por sus comentarios: **Aly36** y **Ankapoar**

¡Hasta la proxima!


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo** **9**

Nelliel caminaba junto a Grimmjow a su primera clase del día. Ella venía riendo por las ocurrencias del chico, tenía un sentido de humor muy extraño que ella disfrutaba, no lo iba a admitir en voz alta pero realmente gustaba pasar tiempo con él.

—¿Puedo saber porque querías acompañarme hasta mi clase? —Se había sorprendido de verlo esperarla en la entrada de la universidad, pero él solo empezó a caminar junto a ella. Se le ocurrió una hipótesis, se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos viéndolo—. ¿Es alguna de tus _maravillosas_ ideas?

—Oye la otra funciono ¿Cierto? ¿Alguien te ha molestado? —dijo de forma burlona, Nell bufó y volvió a caminar.

—Me duele admitirlo pero si funciono

—Además, ¿Qué tiene de malo pasar tiempo conmigo? Muchas quisieran estar en tu lugar —Sabía que bromeaba pero el comentario no le gusto.

—Pues gustosa le cedo el lugar —Grimmjow sonrió ante esa respuesta.

—Qué fácil es hacerte enojar

—¿No dijiste que era sexy enojada? ¿Ya te arrepentiste? —Grimmjow soltó una carcajada al ver el rostro molesto de Nell.

—Oh, por supuesto que no. Realmente te ves sexy enojada, por algo disfruto el molestarte

—Maldito —susurró, aun así el comentario le hizo bien a su autoestima.

—Solo es la verdad

—No me vas a decir tu gran idea ¿Cierto? —dijo Nell viéndolo, él se encogió de hombros — Tengo ya una teoría, creo que de alguna manera estas marcando territorio como si fueras un perro

—No sé si sentirme ofendido por esa comparación…Si fueras mi novia tendría que estar constantemente a tu lado, vigilando que esos buitres no se acerque —Ella se quedó en silencio, Grimmjow la vio intrigado pensó que iba a decir algo como "No necesito a nadie que me vigile" o algo por el estilo.

—Es decir, que no confiarías en mí —pero ese comentario no era nada lo que esperaba, se dio cuenta que ella se había sentido aludida, se golpeó mentalmente, a veces olvidaba que la chica sentía esa extraña inseguridad.

—Maldición Nell, no es a eso a lo que me refiero, en ti confiaría pero no en ellos, como dije son unos buitres

—¿No tienes clase? —preguntó la chica al ver que llegaba a su facultad

Grimmjow supo que trataba de desviar el tema, se volvió a golpear mentalmente, se sentía bien hablando con Nell, podía ser el mismo sin que la otra persona se ofendiera pero también olvidaba que la chica a su lado tenía heridas y que tenía que ser sutil. Aunque sospechaba que ella aceptaba su compañía por lo directo que era.

—Ulquiorra debe estar por matarme, tenemos un taller de mecánica racional y no hice lo que debía —comentó, quería aligerar un poco la tensión que se había creado.

—¿A qué horas tienes que entregarlo? —Nell mostró curiosidad y su rostro se suavizó, Grimmjow sacó su teléfono y vio la hora

—Dentro de cinco minutos exactamente

—A ti te gusta tentar tu suerte, Ulquiorra parece de las personas que disfrutan de matar y vives con él, yo siendo tú me preocupo

—Él puede parecer que es capaz de comerse un tierno gato pero es inofensivo

—No estoy segura de creer eso —Nell sonrió, sabía que aquello no podía ser cierto.

—Y es mejor que no lo hagas —dijo sonriendo—. Bueno voy a ir a cumplir con mi destino, si sobrevivo nos vemos después de tu clase —Se despidió y alejó antes que Nell reaccionara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundida, ¿también la acompañaría después de clase?, se sentía raro aquello pero al mismo tiempo bien, realmente él se estaba tomando en serio lo de ayudarla.

Decidió entrar al edificio, su clase estaba por comenzar y no quería llegar tarde, los pasillos se encontraban llenos de personas apresuradas, la mayoría en dirección a su clase o a la salida del edificio. Antes de poder llegar al salón, alguien la tomó del brazo y la llevó hasta uno de los pasillos pocos transitados, al reconocer las facciones de Nnoitra, Nell se tensó, el pelinegro se veía realmente molesto y eso no era muy bueno, el chico era extremadamente hiriente en ese estado, no físicamente pero verbal era un peligro para la mentalidad de cualquiera, ella lo sabía de primera mano.

—Así que realmente estas saliendo con Grimmjow —dijo entre dientes.

—¿Y eso a ti que te importa? —El pelinegro tomó su rostro con algo de fuerza acercándolo al de él.

—De casualidad él sabe que tu eres mía —Nell empezó a creer que el pelinegro se volvió loco, el alcohol probablemente le había atrofiado el cerebro.

—¿Desde cuándo? ¡Quítame las manos de encima! ¿Qué diablos te pasa? —dijo enojada mientras se alejaba.

—¿Él sabe tu lindo pasado, querida?

—¡Sí! —La chica lo enfrentó pero él empezó a reírse de forma burlona, esa risa que a ella le sacaba de juicio.

—Eso lo explica, se está aprovechando

—¡No todos son imbéciles como tú!

—Querida pensé que ya habías aprendido la lección, asumí que por eso ya no ponías sentimientos en la relaciones —le explicó como si fuera una niña—. Dime algo ¿Ya te acostaste con él?

—¡Vete al infierno! —exclamó tratando de irse pero el pelinegro la volvió a tomar del brazo

—Con eso ya me dices todo, cuando te acueste con él veremos si permanece contigo

—Eres un maldito

—Lo sé, preciosa pero a este maldito fue al primero que le entregaste el corazón y me encargue que fuera el último, siéntete agradecida que te enseñe la lección

—Querido, yo decido a quien coño le doy lo que quiera. Tú perdiste eso, no te creas especial y no me vengas con esas estupideces. Ahora ¡Lárgate! —estaba muy enojada y al mismo tiempo dolida, a él parecía no tener suficiente con todo el daño que ya le había hecho.

—Di lo que te da la gana pero sabes que mis palabras son ciertas. Volverás a mi preciosa y espero que sin un corazón roto

—Créeme que si fuera así no iría contigo

Nell se alejó de forma rápida, se dirigió casi corriendo a la salida, decidió no asistir a su clase. No iba a estar nada concentrada, solo quería en ese momento salir y alejarse de ese lugar, de las personas, de todo.

*.*.*

—¡Grimmjow! —gritó Rangiku cuando lo divisó en el jardín de la universidad.

El chico la vio con curiosidad, venía acercándose con rapidez y parecía extremadamente enojada. Se preguntó qué diablos había hecho para que ella estuviera así. Observó a Gin que estaba a su lado pero este solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Qué sucede?

—¡¿Qué diablos le hiciste a Nell?!—realmente parecía muy enojada.

—¿A Nell? —preguntó Gin viendo al chico de forma inquisidora, Grimmjow rodó los ojos, de gran ayuda era su amigo.

—Sí, me preocupe al no verla llegar a la cafetería como quedamos, así que llame, se escuchaba horrible, me dijo que quería estar sola y que no la molestara —dijo Rangiku luego le dio un empujón a Grimmjow, Gin la alejó un poco del chico porque ya parecía estar perdiendo la paciencia—.¡¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?! Esta mañana te vi hablando con ella

—¡No le hice nada! Yo solo la acompañe a su clase, ¿puedes calmarte y explicarme que fue exactamente lo que ella te dijo?

—¿Seguro que no le hiciste nada? —bajó un poco más la voz pero aun se veía furiosa.

—No, ella estaba bien cuando la deje en su clase —Grimmjow se había extrañado de no ver a Nelliel a la hora que pensó que salía, se imaginó que lo estaba evadiendo, estaba siendo algo directo con ella por lo que debía darle espacio para que asimilara

—Ella nunca entró a esa clase, hable con un amigo en común que estudia con ella y me dijo que no la había visto en toda la mañana —Rangiku se veía realmente preocupada.

Grimmjow no espero que ella dijera algo mas, tomó su bolso y se alejó en dirección al estacionamiento, en el camino intentó llamar a Nell pero esta no le contestaba. Maldijo en voz alta al escuchar el buzón de voz. Subió a su motocicleta y arrancó con rapidez, iría a buscarla, intuía donde podía estar, Nell le había comentado algunas cosas de su vida la noche anterior y sabía cuál era el lugar donde se sentiría segura. En todo el camino no dejó de pensar _¿Esto realmente había sido su culpa?_

*.*.*

Nelliel se encontraba en aquel departamento, sentada en el gran sofá de la sala, veía a la nada pero no dejaba de abrazar el peluche de su hermana. Se sentía conectada a ella a través del objeto, la necesitaba, la extrañaba, se sentía tan perdida y frágil, no entendida como unas palabras estúpidas le afectaban. Pero estaban ahí, alojadas en su mente y sin intenciones de dejarla, ella no podía dejar de desconfiar, no podía dejar de dudar con respecto a lo que le dijo Nnoitra, tal vez Grimmjow si quería eso.

—Necesito ayuda, Harribel. No quiero salir dañada, necesito de tus consejo, prometo que esta vez sí escucho y hago caso de lo que digas, solo regresa…solo ven conmigo

Nelliel sabía que estaba diciendo tonterías, su hermana no iba a volver pero se sentía tan sola y perdida, que solo expresaría sus pensamientos, necesitaba desahogarse. Ya había resistido mucho con esa coraza, había decidido salir con quien sea en busca de aplacar el dolor, había hecho todo lo que no acostumbraba en busca de olvidar, había hecho todo lo posible por no llorar y no quebrarse, pero ya había resistido mucho. Ya solo quería llorar y sacar todo su dolor.

Ella escuchaba su teléfono pero sabía quién era, estaba preocupando a Rangiku pero realmente necesitaba ese momento. Apreciaba todo lo que ella hacía pero no podía mostrarle su alma agrietada, ya había bastado con sólo contarle su herida más profunda, no quería que viera las demás ranuras.

La puerta se escuchó asustandola pero no hizo muestra de querer levantarse, se volvió a escuchar el timbre, ella solo se abrazó más al peluche. Nadie la visitaba por lo que estaba seguro que era alguien equivocado o alguien jugandole una broma.

—Maldición, Nell. Abre la puerta —La voz de Grimmjow la sorprendió.

Aun así permaneció en el lugar, no quería hablar con él, las dudas que Nnoitra había sembrado en su cabeza, seguían demasiado frescas y ella aún no había encontrado la manera de aplacarlas.

—¡Nell!

Su voz sonaba preocupada y eso hizo que la chica se levantara, solo le diría que necesitaba tiempo a solas. Pero apenas abrió la puerta, sus planes cambiaron, ver a Grimmjow con aquella expresión lo sorprendió, el chico realmente demostraba lo preocupado que estaba, entró apenas ella se hizo a un lado, y luego pareció evaluarla con la mirada como si buscara algún tipo de daño.

—¿Estás bien?

—G-grimm…—su voz se quebró, no pudo ni decir lo que pensaba, sus lágrimas rápidamente aparecieron, no podía controlarse.

El chico se acercó a ella y para su sorpresa la envolvió en sus brazos, ella quería alejarse pero necesitaba eso en ese momento, se apretó mas a él y sin importarle nada dejó salir toda la presión en su pecho, lloró como aquella noche donde su hermana murió, necesitaba sacar todo su dolor.

Grimmjow se mantuvo en silencio mientras la abrazaba, acariciaba su espalda tratando de tranquilizar algo sus sollozos, ella agradeció que no le pidiera que se calmara, solo permaneció en silencio.

—¿Qué está mal, Nell? —le preguntó cuando ella poco a poco se fue tranquilizando.

—Todo, absolutamente todo

—¿Quieres hablar de eso? —se alejó un poco y hizo que ella levantara la mirada.

—No…pero lo necesito —Nell desvió la mirada, sentía que si lo veía le mostraría todas sus inseguridades.

—Nell, yo no tengo intención de lastimarte…dime que estas pasando —pidió acariciando su cabello, su voz se notaba seria y preocupada.

—N-noitra

—¿Qué hizo ese maldito?

—Arruinarme la vida, todo es culpa de él… si yo nunca hubiera seguido el juego, si no hubiera sido tan ingenua, mi hermana estaría viva y yo no estaría así de herida…—ella no podía controlar lo que decía, se sentía fuera de sí.

—Ven —Grimmjow la tomó con una delicadeza que sorprendió a la chica, parecía temer romperla más. La llevó hasta el sofá donde se sentó junto a ella—.¿Puedes decirme que ocurrió entre ustedes?

—Él…él fue quien rompió mi confianza, mis deseos de dar sin recibir, quien me convirtió en esta persona que soy, que desconfía de todos y piensa que tengo que protegerme. Él fue mi primer novio, si es que se le puede decir así —Su voz se volvió a quebrar, tomó aire para poder continuar — . Yo era una chica ingenua de dieciocho años cuando lo conocí, mi hermana me había defendido de cualquier aprovechado que se me acercara, al ser algo ingenua al parecer atraía a muchos malditos, además los amigos que solía tener se aprovechaban mucho de mí, por lo que ella siempre tuvo un ojo sobre mí y yo no supe que ella me cuidaba de esa manera hasta que fue muy tarde. Nnoitra fue la primera persona que conocí cuando entre a esta universidad, el aparentó ser un buen amigo y un persona de principios, me mostró una fachada completamente distinta y yo me la creí…

"Estuve unos meses saliendo con el sin decirle a Harribel, temía que ella dijera algo o me impidiera verlo. Él supo cómo enamorarme y tontamente caí en su juego, le entregue todo a él, mis sentimientos, mi seguridad y mi cuerpo, pero aquella relación empezó a tornarse algo enfermiza, solo que yo no lo quería ver, él empezó a ser más brusco conmigo, a decirme cosas horribles y luego venía a disculparse, íbamos a fiestas juntos y cuando bebía demás, se volvía violento con sus palabras, una vez tuvo la intención de compartirme con alguien, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso.

Harribel había descubierto mi noviazgo con él antes de que todo empezara a ponerse mal, me lo advirtió pero yo solo decía que estaba exagerando, que estaba siendo muy sobreprotectora. Aquella noche, llegué hecha un caos y ella me consoló, le dije que él era un maldito, ella quiso ir por él pero la detuve.

¿No sé qué demonios pasaba en mi cerebro en aquel tiempo? Unos días después, Nnoitra se disculpó y me pidió que volviera con él, pensé que era sincero, así que lo acepte. Fue lo peor que pude haber hecho, él muy maldito solo jugaba conmigo, se burlaba de mí a mis espaldas, disfrutaba regocijarse que me tenía en sus manos, alardeaba con sus amigos, me engañaba con cualquier chica que pasara por su camino y yo entendí eso demasiado tarde "

Nell cayó un momento, necesitaba unos minutos más para continuar, Grimmjow había permanecido todo ese tiempo en silencio y ella no sabía cómo tomar eso. Lo que no sabía es que el chico se estaba controlando, su enojo era demasiado grande, estaba tentado a ir por Nnoitra y darle la paliza de su vida, pero primero tenía que reconfortar a la chica.

—Nell si no puedes continuar, no lo hagas —Le dijo al ver que dudaba en seguir.

—Ya empecé, déjame sacar todo esto que me envenena —dijo Nell alzado la mirada—. Las peleas con Harribel se volvieron constantes, ella quería que lo dejara y yo me volví demasiado terca, no quería aceptar que me había equivocado. La noche del accidente fue la peor discusión, Harribel había escuchado lo que decía de mí y estaba furiosa, yo no le creí, no le creí a la persona que había velado por mi casi toda mi vida, no le creí a la persona que más valorada por estar defendiendo a un maldito. Eso es lo que más lamento…eso es lo que más me duele —Su voz se terminó de quebrar, sus lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro.

Grimmjow la volvió a abrazar, Nell realmente no pensó que una persona con la apariencia del chico podía ser tan delicado a la hora de reconfortarla, se sentía también sentirse protegida como él se lo estaba demostrando.

—Esa noche luego de nuestra pelea, ella dijo que tenía un compromiso y se fue…esa noche ella tuvo un accidente de auto, y en el hospital me entere que ella no tenia ningún compromiso, ella iba a ver a Nnoitra, ella iba a enfrentar a el maldito por mi culpa, ella quería que me dejara, ella buscaba protegerme…murió por mi culpa, por mi terquedad, por mi ingenuidad, por los absurdos sentimientos que tenía por él

—Nell, no te culpes

—No puedo evitarlo…pero el muy maldito tiene la cara de volverse a aparecer frente a mí y recordarme toda la estupidez que yo cometí. Y por más que me dije que solo debía sentir odio por Nnoitra y no prestarle atención a sus palabras, sus palabras me siguen lastimando

Grimmjow no supo qué decirle a la chica, así que solo la mantuvo en sus brazos mientras ella se tranquilizaba, se dio cuenta que había necesitado desahogarse, su cuerpo empezó a relajarse y dejó de escuchar su llanto. Él sentía grandes deseos de ir a buscar a Nnoitra pero no dejaría a Nell sola, la chica realmente le había mostrado su dolor y necesitaba demostrarle que podía confiar en él.

Su respiración lenta le hizo saber que se había quedado dormida, estaba exhausta luego de toda aquella lucha emocional que tuvo. Él con suavidad la levantó del sillón y la llevó a la que intuía era una de las habitaciones, la dejó sobre la cama.

Observó sus suaves facciones, su respiración regular, notó que aún había restos de lágrimas en sus ojos, se acercó y deslizó su dedo quitándolas, mantuvo sus manos en su rostro. Realmente no entendía como había hombres capaz de lastimar de esa manera a una mujer, él era un maldito pero siempre había sido directo, nunca jugaba con nadie, ¿Por qué querer causarle daño? Era enfermizo sentir satisfacción por eso, él iba a mostrarle que tan bien se sentía ser dañado, físicamente.

Se incorporó dispuesto a llamar a Rangiku para que estuviera tranquila y también para que viniera a estar con ella, necesitaba ir por Nnoitra, cuando estaba por salir de la habitación escuchó la voz de Nell.

—No te vayas, por favor —susurró, parecía estar aún durmiendo, tal vez soñaba, pero él decidió hacerle caso. Había sonado tan frágil y desconsolada que no pida dejarla.

Rodó silenciosamente una silla que había en la habitación y la colocó al lado de la cama, se sentó observando a la chica dormir. Gin había tenido mucha razón, debía ser cuidadoso con ella porque ya tenía un alma muy agrietada.

Decidió escribirle a su amigo para que mantuviera tranquila a Rangiku, decidió omitir donde estaban, la pelirroja podía llegar alterada y no quería que nada molestara a Nell.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Lo admito me emocione mucho escribiendo el capitulo, me quedo dramático pero era necesario, tenía que quebrar completamente la coraza de Nell para que esta pudiera decirle todo a Grimmjow.

Esta semana he recibido comentarios que me han animado mucho, realmente me he inspirado gracias a ellos (es la emoción que me producen). Espero que este capitulo tambien sea de su agrado.

Gracias por sus comentarios: **Ankapoar** , **Any-chan15** y **Aika Yami.** (Ya las amo *-* jajaja)

P.D: Aly36, estas desaparecida, vuelve por fa jajajaja

¡Hasta la proxima!


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo** **10**

Nell se despertó desorientada, se sorprendió al encontrarse en su antigua habitación en su departamento, observó el lugar y mientras lo hacía recordaba toda la escena que había hecho con Grimmjow, estaba sola en la habitación, agradeció que fuera así, necesitaba asimilar todo lo que le había soltado al chico, se sentía completamente expuesta y eso le asustaba.

Encontró su teléfono en la mesa, lo tomó para ver la hora y se sorprendió, eran las seis de la tarde, había dormido demasiado. Se levantó y tratando de no hacer ruido se dirigió a la sala. Esperaba que Grimmjow se hubiera ido ya, o que solo hubiera sido su imaginación lo sucedido en la mañana pero supo que eso no había pasado cuando lo vio de pie en su sala hablando por teléfono.

—¡Maldición, Rangiku! Por quinta vez en media hora. ¡Ella-esta-bien! —Él llevó su mano al cabello desordenándolo, parecía buscar la manera de controlarse—. Está durmiendo, Rangiku deja de...

—Grimmjow —interrumpió Nell, él parecía estar a punto de insultar a Rangiku y no quería que lo hiciera debido a ella, unos minutos atrás cuando revisó su teléfono se había impresionado de la cantidad de mensajes y llamadas de su amiga, la había preocupado.

El chico giró con rapidez apenas la escuchó, no había esperado que estuviera despierta, ella solo se acercó y le quitó su teléfono. Grimmjow no hizo el intento de volver a tomarlo, solo la veía con curiosidad.

—Ran, estoy bien, tranquila…Disculpa por preocuparte…Lo sé, lo siento...Cuando regrese te explico, si lo prometo…Tranquila, estoy bien. Nos vemos —suspiró cuando colgó y le devolvió el teléfono al chico.

—Es muy insistente

—Lo sé, me sorprende que le contestaras —comentó Nell sentándose en el mueble de la sala. El chico solo bufó mientras se encogía de hombros.

—Las otras veces me llamó del número de Gin, como no conteste a sus últimas llamadas, me llamó de su número, no lo tenía registrada y conteste para mi mala suerte

—¿Sabes que te va a odiar?

—Me odia desde antes, no sería algo nuevo —Se dejó caer junto a ella.

—Cierto…

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —Sus ojos la evaluaron y ella se sintió desnuda, ahora él sabía todas sus heridas, realmente eso le preocupaba.

—Si…Grimmjow ¿Podrías olvidar todo lo que te dije temprano?

—Si es lo que quieres, lo haré —le respondió, ella se sintió un poco mejor—, aunque no lo creas te entiendo más de lo que crees, se lo expuestas que te sientes y prometo no aprovecharme de eso

Luego de esas palabras permanecieron en silencio, uno al lado del otro, Nell abrazando sus piernas y apoyando su cabeza en ellas, Grimmjow solo la veía. La chica sabía que él no utilizaría nada de lo que le confesó aquella mañana pero igual no podía evitar sentir esa irracional duda en su mente.

—Nell, necesito que me prometas algo

—¿Qué? —preguntó dudosa, su expresión le hizo saber que la promesa era algo seria.

—Si Nnoitra se te vuelve acercar, avísame

Ella se quedó un momento en silencio, no quería que él se metiera en sus problemas, iba a ser peor, esa promesa no la iba a poder cumplir. Tener alguien que se preocupara por ella era bueno pero al mismo tiempo le daba miedo, Harribel no había terminado bien por eso.

—Yo me puedo defender sola

—Lo sé, pero también sé que él te lastima psicológicamente y eso es aun más grave, deja que cuide de ti y por primera vez trata de no contradecirme ¿Puedes prometerlo?

—Antes de hacerlo, respóndeme algo ¿Por qué estas tan pendiente de mí? ¿Por qué te interesa lo que me lastime?... ¿Por qué cuidaste de mi? —Grimmjow permaneció en silencio.

—Ven, te llevaré a un lugar

Se levantó, para su sorpresa tomó su mano y la sacó del departamento, antes de que pudiera entender ya habían bajado y se encontraban frente a su motocicleta, Nell se soltó antes de llegar.

—Oh no, ni lo sueñes, vi como conducías el auto de Gin y no voy a cometer suicidio

—Nell, sube —Casi ordenó, ella seguía viendo dudosa.

—¿Dónde quieres llevarme? ¿Por qué no solo respondes mis preguntas?

—Quiero llevarte a un sitio, creo que lo necesitas —Nell se cruzó de brazos, renuente a subir.

—Dime que no tiene que ver con drogas

—¿Es en serio? —Grimmjow la veía con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa divertida.

—Que seas miembro de seguridad en el club no te hace seguidor de la ley

—Touché, pero realmente eso me parece una porquería, te llevare a un lugar más natural. Puedes subirte ya

—Demonios, igual si no lo hago me obligaras —se quejó Nell.

—Que inteligente —Grimmjow acarició su cabello como si fuera una mascota, ella lo vio mal.

—Idiota

*.*.*

Rangiku se encontraba en la sala del departamento de Gin, caminaba de un lado a otro aun con su teléfono en la mano. Gin la veía desde uno de los sofás, sabía que por más que le insistiera que Grimmjow cuidaría de la chica, ella parecía aun preocupada.

—Ran, ¿puedes calmarte? Ella ya habló contigo

—No…—dio una vuelta más y luego bufó, se sentó al lado de él—. No me gustó la voz que tenia esta mañana y tampoco la de hace unos minutos, su voz se escuchaba un poco ronca, estuvo llorando

—Grimmjow está con ella, debe estar cuidado…

—Sé que él está interesado pero temo que él sea la siguiente herida de Nell… Tú y yo sabemos que Grimmjow nunca es serio, nunca ha tenido desde que vive contigo una relación seria ¿Y si le rompe el corazón?

—No te precipites, él nunca había sido preocupado por una chica, tú misma viste su reacción cuando supo que Nell estaba mal, y aun está con ella, eso ya dice mucho. Él nunca juega con las personas con las que sale, ellas siempre han sabido que solo son transitorias en su vida, ahora él está serio con querer algo con ella, sino fuera así ya se lo hubiera dicho. Grimmjow es muy directo con eso, por muy bufón y mujeriego que se vea, él no lastima los sentimientos de ninguna mujer, es como una especie de regla que nunca ha roto.

—Creo en ti —dijo Rangiku unos minutos después, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Gin, eso siempre la había tranquilizado.

—Tranquila…ella estará bien —dijo Gin sonriéndole.

—Siento demasiada empatía por ella, me siento reflejada de una manera distinta, yo pase por esa misma transición que ella pasó, yo también estuve en ese lugar oscuro, yo también tomé muy malas decisiones y tuve que luchar con las consecuencias —Ran no dejó en acariciarse sus muñecas mientras hablaba.

Gin se acercó y tomó ambas muñecas, Rangiku lo observó con tristeza, él solo acarició ambas cicatrices, eran tan leves que casi no se veían pero si se sentían, él se acercó y las besó, sorprendiéndola.

—Se que quieres ayudarla y ya lo estás haciendo pero Grimmjow también quiere aportar su granito de arena, además creo que él puede terminar de curar algunas heridas un poco más profunda

—¿Sabes?, quería ser para ella lo que tú fuiste para mí en ese momento

—Lo eres, Ran…Créeme que estas para ella en los momentos necesario —besó su frente con dulzura y ella se sintió más segura.

*.*.*

—Wow —comentó Nell ante la vista que veía.

Ambos se encontraban en el mirador de la ciudad, al haber anochecido ya se podía apreciar las luces de la ciudad y las estrellas en el cielo. La ciudad de Karakura se veía completamente hermosa, la brisa que agitaba su cabello la hizo relajarse, el lugar era pacifico.

—Te traje aquí para responder a tus preguntas —comentó Grimmjow recostándose del barandal al lado de Nell, ella lo vio confundida hasta que recordó la conversación pendiente—. Este lugar siempre me ha gustado por su tranquilidad, me escapaba de casa para venir a visitarlo, es un lugar muy bueno para pensar

—Rebelde desde siempre —Una sonrisa mínima se instaló en los labios de Nell al imaginar un adolescente fugándose de su casa.

—Está en mi sangre —dijo sonriendo, luego la vio a los ojos —. Preguntaste el porqué estoy interesado en ti, yo soy directo así que no voy a andar con rodeos. Me gustas y mucho, me atraes de una manera extraña, siendo sincera lo hiciste antes de que sucediera lo de aquella noche, te había visto frecuentar el club y realmente me parecías interesante, ahora realmente sé que me atraes

Nell se quedó sorprendida, Rangiku había tenido razón y ella muy dentro también lo había notado solo que no quería aceptarlo, no quería arruinar lo que estaba comenzando entre ellos, no quería poner sentimientos de por medio.

—Segunda pregunta ¿Por qué me interesa lo que te lastime? Me hierve la sangre ver que alguien provoque dolor a lo que me interesa, soy posesivo y muy rencoroso —La frase final lo dijo entre dientes.

—No sé como tomarme eso

—No lo puedes evitar, ya está en mí, es tu culpa que me interesaras —Le guiñó un ojo.

—Maldito arrogante

—¿Por qué cuide de ti? Esa respuesta es la mezcla de las dos anteriores, además nunca me ha gustado ver una mujer lastimada, odio que alguien hiera física y psicológicamente a una mujer solo para regocijarse en ello—Sus ojos la dejaron de ver y se fijaron en el paisaje—. Mi madre sufrió de maltrato, desde pequeño viví rodeado de violencia y odiando a mi padre, es una de las razones por la que soy lo que soy, pero esa también es la razón por la que odio ver a una mujer ser lastimada, yo no pude defender a mi mamá, así que prometí a mi mismo nunca hacerle daño a ninguna chica, no me volvería como él

—Lo siento mucho —Nell estaba impresionada por lo que acaba de oír, nunca se había puesto a pensar el por qué Grimmjow era así. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio pero luego decidió decirle al chico lo que pasaba por su mente—. ¿Sabes? Luego de saber un poco mas de Rangiku y de ti, me di cuenta que yo estaba creyendo que sufría demasiado, que había tenido una mala vida…realmente si tuve fases muy negativas pero también otras muy buenas…—se abrazó a sí misma, la temperatura empezaba a bajar y el frío ya empezaba a hacerse sentir.

—¿Quiere que volvamos?

—Solo un rato más…Grimmjow sobre lo que dijiste de estar interesado en mí ¿Es como pareja o solo amistad? —Ella necesitaba aclarar eso.

—Nell, ¿Es en serio? Creo que he sido muy directo, me interesas como mujer

—A mí también me atraes Grimmjow pero…pero yo aun no estoy lista para establecer una relación, no estoy lista para muchas cosas…—dijo con sinceridad, no quería dar pasos en falsos.

—Te esperare…A veces puedo tener paciencia

—Lo dudo…

—Vamos a hacer algo, no pongámosle nombre ni categoría a lo que tenemos, no quiero que me consideres un amigo, eso heriría mi orgullo pero tu aun no estás lista para un noviazgo y creo que yo tampoco, la palabra da miedo…en mis veintitrés años nunca he llamado un noviazgo a mis relaciones —Al decir lo ultimo dio su típica sonrisa, Nell solo negó con su cabeza.

—¿Debería sentirme halagada u ofendida? Está bien puedo con ese trato

—Eso sí, recuerda lo que dije, posesivo y rencoroso

—Tendré un perro guardián como esta mañana, que divertido —comentó en broma Nell.

—Exacto…Volvamos que está haciendo frío ¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —se despegó del barandal y empezó a caminar de regreso.

—¡Estás abusando!

—A comer, mal pensada…Además, tienes que calmar a la dramática de tu amiga —Nell no pudo evitar sonreír y seguirlo.

Unos minutos después ambos habían llegado al estacionamiento del edificio, Grimmjow aparcó la motocicleta para luego bajar junto a Nell. La chica había permanecido callada y él no quería presionarla más de lo que ya había hecho en el día.

—Ah, antes de subir, debo hacer algo —La sonrisa de Grimmjow le hizo saber a Nell que no sería algo bueno

El chico fue rápido y besó a Nell, la chica estuvo sorprendida un momento pero luego le correspondió, Grimmjow la acercó más a él mientras saboreaba sus dulces labios. Pronto profundizó el beso, aquella chica lo volvería loco en un futuro pero le gustaba lo que sentía en ese momento. No era solo estar caliente por alguien sino preocuparse por ella, aquella mañana había descubierto que lo que sentía era más profundo de lo que creía, nunca había sido paciente y compresivo con nadie a parte de su madre, el verla en el estado que la encontró lo alteró.

Un carraspeó se escuchó haciendo que ambos se separaran rápidamente, detrás de ellos se encontraban Ulquiorra y una muy sonrojada Orihime.

—Están en el medio — El pelinegro pasó de largo a las escaleras para subir pero la chica si se detuvo frente a ellos.

—Lo siento por interrumpirlos —Luego salió corriendo detrás de Ulquiorra.

—Eres un maldito aprovechado —dijo Nell dándole un golpe a Grimmjow en el hombro, aun así ella no podía borrar su sonrisa, él solo se encogió.

—Tenía que cerrar bien el trato que hicimos, además sé que lo disfrutaste

—¡Arrogante! —Ella no dijo más y empezó a subir las escaleras, él solo sonrió siguiéndola, le gustaba molestarla.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Me siento realizada, estoy cumpliendo con las actualizaciones, cada semana actualizo un nuevo capítulo, espero poder seguir haciéndolo. Les cuento que mis vacaciones fueron _taaan_ largas que ya estoy de nuevo comenzando clase :( (fue sarcasmo, solo tuve dos semanas), quiero llorar y más vacaciones, lo bueno es que las clases son tranquilas y sin apuros las primeras semanas, luego me asesinan, asi que creo que puedo seguir manteniendo el ritmo.

Les cuento que ya vamos por la recta final de esta pareja e historia, en el 15 (creo) pasaremos a la segunda parte, que significa nueva pareja y nueva historia, pero tranquilos que esta pareja seguirá teniendo minis apariciones, así que lo seguiremos viendo.

¿Qué les parece el trato? Tranquilas, no dudara mucho, a Nell solo le falta un empujón para que lo termine aceptando y Grimmjow solo la quiso hacer sentir bien, a él realmente no le interesa el título que tenga su relación.

Les coloque un extracto de el pasado de Grimmjow (no se lo habían imaginado ¿cierto?) y les mostré un guiño del pasado de Rangiku (profundizaremos cuando le toque a su historia)

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, no tienen ni idea de como me emociona

Aly36: Gracias por volver aunque al parecer no desapareciste? jajaja pudo haber sido alguna falla, a veces no se ven aquí reflejado pero llegan a mi correo, no lo he revisado en estas semanas puede que llegara allá. Tranquila, que va a haber karma para Nnoitra y uno muy doloroso.

¡Hasta la proxima!


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Nell se encontraba en la sala del departamento de Gin, Rangiku estaba recostada en sus piernas mientras ella le acariciaba el cabello. Sonrió al recordar como la chica se había lanzado sobre ella cuando la vio llegar, en su abrazo pudo sentir la sinceridad de su preocupación. Observó a Orihime que se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones individuales, desde que había llegado la había notado callada, sonreía por las ocurrencias de Grimmjow, Gin o Rangiku pero se mantenía callada, parecía pensativa. Se preguntó si Ulquiorra le había hecho algo, volvió la vista al pelinegro que estaba en otro sillón individual, sus ojos verdes fijos en la chica. Ahí estaba pasando algo raro.

—Ya pedí las pizzas, deben tener hambre —comentó Gin sonriendo mientras entraba a la sala.

—No tienes ni idea —respondió Grimmjow que estaba en el mismo sofá que Rangiku y Nell.

—¿No debías trabajar hoy? —preguntó el chico apoyándose en el reposabrazos del sofá.

—Cambie turno con Yammy —Él se encogió de hombros, escuchó la risa de Rangiku haciendo que la viera extrañado.

—Qué lindo eres

—¿Perdón? ¿Yo? ¿Estas fumada o eres bipolar? —Rangiku se levantó del regazo de Nell y lo vio mal.

—¿Quieres ganarte una patada en las bolas? Con gusto te las doy

—Querida son de acero, dale si puedes —Una sonrisa burlona se instaló de nuevo en el rostro de Grimmjow.

—Maldito

—¿Dónde vas Ulquiorra? —preguntó Gin interrumpiendo su bizarra discusión, el pelinegro se había levantado sin decir nada y se dirigía a la puerta.

—Tengo algo que hacer

—¿Y vas a dejar a la princesita con nosotros? —Grimmjow se acercó a ella y colocó un brazo en sus hombros acercándola.

—No te preocupes, estas en buenas manos —Gin también se acercó por el otro lado haciendo lo mismo que Grimmjow, Orihime quedó nerviosa entre los dos.

—¿Que creen que están haciendo? —La voz de Ulquiorra sonó indiferente pero ambos sabían que sus ojos tenían una mínima muestra de enojo, eso era algo difícil de lograr, con eso terminaban de confirmar su teoría.

—Reconfortándola —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

—Suéltenla, no ven que la incomodan —dijo Nell levantándose y en el proceso por poco tirando a Rangiku, tomó la mano de Orihime y la guió hacia donde estaban sentadas ellas—, ¿Qué diablos les pasa?

—E-estoy bien

—¿No ibas de salida Ulquiorra? —preguntó sonriendo Grimmjow al ver que el pelinegro se devolvía.

No dio respuesta, solo se dejó caer en el sofá donde antes estaba, Grimmjow soltó una carcajada, las tres chicas estaban confundidas y ninguna quería preguntar, la mirada del pelinegro no ayudaba a la causa.

La pizza efectivamente llegó a los quince minutos y todos disfrutaron de una cena agradable, Nell poco a poco fue olvidando aquella horrible mañana que había tenido, era ameno sentirse rodeada de persona que no la juzgaban y que solo buscaban su bienestar. Ninguno hizo preguntas sobre lo que había pasado, hasta Rangiku mantuvo su curiosidad para ella, agradecía eso, ella solo quería disfrutar aquella noche sin verse empañada por nada más.

 ***.*.***

Grimmjow tenía un gran dolor cabeza, se levantó con mal humor y se dirigió a la cocina, necesitaba un café aquella mañana. Antes de terminar de levantarse le dio una patada a Gin, el cual solo se giró sin importarle la fuerza. Grimmjow bufó y cerró la puerta con violencia.

La noche anterior Gin cedió su habitación para que las tres chicas durmieran, luego de comer habían estado tan cansadas y no se veían con energía para nada, imaginaron que era por la carga emocional de ese día. Así que le ofrecieron esa habitación, y Gin durmió con él, según Grimmjow el desgraciado se aprovechó de ser el dueño del apartamento y como ninguno quería dormir en el colchón en el suelo ni en el sofá, al final compartieron cama.

Muy mala idea, Gin tenia mal dormir o lo hacía apropósito para sacarlo de la cama, aún no está seguro, pero había sucedido una lucha de patadas y golpes mientras él dormía. Lo maldijo en voz baja mientras pasaba por el pasillo, tratando de no despertar a las chicas. Al llegar a la cocina encontró a Ulquiorra tomándose un café, observó la encimera y vio que solo hizo para él, bufó de nuevo ¡Que amigos se gastaba!

—Estas con un humor de perro —comentó el pelinegro sin levantar la vista de su teléfono.

—También lo estaría si Gin intenta matarte mientras duerme

—Pudiste haber dormido en el sofá —él se encogió de hombros, Grimmjow le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Pudiste haber aceptado que él durmiera en tu habitación

—Tus invitadas, tu problema

—Que yo recuerde, la princesita se quedó también porque tú insististe algo sobre estar cansado para llevarla a casa. ¿En serio? No se te ocurrió una excusa más creíble

—No es tu problema —Grimmjow dejó lo que hacía y lo vio con seriedad.

—Ulquiorra cuidado con ella, es una persona muy inocente y tú sabes que ocurre cuando esa clase de personas se juntan con personas como nosotros —El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo observaba su café como si fuera el objeto más interesante del mundo—, por más que no lo expreses sé que te interesa

—Grimmjow —Su tono de voz sonó de advertencia.

—Okey, me callo —se encogió de hombros y retomó el hacer su café—, igual no soy el más indicado, creo que el que está más en problemas soy yo —bufó.

—Nell te ha ablandado —comentó Ulquiorra con la misma indiferencia.

—Créeme que solo con ella, aun puedo dar palizas —dijo en forma de amenaza—. Además, alguien me debe una

—Es el de arquitectura ¿No? —Grimmjow se giró para verlo.

—Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Escuche como él se refiere a Nell, cree que es de su propiedad

—¡Ese maldito! —golpeó la encimera con fuerza.

—Nell ha cambiado mucho, ella no es como antes —El comentario de Ulquiorra calmó a Grimmjow, el chico sintió curiosidad

—¿Y cómo era?

—Como Orihime —fue lo que dijo antes de levantarse e irse.

Grimmjow se quedó solo en la cocina, el pelinegro parecía tener una lucha mental pero él no podía ayudarlo, ya había hecho mucho con darle empujones, además él ya tenía suficientes problemas. Empezaba a preocuparle lo fácil que expresaba su interés por Nell, sabía que su relación era más profunda de lo que había pensado y más con lo del día anterior pero le preocupaba que fuera aún más seria, no por él sino por ella, temía estar empujándola, presionándola y ella aún tenía heridas demasiado reciente, fácilmente podía dejarlo y él no quería verse afectado emocionalmente, por eso había evitado cualquier tipo de relación más que la de una noche.

—Maldición, estoy jodido —suspiró resignado.

 ***.*.***

Rangiku y Nell se encontraban incomoda en la sala del departamento, unos minutos atrás presenciaron una escena muy extraña y ambas no dejaban de pensar en lo ocurrido. Orihime había recibido una llamada, su rostro se alteró y prácticamente salió corriendo pero lo intrigante era lo asustada que se veía, no quiso decir ni donde iba.

—¿Crees que fue buena idea dejarla ir así? —preguntó Matsumoto preocupada.

—No se

—¿Dónde estarán los demás? ¿Cómo se les ocurre dejarnos solas en su departamento? No tienen modales —Se quejó molesta por no saber que hacer.

—¿Les dejamos quedarse y no tenemos consideración? —dijo Grimmjow asustándolas, no habían ni oído la puerta —. Hasta fuimos a buscar algo para que desayunaran.

—Dije modales, animal. No puedes dejar a las invitadas solas en su departamento ¿Qué demonios tienen en la cabeza? —Rangiku parecía tener ganas de iniciar una discusión con el chico, ambos parecían disfrutar el molestarse.

—¿Donde esta Orihime? —preguntó Ulquiorra al no verla con ellas.

—No sé, recibió una llamada y salió corriendo, estamos preocupada, no se veía bien…— Nell no terminó de decir todo cuando ya el pelinegro había salido del departamento, los cuatros se quedaron viendo la puerta sorprendidos. Algo estaba pasando y ellos no sabían que.

—Eso fue raro —comentó Gin dejando en la mesa la bolsas con el desayuno.

—Es mejor que volvamos Ran, debo también llamar a Pesche, falte ayer y hoy en la mañana, sería un milagro que no me despida —Nell tomó su bolso y Rangiku la siguió.

—Yo las llevo, Grimmjow tú tienes clase, ve —Gin lo vio con ojos amenazadores, el otro bufó.

—Eres peor que Aizen en su momento de madurez

Rangiku se despidió de Grimmjow con una seña y siguió a Gin, Nell dudó un momento de como despedirse del chico por lo que solo le dirigió una mirada y un asentimiento. Se sentía incomoda y no sabía cómo tratarlo, Grimmjow sonrió por su incertidumbre se acercó y solo alborotó sus cabellos como si fuera una niña, la chica bufó pero no pudo evitar sonreír al salir.

— Y dejaron el desayuno —dijo Grimmjow al quedarse solo y ver la mesa—. Mejor para mí

 ***.*.***

La puerta se cerró detrás de Rangiku que fue la última en entrar a la casa y apenas entró empezó el interrogatorio. La pelirroja había controlado demasiado su curiosidad, había llegado a su límite. Nell solo se dejó caer y le contó todo, se sentía bien tener alguien en que confiar, el día anterior supo que podía confiar en dos personas con los ojos cerrados. Rangiku que estuvo pendiente y muy preocupada por ella, que sabía casi todo de ella y aun así no la había traicionado, no la había juzgado ni odiado, tampoco había sido falsa, se comportaba como lo que ella pensaba que debía ser una buena amiga. La otra persona no era más que Grimmjow, el chico tampoco la juzgaba y hasta había compartido un poco de su historia.

A pesar que aquella noche en el club había sido una experiencia completamente horrible solo agradecía haberlos conocido, empezaba a creer que no debió aislarse al contacto cuando le hacía mejor.

—Muy maldito pero tiene sus momentos —comentó Rangiku luego de que le contara todo.

—Realmente no sé qué hacer con él —suspiró Nell.

—¿Violarlo?

—¡Ran!

—¿Qué? Me caerá mal y todo pero no negare que es demasiado sexy, recuerda que la debilidad de las mujeres son los chicos que tienen apariencia de rebeldes. Not my style pero no puedo negar que igual es atractivo

—A ti te gusta más con apariencia de ángeles pero siendo el mismísimo demonio, de ojos azules y cabello claro

—Ya entiendo, me callo —dijo Rangiku causando la risa de Nell —, pero hablando en serio deberías dejarte llevar, solo hay que amenazarlo, si te hace daño les rompemos las nueces

—Que linda eres —dijo con sarcasmo, ella coloco las manos debajo de su cara.

—Lo sé

—Ran, realmente tengo muy malas experiencia con los hombres y tú lo sabes…No sé si quiera dar ese paso, lo admito él me agrada y lo demasiado…por eso no quiero arruinar eso, no quiero que se aleje pero tampoco quiero salir lastimada

—No todos son malditos, da un salto de fe, Nell. Grimmjow realmente parece ir serio

—¿Lo crees?

—Sí, realmente pienso eso —Nell se quedó pensativa luego de esa conversación

 ***.*.***

—Pensé que era broma lo de ser mi perro guardián —comentó Nell mientras salía de la universidad junto a Grimmjow, el chico se ofreció a acompañarla a su trabajo.

—A pesar de tu término despectivo, no estaba bromeando, era en serio

—Genial, tendré un cavernícola siguiéndome

—No será tan malo, pronto anhelaras mi compañía —dijo con su típica sonrisa.

—Eres demasiado arrogante para tu bien

—Me lo han dicho mucho pero hasta ahora no he visto lo malo de ese

Nell solo negó y sonrió, el camino fue ameno pero apenas entró a la cafetería su humor se fue de paseo. En el mostrador se encontraban tres chicos, uno era Nnoitra y los otros dos eran los chicos con lo que él disfrutaba burlarse a su espalda, los tres la vieron con la sonrisa burlona.

—Miren pero si es _nuestra_ bella Nell

La chica no quería problemas, realmente le gustaba ese empleo, la paga es buena y su jefe era agradable. Grimmjow se puso delante de ella de forma protectora, su mirada era asesina, pero ella lo hizo a un lado, esa era su pelea, sería peor si él se mostraba defensivo.

—Espero que no estén solo para molestar, si no van a ordenar nada pueden largarse, en este lugar se reserva el derecho a admisión

—Regresaste con las garras afiladas, tuviste una buena sesión de sexo, realmente es buena en eso ¿Cierto, Grimmjow?

El chico estuvo a punto de lanzarse sobre él pero la mano de Nell lo detenía, la chica le dirigió una mirada, ella podía controlarlo por ahora sus palabras no le afectaban, ya había llorado suficiente el día anterior, no podía permitir que le siguiera afectando.

—¿Ikkaku, puedes enseñarle la salida? Estos chicos no se están comportando como deberían en un lugar familiar —Un hombre calvo se dirigió a ellos, Nnoitra borró su sonrisa y vio mal a Nell, volvió la vista al chico.

—Tranquilo, ya nos vamos—al pasar cerca de Nell, le susurro—.

Adiós, gatita…recuerda de lo que te dije, cuando se canse de ti…

—Maldito, la próxima vez que lo vea le daré la paliza de su vida —dijo Grimmjow cuando se fueron

—Espero que no sea yo el motivo, ya tengo muchos problemas, no hagas que tenga uno más

—Nell…

—Le hierve la sangre porque no volveré con él, dirá cosas muy hirientes tratas de hacer oídos sordos como yo lo intentare…Es tiempo de dejar de ser afectada por él, además ahora tengo alguien que me defienda —dijo picándole un ojo.

—Estoy seguro que pronto no necesitaras a alguien que lo haga, eres buenas con las palabras —comentó Grimmjow.

 ***.*.***

—¡Es viernes! ¡Noche de party! —Gritó Nell entrando a la habitación de Nell.

—¿Qué diablos pasa contigo?

—Que es viernes y vamos a salir, es hora de superar todo Nell. Vamos a ir y te vas a divertir sanamente…bueno no tan sano pero tú me entiendes. Ya invite a Grimmjow así que no puedes decir que no y quiero que aproveches la oportunidad que te estoy dando, debes dar un paso más a él, no puedes tenerlo a pan y agua, por lo menos un beso y una manoseada en esos abdominales marcados —Rangiku hablaba rápido, estaba muy emocionada.

—Eres una pervertida de primera

—No lo niego, ahora ponte bella que pasan por nosotras a las nueve —dijo sonriendo.

—Ran me vas a volver loca

—Sino lo hace primero Grimmjow —Nell le lanzo una almohada, la otra chica solo se fue riendo

A las nueve ambas estaban lista, Nell no lo diría pero realmente si le emocionaba la salida, había llevado al fondo de su mente todo y decidió disfrutar el momento. Estaba dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a la idea de Rangiku, tal vez eso le daría la confianza de terminar de aceptar a Grimmjow.

—¡Ya llegaron, vamos!

Rangiku estaba bellísima, Nell se sorprendía de la apariencia de su amiga, parecía modelo, no entendía porque no tenía novio ni nadie que la pretendiera, le parecía extremadamente raro. Luego recordó a Gin, tal vez ellos no eran nada más que amigo pero sabía que ahí había algo, solo faltaba un empujón, con el chico ya soltero Nell ayudaría a su amiga sin que lo supiera. Era su turno de ayudar a Rangiku.

El silbido de Gin la sacó de sus pensamientos, Nell se encontró con la mirada de Grimmjow, el chico no intentaba ni disimular que se la estaba comiendo con la mirada, aquello subió su ego.

—Grimmjow vamos a tener que moler a golpes algunos chicos

—Es por eso que sigo creyendo que los hombres son retrógrados —comentó Rangiku viéndola, luego volvió la vista a los chicos—. Saben que estas dos chicas se pueden defender solas, yo doy unas patadas que desearan el mismo infierno antes que les de otra y no en un lugar muy agradable

—¡Auch! —Se quejaron los dos.

Gin guió a Rangiku al auto, Nell la iba a seguir pero Grimmjow la detuvo y la llevó en otro sentido, Nell negó con la cabeza apenas vio la motocicleta, él debía estar bromeando, le había costado arreglarse el cabello pero él no dijo más cuando ya le había puesto el casco. Ella subió resignada, ya que, igual ya había logrado lo que quería y era llamar la atención de Grimmjow, se apretó a él mientras arrancaba.

—Disfruta del viaje —dijo Grimmjow burlándose al sentir las manos de Nell en su abdomen aparentándolo.

—Definitivamente disfrutas el molestarme —susurré cerca de él.

—Ya te lo he dicho, y no me tientes, no seas tan cruel

Pronto llegaron al lugar, ahí los esperaban varios amigos de Rangiku y Gin, entre ellos el que ella reconoció como Ichigo Kurosaki, iba de la mano de su novia. Rukia Kuchiki parecía ser una persona demasiado tierna e inocente pero realmente era una persona de armas tomar, el pobre Ichigo estaba amaestrado sin que se diera cuenta, eso la hizo sonreír, ella le agradaba Rukia, la chica era sociable y a pesar de ser de una familia demasiado adinerada era demasiado sencilla.

—Pero miren quien está aquí, si es el fresita —Se burló Grimmjow.

—¿Quien invito a animales?

—¿Quieres una paliza?

—Debería ser yo el que hiciera esa pregunta —Se retaron con la mirada.

—Tranquila siempre son así, el estúpido orgullo de los hombres —dijo Rukia tomándola del brazo mientras le restaba importancia a los dos chicos—. Ven, entremos…Hay muchos chicos lindos que vi adentro —añadió lo último en voz alta.

—¡Rukia Kuchiki! —gritó Ichigo causando la risa de los demás.

A los minutos ya todos se encontraban bailando, Nell se dio cuenta que Rangiku le había tendido una trampa, todos iban en pareja. Rangiku la arrastró para que bailara con ella, ambas se movían al son de la música, la pelirroja hacia movimientos sensuales parecía querer llamar la atención.

—Vamos suéltate, Nell

Dos tragos más de su bebida y ya la chica la seguía, ambas bailando atrayendo no solo la atención de Gin y Grimmjow sino la de varios chicos, pronto Nell fue jalada alejándola de Rangiku, alguien se apegó a ella, estaba dispuesta alejarse cuando el chico la giró y se encontró con los ojos azules de Grimmjow, sus ojos parecían algo distinto, un brillo que reconoció, ella se dejó guiar apegándose más a él.

El chico la atraía demasiado, pronto ambos empezaron a bailar de una manera más íntima, Nell se sentía muy bien rodeada por sus brazos, sentía la respiración del chico muy cerca y no podía despegar la mirada de él. Sus manos en su cintura empezaron a quemarla, tenía demasiado tiempo sin sentir esa atracción, esa sensación. Había salido con muchos pero ninguno la hacía sentir así, sino más bien vacía.

Sintió los labios de Grimmjow sobre los suyos, sin dudar ni un minuto le dio paso a su boca, el chico no desaprovecho la oportunidad saboreando hasta el último espacio en su boca, no dejaban de bailar, las manos de él se afianzaron mas en su cintura acercándola, ella se dejaba llevar, necesitaba aquel contacto, realmente lo necesitaba. El aire hizo falta pero apenas volvieron a llenar sus pulmones volvían a colisionar sus bocas.

Nell olvidó el pasado, el ruido, las personas, donde estaba, solo quería seguir con aquel contacto, sintió las manos de él deslizarse por su espalda, aquello la hizo entrar en razón, se soltó violentamente de Grimmjow. Su respiración agitada, el chico la veía confundido, ella solo lo vio y luego solo se retiró, necesitaba aire, necesitaba centrarse, no podía caer con la misma facilidad.

Salió del local, el aire frio le hizo bajar un poco lo caliente de sus mejillas, caminó tratando de relajarse, no podía huir, sabía que Grimmjow le gustaba y mucho pero aun así sentía miedo, mucho miedo de ir muy rápido con él y que él se aburriera, a pesar de todo temía a lo que dijo Nnoitra, no podía evitarlo. Sintió una mano en su brazo, se giró encontrándose de nuevo con aquellos ojos felinos.

—¿Estas bien?¿Fue muy rápido? Lo siento —Nell se sorprendió.

—No esperaba que te disculpara —intentó aligerar un poco la situación.

—Siéntete alagada, no acostumbro hacerlo

—Disculpa por huir así

—¿Fui muy rápido? Si es así dímelo, yo me detendré, no te estoy obligando a nada, Nell

Ella se quedó en silencio luego de esas palabras, Grimmjow temió haber arruinado todo, realmente no quería asustarla ni nada, el momento fue tan intenso que olvidó todo el pasado de Nell, no quería ser quien la lastimara.

—Grimmjow…—Nell llamó su atención, la chica lo vio a los ojos—, respecto a lo que hablamos ayer, de acuerdo, intentémoslo pero con nombre, quiero de una manera que esto sea exclusivo, no quiero desconfianza, esto debe ser oficial

—Es decir que ahora sí puedo decirle a esos imbéciles que eres mi novia, suena bien —Nell sonrió ante la ocurrencia del chico.

—Estoy empezando a creer que en serio eres un cavernícola

—Volvamos a dentro

—De acuerdo, pero cuidado con las manos —dijo señalándolo con un dedo, el alzo las manos en señal de paz, aunque acercándose a ella.

—Okey, pero puedo tener algo de esto —Grimmjow deslizó sus dedos por los labios de ella, fue una especie de caricia, ella sonrió

—Solo un poco

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Lo se, me tarde mucho jajajaj no se que paso conmigo pero hoy fue que pude terminar este capitulo, disculpe si ven algunos errores, lo edite pero quería actualizar ya jajjajaa

Se que es extraño un Grimmjow enamorado pero así me lo imagino, seguirá siendo un bruto al hablar pero tendrá muchos momentos jajaja

 **Gracias por sus bellos comentarios**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capitulo 12**

 _Nell no entendía que estaba ocurriendo pero aquello la estaba lastimando demasiado, sentía un dolor en el pecho que la hacía encogerse en sí misma, solo veía la espalda de él y como poco a poco se alejaba de ella. Aquellas palabras le habían dolido, se levantó temblorosa e intentó llegar a él, no podía dejarla, no de esa manera tan cruel, él lo había prometido, pero apenas tomó su mano, el chico se soltó bruscamente y la vio con aquella mirada tan falta de sentimientos._

— _Suéltame, ¿Quién querría estar con alguien como tú? Eres una zorra con cara de ingenua, esto es todo para lo que sirves, solo pasar un rato —Su mirada fiera la destruyó, decía aquello con un tono tan despectivo que ella lo soltó como si quemara._

— _Nnoitra tu prometiste…tu…_

— _¡Fueron mentiras! Tenía que mostrarte realmente el mundo, nadie puede ser tan ingenuo, la inocencia se corrompe, eso ocurrió contigo, solo unas palabras lindas y me permitiste dominarte, eso es lo que ocurre, debes aprender querida. El mundo no es un cuento de hada —Esa sonrisa tan cínica la hizo comprender que él solo había jugado con ella._

— _¡Me lo prometiste!_

— _Al igual que a tres más al mismo tiempo, lo siento cariño. Tienes un cuerpo sensacional pero no eres tan buena en la cama —se burlaba de sus lagrimas, algo se quebró en ese momento en Nell, aquello la hizo despertar una rabia e ira que nunca había sentido, un odio tan inmenso que no dudo en gritarlo._

— _¡Eres un maldito! ¡Yo creí en ti!_

— _Ese fue tu error, aprendiste la lección —acarició su mejilla pero ella golpeó su mano, alejándola._

— _Harribel tenía razón, eres un maldito_

— _Tu hermana si sabía vivir en la realidad, tristemente te sobreprotegió mucho, ese fue su error, cualquiera podría corromper tu alma y tu ingenuamente seguirlo. Debiste hacerle caso, realmente pensé que mi diversión se acabaría cuando ella lo descubrió, quien iba a pesar que ibas a ser tan crédula e ingenua que me ibas a creer a mi antes que a tu propia hermana, fue una sorpresa encantadora_

— _¡Vete! Déjame sola, no quiero volverte a ver más….¡Lárgate!_

— _Esa es la idea, ya me divertí lo suficiente, este juego llego a su fin —Sin borrar su sonrisa la dejó sola._

— _¡Maldito! —Las lágrimas no dejaron de salir de sus ojos y el dolor en su pecho se hizo más intenso, aquello dolía demasiado._

 _Unas carcajadas la sacaron de su dolor, al alzar la mirada observó a Rangiku junto a Rukia y Orihime, ambas se reían mientras la veían. Ella no entendía que ocurría, las tres chicas parecían burlarse de ella, sus miradas no eran las mismas._

— _Miren, ahí está la zorra —Su voz sonó impregnada de demasiada malicia y burla—. Ella cree que es la mejor cuando todo el mundo sabe lo zorra que es._

— _Escuche que más de media universidad durmió con ella, y tan santa que se la da —comentó Rukia sonriendo con sorna._

— _Y ni pensar que hay muchas chicas a las que le ha quitado sus novios, al parecer disfruta la promiscuidad —el tono de voz de Orihime era despectivo, su rostro estaba deformado por esa extraña sonrisa, aquella no podía ser la chica que ella conocía._

— _La perra intentó acercarse a Gin, la muy maldita juraba que él caería a sus pies— Rangiku la miraba con odio—, mírala, ve como nos ve, como si no supiera de lo que hablamos. Ella sabe todo lo que se dice de ella y aun así actúa como una santa, como alguien ingenua. ¡Una mosquita muerta! ¡Una zorra!_

— _¡No! —Las risas burlonas de ellas la hicieron encogerse en si misma tapándose sus oídos, no quería escucharlas, dolía oírlas._

— _¿Nell? —La voz de su hermana la hizo levantar la mirada._

 _Frente a ella estaba la morena de cabellos rubios, sus ojos claros la veían con sorpresa, Nell se levantó asombrada pero luego se lanzó sobre ella llorando, la abrazó con demasiada fuerza. Había extrañado abrazarla, hablarle, escuchar su voz. Pero para su sorpresa fue alejada de ella, la morena la veía con aquella decepción que hizo que el corazón de Nell se encogiera, no quería ver esa mirada en ella._

— _¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?_

— _Harribel, yo…_

— _Tanto que intente convertirte en una persona de bien, tanto que hablamos, tanto que luche para que cumplieras tus sueños…y tú destruiste todo, tu vida, tu futuro, tus sueños, hasta mi vida —Cada vez se escuchaba más decepcionada y eso lastimaba aun más a Nell._

— _Lo siento, Harribel…perdóname por favor —Su rostro se inundó de lagrimas._

— _¿Crees que lo mereces? ¿Realmente me estas pidiendo eso? Fue tu culpa lo que me paso, fue tu culpa por no oírme, fue tu culpa que tu vida se fuera al caño. No pidas perdón —Sin decir más la dejó, Nell se volvió un manojo de llanto, se abrazaba a si misma porque sentía que si se soltaba, su piel se quebraría junto a su alma._

 _No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo rodeada por la oscuridad ni cuanto lloró, solo volvió a centrar su visión cuando vio alguien de nuevo darle la espalda. Los reflejos azules en su cabello le hicieron darse cuenta que era Grimmjow._

— _Lo siento pero no puedo continuar con esto —Su voz la hizo levantarse del suelo, él no la veía solo le daba la espalda._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó nuevas lagrimas se acumularon, él se giró un momento a verla._

— _Ya obtuve lo que quería, ¿por qué molestarme en continuar esta relación absurda? —Sus ojos no eran burlones como los de Nnoitra, pero su seriedad y sus palabras dolieron mucho más._

— _Grimmjow no me hagas esto, tu no por favor —suplicó, su voz se quebró pero él ni se inmutó._

— _No actúes dolida Nell, tu también solo buscabas esto, después de todo eres una zorra —Aquella palabras no parecían ser de él pero oírlas la devastó._

— _¡Grimmjow, por favor! —Gritó al verlo alejarse de ella, él no podía hacerle lo mismo, no podía, temblorosa intentó perseguirlo, tropezó y cayó al duro suelo, la oscuridad se cernió sobre ella—. No me dejes por favor ¡Grimmjow!_

—¡Nell!

Alguien la agitó sacándola de sus tormentos oníricos, abrió los ojos asustadas, sintió sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas, tenía un nudo en la garganta, unos brazos la rodeaban y ella se sintió querida y protegida, estaba asustada y su corazón latía acelerado, había mezclado sus recuerdos con sus miedos e inseguridades. El dolor aun lo sentía, todo había sido real para ella.

—¿Nell, estas bien? —La voz ronca y grave de Grimmjow la hizo levantar la vista, sus ojos felinos la veían, ella recordó aquella mirada tan indiferente no era para nada parecida a la mirada que ahora dirigía—. Tuviste una pesadilla, me costó mucho despertarte

Nell se abrazó mas a él, necesitaba sentirse querida, necesitaba que él demostrara que sus miedos eran infundados, que él no era lo que Nnoitra le había dicho. Él no la iba a dejar de la misma manera, él prometió no lastimarla y confiaba en su palabra, quería confiar en eso.

—Tranquila, ya paso… por poco me matas de un susto al escucharte gritar mi nombre. Espero que no me mataras en tu sueño

Quiso aligerar el ambiente pero no lo logró, ella seguía nerviosa, tuvo curiosidad de porque estaba así. Nell se alejó un poco cuando logró tranquilizarse, en ese momento se dio cuenta de donde estaba y por un momento pareció confundida hasta que recordó. La noche anterior habían salido a divertirse con los demás, Rangiku y Nell terminaron algo bebidas ni decir de lo que era Gin y Grimmjow, los cuatros llegaron al departamento hechos un desastre, muy temprano en la mañana Grimmjow la había levantado para que dejara de dormir en el sofá de la sala y fuera a su habitación, al final terminaron ambos dormidos, habían conversado hasta que no pudieron con el sueño y los primeros síntomas de la resaca.

—Lo siento por asustarte —susurró cuando logró encontrar su voz, el sueño le había dejado muy inquieta. Grimmjow solo le animó a levantarse de la cama.

—Ven, vamos por un café…tengo un dolor de cabeza insoportable —Se quejó mientras la llevaba fuera de la habitación.

—A mi me duele la garganta

Ambos vieron a Ulquiorra en la cocina, el chico parecía tan distraído que no notó la presencia de ellos, aquello intrigó a Grimmjow, el pelinegro nunca era así. Pero sabía que no lograría que hablara, el chico era demasiado cerrado con sus pensamientos y acciones.

—¿Crees que tenga que ver con Orihime? —susurró Nell, Grimmjow la llevó de vuelta al pasillo para evitar que Ulquiorra los viera.

—Veo que también lo notaste

—Hime, no es muy disimulada —Se encogió de hombros, pero luego suspiró—, me preocupa que le haga daño

—Yo estoy más preocupado por la mente de él, no es muy dado a las emociones, las trata de llevar al fondo de su mente, de matarlas por decirlo así, para él ser indiferente es su modo de vivir o mejor dicho sobrevivir

—¿Por qué?

—Es algo muy personal

—Ya veo…mejor dejamos el café para luego, es mejor que no lo interrumpamos

—Vamos a ver cómo están Gin y Rangiku, ayer estaban en el suelo, literalmente

Se acercaron a la sala, efectivamente ambos seguían durmiendo en el suelo, Rangiku usaba el brazo de Gin como almohada, alguien había tenido la consideración de ponerles una cobija para que evitaran el frio.

—No creo que hubiera sido Ulquiorra —comentó extrañado Grimmjow, Nell lo golpeó en el brazo.

—Eres cruel, los dejaste dormir en el suelo y ni siquiera le dejaste algo para cubrirse

—Yo patee a Gin para que se levantara y el imbécil me ignoró, Rangiku me mandó a callar, tengo un límite de paciencia y es demasiado reducido

Ella suspiró y solo caminó a ellos, movió a su amiga un poco y la chica se despertó, luego hizo lo mismo con Gin, a ambos los guió a una de las habitaciones para luego regresar a la sala donde estaba Grimmjow. Se sentó junto a él en el sofá, él la rodeó con sus brazos e hizo que se acomodara entre sus piernas y recostara su cabeza en su pecho, ella sintió el suave roce de su barbilla en su cabello, se sintió bien.

—¿Nell, vas a decirme que soñaste? —preguntó Grimmjow luego de unos minutos.

—Recuerdos patéticos

—¿Por qué gritaste mi nombre?

—¿No que eras condenadamente sexy y no iba a dejar de pensar en ti? —Nell intentó desviar el tema, realmente no quería hablar del tema, solo lo borraría de su mente.

—Tú lo has dicho —Él solo se dejó llevar, no la presionaría—, no pienso lastimarte así que tranquila y si alguien lo intenta, mínimo lo dejó sin poder caminar —Le dijo de manera reconfortante, ella solo sonrió.

*.*.*

—¿Qué clase de amiga me gasto que me dejó dormir en el suelo? —Rangiku se quejó mientras caminaba junto a Nell, la pelirroja masajeaba su espalda con una de sus manos.

Gin se había ofrecido a llevarlas pero las dos no aceptaron, no era muy recomendable, el chico aun parecía tener síntomas de la resaca. Grimmjow también se ofreció pero Nell se negó a subir en un auto manejado por él, el chico conducía muy veloz y ella no quería morir solo por no querer caminar un poco, además lo necesitaba.

—Ran deja de quejarte, yo estaba igual que tú, Grimmjow hizo el intento de hacerlos despertar para que durmieran en una de las habitaciones, además fui yo quien al final los hizo ir a la habitación a dormir.

—A mi no me engaña, él no dijo nada, nos dejo ahí para aprovecharse de la situación —comentó Rangiku dando una sonrisa burlona hacia.

—No paso nada fuera de lo común entre nosotros, no dejes volar tu imaginación

—¡Que lastima!

—¡Rangiku Matsumoto!

—Oh vamos, Nell. Son novios así que ya es legal tenerle ganas —dijo Rangiku encogiéndose de hombros, varias personas que pasaron a su lado se giraron a verla.

—Estás demente —bufó la chica.

—¿Crees que venga por ti hoy? No me imaginó a Grimmjow como novio, es alguien muy bruto

—Tiene sus momentos

Suspiraron aliviadas al llegar a casa, Rangiku fue la primera en entrar y lo menos que espero fue ver a aquel hombre en medio de la sala, su ceño fruncido y sus brazos cruzados. Cerca de él se encontraba una mujer, sentada en un mueble, sus piernas cruzadas con elegancia. Nell entró y se quedo sorprendida, no sabía quién era pero Rangiku parecía conocerlos.

—No esperaba verlos aquí —dijo Rangiku, su tono no tenía ningún tipo de emoción.

—Ya lo notamos, veintiún años y aun sigues siendo la misma —El hombre tenía una forma de hablar autoritaria, a Nell le desagrado. Era pelinegro y de ojos oscuros e indiferentes, su porte era el de un empresario.

—No empecemos

—Hija que gusto verte —dijo la mujer sonriendo, era una mujer que se veía joven, de cabellos rubios y ojos como los de Rangiku.

—Sí, me imagino…—El comentario de Rangiku estaba lleno de sarcasmo—. Ella es Nell, estaba viviendo conmigo —presentó al ver que sus padres veían a su amiga.

—¿Viviendo contigo? —Su pregunta demostró el desagrado que tenía ante esa frase.

—Claro papá, pensé que lo sabías, soy lesbiana, esta es mi nueva pareja —dijo Rangiku abrazando a Nell, el rojo invadió el rostro de su padre, se veía realmente enojado.

—Eso no son juegos, Ran —dijo su madre, amonestándola con un tono comprensivo.

—Es una amiga que se está quedado conmigo, me hace compañía —La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Nell ?¿Eres extranjera? —preguntó curioso el padre—. Tal vez conozca a tus padres, los extranjeros en esta ciudad son muy poco.

—No, que yo sepa

—Es huérfana, papá

—Oh ya veo…—Su mirada de interés desapareció.

—¿Cómo van los estudios? ¿Ya has tomado una decisión? —La madre de Rangiku quiso romper la tensión que se estaba formando.

—Seguiré con lo mismo —Aquella respuesta pareció empeorar el ambiente.

—¿Quieren pasar a comer? —Su madre realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por romper la incomodidad—, hice tu plato favorito mientras te esperaba, tenemos mucho que hablar, tenemos mucho tiempo sin verte

—Sí, dos años y cuatro meses, espero que lograran los buenos negocios que los mantuvieron tan tiempo alejados —Rangiku pareció recriminar pero el padre pareció ignorar su tono.

—Sí, se logró lo esperado

—Nell querida ¿y qué estudias? —preguntó la mujer apenas se sentaron en la mesa.

—Arquitectura

—Es una muy buena carrera, ¿Cómo conociste a Rangiku? ¿Tienen mucho siendo amigas?

—Ehh solo unos meses —respondió Nell nerviosa, vio la expresión de sorpresa en sus padres.

—No me vean así, ella es una buena amiga —fue lo que dijo Rangiku.

—Ran yo creo que…—Nell se sentía incomoda, no llevaban mucho en la mesa pero ya se quería retirar.

—Cierto, lo siento mamá debemos ir a trabajar, nuestro turno esta por empezar —la pelirroja se levantó dispuesta a irse, Nell la siguió.

—Espera ¿Trabajar? ¿Turno? —inquirió su padre.

—Sí, estoy trabajando en una cafetería con ella y antes de que lo desapruebe, es mi decisión así que no me atormentes…Nos vemos, en la noche —salió de la cocina, dejando a una incómoda Nell.

—Gracias por la comida —fue lo que dijo para luego salir detrás de su amiga—. ¿Okey que fue eso? —preguntó apenas salieron de la casa.

—Eso son mis queridos padres —respondió llena de sarcasmo, esa no era la Rangiku que acostumbraba ver.

—¿Sucede algo con ellos?

—Es una larga historia, mejor vamos que realmente se nos va a hacer tarde. Espero que tengan pastilla para la jaqueca en la cafetería, realmente no aguanto el dolor, evitaron hasta que calmara mi resaca

*.*.*

—¿Tu de casualidad sabes algo? Ran no me quiso decir más —comentó Nell a Grimmjow, el chico caminaba junto a ella.

—Realmente no se mucho de ella, solo sé que Gin tiene años siendo su amigo, él debe saber —respondió el chico.

—¿Como conociste a Gin? —Sintió curiosidad sobre el tema.

—El imbécil era bartender de vez en cuando en el club, ya no lo hace. Tuvo un cliente muy difícil y entre los dos lo sacamos, desde ahí el idiota siguió hablándome y molestándome como si fuéramos amigos. Yo buscaba un lugar para alquilar y él ofreció una habitación de su departamento

—¿Y a Ulquiorra? —Tenía mucho preguntándose eso, ¿cómo alguien tan distinto y poco social era su amigo?

—Desde niños, mi familia tiene contacto con la de los Cifer, él también quería ser independiente por lo que ambos nos pusimos de acuerdo con Gin

—Esto es interesante, pareciera que ambos tuvieran años conociendo a Gin

—Solo tres años...Creo que Rangiku también es como él, son muy confiados y le gusta ayudar a los demás, tú tienes solo unos meses conociendo a Rangiku y ya las dos actúan como mejores amigas —comentó Grimmjow.

—Tienes razón, tienen ese don

—Ahora ¿Que vamos a hacer hoy?

—Conquistar el mundo —respondió en burla Nell.

—Solo vamos a comer, me provoco Sushi —dijo riéndose.

—Que poco creativo eres —bufó la chica abrazándose a sí misma, él solo se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento pero es lo que soy

—¿Puedo saber más de ti?—él asintió.

—Tú mama…ella esta —Por la mirada de el chico supo que era un tema que le afectaba, no espero ver esa mirada en una persona como Grimmjow.

—Ella murió

—Lo siento mucho

—Fue hace mucho —él le resto importancia.

—Tu padre, ¿Él pagó por lo que hizo? —No había vuelto a tocar el tema desde que él se lo comento, pero ella quería saber. El ya conocía sus heridas y la ayudaba, ella quería hacer lo mismo.

—Si lo hizo, no con mis propias manos como lo hubiera querido pero si lo hizo. Mi mamá no soportó mas, cuando yo intente defenderla, él quiso golpearme con más violencia de lo acostumbrado por lo que ella estrelló un florero en su cabeza, murió en el acto al golpearse con la mesa al caer…—Nell se quedó en silencio, no esperaba esa historia—. Me volví alguien fuerte luego de eso, tenía que defender a mi madre para que no le ocurriera nada más

—¿Qué edad tenías?

—Trece años…Mi madre murió unos años después, pero fue feliz y libre de aquel hombre —Ella se sintió mal por haber preguntado —Cambiemos de tema, quédate hoy en el departamento

—Vivo con Rangiku ¿sabes? Tengo casa —le dijo como respuesta Nell, le divertía el tono inquisitivo que él usaba.

—Por lo que me contaste, es preferible que no esté ahí hasta que los padres de ella se vayan, al parecer su relación no es buena y estarás incomoda. No puedes quedarte en tu departamento sola —explicó sus razones.

—Estuve meses viviendo sola y no me ocurrió nada

—Te llevare a buscar tus cosas, te quedaras con nosotros —Grimmjow ignoró sus palabras.

—En tu edificio viven muchos estudiantes de la universidad —comentó Nell pensativa.

—¿Y eso qué?

—No quiero escuchar que tengo un trío…no espera, no puede ser un trío porque hay tres chicos. Una orgia, eso sí…No quiero escuchar que estoy en una orgia con ustedes, ya los rumores están rayando a lo bizarro —se quejó Nell exasperada—. Siempre he tenido curiosidad de saber cómo eso se esparce tan rápido los rumores, no debería ser así

—Cuando las personas quieren lograr algo, hacen lo imposible. Creo saber quién es el causante de eso

—¿Nnoitra?

—Quiere destruirte emocionalmente…Nos estamos desviando del tema, te quedas con nosotros, igual ya me encargue que supieran que eres mi novia —Grimmjow solo se encogió de hombros.

—Ya sabía yo que había visto muchos chicos con ojos morados la semana pasada

—Lo sé, soy un excelente novio —dijo sonriendo con arrogancia.

—Mejor dicho, un matón

—Por algo me dieron el puesto de seguridad en el club

—Excelente, soy la novia del matón…Voy mejorando

—Muchas chicas te envidiarían —Nell le dirigió una mirada asesina.

—Vete con ellas, no estás obligado a quedarte

—Definitivamente te ves sexy enojada

—En un momento dado te daré una patada que te hará dejar de creer eso

—No lo creo —dijo riéndose

A penas llegaron al lugar donde comerían una chica se acercó a Grimmjow abrazándolo con mucha confianza. Eres pelinegra y muy atractiva. Por poco le daba un beso en la boca si el chico no desviaba el rostro.

—¡Grimmjow que bueno verte! Tenía mucho sin saber de ti

—¿Loly, que tal? Ha sido mucho tiempo

—Me tienes olvidada —hizo un puchero que a Nell le dio ganas de golpearla pero se contuvo.

—Sí, digamos que he estado ocupado —Grimmjow sonrió al ver la expresión de Nell, la chica no podía evitar demostrar el enojo.

—¿Hasta para mí? Que cruel eres… ¿Quien es ella? —preguntó cuando al fin se fijó en Nell.

—Su novia, un placer —Se presentó ella misma con una sonrisa falsa.

—¿Novia? Oh sorry, ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Grimmjow?, picaron —Loly golpeó el brazo de Grimmjow—. Mira que hicimos un trato y yo voy a cumplirlo.

—No tenía intenciones de ocultarlo

—Bueno, los dejo…Fue un placer —dijo, despidiéndose de ambos y yendo a su mesa.

—Adiós, Loly —Grimmjow parecía disfrutar mucho de los celos que Nell no podía ocultar.

—Fue un placer —susurró para sí la chica imitando a la pelinegra—, pendeja.

—¿Celosa? —inquirió el chico, pero ella negó rápidamente.

—Para nada… ¿Y quién es ella?

—Una amiga—Nell se cruzó de brazos y entrecerró los ojos—. No estoy seguro de que quieras saber más que eso

—Oh si, ahora me dices, me dio curiosidad

—Éramos amigos con ¿Derechos?, el punto es que no había nada serio entre nosotros…Ella está enamorada de un imposible, así que digamos me utilizaba —dijo haciéndose el herido.

—Que sacrificado eres ¿De qué trato hablaba?

—Establecimos reglas, los dos no teníamos compromisos por lo que era algo pasajero, si alguno de los dos tenía una relación, era el fin —Nell asintió pero realmente parecía molesta—. Tenía mucho sin verla, por eso no le dije nada

—Entiendo

—Pensé que eras sexy enojada pero celosa das miedo —Grimmjow no podía dejar de sonreír. Era graciosa verla en ese estado, solo esperaba que no lo golpeara.

—¿Celosa yo? Ja

*.*.*

—¿Como que te vas? ¿Me vas a dejar sola? —Ambas se encontraban en la habitación de Nell.

—Ran no me hagas sentir mal

—Tranquila solo dramatizo, en realidad iba a pedirle a Grimmjow o a Gin que permitieran que te quedaras unos días con ellos, esta reunión familiar será muy incómoda y no quiero que pases por esto. Tampoco quería que te quedaras sola en el departamento

—Ustedes me están sobreprotegiendo mucho, ¿Que tiene de malo que me quede en mi departamento?

—Veo que Grimmjow también opinó lo mismo. Quédate con él, es más seguro y yo estaré más tranquila…por favor no le digas que dije eso —Suspiró como si estuviera derrotada—. Ahora me quedare solita, me harás mucha falta

—Eres demasiado dramática, solo serán unos días

*.*.*

—¿Acaso ya se casaron y no me invitaste? —bromeó Gin al verlos entrar con el equipaje de la chica.

—Los padres de Rangiku están de visita y el ambiente es algo incomodo para mí —explicó Nell, las sonrisa de Gin se borró siendo sustituida por una expresión seria.

—¿Qué?

—¿Sucede algo malo?

—Ellos no tienen una muy buena relación —fue lo único que dijo.

—Sí, eso lo note

—Bueno, Nell. Bienvenida, ¿Te cedo mi habitación? —dijo mientras le dirigía una sonrisa a Grimmjow.

—Oh no, ella perfectamente puede dormir conmigo, tu no vas a volver a caer en mi habitación

—Me imagine eso, por favor recuerden que tienes compañeros, no sean ruidoso

—¡Gin! —Nell se sonrojo.

—Es la primera vez que la veo sonrojada —dijo sorprendido Gin

—Gin, anda a la cocina —Ordenó Grimmjow, le envió una mirada de amenaza.

—Ya no puedo estar ni en mi propia sala, realmente una mujer cambia todo en una casa. Los amigos te abandonan por una mujer. En el infierno hay un sitio para las personas que dejan a sus amigos por una novia —dramatizó mientras se dirigía a la cocina.

—Veo que el dramatismo de Rangiku no es solo de ella —comentó Nell.

—No, al parecer no

—¿Dormir contigo? —inquirió Nell viéndolo, él solo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Me vas a botar de mi propia habitación? No lo creo

—Dormirás en el sofá que hay en tu habitación —aseguró la chica, él solo bufó.

—Pero si ya hemos dormido juntos

—Eso se escuchó horrible

—Sigues siendo una mal pensada

—¡Dormirás en la sala! —Nell caminó con sus cosas a la habitación de Grimmjow

—¡Es mi habitación! —Se quejó mientras la seguía.

En la cocina, Gin y Ulquiorra habían escuchado la conversación, el primero no podía dejar de sonreír y el otro solo parecía concentrado en su teléfono.

—No llevan ni cinco minutos y ya echaron a Grimmjow de la habitación, esto será divertido —Gin se burló de la situación.

—El karma —afirmó Ulquiorra.

—Tú lo has dicho

 ***.*.*  
**

—Maldición, no puedo dormir —susurró exasperado Grimmjow, Nell realmente lo habia hecho dormir en el sofá de la habitación, se removió por tercera vez.

Observó a Nell dormir con tranquilidad en la gran cama, enojado arrojó la sabana lejos de él, sigilosamente se levantó de el sofá y se dirigió a la cama, con sutiliza se deslizó entre las sabanas, sonrió con arrogancia al lograrlo sin que ella se despertara, la acomodó para que se apoyara en él, la chica susurró algo inentendible pero siguió durmiendo. Él sonrió, la chica era adorable cuando quería pero muy letal de mal humor, eso era lo que mas le gustaba de ella

—Grimmjow estas jodido, muy jodido —se dijo asi mismo para luego cerrar los ojos abrazandola.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

El capitulo siguiente sera el penultimo de esta pareja, decidi dejar esta historia hasta el capitulo 14. El 15 será con la nueva pareja, tienen dos parejas posibles, adivinen quien sera la siguiente.

Se que es demasiado rápido la cercania con la que van Grimmjow y Nell, pero es necesario, Nell debe sentirse mas comoda con Grimmjow, crear esa confianza, por eso creo que hacer que él se quede con ella en la misma habitación sin que suceda nada es una muuy buena forma .

Gracias por sus comentarios: **Aly36** , **Any-chan15** , **Al Shinomori** y **Ankapoar**


	13. Chapter 13

**Advertencia:** Intento de escena subida de tono (no taaan explicita, no se emocionen). Otro cosa, Grimmjow se me terminó de salir de personaje, sorry, solo disfrútenlo jajaja

* * *

 **Capítulo 13**

Nell se encontraba en el mostrador cuando vio entrar a Rangiku, estaba acalorada, nunca la había visto con esa expresión en su rostro, parecía enojada. Se sentó en una de las mesa.

Habían pasado varios días desde la llegada de los padres de la chica, y ella tenía la misma cantidad de días yendo a la cafetería fuera de su horario solo para poder salir un momento de su casa, siempre parecía exasperada o cansada pero ese día realmente se veía enojada.

—¿Sucedió algo?—Le preguntó preocupada acercándose, la pelirroja solo suspiró.

—Lo de siempre, en desacuerdo con ellos. Puedes darme algo frio, necesito enfriar mi mente

—Voy por ello —Nell fue lo más rápido que pudo a traer la bebida, cuando regresó a la mesa se encontró a Rangiku recostada sobre ella, dejó la bebida frente a ella luego solo se sentó para hacerle compañía, realmente no parecía tener ganas de hablar por lo que no presionaría.

Unos minutos después Gin llegó al lugar, el chico nunca había aparecido en su turno pero sabía que frecuentaba el lugar cuando era el de Rangiku, no podían ser más evidentes porque era imposible. Apenas llegó, Nell le cedió su puesto y fue al mostrador, desde ahí los vio hablar por un largo tiempo, Rangiku realmente se veía fuera de ella.

—¿Le sucede algo a Ran? —Nell se sorprendió, no había escuchado llegar a un cliente ni menos que era Orihime hasta que ella no habló estando frente al mostrador.

—Aun no me ha dicho —suspiró, la pelirroja llevó sus ojos grises a la pareja, luego solo regresó su mirada a ella.

Se sentó frente a la barra, llevaba unas bolsas de compras, Nell imaginó que la chica ya estaba haciendo compras navideñas, pero luego le extrañó, apenas el día siguiente empezaba el mes de diciembre, era muy rápido ¿Dónde quedaba la diversión del estrés de conseguir el regalo a última hora?, la chica acomodó sus cosas y en ese momento Nell se fijó que tenía un gran morado en uno de sus antebrazos

—¿Orihime, que te pasó en el brazo?

—Me tropecé y golpeé con la encimera de la cocina, tranquila estoy bien —le dijo sonriendo mientras volvía a acomodar las mangas de su camisa para ocultar el moretón—. ¿Podrías servirme un chocolate? Vengo por mi dosis de azúcar —añadió emocionada.

—Con gusto

Nell pronto le dio su pedido, estuvieron un rato conversando, la afluencia de la cafetería era poca por lo que pudo conversar cómodamente con ella, realmente la pelirroja era sumamente amable y simpática. Nell recordó por un momento aquella pesadilla de unos días atrás, comparó el rostro de aquella Orihime con la real, nada que ver. La chica frente a ella era tan trasparente como el agua, tampoco creía que Rangiku ni Rukia fueran a darle una apuñalada por la espalda, tenía la impresión que las dos se la darían de frente, eran muy directas cuando alguien le desagradaba.

—Nell ¿Te puedo pedir un favor?

—Si está en mis manos poder hacerlo —Orihime alzó una de las bolsas que llevaba.

—¿Puedes llevarle esto a Ulquiorra? Mañana es su cumpleaños y es mi obsequio para él, ¿Podrías entregárselo? —Nell sonrió.

—¿Por qué no se lo llevas? Le agradaría más

—No puedo, yo…tengo que salir de viaje, me voy hoy con mi familia —Parecía resignada y nerviosa, aquello no le gustó mucho a Nell.

—Ya veo…Es algo temprano como para irse de viaje, ¿no?

—Es costumbre —Se encogió de hombros, Nell suspiró y tomó el obsequio.

—Está bien, yo se lo entrego

—¡Gracias!

*.*.*

Grimmjow y Nell caminaban por las calles, el chico había ido por ella para acompañarla a casa, él luego iría a su trabajo, aquel día le tocaba turno como seguridad en el club. Nell no esperaba que el chico fuera atento de esa manera y le gustaba, le gustaba sentirse de una manera apreciada.

—Entonces el imbécil de Ulquiorra me dejó con todo el problema a mí…—Relataba Grimmjow pero se detuvo al ver la mirada fija de Nell en él—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Nada —Nell volvió la vista al camino.

—Sé que soy sexy y por eso me miras

—Es agradable esto —confesó la chica ignorando el comentario narcisista del chico.

—Lo sé, soy el mejor —Grimmjow sonrió de forma arrogante.

—Creo que ya se arruinó el momento —dijo sonriendo mientras negaba.

—Dormirás hoy sola, sé que te hare falta así que disfruta este momento —Tomó su mano, ella la apretó uniendo sus dedos.

—¿Cómo tu ego entra en tu pecho?

—Créeme yo también me he hecho esa pregunta —Nell no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

*.*.*

Grimmjow se encontraba de pie en una de las esquinas dentro del club, vigilaba todo el lugar desde ahí, había otros dos miembros de seguridad rondando entre las personas y dos en la entrada. Al ser un club muy concurrido, las peleas e inconvenientes eran común, siempre había que sacar a un chico acosador, a alguien pasándose de listo, a algún borracho, algunas chica con ganas de provocar escándalos o hacer show, peleas de pareja, peleas entre hombres, vendedores de estupefacientes y personas bajo sus efectos. El trabajo de Grimmjow realmente era muy activo pero disfrutaba de hacerlo, sus ganas de golpear a alguien las drenaba en ese lugar.

Algo llamó su atención, a unos metros de donde estaba alguien lo veía fijamente, sus ojos se encontraron con los oscuros llenos de odio de Nnoitra, el chico tomaba un trago pero no dejaba de ver al otro de manera amenazadora. Grimmjow bufó, realmente tenía ganas de darle su buena paliza pero aún no había metido la pata, estaba rezando para que hiciera algo que ameritaba golpearlo.

—¡Grimmjow! Afuera te necesitan, al parecer hay un grupo de chicos causando problemas en el callejón —le informó su compañero.

—Voy

Grimmjow le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Nnoitra. Regresó unos veinte minutos después, había tenido que separar a los chicos a empujones y uno se ganó un golpe suyo por arrogante y osado. Observó un minuto su teléfono, le preocupaba dejar sola a Nell, sabía que realmente no estaba sola porque tenía a Gin y Ulquiorra en el mismo departamento pero igual se sentía ansioso. Bufó, estaba siendo exagerado pero no podía dejar de sentirse así, se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a su presencia.

El ruido de una pelea se escuchó cercano a él, Nnoitra se tambaleaba a unos metros mientras pateaba a otro chico con fuerza, las personas cercanas hicieron un círculo, varios vitorearon pero todo el show se acabó cuando Grimmjow y su compañero los separaron y arrastraron fuera del lugar.

—¡Maldito suéltame!—exigió el pelinegro, tratando de soltarse del agarre de Grimmjow.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto esperaba que cometieras un error, todavía me pregunto por qué el dueño permite que sigas entrando a este club

—¡Bastardo!¡Suéltame!

—Solo te escolto a fuera—La sonrisa arrogante de Grimmjow hizo que el chico se enojara aún más.

— A mí no me jodas con eso, sé que me quieres golpear desde el incidente con Nell. Créeme Grimmjow ella no es ninguna dama, esa chica es la zorra más conocida de la universidad, no entiendo como sales con ella…había escuchado que te gustan fáciles pero no espere que fuera una que tuviera un historial tan largo y mi marca personal

Grimmjow no dijo nada, solo afianzó más su agarre, literalmente lo arrastraba, el día siguiente el chico tendría unos muy buenos moretones, él parecía tener intenciones de quebrarle hasta el hueso. El pelinegro seguía balbuceando estupideces.

—Es la verdad, no te molestes conmigo…Pregúntale si quieres, yo he sido el primero y el ultimo al que le entregó su corazón, por muy dolida que este ella sabe que de mí no se va a librar. Estoy en su sangre y tu ni nadie borrara eso de su mente, me encargue que ella nunca lo olvidara, te apuesto que ni se ha acostado contigo. Es una zorra, Grimmjow y como tal ha regalado su cuerpo pero aun piensa que si entrega cuerpo y alma saldrá lastimada. A ti te niega las dos ¿Por qué será?

—Cállate, has hablado demasiado —Grimmjow se detuvo, realmente odiaba que él se refiriera a Nell como zorra o cualquier término despectivo, le provocaba más ganas de romperle la boca y todos sus huesos.

—Oh, ahora es que tengo que decir…Nell no es una chica para cuidar, debes cuidarte de ella mejor dicho, ha roto corazones y también se los ha devorados. Nunca espere que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez cayera en sus redes. Es como una viuda negra, cuando logra que estés completamente enloquecido con ella, da el golpe fatal.

—¡Ya basta! No te cansas. Sé que la odias por ser capaz de odiarte, pensaste que ella jamás reaccionaria, juraste que ella siempre lamentaría tu perdida. No esperaste que ella buscara la manera de superarte, has destruido su reputación con el fin de que nadie se le acerque y la denigren, buscas que esté sola para que ella termine aceptando tus términos. No va a ser así, Nell no merece que le hagas eso, ¿Por qué insiste en lastimarla tanto? Eres tan poco hombre que no quieres aceptar que ¡Ella realmente te interesa!

—¡No! —exclamó el pelinegro soltándose y golpeando a Grimmjow.

El golpe fue directo a la mejilla de Grimmjow, el chico bufó, había sido algo fuerte pero nada que no soportara, lo vio con su mirada de odio mientras limpiaba la sangre en la comisura de sus labios. Nnoitra retrocedió unos pasos solo por su mirada.

Grimmjow empezó a rodear a Nnoitra, el pelinegro estaba nervioso por lo que le lanzó un golpe al abdomen pero Grimmjow lo evitó, con gran fuerza golpeó la mejilla derecha de Nnoitra para seguirle con una patada en el abdomen, el chico terminó en el suelo mientras buscaba aire. Lo tomó de la camisa, alzándolo para que se enderezara y tuviera contacto visual con él, debía hacerle entender aquellas palabras.

—Tu lema es "El amor nos hace débil" por eso te sorprendiste al ver esta nueva Nell, que en realidad había superado lo que le hiciste, y le tienes miedo, por eso quieres hacerla sentir menos, quiere que regreses la dócil Nell. Si, realmente le enseñaste una lección, pero no era la de no amar sino la de saber a quién entregarle su corazón. Tu solo eres un bache en su vida ahora asume tu puesto y déjala en paz —Grimmjow lo soltó, se giró dispuesto a irse pero la risa de Nnoitra lo hizo detenerse.

—Grimmjow, no esperé que fueras tan ingenuo. ¡Ella volverá a mí como la zorra que es!

El chico de nuevo cayó al suelo por la fuerza de solo un golpe que le dio Grimmjow, este bufó al ver lo fácil que había caído, aquel chico no era contrincante para él, no era fuerte y en estado etílico era inestable, le dio una última patada y dio la orden a su compañero que había visto todo solo como espectador para que se lo llevara lejos de él.

Las manos de Grimmjow temblaban de ira, no entendía la mente de Nnoitra y no la entendería nunca, el chico buscaba maneras de lastimar a las chicas, parecía regocijarse en eso. No había mentido cuando dijo que creía que estaba enamorado de Nell, realmente creía que el chico hacia todo eso por esa razón, aunque no entendía sus acciones. Él hizo sonar su cuello, de igual manera él no permitiría que se volviera acercar a Nell ni que le hiciera más daño, no dejaría que sus palabras le influenciaran. Él conocía a la real y no a la de los rumores.

*.*.*

Nell se removió por tercera vez en media hora, abrió sus ojos cansada, no podía dormir, sentía una especie de insomnio que la impedía conciliar el sueño. Frustrada se levantó de la cama, tal vez si necesitaba la presencia de Grimmjow, se estaba acostumbrando a despertar abrazada con él y eso no podía ser. Ella tenía que acostumbrarse porque pronto volvería a vivir con Rangiku.

Salió de la habitación de puntilla, no quería levantar a los otros dos chicos, se dirigió a la cocina, tal vez un vaso de leche tibia la ayudaría a conciliar el sueño. Harribel hacia eso para ella cuando tenía pesadillas o no podía dormir, sonrió al recordarlo.

Al prender la luz de la cocina no esperó encontrar a Ulquiorra sentado frente a la barra, el chico a veces le ponía los pelos de punta con su extraña actitud. Se giró a verla, sus ojos esmeraldas igual de hermosos pero había algo distinto, no estaban vacíos sino más bien tenían como un brillo turbio, como si estuviera indeciso en algo. Nell había aprendido a leer la mirada de las personas.

—Ulquiorra no esperaba verte aquí

—Yo tampoco—le respondió el pelinegro.

—¿No puedes dormir?—Él solo se encogió de hombros.

Nell suspiró resignada, había gastado las cuotas de respuesta del chico, se dirigió a la nevera por la leche y luego la puso a calentar.

—Aizen sabe que estas aquí —El comentario la hizo dejar lo que hacía.

—¿Qué?

—Quiere hablar contigo, no sabe nada de ti desde la muerte de Harribel, estaba preocupado —Su tono de voz tan neutro hacia que la última frase perdiera sentido.

—Lo visitare en unos días —retomó su actividad, ella no estaba segura de ser capaz de ir a ver a Aizen, no lo odiaba, ni tenía nada en contra de él pero de alguna manera era incomodo, él parecía querer hacerse cargo de su vida pero ella estaba muy bien siendo independiente—. Ulquiorra ¿Te sucede algo? —preguntó, al ver que el pelinegro volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

—No —Sin decir más, se levantó dispuesto a irse.

—¡Espera no te vayas! Lo siento por preguntar… ¿Puedes quedarte un momento? Necesito compañía, me siento algo sola en la cocina sin el ruido de Gin o Grimmjow —dijo con sinceridad, Ulquiorra solo devolvió sus pasos y se volvió a sentar.

—Ah por cierto, ya es primero ¡Feliz cumpleaños!—Exclamó Nell al recordarlo, el chico solo la vio con indiferencia—. Tengo un obsequio de alguien especial para ti, déjame buscarlo

Al regresar, el pelinegro seguía en el mismo sitio, dejó sobre la barra el regalo que le había dado Orihime. Sin más le dio la espalda para darle algo de intimidad mientras lo abría, terminó de calentar su leche y se giró encontrándose con que Ulquiorra sostenía una bella bufanda roja, era tejida. El chico observaba fijamente la nota, parecía querer descubrir algo en ella, se preguntó que decía pero debía calmar su curiosidad.

—¿A dónde fue ella? —preguntó el pelinegro unos minutos después.

—Con sinceridad no sé, solo me dijo que no podía dártela en persona

—¿Cuando regresa?

—Tampoco lo sé —El pelinegro volvió a ver la nota, se levantó y dejó sola a Nell.

—De nada —susurró suspirando, ese chico era muy difícil de entender pero de alguna manera le agradaba.

Observó su teléfono de nuevo, dos de la mañana, aún faltaba demasiado para que Grimmjow regresara, bufó y terminó de beber su leche para luego regresar a la habitación. Intentaría de nuevo dormir.

*.*.*

Nell despertó abrazada al torso de Grimmjow, el método de Harribel funcionó, ni siquiera había oído al chico llegar. Ella se abrazó más a él, sintió sus brazos rodeándola más. Sonrió, realmente apreciaba los gestos de Grimmjow, le había confirmado de muchas maneras que no la buscaba solo por sexo, ni siquiera la había presionado con el tema, se apoyó más a él.

—Si sigues así, no me controlare —Nell soltó una risa, no la presionaba pero si bromeaba mucho al respecto, y ella disfrutaba de tentarlo.

Ella se incorporó para verlo, al hacerlo su sonrisa desapareció, vio el labio partido de Grimmjow. El chico tenía los ojos cerrados pero al no sentir que Nell se acomodaba a su lado, los abrió encontrándose con su mirada.

—No es nada, Nell. Tranquila

—¿Es normal que regreses con un labio partido?

—No, casi nunca me devuelven los golpes que doy, basta con uno para que salga corriendo —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro pero al ver que Nell aun un suavizaba su expresión, desapareció.

—¿Quien… Nnoitra?

—Peor esta él, te lo aseguro —le dijo restándole importancia.

—Dime que no fue por mí

—Se metió en una pelea en el club, no niego que le tenía ganas pero él se lo buscó —Se encogió de hombros.

—No debiste hacerlo

—¿Por qué te molesta?

—Él no vale la pena

—Tu si la vales, por lo que él se merecía una paliza —Grimmjow se incorporó al ver que Nell seguía molesta.

—¿Te dijo algo cierto? Hablo mal de mí

—Disparates de un borracho —Nell asintió con mirada triste, se levantó de la cama sorprendiéndolo.

—Esta es una de las razones por la que no quería involucrarme sentimentalmente… Grimmjow escucharas cosas horribles de mí por una gran temporada, no puedes ir golpeando a todo el mundo por eso. Deje pasar lo de los chicos de la universidad pero con esto confirmo la teoría. No necesito que me defiendas —Su mirada era triste y Grimmjow odiaba verla con esa expresión.

—Nell…

—Saldrás lastimado por mi culpa, yo…no quiero eso

—Está bien, prometo no golpear más imbéciles…Ahora puedes volver aquí —pidió señalando la cama.

—Grimmjow estoy hablando en serio

El chico bufó y se levantó, ella retrocedió pero pronto se topó con una de las paredes, la mirada intensa del chico la hizo sentir nervios. Él tomó su rostro acercándola al suyo, sus ojos no dejaban la conexión.

—Nnoitra fue un imbécil por no valorarte, yo no lo seré…recuerdo que te dije que soy celoso y muy rencoroso, no puedo evitarlo si alguien te lastima. Nell, déjate proteger, lo mereces

—Harribel…

—Ella no murió por tu culpa, Nell. Cúrate del pasado, déjame terminar de entrar, deja de resistirte, olvida a Nnoitra, olvida los malditos rumores, olvida todo…solo vive el presente, deja de sentirte culpable, deja de cargar con todo —le susurró muy cerca de los labios, para su sorpresa no la besó sino que la abrazó, ella se apretó contra su pecho, había necesitado esas palabra desde hace mucho—. Tu eres valiosa para mí y como tal debo protegerte pero no puedo hacerlo si es de ti misma, eso lo debes hacer tu

—Grimmjow…Lo siento

—Yo sé dónde me metía, desde un principio supe lo que pasaríamos, no voy a dejarte

Aquella frase fue todo lo que faltaba, su inseguridad quedó en el olvido, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del chico y se acercó a besarlo. Él se vio sorprendido pero pronto correspondió profundizado aquel contacto, sus manos la tomaron de la cintura acercándola más.

Ella terminó apoyada en la pared mientras ambos luchaban por mantener aquel beso, el aire hizo falta pero tan pronto como lo recuperaban, volvían a unirse. La intensidad subió, se volvió un baile algo sensual entre sus labios, bocas y dientes, las manos de Grimmjow apretaron su cintura y ella supo lo que quería, de un salto lo rodeó con sus piernas, él la sostuvo mientras la dirigía de vuelta a la cama.

La recostó con la mayor sutiliza mientras se posicionaba sobre ella, el sonrojo de la chica le sorprendió, no había esperado verla sonrojada, sus ojos lo veían con anhelo, aquella mirada terminó de quebrar el autocontrol de Grimmjow, invadió sus labios con violencia mientras sus manos empezaron el recorrido a través de su cuerpo.

El chico bajo a su cuello, dejando un camino de besos y marcando algunos, encontró que disfrutaba de hacerlo, los suspiros en su oído lo impulsaron a seguir. Sus manos recorrieron con suavidad el abdomen plano de Nell debajo de la camisa de su pijama, su piel era tan suave que sabía que se volvería adicto a su tacto.

Volvió a sus labios, ella gimió entre el beso apenas sintió la mano de Grimmjow en uno de sus pechos, aquello hizo que la sensación extraña en su vientre creciera, aquel calor y aquel deseo que pensó que estaba extinto en ella. Pronto aquel contacto no fue suficiente para ambos, la camisa de Nell fue a parar al piso junto con la de él.

Nell empezó un recorrido por la espalda desnuda de Grimmjow mientras él bajaba de nuevo a su cuello, volviendo a dejar un camino de besos, tomó uno de sus pechos con la boca y aquello terminó de deshacer el control de Nell, un gemido algo más fuerte se escuchó. Grimmjow aprovechó ese momento para despojar a la chica de la parte inferior de su pijama, en el proceso realizo un recorrido por sus piernas.

Pronto el calor hizo estragos en ellos, la piel se perló de sudor y el contacto entre ellos no era suficiente, Nell se deshizo del pantalón de Grimmjow y pronto ambos pasaron a estar desnudos.

El sonido de respiraciones entrecortadas, suspiros y gemidos inundo la habitación, Grimmjow trato con delicadeza pero sin perder la pasión a Nell, tanto que ella sintió que aquella era la primera vez que estaba teniendo relaciones. El tacto del chico la hacía sentir primeriza, la hacía sentir nerviosa y mucho más ansiosa.

Pronto sintió que tocaba el cielo cuando sus caricias se volvieron aún más íntima y aún más cuando lo sintió dentro de ella, aquello la llevo al mismísimo nirvana. Nunca se había sentido tan bien, tan querida, protegida y segura. Aquello no era solo sexo, todo cambiaba de perspectiva y sensaciones cuando había sentimientos de por medio, en ese momento lo entendía.

Grimmjow no se quedaba atrás, sentir de esa manera a Nell lo había hecho terminar de caer por ella, ella no podía alejarse de él, él no lo permitirá. Aquel acto solo estaba afianzando aún más la necesidad de ella, de su cuerpo, de sus labios, de todo en ella. A partir de ese momento realmente sería adicto a ella.

Sus labios se encontraron y callaron sus gemidos cuando ambos alcanzaron el clímax, las respiraciones agitadas chocaron entre ellos, mientras que sus cuerpos empezaban a sentir el sopor. Grimmjow se dejó caer a su lado y la rodeó con sus brazos acercándola, sintió como Nell apoyaba su mejilla en su pecho.

—Dime que estamos solos en el departamento —dijo Nell cuando logró recuperar la respiración, no había controlado su voz y ahora estaba apenada. Grimmjow no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Estamos solos…Ulquiorra salió apenas yo llegue y Gin al parecer nunca llego a dormir

—¿En serio? Ya me extrañaba no haberlo visto ni escuchado —susurró aunque realmente ya no pensaba en eso, sino en toda la revolución de sensaciones que aun hacían estragos en ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Ella asintió, luego sonrió.

—Creo que tus palabras me ayudaron

—Y mis acciones ¿no?

—Maldito arrogante, te juro que si dices algo más te pateare y te va a doler —Grimmjow soltó una carcajada.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Primero, quiero aclarar que soy malisima para las escenas de sexo o lemmon. Con este solo he logrado escribir tres jajaja, no es que no me gusten, créanme que si jajja eso le da el toque a la historias pero aun me apena escribirlos.

Penúltimo capitulo del GrimmNell, espero que lo disfrutaran. Nnoitra recibió su karma y aun le falta un poco mas

Gracias por sus comentarios, no tienen ni idea de como me animan: **Ankapoar, Any-chan15, aly36, Al Shinomori**

Aly36: ¡Ya llego el momento de Nnoitra! Habemus karma. Tiene sus razones para tratarlos de esa manera, creeme que no es solo por berriche. Tranquila que a pesar de que se termine el protagonismo de esta pareja, aun saldrán sus momentos.

 **Antes de despedirme por hoy, quiero decirle unas palabras:**

Mi animo no esta en su mejor momento, soy venezolana y no si han escuchado noticias de mi país, pero la estamos pasando mal. La noticias, lo que pasamos día a día, drena un poco nuestra vitalidad. Amo mi país y realmente me entristece estar pasando esto. Esta afectando mi estado de animo por lo que me cuesta mucho escribir, por algo he tardado en actualizar. Solo espero que pronto salgamos de esta crisis política y económica. Disculpe que se los diga pero realmente necesito desahogar mi pesar por lo que sucede, tenemos un éxodo excesivo, nos ha tocado despedirnos de amigos y familias que viajan al exterior, nos toca luchar por recuperar un poco de lo que teníamos y hasta perder la vida por buscar algo mejor. Es duro pero no perdemos la esperanza.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Grimmjow se encontraba apoyado en la entrada de la cocina mientras veía a Nell preparar lo que sería su almuerzo. Realmente parecía gustarle cocinar, a pesar de tener varios días en el departamento, no pasaba el suficiente tiempo en el lugar, entre la universidad y su trabajo casi no permanecía dentro, por lo que no había descubierto esa faceta de ella, le seguía sorprendiendo. Solo esperaba que su comida supiera tan bien como olía.

Nell estaba tan animada que hasta decidió hacerle un pastel a Ulquiorra por su cumpleaños, ambos sabían que al chico no le gustaba aquello pero ella quería hacer ese gesto y él no sería quien para negárselo, solo esperaba que el pelinegro no hiciera un desplante a su novia porque si no le haría tragarse ese pastel con su puño en la garganta.

—¿Qué huele tan bien? —preguntó Gin apenas entró a la cocina—. Por fin siento los beneficios de tener una chica en el departamento —añadió al ver a Nell cocinando.

—¿Quieres un golpe? —dijo Grimmjow y Nell al mismo tiempo.

—Hasta sincronizado están, que triste que sea solo para amenazarme

—Estoy seguro que no es Gin el que cocina —comentó Ulquiorra apenas entró, Grimmjow se carcajeó pero Nell no entendió el comentario.

—A Gin se le quema hasta el agua, lo único que sirve es para hacer tragos —le aclaró Grimmjow, observó a los dos chicos sentarse en la barra y bufó—. Que acertados son en llegar en este momento, pasaron todo el día fuera, ¿No pudieron llegar más tarde?

—Somos muy afortunados —respondió Gin con una sonrisa.

—He hecho suficiente para todos, además hay postre en honor a Ulquiorra —El pelinegro alzó la mirada de su teléfono y la vio.

—Grimmjow, Ulquiorra te está quitando la novia —"susurró" Gin.

—Estoy seguro que a él le gusta más las pelirrojas —comentó Nell, el pelinegro bufó pero todos rieron al ver que no lo negaba.

—De casualidad, ¿Esto es comestible? —preguntó Gin mientras se levantaba un poco para ver lo que la chica hacía, Nell lo vio mal y él alzó las manos en señal de paz—. No lo digo por mal pero Rangiku y Orihime me han hecho probar mucha comida quemada o extraña

—Viví sola una temporada, se lo esencial aunque tampoco es que sea lo mejor del mundo, pero por lo menos sabe bien

—Con tal de que sea comestible será bienvenida

—Malditos oportunistas —bufó Grimmjow.

A los minutos Nell sirvió, los tres quedaron encantados con su comida, a pesar de Ulquiorra no decir nada se comió dos platos, Grimmjow y Gin no tuvieron sutilezas y ambos se mataron por comer más que el otro. Nell no podía dejar de reír, los tres chicos parecían tener demasiados años sin comer comida casera.

El postre fue aún más gracioso para ella, estaba orgullosa de lo bueno que le había quedado y más al ver que literalmente los tres chicos se mataban por comer más pedazos, hasta Ulquiorra participaba en la lucha, a su estilo.

El teléfono sonó apenas terminaron de comer, envió a los chicos a recoger todo mientras contestaba la llamada, contestó rápido al ver que era Rangiku.

—¿Qué paso, Ran? —preguntó, del otro lado sonó un sollozo que la alarmó.

—Solo…solo ven a tu departamento, no le diga a Gin, ven tu sola…por favor —Su voz se le quebraba, estaba llorando.

Nell salió corriendo por sus cosas cuando ella colgó, se oía muy mal, tomó todo lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió a la puerta. Grimmjow la detuvo antes de terminar de salir.

—¿Que sucede?

—Ran está mal, debo ir a verla —No dijo más, se soltó y cerró la puerta.

Logró escuchar como Gin preguntaba que ocurría pero no tenía más tiempo para explicaciones y Rangiku le había pedido que no dijera nada a Gin. Tomó el primer taxi que pasó y a los minutos subía corriendo las escaleras del edificio.

Cuando llegó al pasillo donde estaba su departamento, encontró a Rangiku sentada en el piso al lado de la puerta, su espalda recostada en la pared y veía sus manos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo, junto a ella un gran bolso de viaje. Nell se acercó rápidamente, ella la escuchó por lo que giró en su dirección, la chica se sorprendió al ver su maquillaje corrido, había llorado.

—Nell…que bueno que llegaste —dijo sonriéndole, era más una mueca que una sonrisa, a Nell le dio escalofríos.

—¿Te hicieron algo?

—No más de lo que habían hecho, decidí dejarlos…no sé porque le di tanta larga de desligarme de ellos, ¿Podría quedarme en tu departamento?

—Ven —sacó las llaves de su bolsillo y le abrió la puerta.

La chica tomó sus cosas y entró, se dejó caer en el primer mueble que vio y se quedó viendo el techo. Realmente se veía mal, Nell estaba preocupada, no acostumbraba a verla en ese estado.

—Sé que esto es sorpresivo pero realmente no podía aguantar ni un minuto más en esa casa, después de todo no es mía y ellos lo recalcaron. Deja que me tranquilice, tal vez mañana o pasado vamos a buscar las cosas que nos faltan. Lo siento Nell, pero creo que nos tocara permanecer aquí, claro si permites que me quede

—¿Y aun lo dudas? —Le dijo mientras se sentaba junto a ella, Rangiku se dejó caer en su regazo.

—Uno no sabe…

Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, Rangiku cerró los ojos cuando Nell empezó a acariciarle el cabello como método para reconfortarla.

—¿Puedo saber que ocurrió para que te lleves tan mal con ellos?

—Realmente no se ni cuando empezó, Nell cuando me hablaste de tu hermana y me dijiste que no importaba que no compartieran sangre porque eso no hacía que sean familia, te entendí perfectamente. Mi familia comparte mi misma sangre pero pareciera que no, realmente ni siquiera debería llamarla familia. Mi madre le importa las apariencia, sus amistades, su belleza, todo antes que yo, aun así se cree la mejor madre del universo, yo no la odio pero realmente deja mucho que desear como madre, aun así la aprecio, tiene sus momentos….En cambio mi padre, siempre he sentido que fui quien trunco sus planes y por eso me odia, nunca he recibido ni unas buenas palabras de él, ni un abrazo o cariño, ni siquiera una muestra de algo que no sea desprecio, nunca le ha parecido lo que hago, y de verdad intente complacerlo pero por más que lo intento parece que nada es suficiente

—Ran…

—Lo siento, yo no quería que supieras esto…Yo quería que tu estuvieras bien, tienes demasiados problemas y no quería llenarte de los míos pero tenía que ayudarte

—Rangiku, tranquila…Tal vez llegó el momento de que yo sea la que te reconforte y te comprenda

—No lo hagas solo por agradecimiento

—No lo hago por eso, eres mi amiga…la única que tengo, eres la persona que me ayudó a salir del hoyo en el que estaba, tú con la ayuda de Grimmjow lograron que yo me recuperara, soy feliz Rangiku. Me siento bien, tengo mis momentos de decaída pero ya estoy mejor y todo gracias a ti

—Nell…—La voz se le quebró.

—Llora, Rangiku….Deja de hacerte la fuerte, deja de sonreír cuando no lo siente, tú tienes derecho también a sentirte mal y triste, desahógate y deja salir todo —le dijo mientras acariciaba su cabello, Rangiku se terminó de romper, su llanto hizo sentir mal a Nell, realmente parecía haber estado soportando por mucho tiempo.

*.*.*

—¿Cómo que se van a quedar allá? ¿Y por qué no se vienen? —preguntó Grimmjow, no le gustaba la idea de que ellas dos estuvieran solas, no cuando una no parecía estar en su mejor momento y la otra era su novia que aún tenía momentos de recaídas. Suspiró al escuchar las razones que le daba Nell—. De acuerdo, pero te digo que no me gusta la idea

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Rangiku, está bien? —Gin había estado ansioso desde que escuchó que era Nell la que llamaba.

—No y antes que me atormentes, no sé por qué. Solo sé que se van a quedar en el departamento de Nell hoy —No espero que él dijera nada más cuando ya estaba en dirección a la puerta, Grimmjow lo detuvo.

—Debo ir por…

—Tú no vas a ningún lado, ella necesita estar sola un tiempo

—Tú no entiendes…

—Oh claro que sí, la chica no tiene una buena relación con sus padres, por fin tuvo el valor de desligarse y ahora está sintiendo el peso del mundo real —dijo con algo de indiferencia.

—Más que eso, ella acaba de romper un ciclo que llevaba años repitiéndose, ella puede decaer, me preocupa —Gin se soltó de su agarre pero no volvió a intentar salir.

—¿Decaer? Esta vez me perdí pero realmente no quiero saber. Deja que Nell lo resuelva, es su amiga y ellas parecen haber creado un vínculo fuerte, tal vez solo necesite eso

—Eso espero —susurró mientras se iba a su habitación.

Grimmjow se sentó en el sofá de la sala, al parecer Rangiku tampoco era una persona sin heridas, ya entendía porque Gin la trataba como si fuera de cristal, varias veces notaba que el chico era demasiado atento con ella para ser solo amistad y ya entendía por qué no había dado el paso final. No quería estar en sus zapatos.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio a Ulquiorra salir de su habitación, el chico acostumbraba a verse poco pero últimamente parecía inquieto. Él lo conocía muy bien, algo le perturbaba y eso no era muy común en él, su personalidad estoica e indiferente no lo abandonaba ni en situaciones difíciles pero algunas de sus acciones no eran las acostumbradas, sabía que Gin y él eran los únicos que notaban esos sutiles cambio por convivir un tiempo con él, más Grimmjow que lo conocía mucho más.

—¿A dónde vas, Ulquiorra?

—Lejos de ti —fue la respuesta que recibió, Grimmjow sonrió, le gustaba joderle la paciencia, era divertido.

—Sé que me amas ¿Por qué no lo aceptas?—como respuesta solo tuvo el dedo medio de la mano derecha de Ulquiorra—. Grandes compañeros me gasto

*.*.*

Nell caminaba por los jardines de la universidad, Rangiku había amanecido como si nada hubiera pasado, ella estaba sorprendida al verla en la mañana toda llena de energía dispuesta asistir su clase. Sabía realmente que no estaba tan bien pero al parecer fingir estar bien parecía hacerla sentir mejor, por lo que no dijo nada y solo se alistó para también ir a su clase.

—Aquí está la pequeña zorrita de Nell —La voz odiosa de Nnoitra las sacó de sus pensamientos. Bufó y endureció su rostro, realmente no quería ni verlo.

—No estoy de humor para tus estupideces, lárgate

—Veo que Grimmjow ya te ha pegado sus malas mañas, y cuéntame ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas jugar con él? —caminaba a su lado, Nell estaba a punto de dar media vuelta e irse pero no quería darle el gusto, la seguiría molestando si hacia eso.

—A ti no te interesa lo que yo haga, ahora vete y deja de molestar

—¿Realmente vas a jugar a la novia con él? No sé si tú eres la ingenua o es él —comentó, a Nell su actitud le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Al parecer la paliza que te dio no te bastó ¿no? —Él solo bufó restándole importancia.

—Vuelves a ser una persona que necesitas protección —dijo negando con una sonrisa, Nell se detuvo, ya se le había acabado su dosis de paciencia.

—Okey, creo que ya fui demasiado condescendiente ¿Qué diablos quieres para que me dejes en paz?

—¿Qué tal una noche? —susurró acercándose a ella, tocó sus labios, ella no retrocedió sino que dio media sonrisa.

—Eso creí

—¿Aceptas? —le dijo a un más cerca de ella.

Nunca se esperó recibir una cachetada que le hizo girar el rostro como respuesta, se tocó la mejilla aun sorprendido por el golpe mientras volvía a verla, ella le sonrió y luego guiñó un ojo.

—Te vuelves a acercar a mí y Grimmjow no será el único que se divertirá dándote una paliza, esta vez colaborare con él. Ahora ¡De-ja-me en paz!

La chica se fue dejando al pelinegro aun en shock, cuando reaccionó se dio cuenta de que varias personas habían presenciado la escena y lo veían con una sonrisa burlona. Se sintió humillado y enojado se alejó del lugar.

*.*.*

—Escuche que le diste un buen derechazo a Nnoitra —comentó Grimmjow, ambos estaban en la cafetería, Nell cumplía su turno.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué diablos pasa en esta universidad que todo el mundo se entera de lo que hago? —dijo exasperada, él solo sonrió.

—Esta vez no fue un rumor que se extendió, tristemente. Hubiera sido gracioso que el Karma le devolviera lo que Nnoitra te hizo. Pero me entere porque Gin pasaba por ahí

—Eso tiene más sentido —Se tranquilizó Nell mientras continuaba limpiando el mostrador.

—Gin quiere distraer a Rangiku, nos invitó a ir a un club esta noche —comentó Grimmjow viendo de reojo a Nell, aun tocaban la salida a club nocturnos con delicadeza, él temía que pudiera traerles malos recuerdos y ella notó eso.

—¿Por qué no? —Nell le sonrió.

—Esa es mi chica

—No sé por qué eso se escuchó como si fuera una mascota —Se quejó, Grimmjow soltó una carcajada por la expresión en su rostro.

—¡Nell! —La chica se sorprendió al ver a Ichigo Kurosaki, se notaba preocupado, el chico pocas veces había interactuado con ella.

—¿Qué quieres, fresita? —respondió Grimmjow por ella, Ichigo lo ignoró.

—Rukia me dijo que Orihime acostumbraba frecuentar esta cafetería y hablar contigo ¿Tienes idea de dónde está? Llevamos dos días sin saber de ella y estoy preocupado —Nell lo vio confundida, había notado que ellos tenían una relación estrecha de amistad, era extraño que él no supiera donde estaba.

—Me dijo que se iba de viaje con su familia —respondió, el chico bufó, su expresión se vio enojada.

—¡Maldita sea! —Salió rápido del lugar, Grimmjow y Nell quedaron viendo la puerta, aquello no era normal.

—¿Por qué reaccionó así?

—Ni idea, él esta demente —dijo Grimmjow restándole importancia a lo que sucedió.

—No creo que seas el más indicado para decir eso

*.*.*

Rangiku bailaba junto a Nell siguiendo la música, Nell notó que su amiga ya estaba algo bebida, se tambaleaba cuando giraba, Gin había ido por algo de beber y Grimmjow estaba cerca de ella. La chica le dirigió una mirada y él asintió, ambos lograron llevar a Rangiku para que se sentara.

—Yaaa dije que eeestoy bien…¿D-donde esta Gin con las bebidas? —Arrastraba las palabras, Nell tomó la mano de la chica.

—Voy a llevarla al baño, quizás algo de agua en la cara le baje un poco el alcohol —Grimmjow se paró dispuesto a acompañarlas pero la chica le hizo una señal negativa.

Como pudo llevó a la chica al baño, el lugar estaba atestado de personas por lo que fue una odisea llegar. Cuando la puerta se cerró amortiguando el sonido ella suspiró. Rangiku se dirigió tambaleante al lavamanos y se echó agua en la cara.

Nell por un momento tuvo un recuerdo, unos meses atrás ella estaba en ese lugar, drogada y sin saber a dónde dirigía su vida, suspiró, demasiado había pasado. Ahora estaba ahí, en sus cuatros sentidos, disfrutando con sus amigos y hasta tenía una relación estable, observó a su amiga, ella veía su reflejo.

—Fue aquí donde te conocí, lindo lugar ¿Cierto? —dijo en tono de broma.

—Para como estaba yo, pudo ser peor

—Aquí fue donde noté tu mirada desolada y tu silencioso grito de ayuda. Curioso ¿no? Ahora soy yo la que no está bien

—Ran…—susurró Nell sin saber qué respuesta darle, luego decidió probar con lo que quería decirle desde hace mucho—. ¿Sabes? Agradezco demasiado que hubieras estado aquí, tal vez si no te hubiera encontrado, yo estaría en una muy mala situación o simplemente no estaría —Rangiku se giró a verla, a pesar de estar en un estado inestable tuvo un momento de lucidez.

—No me parece bien lo que tuviste que pasar para yo conocerte pero si agradezco que te encontrara, te has vuelto una buena amiga para mí. Rukia y Orihime han sido las únicas chicas con las que me había sentido cómoda y que sabía que eran sincera en su amistad, pero desde que Rukia está saliendo con Ichigo, no hemos podido pasar mucho tiempo, Orihime es una chica muy dulce pero últimamente no la veo con la misma frecuencia, entendible, su pérdida ha sido muy grande. Ahora eres con la que más cuento.

—Vamos, Ran. Creo que ya es hora de irnos, te estas poniendo muy sentimental —dijo mientras le señalaba la puerta con una sonrisa.

—¡Déjame expresarme!

Apenas llegaron a la mesa, todos quedaron de acuerdo en que era hora de irse, Gin llevó a Rangiku a su auto, detrás de ellos iban Nell y Grimmjow. Nell observó el lugar, estaban en el estacionamiento del club, apretó su brazo un momento para olvidar aquellos recuerdos no gratos.

—Nell…—Grimmjow se colocó frente a ella —. ¿Por qué decidiste volver a este sitio?

La chica tampoco lo sabía, cuando Rangiku había preguntado donde ir, ella respondió el nombre de ese club, donde trabajaba Grimmjow y donde había conocido a ambos. Estuvieron renuentes al principio de aceptar hasta que ella insistió que estaba bien.

Ni ella entendía el porqué de sus acciones, tal vez necesitaba cerrar todos los ciclos malos de su vida y ese era el último. Observó de nuevo los ojos felinos de Grimmjow, desde aquella noche nunca pudo olvidarlos, fue como su guía para salir y ser firme. Solo había dos cosas que nunca olvidaría de esa noche, los ojos de Grimmjow y la voz de Rangiku diciéndole que cuidaría de ella.

—A pesar de lo malo, este sitio será importante para mí, fue mi golpe para volver a la realidad. Y fue donde los conocí, debo superar mis fantasmas —le dijo con sinceridad.

Grimmjow no dijo nada pero se acercó a abrazarla, besó su frente y luego sus labios, ella correspondió al instante. Ambos se alejaron cuando el aire hizo falta, Nell sonrió, Grimmjow solo rodeó con unos de sus brazos los hombros de la chica y ambos caminaron hacia la motocicleta de él.

—Creo que ya le estoy empezando a agarrar gusto a estos viajes —comentó Nell mientras se ponía el casco, Grimmjow sonrió subiendo y luego ella se abrazó a él.

—¿Lista? —dijo viéndola de reojo, ella asintió. Él dio una sonrisa divertida y pisó el acelerador con fuerza.

—¡Grimmjow! —escuchó la queja aun a través de la brisa y el casco. Soltó una carcajada, adoraba molestar a Nell.

*.*.*

Ulquiorra observaba por tercera vez su teléfono en media hora, realmente empezaba a sentir como una especie de ansiedad. No había sabido nada de Orihime Inoue desde el día antes de su cumpleaños, la chica acostumbraba mandarle un mensaje así sea solo diciendo "¿Qué haces?", él siempre respondía lo mismo pero ella sin falta volvía a escribir. Nunca entendió que diablos provocaba que la chica quisiera tener un lazo de amistad con él cuando él no quería tenerlo, ni porque insistía tanto. Tampoco entendía porque empezó a responderle y a acostumbrarse a ella, ahora sentía esa extraña sensación en él, era algo que tenía mucho sin sentir, preocupación por alguien.

El timbre sonó, él se encontraba solo en el departamento, Grimmjow y Gin habían ido al club. Se escuchó por segunda vez el timbre, se levantó ante la insistencia y fue a abrir la puerta. No espero verla de pie y en ese estado, sus brazos la pudieron sostener antes que ella cayera inconsciente.

—¿Mujer?...¿Inoue?

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Final del GrimmNell, se que no fue la gran cosa pero a que los deje en intriga con el final jajaja

Pregunta: ¿La siguiente pareja la continuo en esta misma ventana o en otra?

Ya he avanzado dos capítulos de la siguiente pareja, así que creo que esta semana puedo actualizar el primer capitulo de la siguiente, así los recompenso por la espera. Gracias por todo sus comentarios: **Al Shinomori** , **Ankapoar** , **Aly36** y **Any-chan15** , me han brindando mucho apoyo y espero que me sigan acompañando ^^

Les invito a que se pasen por _**Esperando lo imposible**_ __de **Any-chan15.** Es una un pequeña viñeta que con pocas palabras me hizo ver lo buena que es escribiendo, y se volverá en mi mente el final de Bleach para no romper mi alma Ichiruki y Ulquihime. Denle mucho amor, es triste y muy lindo. También les invito a echarle un ojo a _**Una canción, una historia**_ y si le agrada la temática, pidan su pareja y su canción. (Las dos están en mi perfil, la de Any en favoritas y la otra en mis historias, si están interesados).

¡Hasta la próxima!


	15. Parte II: Alma Atormentada

**.**

 **.**

 **Parte II: Alma Atormentada**

 **Capítulo 1**

Ella caminaba sin tener un destino al que ir, solo lo hacía por inercia, sus pies la estaba llevando lejos del lugar que le hacía daño. La noche estaba fría, la temperatura empezaba a bajar por la temporada, sentía que tenía hasta los huesos helados, no sabía si era por caminar sin un abrigo por aquellas desoladas calles o era simplemente su estado de ánimo.

Era muy tarde y no sabía a donde ir, solo sabía que quería estar lejos, en otro lugar, olvidar todo, solo quería no volver a pasar esto. Se abrazó así misma tratando de darse calor, los pies ya le dolían, había salido solo con lo que tenía en sus bolsillos de aquella casa, no tenía ni dinero para comer ni para pedir un taxi, no tenía su teléfono, no tenía ni identificación.

Las pocas personas que recorrían aquella área residencial a esa hora la veían con curiosidad pero ninguno se acercaba a preguntar si estaba bien. Ella sabía cómo se veía, su cabello desastroso, había corrido apenas tuvo la oportunidad, su cara lastimada, las rodillas de sus pantalones sucias y rotas, se había caído muchas veces al intentar alejarse lo más posible. Parecía una loca, eso era lo que veía en sus ojos, lastima, asco, miedo.

Se sentía sola, no quería preocupar a sus amigos, temía las consecuencias, sabía que si alguno de ellos se enteraba de lo que ocurría irán en contra de _él_. Ella por más que estuviera dolida no lo quería ver mal, suspiró con tristeza, ya comprendía por que las personas la consideraban como una tonta e ingenua.

—¿Preciosa que haces sola por este lugar? —Un hombre salió de la nada asustándola, sintió miedo al ver esa sonrisa mal intencionada, aquel hombre quería hacerle daño.

Retrocedió asustada mientras buscaba ayuda, tan perdida había estado en sus pensamientos que no supo cómo llegó a ese callejón, no había nadie que la auxiliara. El hombre se aproximó a ella con intenciones de tomarle el brazo, ella lo empujó y a cambio recibió un jalón de cabello.

—No me hagas molestar, dame todo lo que tienes —Temblorosa vacío sus bolsillos, solo tenía las llaves y unos yenes que no alcanzaba ni para comprarse una bebida.

El hombre bufó al ver que la chica no llevaba nada de valor, hasta que detalló que en su cuello llevaba una cadenita dorada, sonrió dispuesta arrancársela pero ella retrocedió aún más.

Aquel collar era un regalo de su madre, ella no podía perderlo, era lo único que la había mantenido cuerda durante su vida, que la había mantenido viva. No iba a permitir que aquel hombre se la arrebatara.

—¡Ayuda! ¡Aléjese, por favor! —pidió mientras retrocedía—. ¡Ayuda! —Las frías carcajadas del hombre hicieron que se callara.

—Grita todo lo que quieras, no sé qué hace una niña como tú en esta zona, pero caíste en un lugar que prácticamente es mío —Sabía que estaba en una zona no muy segura de la ciudad, se asustó aún más—. La policía solo pasa cada cierto tiempo, tristemente esta no es su hora. Y los que viven cerca de este lugar, digamos que son como yo

—Por favor, te daré lo que quieras pero no que quites esto

—¿Que me darías si no tienes ni suficiente dinero para comprar una bebida? —dijo violentamente tomándola del brazo—. A menos que…—recorrió con su mirada todo su cuerpo, se sintió invadida por lo que se quiso alejar.

—¡Suélteme!

—Dijiste que me darías lo que yo quisiera por ese collar, estoy pidiendo tu cuerpo. Me parece un trato justo

La tomó del rostro sonriendo, ella no supo de dónde sacó la fuerza pero fue capaz de darle un rodillazo en la ingle como su mejor amigo le había enseñado, el hombre se inclinó adolorido, le había agarrado de sorpresa el golpe. Ella no desabrochó la oportunidad y salió corriendo del lugar, agradecía mucho en ese momento haber estado en el equipo de atletismo del instituto.

Corrió hasta que sus pulmones se sentían como si fuera a estallar, se detuvo en una plaza, mareada intentó observar su alrededor, reconocía esas calles, había llegado al centro de la ciudad. Se dejó caer en uno de los banco de esa plaza, su vista estaba borrosa, no sabía si era el miedo o ya le pasaba factura el haberse saltado el almuerzo y no haber cenado.

Desde hacía unas hora había dejado de sentir hambre, pero sabía que eso no quería decir que no la tuviera. Su cuerpo estaba en el límite y no sabía a dónde ir. Quería un sitio con tranquilidad, que no hicieran preguntas, que solo la dejaran pensar pero también quería sentirse acompañada, segura. Quería un lugar seguro donde no la interrogaran, donde no la juzgaran, solo quería descansar.

A su mente llegó aquel pelinegro que había estado rondando su cabeza por meses, en seguida supo a donde debía ir. Él era la persona indicada, sabía que él no la interrogaría, sabía que era el lugar más tranquilo para ella, el más seguro, solo esperaba que en ese momento estuviera en casa.

Tambaleante se levantó, y comenzó la odisea para intentar llegar a su departamento, se sentía débil y adolorida, realmente sentía que no iba a llegar al sitio antes de desmayarse. Las lágrimas se le acumularon en los ojos, no quería seguir con miedo, no quería más dolor, solo quería paz y tranquilidad.

Subió las escaleras con lo último que le quedaba de fuerza, tocó el timbre mientras se apoyaba en una de las paredes, nadie respondió. Estaba sola como siempre, ella cerró un momento sus ojos, quería dormir y no despertar, aquel pensamiento la asustó y decidió tocar de nuevo el timbre, cuando no escuchó respuesta ni nada, se sintió morir

En ese momento se abrió la puerta, logró divisar la luz dentro del departamento y unos hermosos ojos verdes, aquellos ojos que era para ella su salvación, se desvaneció entre la inconsciencia pero logró escuchar su voz antes de dejarse llevar.

—¿Mujer?...¿Inoue?

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Creo que mis primeros capítulos son dramáticos jajajaa ¿Que les pareció? ¿Idea de lo que pasa?

¡Sorpresa para las que no se habían dado cuenta! No es el turno del GinRan jajaja los haré sufrir un poco mas.

Pensé que iba a poder actualizar la semana pasada pero la universidad y el caos en mi país consumen mi vida pero aqui regrese, me antoje hoy de actualizar y estoy robándome tiempo de estudio (mañana tengo un parcial).

Como solo Aly36 me respondió mi pregunta, decidí hacerle caso, si les parece bien dejar esta segunda parte en la misma ventana comente, sino tambien. Puedo crearle aun otra, así que están a tiempo

Gracias por sus comentarios: Aly36 y Any-chan 15

¡Hasta la próxima!


	16. Chapter 2- II

**Capítulo 2**

Ulquiorra Cifer era una persona que poco demostraba sorpresa, preocupación o cualquier sentimiento, su rostro siempre era indiferente, tanto que desde joven tuvo problemas por eso. Las personas lo consideraban un ser frío y poco social, no estaban muy alejados de la realidad, la mayoría lo evitaba y eso era bueno para él, realmente sentía que odiaba a las personas, pocos eran pasables, entre esa muy corta lista estaban sus dos compañeros de departamento y la novia de Grimmjow recientemente.

En esa ocasión solo observaba el rostro durmiente de Orihime, esa chica le intrigaba, realmente no entendía casi nada de ella, y eso le molestaba. Él siempre había sido buen observador y no saber algo no estaba en su naturaleza. La pelirroja era una persona cálida, socialmente aceptada, risueña, con un montón de amigos, alegre, no entendía que ella veía para que siempre buscara la manera de hablar con él, siendo tan opuesto a ella y sin intenciones de entablar una amistad ni nada que se le parezca, estaba fuera de todo raciocinio.

Un suspiro de la chica atrajo su atención, observó que sus mejillas se estaban tornando rojas y su respiración era un poco más forzosa. Tocó su frente y supo de inmediato que tenía fiebre. Él no era experto en cuidar a alguien, ni siquiera sabía porque lo hacía pero algo en él no podía evitar que sintiera la necesidad de cuidar de ella.

Buscó un edredón para cubrirla mejor, un vago recuerdo vino a su mente, unas manos cálidas en su frente colocándole algo frío que lo hacía sentir bien. Por un momento se detuvo, tenía mucho tiempo sin recordar, algo estaba pasando con él que no entendía. Aun con su confusión, terminó de cubrir a la chica y se dirigió a la cocina por algo de agua fría y un paño, mientras llamaba a Grimmjow.

— _¿Que?_ —respondió el chico al segundo tono.

—¿Vienen de regreso?

— _Sí, acabo de dejar a Nell, voy para allá ¿Qué sucede?_

—Compra algo para la fiebre y para tratar heridas —Fue lo único que le dijo para luego colgar, no escuchó lo que Grimmjow iba a preguntar.

Caminó de regreso a la habitación, la encontró en un estado peor, ahora sudaba y su respiración era aún más pesada, colocó uno de los paños en su frente. Nunca había cuidado a alguna persona y realmente no sabía ni cómo hacerlo, lo que sabía era por lógica.

Observó que varios mechones se pegaban a su frente, con delicadeza para no molestarla se los retiró, observó sus facciones. Aquella chica realmente era bonita, se preguntó que la llevaría a ir a esa hora a su departamento y más cuando se suponía que estaba en un viaje familiar.

Unos minutos después escuchó la puerta, el pelinegro salió de la habitación cerrándola bien detrás de él, no quería que ninguno la molestara. Caminó hacia la cocina donde encontró a los dos chicos peleando por algo en la nevera, la bolsa de la farmacia estaba sobre la barra, la tomó y dio media vuelta sin que ellos se dieran cuenta.

Sacó el medicamento para la fiebre, eran unas pasillas por lo que tenía que buscar la manera de despertarla, en la bolsa de compras quedaba lo que era agua oxigenada, gasas, adhesivo y una pomada.

—Podrá parecer imbécil pero no lo es tanto —pensó.

Al volver a entrar a la habitación, escuchó el susurro de Orihime, pensó que había despertado pero al acercarse se dio cuenta que estaba aún inconsciente. La fiebre era más alta de lo que pensó.

—Déjame p-por favor —.La chica se removió—. No lo vuelvo a hacer pero déjame

Ulquiorra tomó a la chica en sus brazos, estaba empezando a delirar, no iba a poder atacar su fiebre con rapidez era mejor llevarla a un hospital. Llegó al pasillo con ella en sus brazos, Grimmjow y Gin estaban comiendo cuando lo vieron, ambos quedaron a medio bocado.

—Dame las llaves de tu auto —Gin salió corriendo a la sala a buscarlas apenas lo escuchó, detrás fue Ulquiorra junto a Grimmjow.

—¿Qué diablos le pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste? —preguntó su amigo, él solo lo ignoró.

—Yo manejo —fue lo que dijo Gin al ver el mal estado de la chica.

Ulquiorra no dijo nada y solo lo siguió, bajaron rápido al estacionamiento, se subió con la chica en la parte de atrás, Gin ya estaba dentro, Grimmjow entró como copiloto. Arrancó directo al hospital más cercano, el pelinegro acomodó lo mejor que pudo a la chica.

—Ulquiorra, ¿qué le sucedió? —preguntó Gin.

—Llegó hace una hora en estas condiciones

—Parece como si hubiera tenido un accidente —comentó Grimmjow mientras detallaba el rostro y ropa de la chica.

—Hermano, no lo hagas —susurró muy bajo la pelirroja, Ulquiorra fue el único que la escuchó, ¿Que le habían hecho?—. Prometo no volver a hacerlo —siguió murmurando.

—¿Está diciendo algo? —preguntó Grimmjow.

—Delira —fue lo único que le dijo, no despegaba la mirada de ella.

Llegaron al hospital con rapidez, era de madrugada por lo que no había tanta actividad fuera de él. Grimmjow ayudó a sacar a la chica, los tres entraron, los dos primeros algo histéricos.

—Necesitamos ayuda —pidió Gin, un paramédico se acercó con una camilla donde la colocaron, empezaron a medir sus signos vitales mientras la llevaban a la área de urgencia.

 _Los tres chicos se quedaron de pie sin saber que hacer_

*.*.*

Orihime despertó por la luz de la habitación, su cuerpo se sentía muy pesado y abrir los parpados había sido una odisea, también se sentía muy adolorida. Observó que se encontraba en una camilla, tenía conectado al brazo una vía. El dolor de cabeza que había sentido al despertar se acrecentó y se mareó.

—¿Mujer? —Orihime se giró sorprendida hacia la voz, soltó un quejido ante el dolor.

El pelinegro se encontraba sentado en una silla cercana a ella, se volvió a recostar y cerró los ojos, lo menos que había querido era terminar en el hospital, vendrían las preguntas que no podía responder, se dejó caer de nuevo en la camilla y guardó silencio, agradeció que no la presionara para hablar.

—Ulquiorra ¿Crees que sea buena idea avisar a Rangiku o a Nell? Ellas deben saber cómo contactar a su familia —dijo Gin entrando a la habitación.

Orihime entró en pánico, se levantó rápidamente de la camilla sorprendiendo a los tres chicos presente pero no llegó a dar ni un paso cuando se desvaneció, cayendo por poco al suelo si no es por los reflejos de Grimmjow.

—Maldición ¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí? —bufó Grimmjow, alzándola para colocarla en la cama, Gin salió corriendo al pasillo.

—¡Enfermera!

El doctor la examinó y solo pidió que no la hicieran exaltarse ni nada, había tenido un cuadro de anemia con una leve hipotermia, por lo que la chica estaba muy débil y cualquier emoción podría crearle una descompensación.

—Creo que no es buena idea llamar a nadie —comentó Gin, Grimmjow asintió.

—Parece no querer que nadie sepa donde esta

Ulquiorra solo la observaba, empezaba a entender que era lo que ocurría, desde hacía un tiempo había notado que la chica actuaba a veces de forma extraña y para nada como era ella, y había visto situaciones sospechosas. Ya intuía por donde iba el asunto, y aquello hizo que su sangre hirviera, tenía demasiado sin sentir el enojo que en ese momento estaba sintiendo.

*.*.*

Rangiku y Nell veían aquella casa, ambas parecían dudar en entrar pero necesitaban recuperar lo que quedaba de sus cosas. Rangiku introdujo la llave lo más silenciosa posible y abrió la puerta, apenas entraron notaron que no había nadie, así que con rapidez empezaron a tomar sus cosas.

—¿Has sabido algo de los chicos? Llame a Gin para que nos llevara pero no contestó —comentó la rubia.

—Yo también estoy intrigada, Grimmjow me envió un mensaje cuando llegaron al departamento pero en toda la mañana no he sabido de él

—Creo que después de llevar esto deberíamos pasar por su casa si aún no hemos recibido señal de ellos, esto no es normal—comentó Rangiku.

—Estoy de acuerdo

*.*.*

Gin ayudaba a la chica a entrar al departamento, acababan de darle de alta pero aún estaba muy débil. Ulquiorra informó que ella permanecería en el departamento unos días hasta que estuviera bien, ninguno de los dos chicos pidió explicaciones, sabían que él no se las daría.

El doctor les había informado que ella aparentaba haber sufrido una especie de shock, no hablaba solo se limitaba a observarlos, asentir o negar. También tuvieron un interrogatorio por parte de los médicos y hasta de un policía, Orihime había presentado golpes en su rostro y parte de su cuerpo, ellos querían descartar que alguno le hiciera daño. Los tres estaban intrigados pero ya Ulquiorra les había advertido que no iban a lograr nada preguntándole a la chica.

Orihime se recostó en la cama, observo como Gin y Grimmjow se detenía en la puerta para verla un minuto antes de salir, parecían preocupados. Ella entendía, no todos los días llegaba una chica en sus condiciones a la puerta de su departamento, se sentía mal por preocuparlos. Ellos habían sido interrogados por su culpa, los habían tratado como animales al pensar que le habían hecho algo malo y se sentía mal de no haber ayudado, pero no podía, no quería responder su preguntas, solo quería descansar.

La dejaron sola en la habitación, observó el lugar con curiosidad, era impersonal y muy monocroma, blanco y negro, definitivamente era el estilo de Ulquiorra, volvió a sentirse culpable de ocupar su habitación aunque el mismo fue quien se ofreció. Se preguntó dónde estaría, desde que habían llegado del hospital no lo había visto, tenía miedo de molestarlo.

—Necesitas ropa y cosas personales si quieres quedarte unos días aquí —La voz del pelinegro la asustó, había entrado silenciosamente a la habitación mientras ella se perdía en sus pensamientos observando el armario.

Orihime no quería ir a su casa, por lo que negó con su cabeza. Ulquiorra la vio unos minutos, su penetrante mirada le quitó la respiración, aquellos ojos verdes eran hermosos y cada vez que la observaban ella sentía que él veía su alma.

—Nell debe tener ropa que te quede —El pelinegro estaba dispuesto a irse pero ella se levantó deteniéndolo, él giro al ver como ella tomaba su camisa, Orihime intentó decirle que no quiera pero su voz no salía, estaba frustrada, no podía pronunciar las palabras—. Ella no vendrá, Grimmjow aún tiene su ropa en su armario, iré por ella para ver si te queda.

Ella lo soltó más relajada, Ulquiorra retomó su camino mientras ella volvía a la cama, intentó de nuevo decir algo pero no podía, su voz no salía. El doctor le dijo que era producto del estrés y el shock que pronto iba a regresar su voz pero ella estaba asustada, habían pasado doce horas desde que despertó en el hospital y aun no había podido hablar.

—¿Princesita? —Ella observó como Grimmjow se asomaba por la puerta, parecía buscar a alguien—. Qué bueno que el emo no está, tu y yo tenemos una conversación pendiente

Orihime empezó a ponerse mal, ella no quería preguntas, por eso había ido a ese departamento y no a la casa de Ichigo, Rukia o Rangiku. La mirada de Grimmjow la intimidó, ella le agradaba su personalidad pero eso no evitaba que de vez en cuando le temiera, él se veía muy grande y violento, su mirada era feroz pero en los últimos meses había descubierto que era una gran persona con fachada de matón.

—Ya no será conversación por que no puedes hablar, pero dime ¿Esto es una táctica tuya para acercarte a Ulquiorra? Porque te digo de una que con esto no se juego, la policía hasta nos interrogó, y no creo que de esta manera llames la atención del emo. Además por poco nos matas del susto, ya yo estaba investigando como ocultar un cadáver, porque mínimo íbamos preso, no iban a escuchar nuestras excusas

Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír, era gracioso imaginar a los tres chicos preocupados pero luego su sonrisa se borró. Ella no los había querido preocupar y no lo hacía con esa intención, Ulquiorra parecía aún más distante de lo que ya era. La pelirroja negó rápidamente y Grimmjow no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—No seas tonta, es obvio que no creía eso, eres demasiado buena para idear ese plan. Pero no estaría mal que aprovecharas la oportunidad —dijo Grimmjow pensativo, ella se sonrojó. Él luego descarto el pensamiento—. Me escucho como casamentera de películas de época, siéntete afortunada de que Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez quiera ayudarte, eso no se ve todo los días, además necesito que Ulquiorra quite esa cara de estirado, estoy empezado a creer que es un vampiro drenador de almas o algo así

—¿Qué haces aquí, Grimmjow? —preguntó Ulquiorra apenas lo vio al entrar.

—Solo haciéndole compañía a la princesita —Se encogió de hombros mientras se levantaba—. ¿Trajiste la ropa de Nell? Qué bueno que dejó algunas prendas aquí y que ella sea triple x en el pecho porque si no, no sé qué diablos se iba a poner—Orihime se sonrojó por el comentario.

—Largo —ordenó el pelinegro, pero el otro simplemente lo ignoró.

—Estoy visitando a Orihime, ella es la que me puede botar, ¿Tú me quieres botar, Orihime? —Ella primero vio a Ulquiorra pero el chico solo veía a Grimmjow fijamente, ella volvió la vista al chico y negó—. No quiere que me vaya, estas jodido, aquí me quedo— Se acomodó mejor en la silla mientras sonreía arrogantemente.

Ulquiorra no dijo más, dejó sobre la mesa de noche la ropa que trajo para Orihime y luego salió. Orihime suspiró cuando él cerró la puerta, sus hombros cayeron un poco, estaba molestándolo.

—¿Sabes? Es curioso acabo de ver algo no muy típico en el —La pelirroja vio con curiosidad a Grimmjow—. Sus acciones me están demostrando lo extraño que se siente, el no acostumbra a demostrar nada, ni incomodidad, ni preocupación, nada. Apenas responde lo que uno le pregunta, pero contigo ha sido paciente y hasta capaz de decir más de una oración

La chica se señaló sorprendida, ella no había notado eso, solo lo veía como molesto y eso le dolía. No quería incomodarlo, se sentía mal siendo un estorbo o algo problemático para él. Ella sabía que ese chico le gustaba, desde que lo había conocido se sentía atraída por él, no sabía si había sido su aura de misterio o su mirada hermosa pero tan falta de vida que tanto le intrigaba, o la melancolía que emanaba, pero lo que si sabía es que cuando empezó a hablar con él, se sentía cómoda y segura.

—Quita esa mirada, te estoy diciendo algo positivo ¿y tú vas a llorar? Dime si tengo que golpear a ese infeliz para que no llores. —Orihime lo vio sorprendida, nunca había esperado eso de Grimmjow—. No te ilusiones, te considero una hermana menor y odio ver una mujer llorar, además ya yo tengo a Nell

La pelirroja le lanzó una almohada por haber arruinado el acto lindo que había tenido para ella, Grimmjow solo soltó una carcajada. Tal vez no había sido mala idea ir a ese lugar, solo trataría de no incomodar a Ulquiorra.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Decidí dejar esta historia en esta misma ventana :), gracias por dar su opinion. En este capitulo, al principio quise mostrar un poco de lo que pasa por la mente de Ulquiorra, no dejare los otros personajes de lado, como mostré en el pequeño corto de Nell y Rangiku, ademas de mostrarle una nueva faceta de Grimmjow ;) (creo que estoy encantada con ese personaje para esta historia y no lo puedo dejar mucho por fuera).

Gracias por sus comentarios: **Any-chan15** , **Violeta** , **luciodelgado961** , **Aly36** y **Al Shinamori.** Son un amor por animarse a dejar reviews, no tienen ni idea de cuanto ayudan a mi estado de animo.

Violeta: Cuando vi tu nombre dije que me parecía familiar pero debía confirmarlo jajaja cuando vi que si eras me emocioné, gracias por animarte a leer otra de mis historias. GrimmNell para el mundo, necesitamos mas historias de ellos ;), te entiendo lo de no dormir por leer una historia interesante y me halaga que te pasar con esta. El comienzo de la mayoría de esta historia tendrá su drama y ellos irán aprendiendo a vivir con su pasado o siendo ayudados con mucho love (o eso intento). Si te soy sincera uno de los personajes que mas me cuesta escribir es el de Ulquiorra, no quiero sacarlo mucho del personaje pero tengo que hacerlo mas humano, pero es el que mas me encanta escribir. Debió existir el Ulquihime T_T. Estoy ya tratando de dejar la pena. Es dificil no sentir desaliento pero siempre tenemos fé (como nosotros decimos "La esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde"). Tranquila que habrá Ichiruki, ellos no faltan. Gracias, amo los comentarios largos *-*, me emocionan

Aly36: Te sorprendí jajaja lo se, pensabas que iba primero el GinRan pero no, los voy a hacer sufrir un poco mas jajajaja. Pronto sabrás que es lo que pasa con Orihime, ya di un guiño para que tengan idea. Yo diría que Orihime era algo suertuda jajaj. Tranquila que igual disfruto tus comentarios, tomar un poco de tu tiempo para darme tu opinion ya es mucho

Espero regresar pronto, realmente lo espero pero todo depende de como mejore mi animo. Se que esto no es de interés de ustedes pero de alguna manera necesito desahogarme y liberar un poco emociones.

Hoy y ayer (para no decir toda la semana) fueron días difíciles y muy triste, solo diré esto: Nos están masacrando, mas de 50 muertos por protestar en mi país, solo por pedir esto: Libertad, medicina, no+represión, elecciones presidenciales o que por lo menos se cumpla nuestra constitución. Las personas que murieron solo estaban armadas con su fé, su voluntad y valentía, con mas nada, y aun así murieron solo por exigir sus derechos. Muchos eran demasiado jóvenes, muchos eran estudiantes promedio entre (17-26 años). Yo realmente si apoyo las protestas, porque no podemos permanecer callados mientras esto termina de ser una dictadura, pero me entristece ver morir a tantas personas. Anoche murió un estudiante de mi universidad, yo no lo conocía porque es de otra extensión pero el dolor es igual, y lo que mas me INDIGNA fue que sucedió dentro de la extensión de mi universidad, violaron su autonomía y dispararon contra estudiantes por protestar. ¿Esto no se llama dictadura?. Hoy salí y fui a su homenaje en nuestra extensión, y tambien a protestar por él y todo los caídos, ¿sabes lo triste de esto? Que salí pensando que ese chico podía ser yo el día de hoy, gracias a Dios no ocurrió nada malo en nuestra protesta pero no puedo decir lo mismo de las demás. Es probable que esta noche se unan mas nombres a la lista y eso nos tiene mal. Nuestro animo no es el mejor pero yo decidí desestresarme y liberarme un poco emocionalmente, decidí terminar el capitulo, salirme de esta horrible realidad, disculpen si los incomodo con esto pero realmente lo necesitaba. No pierdo la fé, Venezuela será libre.

Hasta la próxima


	17. Chapter 3-II

**Capítulo 3**

Ulquiorra observaba fijamente a la pelirroja que dormía en ese momento en su cama, notando su respiración pausada, su rostro tranquilo y la paz que demostraba. Estaba recostado del marco de la puerta, ya era muy entrada la noche pero algo lo empujaba a levantarse a ver como estaba cada cierto tiempo, él había ido a dormir al sofá de la sala para no incomodar a la chica pero aquella extraña sensación de inquietud no lo dejaba dormir.

Orihime suspiró y se removió, su rostro poco a poco se frunció, una tensión pareció apoderarse de ella, volvió a moverse como si buscara comodidad, ya no dormía con la misma tranquilidad.

Él había notado la noche anterior y las horas que durmió en el hospital que ella parecía sufrir de pesadillas, su tranquilidad no duraba mucho tiempo siempre se veía afectada por algo. Esa parecía ser una de las razones que lo estaba impulsado a permanecer despierto y estar en la puerta, vigilante de eso.

Ella dejó salir de entre sus labios un quejido que hizo que Ulquiorra se acercara, aquello no había pasado antes, realmente parecía mal, acercó su mano a su frente para revisar si su fiebre no había vuelto pero no era así, su temperatura era normal. Ella se volvió a mover alejándose de su mano, una lágrima se deslizó en su mejilla, él decidió despertarla, aquel sueño parecía estar lastimándola.

La movió suavemente pero su intento de no asustarla pareció no funcionar, ella abrió los ojos con rapidez, se encogió a si misma alejándose de su contacto, se abrazó como si se protegiera. Ulquiorra nunca había visto esa expresión en Orihime, no solo estaba asustada, estaba aterrada y hasta podía verla temblar. Él trató de incorporarse con lentitud para no asustarla aún más, no despegó su mirada de los ojos grises de la chica para darle a demostrar que no quería hacerle daño.

—¿Estas bien, mujer? —Hablarle pareció hacer que se tranquilizara, soltó sus piernas dejándolas de abrazar y su cuerpo se relajó. Notó como su rostro se enrojeció y supo que estaba apenada por su reacción anterior—. ¿Necesitas algo?

Ella negó pero aquella mirada triste y apenada no desaparecía de su rostro, Ulquiorra empezó a incomodarle ver esa expresión en ella, no era algo acostumbrado. Se supone que la chica estaba llena de sonrisas y alegría en su mirada, no aquella chica que parecía tan herida.

—Está bien, duerme —fue lo que dijo dispuesto a irse, no quería ver esa mirada en su rostro.

Sintió como su mano rodeó su brazo antes que se alejara mucho de la cama, ella se había levantado impidiendo que se fuera. Él la observó un momento sin girarse completamente hacia ella, realmente no parecían la misma chica que el conocía.

—¿Qué sucede? —Ella abrió la boca para responder pero pareció recordar que no podía darle voz a sus palabras, superó, lo señaló y luego señaló la habitación—. ¿Quieres que me quede? —asintió con rapidez, él lo pensó unos segundos pero al final acepto, se giró hacia el sofá en el lugar.

Lo había convencido la mirada de ella, parecía realmente no querer quedarse sola, Ulquiorra estaba teniendo mucho curiosidad sobre lo que le ocurría, odiaba no saber algo y a la misma vez se sentía extraño de querer averiguar sobre una persona, normalmente le era indiferente a los problemas que tenían los demás. Se sentó en el sofá, Orihime lo vio con incomodidad, parecía querer decirle algo.

—Duerme —ordenó, sus ojos no dejaba los de la chica, ella asintió y se acomodó en la cama, no dejó de ver los ojos de él hasta que el sueño la venció.

Ulquiorra tardó más en quedarse dormido, no podía dejar de estar intrigado por ella, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que pasaba y porque ella parecía estar tan nerviosa constantemente.

 _¿Qué estaba ocurriendo con ella?_

*.*.*

El timbre se escuchaba lejano, Ulquiorra poco a poco se despertó, sentía la pesadez en sus ojos pero aun así los abrió. Sentía que no había pasado mucho desde que los cerró, observó a Orihime, ella parecía estar durmiendo bien, él había permanecido lo más que pudo despierto, pendiente de que la chica no tuviera otro episodio pero no había ocurrido.

—¡Ulquiorra! —gritó Gin abriendo la puerta con violencia, provocando que ella se despertara asustada, el pelinegro le envió una fría mirada a su compañero de piso, odiaba que entraran de esa manera a su habitación—. Lo siento, solo quería informarles que Nell y Orihime están…

El timbre se volvió a escuchar antes de que el terminara de hablar, Grimmjow pasó corriendo por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta pero luego se devolvió al recordar que aún no debía abrir. Orihime se levantó de la cama rápidamente y junto sus manos mientras negaba. Grimmjow y Gin se vieron entre ellos confundidos, Ulquiorra podía leer su pregunta en sus rostros _¿Por qué no quería que ellas no supieran que estaba aquí?,_ luego lo vieron a él como si tuviera la respuesta pero realmente él tenía esa misma pregunta sin resolver.

—¡Grimmjow, abre la maldita puerta! —se escuchó la voz de Nell.

—Le estas pegando tus malas costumbre a la adorable Nell —se quejó Gin bromeando, luego vio a Orihime—. Permanece aquí adentro, las recibiré y te avisare cuando puedes salir —dijo mientras se retiraba

—¿Nell? ¿Adorable? Hablamos de la misma persona —Grimmjow siguió al chico, cerrando la puerta detrás de él—. Gin prepara mi funeral, estoy seguro que Nell me mata hoy —se escuchó mientras se alejaban del pasillo.

Orihime se quedó quieta, como si cualquier movimiento delatara su presencia en el departamento. Ambos escucharon a las dos chicas saludar y quejarse de no encontrarlos el día anterior ni haberse comunicado con alguna. La pelirroja dejó caer sus hombros, Ulquiorra supo que pensaba en ese momento, estaba desanimada por crearles inconvenientes a ellos.

—Ellos tomaron esa decisión, no te hagas responsable —No supo porque dijo eso pero de alguna manera quería que ella se relajara.

Orihime lo vio sorprendida a Ulquiorra, él cerró los ojos y volvió a acomodarse en el sofá, aun así podía saber que ella tenía una suave sonrisa en el rostro. Escuchó como se acomodó mejor en la cama dispuesta a esperar que las chicas se fueran.

*.*.*

—Grimmjow, sé que nos están ocultando algo —dijo Nell, ambos se encontraban solos en la cocina del departamento.

Nell había notado la extraña actitud de los dos chicos, además de extrañarle que no hubieran respondido a sus llamadas el día anterior. Desde que salía con él Grimmjow nunca había dejado de contestar una llamada o devolvérsela. Empezaba a sentir curiosidad, tampoco había estado el día anterior en el departamento.

—¿Si te digo que es por un bien mayor, lo dejarías pasar? —Ella entrecerró los ojos, Grimmjow solo dio esa sonrisa burlona de siempre.

—Espero que sea así —Nell asintió, luego lo señalo, advirtiéndole—. Eso sí, te advierto, si me llegas a engañar mínimo tendrás tus bolas en la garganta

—¡Auch! Me ofende que creas que te engañare ¿No confías en mí? —Se hizo el ofendido.

—Sí pero estas con dos solteros así que pueden traer chicas —Nell lo veía fijamente pero realmente sabía que no creía eso, solo bromeaba con él porque sabía que provocaba en él una de sus escenas de celos.

Grimmjow soltó una carcajada y se acercó a besarla con fuerza, ella rodeó con sus brazos su cuello, él tomó su cintura alzándola para sentarla sobre una de las sillas de la barra, Nell lo acercó más profundizando el beso. Cuando su respiración hizo falta ambos se alejaron pero no lo suficiente, aun tocaban sus frentes.

—Te he dicho lo sexy que te vez celosa —dijo rosando sus labios mientras hablaban, Nell sonrió.

—Muchas veces

—¿Sabes? Creo que pronto no tendré compañeros solteros, por lo menos uno parece estar a punto de dejar de serlo —sonrió con burla, Nell lo vio interesada.

—¿Ulquiorra? —preguntó mientras veía Grimmjow, sabía que Gin no podía ser porque Rangiku no parecía ni estar cerca de entablar algo más que ya su extraña amistad.

—Si…y creo que caerá peor que Ichigo —Su sonrisa le decía que él estaba pasándolo muy bien a costa de su compañero

—¿Orihime? ¡Oh señor!, esto tengo que verlo —dijo emocionada Nell al ver como él asentía.

—Aún no ha caído pero no le falta nada…—Grimmjow se acercó a Nell y besó con cariño su frente, aún estaba sorprendida de lo a veces cariñoso que podía ser y eso le encantaba, ayudaba demasiado a su alma, sentía esa alegría con solo ese pequeño acto—.Ven, vamos a ayudar a Gin, que ese si esta grave con lo de dejar de ser soltero —añadió para luego entrelazar sus manos y salir del lugar.

*.*.*

—Zona despejada —informó Gin entrando a la habitación.

Se sorprendió de encontrar otra vez a los dos dormidos, al parecer su noche no había sido muy buena. Gin estaba sumamente intrigado con respecto a lo que pasaba con Orihime, él no era tonto y sabía que la chica parecía temerle a algo, esos golpes que habían notado y su actitud le estaban dado una idea de lo que ocurría y realmente no estaba seguro de lo que iba a hacer si descubría quien le estaba haciendo daño

Orihime era una chica muy dulce e ingenua, no era alguien muy cercano a ella pero tenía años siendo amigos. Además, era una amiga valiosa para Rangiku y sabía que si Ichigo se enteraba que ella estaba aquí y en esas condiciones, correría sangre. Todo su grupo apreciaba a Orihime y eran protectores con ella.

Luego observó a Ulquiorra, la actitud del chico era un enigma para todos menos para Grimmjow y él. Parecía ser una persona muy compleja pero realmente era alguien practico, se aislaba del mundo y solo velaba por su intereses, realmente era alguien indiferente para quien no lo conociera y tal vez si era algo de cierto. Pero Gin había visto varias facetas de él, que le hicieron comprobar que en realidad no era tan indiferente como lo hacía ver, permitía que Grimmjow y él estuvieran cercanos, bromearan y hasta aceptaba su amistad, ya eso era mucho viniendo del pelinegro.

Había tenido sus dudas la primera vez que Grimmjow llegó con él, con el tiempo supo que solo había que aprender a llevar su extraña y estoica personalidad, pero ahora estaba viendo una actitud nueva en él, Ulquiorra estaba mostrando preocupación e interés en Orihime, desde hacía unos meses había notado que su relación paso de ser solo Orihime buscándolo para hacer una amistad, aunque todos sabían que ella sentía algo más por él, a ser algo más reciproco.

Al pelinegro no parecía molestarle la presencia de ella, dejaba que hablara horas sin mostrar su indiferencia, solo permanecía callado escuchándola, parecía velar por su seguridad y ahora con esto, comprobaba que él aunque no se diera cuenta, estaba interesado en ella.

—Puedes dejar de hacer eso, es enfermo —dijo Ulquiorra sin abrir los ojos.

—Solo pensaba, estoy algo preocupado por ella. Orihime es una chica extraña y fuera de este mundo pero eso hace que sea algo dulce y especial, me molestaría saber que alguien la está lastimando y que no nos diéramos cuenta —dijo en voz baja, evitando despertarla.

Ulquiorra abrió los ojos y Gin pudo notar que él también tenía la misma preocupación, él era una persona que analizaba todo y pudo notar que le frustraba no saber.

—Tenemos que buscar la forma de ayudarla, debemos saber quién la lastima —dijo con seguridad, el pelinegro vio a la chica antes de responderle a Gin.

—Sera difícil, he notado que si pudiera hablar, ella no dirá nada sobre el tema

—¿Por miedo?

—Tal vez

—¿Quién será el maldito? —Gin ya empezaba a sentir deseos de golpear a la persona.

—¿Conoces a su familia? —preguntó Ulquiorra volviendo a cerrar sus ojos y mostrar su rostro indiferente.

—¿Crees que…Bueno, sé que su madre murió cuando ella apenas era una bebé y también sé que su padre era un accionista de una multinacional pero murió hace dos años. Tiene un hermano, vive con él

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí, acostumbraba a llevarla al instituto donde estudiábamos, era muy protector con ella. Estoy seguro de que por eso ella no quiere que llamemos, él sería capaz de matar a quien la lastime —Ulquiorra no estaba seguro de eso, no podía creer que su hermano no notara el nerviosismo que él había visto en ella y más si viven juntos—. Tenemos que averiguarlo.

Luego de esa conversación, Gin decidió mejor dejar descansar a los dos, Ulquiorra cerró los ojos apenas escuchó la puerta cerrarse pero no duro ni un minuto así cuando sintió a la chica moverse, abrió los ojos encontrándose con aquella mirada que empezaba a detestar en ella. Sabía que había escuchado toda la conversación que había tenido con Gin.

—Respóndeme solo esta pregunta ¿Te sientes segura en tu casa? —Ella pareció pensar antes de responder, luego sus hombros decayeron, su mirada bajo hacia sus manos y negó con la cabeza—. Bien, permanecerás aquí hasta que te sientas bien, luego tienes que buscar la forma de desligarte de ese lugar. Iré por tus cosas, dame tu dirección, no diré nada de donde estas

Orihime se levantó rápidamente negando otra vez, estaba asustada, Ulquiorra maldijo a quien quiera que le estuviera haciendo daño. Tenía algo en común con Grimmjow, solo que él no lo expresaba.

—No puedes seguir vistiendo la ropa de Nell. Tú no te acercaras a esa casa, permanecerás aquí

A pesar de insistir, ella no aceptó escribirle la dirección, él decidió dejarlo así, no la presionaría, tendría que buscar otra manera. Estaba empezando a sentirse frustrado y eso no era normal en él.

—Ven a desayunar —le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar en dirección de la puerta.

Ella caminó detrás de él con timidez, Ulquiorra había olvidado que esa era la primera vez estando consiente que ella salía de la habitación, a pesar que había dormido una vez aquí probablemente se sentía extraña por no tener a las otras dos chicas y solo estar con un grupo de chicos.

—Princesita, al fin el ogro te dejó salir de la cueva —La pelirroja se sonrojó y vio a Ulquiorra esperando alguna reacción por el comentario de Grimmjow pero él solo se sentó y empezó a servirse café.

Ella lo siguió sentándose junto al pelinegro y del otro lado de Grimmjow, le dirigió una mala mirada al último por su comentario, Grimmjow no pudo evitar carcajearse, la chica no tenía actitud para amonestar pero se sorprendió de verla intentarlo.

—Grimmjow deja de molestarla, si Ichigo o Nell te ven te darían la paliza de tu vida —comentó Gin mientras comía su sándwich—. Hablando de Ichigo, creo que todos estaríamos muertos si se entera que ella está aquí

—Oh, eso sería divertido, estoy buscando la manera de joderle la paciencia, desde que esta con Rukia parece un jodido perro adiestrado, por más que lo molesto el imbécil no reacciona, ¿Tal vez si…—Orihime empezó a negar rápido, Grimmjow bufó—. Solo juego, aunque me encantaría saber por qué no quieres que nadie te encuentre

Ella desvió su mirada, Ulquiorra había analizado todas sus reacciones durante la conversación, había notado el pequeño salto que dio cuándo fue mencionado el nombre de Ichigo y luego la tensión, definitivamente la chica quería ocultar lo que le pasaba de él.

Gin decidió cambiar el tema de conversación por el bien de Orihime y empezó a bromear con Grimmjow sobre como él también parecía domado. La chica suspiró aliviada y siguió tomando su desayuno.

*.*.*

—Te diste cuenta que estaban ocultándonos algo ¿Cierto? — comentó Rangiku apoyándose en el mostrador de la cafetería, ese día sus turno había coincidido con el de Nell.

—Le pregunté a Grimmjow y solo me dijo que era por un bien mayor, no sé qué quiso decir con eso —bufó la chica mientras terminaba uno de los pedidos.

—¿Crees que tengan una chica en el departamento? —Nell alzó la mirada con curiosidad por la pregunta de Rangiku—. Porque me pareció ver unas zapatillas de chica en la entrada, sé que Gin se dio cuenta, me distrajo y cuando volví a ver, no estaba

—Oh, ahora si Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez va a tener problemas, tuvo la cara de decirme que nada de chicas, lo voy a matar —dijo Nell mientras se limpiaba las manos.

—¿Crees que...

—¡Por supuesto que no! El imbécil será todo menos un traidor, solo me enoja que me mintiera, puede confiar en mi —se quejó algo exasperada.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir con "Un bien mayor"? —se preguntó pensativa la rubia.

—Tal vez sea la nueva novia de Gin —comentó Nell buscando alguna reacción de su amiga pero la chica solo asintió.

—Si puede ser —Nell suspiró, a veces Rangiku la confundía, parecía unos días sentir algo por el chico y otro día parecía solo quererlo como amigo. Aun así cuando bajó la mirada pudo notar que Rangiku se sostenía con demasiada fuerza del mostrador, era un gesto que demostraba que no estaba tan tranquila como su rostro expresaba.

—Dudo que Ulquiorra lleve una chica, no parece de las personas que tienen una relación tan estable como para que se quede en el departamento —Nell sabe que estaba empujando a su amiga pero quería ver que era lo que Gin significaba para ella con seguridad.

—Yo tampoco lo creo, si probablemente sea la nueva novia de Gin, igual él puede hacer lo que le dé la gana, no tiene por qué ocultarlo —se soltó del mostrador y fue directo a una de las mesas que acaba de ser desocupada.

Nell tenía su respuesta, el comentario había estado lleno de dolor, Rangiku creía que lo había ocultado pero ella lo veía. Le afectaba que Gin saliera con alguien, ahora tendría que ayudarla a dar el paso de aceptarlo porque estaba segura de que Gin sentía algo por ella.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Realmente acabo de terminar el capitulo y lo edite rápido, así que si ven algún error, discúlpenme. Pero realmente quería subirlo porque si no lo hacia hoy probablemente no podría hacerlo hasta dentro de unos cuantos días.

Quiero aclarar algo, debí ponerlo en el primer capitulo de la saga y recalcarlo en los demás pero se me olvido. Este fic es un Universo Alterno, la primera escena de Nell salió de la nada un día que estaba escuchando música depre...como es un universo alterno y ademas no soy Tite, los personajes no puede ser iguales a los de la historia Original, mejor dicho, yo casi todo lo que escribo es AU porque me gusta jugar con sus personalidades, sufro volviéndolos mas humanos y reales pero hago todo mi esfuerzo de no hacerles perder su esencia. Así que es normal que se tenga un choque cuando se lea, porque de alguna manera estoy plasmando como yo lo vería en ese caso, si el personaje fuera mas humano y se enamorara, o se enojara o cualquier tipo de emociones. Y probablemente sea muy distinto a como ustedes se lo imaginan.

Entiendo y realmente comprendo que suceda esto, solo espero que puedan disfrutar de la historia que quiero crear.

 **¡Gracias por sus comentarios!**

Violeta:  Ya poco a poco se revelara que es lo que esta pasando realmente, te deje con la intriga ¿Cierto? jajaja lo siento por tardar. Sobre Grimmjow y Orihime, me sorprendí mientras iba escribiendo sobre como se llevan pero decidí dejarlo porque me gustó la idea, que bueno que te gustara. Los celos de Ran pueden contar como unas gotas de GinRan?. Estoy de acuerdo contigo, por mas que uno quiera ignorarlo, no podemos darle la espalda a lo que sucede. Solo esperar que todo mejore, ¡muchas gracias por tus palabras!

Aly36: Oye no pensé en incluir a Yammi, no es mala idea jajjaa, yo apoyo a Grimmjow, ella debería aprovechar pero con tantas cosas en la cabeza lo dudo ;). Tranquila que aqui Gin no se muere, yo sufrí mucho con eso y creo que me costaría matarlo. Siendo sincera a mi me esta gustando como esta siendo Grimmjow, creo que puedo enamorarme de escribirlo de esa forma.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	18. Chapter 4-II

**Capítulo 4**

Ichigo Kurosaki era una persona de tener cuidado, capitán del equipo de futbol universitario y reconocido estudiante de medicina, hijo de uno de los neurocirujano más reconocidos del país. Era una persona llena de _amigos_ y contactos, pero él no se dejaba llevar por eso. Desde muy pequeño supo que su estatus y el reconocimiento era lo que hacía que las personas lo rodearan, sabía que no tenía verdaderos amigos, hasta que a sus siete años conoció a Orihime Inoue.

En su corta edad podía ya reconocer quien era una buena persona y quien no, y ella lo era. Tenía el mismo problema que él pero ella estaba en una situación peor, Orihime no sabía que era utilizada, ella confiaba en todos, creía que todos eran sus amigos y siempre salía lastimada por eso. Desde ese momento él decidió que la iba a proteger y con los años se volvió como su hermana, siempre estaba al pendiente de ella.

Por esa razón sabía que sucedía algo, Orihime no pasaba ni un día sin escribirle y llevaba una semana sin saber de ella. Se había enterado por Nell que iba a un viaje familiar. Aquello no era cierto, Ichigo había ido hasta la compañía de su familia para saber de ella y su hermano solo le había dicho que estaba en casa, indispuesta.

Sora le ocultaba algo, él había notado que Orihime tenía meses en un estado de nerviosismo nada común y empezaba a ver señales que no le gustaban. No quería dejarse llevar por su sospecha pero si seguía sin saber de ella, lo creería. Estaba demasiado preocupado.

Mientras salía de la universidad volvió a intentar llamar a su amiga, iba a pasar por Rukia ya que tenía una cena familiar en su casa pero realmente no estaba para aguantar a su padre y sus locuras. Otra vez caía la contestadora, estaba ya llegando al límite, quería saber dónde estaba Orihime.

*.*.*

—¿Por qué estas tomando esta decisión? —preguntó Ulquiorra viendo a la pelirroja, la chica estaba nerviosa pero sabía que no la iba a convencer de lo contrario. Grimmjow entró con violencia a la habitación interrumpiéndolo, una sonrisa burlona adornaba su rostro.

Ulquiorra tendría que darle a sus compañeros de piso una lección, parecía que olvidaban que odiaba que entraran de esa manera a su habitación y ahora más con Orihime utilizándola. La chica constantemente era un manojo de nervios y aquello solo la alteraba más.

—¡Me largo! No vuelvo hasta mañana, tengan buenos momentos, Gin estará fuera todo el día, aprovechen—Tan rápido como llegó se fue mientras se reía de su propio chiste.

El pelinegro ignoró aquello y volvió la vista a la chica, no había manera que él la dejaría regresar sola a su casa. Si su hermano o alguien cercano eran la que la lastimaba estaría en peligro. No quería ni que estuviera cerca pero por su mirada sabía que ella necesitaba volver.

—Arréglate te espero afuera —fue lo que le dijo.

Salió de la habitación antes de que ella pudiera detenerlo, si Ulquiorra volvía a ver a Orihime en una situación igual que como llegó hace unos días al departamento, su control se iría al infierno. Necesitaba saber que ocurría y también sentía la misma necesidad de protegerla. No tenía ni idea de lo que le pasaba con la chica pero ya había decidido que no la dejaría sola.

Esperó unos minutos en la sala, Orihime salió arreglada, su mirada entristecida le hacía ver que no quería hacer eso. Desde temprano la chica le escribió en un papel que quería volver a casa, él no entendía por qué, el día anterior le había dicho que no se sentía segura.

—Mujer, si no quieres irte no lo hagas —Ella lo vio, pudo ver como sus ojos adquirían un brillo, al parecer le había gustado lo que dijo pero luego negó con resignación—. Te llevaré —Él revisaría si era seguro dejarla.

*.*.*

Rangiku se paseaba por toda la sala del departamento, Gin estaba actuando raro, no llamaba con la misma frecuencia ni salían juntos, aquello no le gustaba, empezaba a creer que sus sospechas eran ciertas y él salía con alguien. Aquel pensamiento le molestó, sintió deseos de reclamar la atención de su amigo pero recordó exactamente eso, era solo su amigo, ella no tenía ningún derecho, maldijo.

Nell había salido unos minutos atrás diciéndole que estaría con Grimmjow el resto de la tarde y él se quedaría a dormir ese día en el departamento. Aquello hizo que sus hilos conectaran, para que Grimmjow quisiera dormir en el departamento de Nell y no al contrario quería decir que él no la podía tener allá, tal vez le estaba dejando campo de acción a Gin. Quiso destrozar algo con sus manos pero solo tomó una respiración, no podía seguirá actuando así, hace mucho tiempo había aceptado que ellos eran solo amigos.

El timbre sonó, ella bufó, ya no estaba de humor para nadie, cuando abrió la puerta se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos, el chico la vio con curiosidad y estaba segura que era por la expresión en su rostro, Rangiku quería golpearlo pero se controló, últimamente ella estaba tenido una revolución emocional. Lloraba, se enoja, se deprimía, se animaba y volvía a ser ella, todo eso podía pasar en solo medio día, eso era demasiado hasta para ella. Empezaba a preocuparle que estuviera al borde de un colapso nervioso.

—¿Sucede algo, Ran? —Ella quería decirle lo que le molestaba pero luego decidió mejor no hacerlo, sonaba muy celosa. Se cruzó de brazo y lo vio.

—No.

—¿Segura? —Rangiku desvió la mirada.

—Claro.

—Entonces, ¿Puedo entrar? —Ella ni había notado que no se había movido de la puerta impidiéndole el paso de esa manera. Se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

—Has lo que quieras

—¿Puedo saber que te tiene de tan mal humor? —preguntó Gin mientras la seguía a la sala, estaba sumamente intrigado de lo que la tenía así.

—¿Por qué crees que estoy de mal humor?

—Oh vamos, Ran…Te conozco desde que éramos niños, además estás haciéndolo muy evidente, no me abrazaste cuando llegue ni me saludaste, solo me viste con esos ojos asesino ¿Que hice mal esta vez? —Utilizó esa mirada que mataba a Rangiku, esta solo le dio la espalda.

—Nada.

—Ran, por favor —Ella lo volvió a ver, al final suspiró con resignación.

—Estas ocultándome algo y me molesta que no me digas que es, soy tu mejor amiga, me evades e ignoras ¿Qué sucede contigo?

—No te ignoro ni evada, solo…es algo que esta fuera de mis manos, no te lo puedo decir…—Rangiku lo interrumpió antes de terminar.

—Ah no ¿Y qué es tan secreto? ¿Mataste o secuestraste a alguien? —preguntó exasperada, sus emociones estaba volviéndose a disparar y por el rostro de Gin, estaba sorprendido.

—No aunque probablemente me enfrente a alguien muy enojado

—¡Gin!

—Está bien, escucha…No es algo que pueda decirte, no tiene que ver conmigo, debes esperar el tiempo

—No te entiendo —suspiró la pelirroja dejándose caer junto a él.

—Yo tampoco…Tranquila, prometo que no es nada malo, solo no te enojes, es por un bien mayor —Le sonrió de la forma que a ella le gustaba.

—Grimmjow le dijo lo mismo a Nell…No la está engañando ¿no? Porque te juro que lo dejo sin bolas —Gin soltó una carcajada y la abrazó acercándola a él.

—No, no lo está engañando

—Está bien —dijo resignada, dejó que Gin acariciara su cabello, aquello la tranquilizaba y le daba paz—, pero sabes que tienes que pagar por no inmiscuirme ¿no? —añadió alzando la mirada y sonriéndole, él soltó otra carcajada.

—Vamos por las galletas, siento que me estas extorsionando —dijo el chico levantándose sin borrar su sonrisa. Rangiku solo lo golpeó con uno de los cojines del mueble.

—Calla y solo llévame

—A parte de extorsionadora también eres violenta... —salió corriendo literalmente del departamento antes de que ella consiguiera lanzarle algo más.

*.*.*

Esa era la quinta vez que Ichigo iba en los últimos días a la casa de Orihime, tenía esperanza de verla pero la señora del servicio ni siquiera lo dejaba pasar. Estaba punto de llamar a la policía si seguían ocultándola de él.

Estaba dispuesto a irse a buscar a Rukia cuando vio una pareja caminar en dirección a la casa, reconoció esa tonalidad pelirroja, era Orihime e iba con la persona que menos esperó, Ulquiorra Cifer. Ichigo solo conocía al chico de nombre, pero lo reconoció por las descripciones de Gin y Grimmjow, realmente parecía una persona taciturna y el contraste que hacía con Orihime era increíble.

Notó lo nerviosa que estaba su amiga mientras más se acercaba la casa, podía ver su miedo y aquello no le gustó. Solo una vez la vio con esa expresión y prometió nunca volverlo a permitirlo, si aquel imbécil le estaba haciendo algo, lo iba a pagar.

Cuando vio que ella se detuvo frente a la casa y se despedía del chico se calmó, tal vez solo se estaba creando una historia en la cabeza, él estaba algo alejado de la entrada por lo que no estaba a la vista de ellos. Apenas vio que el chico la detuvo con algo de fuerza a su parecer, actuó por impulso, corrió en dirección a ellos y obligó al pelinegro a soltarla.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —le preguntó rudamente, si era él el que la lastimaba, lo iba a matar.

—Eso debería preguntarte a ti ¿Quién eres? —Su tono neutro le disgustó, vio que él si sabía quién era pero lo preguntaba para molestarle.

—Créeme que no permitiré que le hagas daño a Orihime, lárgate —le dijo mientras la colocaba detrás de él.

—Llegas tarde, donde estuviste hace unos días —Aquello lo dejó confundido, de que hablaba el imbécil.

—¿De qué diablos hablas? —Ichigo sintió la mano de Orihime detenerlo, se giró a ella y su ira se disparó, nunca había visto esa expresión tan rota en ella—. ¿Qué te pasó, Orihime? —preguntó alzándole el rostro, podía ver una marca leve de un golpe en una de sus mejillas, ya estaba cerca de desaparecer pero aún se veía.

—No puede hablar —Respondió por ella Ulquiorra, Ichigo se volteó con rapidez y lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa.

—¡Maldito, ¿qué diablos le has hecho?! —Él solo se soltó y dirigió su vista a la pelirroja.

—Orihime, ve por tus cosas, no voy a permitir que te quedes aquí, cuando sea seguro regresas

—Ah no, ella no se va a ningún lado contigo, ni mucho menos te va a obedecer —Ichigo se iba a acercar de nuevo a él pero su amiga volvió a tomar su brazo, la chica le estaba pidiendo que se calmara, bufó, no le gusta pero no quería alterarla más, ya parecía nerviosa—. ¿Qué está sucediendo? —preguntó entre dientes, tratando de controlar su enojo.

—Esa es mi pregunta —Ichigo reconoció la voz sin girarse, maldijo. Era el hermano de Orihime, sintió que su amiga se tensó y apretó más su brazo.

—Vinimos a ver a Orihime, ahora quiero que me explique ¿por qué no puede hablar? —inquirió enfrentándolo, el rostro de Sora pasó de curiosidad a preocupación en unos segundos.

—¿Como que no puede hablar? ¿Qué ocurrió? —Se acercó a la chica pero Ichigo y Ulquiorra se colocaron delante de ella—. Se puede saber porque están actuando así ¿Quién eres tú? —Al parecer le había molestado que le impidieran llegar a ella, vio a Ulquiorra con recelo.

Orihime paso entre los dos chicos acercándose a su hermano, el castaño la tomó del brazo colocándola detrás de él. Ichigo y Ulquiorra estuvieron a punto de saltar sobre él pero la pelirroja le hizo una seña de que no lo hicieran

—¿Estabas con ellos, Hime? ¿Por eso no regresabas? ¿Qué te hicieron esos malditos? —preguntó a su hermana pero sin despegar la vista de ellos.

—¿No dijiste que ella estaba enferma? No sabías donde estaba ella y fuiste incapaz de decirme —dijo aún más alterado Ichigo.

—No era tu problema, es algo interno de la familia —respondió sin una pizca de remordimiento.

—¡¿Qué diablos te pasa, Sora?! —Ya no lo reconocía, no parecía el mismo hombre que él conocía. A pesar de que hacía ver como si le preocupara él podía notar lo violento en su mirada.

—Ven, volvamos a casa —dijo Sora ignorando a Ichigo mientras llevaba su hermana a dentro.

Ulquiorra le impidió el paso, Sora lo evaluó con la mirada y en sus ojos se pudo ver desaprobación. El pelinegro no dijo nada, solo veía a Orihime fijamente.

—Asumo que estuvo contigo los últimos días, te voy a decir que si te vuelvo a ver cerca de mi hermana te voy a denunciar, ella no ha vuelto a casa en unos días y regresa sin habla, pálida y nerviosa. Estoy seguro que la policía tendrá una agradable conversación contigo así que lárgate —dijo con resentimiento.

El chico solo lo vio con su rostro indiferente, Sora pensó que realmente lo había intimidado cuando retrocedió pero fue por el ruego silencioso que dio Orihime detrás de su hermano. Ichigo si estaba dispuesto a evitar que se la llevara a casa pero el pelinegro lo detuvo, podía ver que sería desfavorecedor para ambos y para la chica también.

—¡¿Estás loco?! ¿Vas a dejar que se la lleve? He estado sospechando lo últimos meses que él estaba maltratando a Orihime pero no había conseguido pruebas, ahora que estoy seguro no puedo dejar que este con ella solos —exclamó Ichigo fuera de sí.

—Sígueme —fue lo único que le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar.

*.*.*

Orihime sentía tanto miedo cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de su hermano, estaba realmente asustada. Sabía que pagaría las consecuencias de sus impulsos y más ahora que Ulquiorra e Ichigo la defendieron delante de él.

—Ahora me vas a decir ¿Dónde estuviste y quien es el maldito que me desafió? —Ella desvió la mirada y sintió la mano de su hermano apretarle el brazo con fuerza—. Háblame, maldición. ¿Quién es él? ¿Te acostaste con él?... Mi padre tenía razón solo eres una zorra —la soltó empujándola al suelo.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus mejillas, ya no eran sus palabras ni el dolor de sus golpes, había saboreado lo que es vivir con tranquilidad y se lo había quitado de golpe. Orihime sabía que tenía que regresar en cualquier momento, no podía seguir siendo una carga para los chicos, no tenía ningún documento con ella ni nada, tenía que volver a la universidad y también sabía que tenía que volver a la realidad, a su realidad.

—No mereces el apellido Inoue, realmente eres la deshonra para esta familia. Lo que tanto quiso evitar mi padre, que fueras una descarriada y a la primera oportunidad te vas con cualquier imbécil. Ni siquiera con el idiota de Kurosaki que por lo menos tiene nombre, te apuesto que ese chico es un don nadie, esa mirada y su forma de verse, debe ser un vago

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, había aprendido que si dejaba escapar sus sollozos era peor, ahora que no podía hablar evitaba que él se enfureciera más. Sintió como él la levantó del suelo y acarició su rostro, ella tuvo el impulso de retroceder pero se mostró fuerte.

—Esa mirada desafiante en tus ojos es por él ¿cierto? ¡Habla, maldita sea! —dijo sacudiéndola, ella soltó un quejido, tendría los dedos de él marcado en sus brazos, otra vez —. ¿Realmente no puedes hablar? ¡Que conveniente!

Caminó en dirección a la cocina furioso, Orihime se dejó caer abrazándose, sintiéndose lo peor del mundo. Nunca había pensado en la posibilidad de huir, ellos eran su familia. Su padre a pesar de sus maltratos le daba alimento, comida, ropa, lujos, todo. Además ella sabía que era su culpa, había matado a su mamá, había dejado a su padre sin esposa y a su hermano sin madre. Su padre se lo recordaba cada vez que podía cuando estuvo vivo, ella había pensado que los golpes habían terminado cuando murió, pero su hermano siguió su legado. Él nunca le había puesto una mano encima, ni había utilizado palabras hirientes pero había notado lo posesivo que era, evitaba que Orihime tuviera medio de escapatoria, sin palabras ella sabía que él la odiaba. No estuvo equivocada, al primer error que cometió recibió la paliza de su vida, su padre la golpeaba pero no con tanta cizaña como su hermano. Desde entonces había tratado de no molestarlo pero siempre había algo que a él no le parecía y que la hacía merecer un golpe.

—No te quiero ver más con él y es mejor que te vayas alejando de Kurosaki, él también busca tu perdición. Orihime tu sabes porque te sucede esto ¿cierto? ¡Habla! —Él parecía olvidar que no podía hablar, ella solo asintió pero eso molestó aún más a su hermano, el primer golpe en su mejilla vino y ella sabía que no sería el único de ese día.

*.*.*

—¿Tienes pruebas? —preguntó Ichigo al ver a donde se dirigían.

Ulquiorra empezaba a detestar al chico, sabía quién era por las conversaciones de Gin y Grimmjow, le molestó la cercanía que tenía con Orihime, se creía con el derecho de juzgar por lo que notó en su primer encuentro, pero sabía que buscaba la protección de la pelirroja tanto como él. Podría ser un idiota pero al parecer se preocupaba por la chica y ella parecía tenerle aprecio.

—Ella llegó al departamento hace unos días, muy mal, en la madrugada tuvimos que llevarla a un hospital… —fue interrumpido por Ichigo.

—Desde ese día no habla ¿cierto?

—Estaba en shock y al parecer no se ha recuperado de el

—Puede que sea más mental, ella nunca quiere hablar de eso, había notado varios golpes en ella, nada definido, siempre tenía una excusa para ellos. Al principio le creí, ella siempre ha sido torpe pero pronto vi su nerviosismo y como cambiaba de actitudes, supe que algo extraño pasaba

—Esperaste mucho —Ichigo estuvo a punto de lanzarse a él por esas palabras pero logró calmar su impulso.

—No me juzgues sin saber…¿Y eso que tiene que ver con las pruebas? —Ulquiorra se retractó de haberlo llevado con él, él solo pudo haber solucionado todo, este chico era un idiota—, ¿El examen en el hospital? —preguntó cuándo luego de unos minutos conectó lo que le trataba de decir.

—Exacto, Grimmjow, Gin y yo fuimos interrogados cuando se dieron cuenta que eran golpes

—Esos imbéciles no me dijeron nada, se van a ganar la paliza de su vida —Se quejó Ichigo.

—Ella no quería que tu ni sus amigos supieran —El chico se giró para ver a Ulquiorra sorprendido y con curiosidad.

—¿Por qué te busco a ti?

—No lo sé —Sin decir más ambos se internaron en el edificio policial, debían actuar con rapidez, Orihime estaba sola con él.

*.*.*

Orihime sentía ganas de gritar hasta quedarse sin pulmones, se sentía adolorida pero no solo por los golpes. Se encontraba encerrada en la habitación, observó sus brazos, su hermano no la había golpeado tanto como antes pero tenía sus brazos llenos de la marca de sus dedos por cada vez que la agarraba con violencia y un moretón en sus mejillas.

Suspiró y se dejó caer en la cama, había huido aquel día porque ya no soportaba más la situación, había vivido demasiado tiempo así, sabía que se lo merecía, cometía demasiados errores pero no podía seguir aguantando tanto. Quería respirar y estar en un lugar donde no se sintiera tan mal, que la seguridad la invadirá y que no le hicieran pregunta. Aquel lugar no era otro que donde estuviera Ulquiorra, el chico le gustaba por su personalidad tan opuesta a la de ella pero también por la seguridad que sentía en él. Pasar esos últimos días con él la hizo sentir protegida y realmente quería seguir estando con él, sonrió al recordar como la había colocado detrás de él cuándo su hermano llegó y también como había tomado su brazo para impedir que ella entrara sin él.

No había tenido muchas muestras de afecto, tampoco sabía si él estaba interesado en ella de otra manera aparte de solo protegerla, pero eso le bastaba por ahora. Suspiró, ahora su hermano le prohibía verlo y sabía que si desobedecía no solo era ella la que pagaría, su hermano ya la había amenazado de hacerles daño a otras personas, Ichigo era uno, esa era una de las razones por la que no le había pedido ayuda.

Se abrazó a si misma volviéndose a sentir sola y sin salida, no sabía qué hacer, así que dejó que el sueño la invadiera un poco, tal vez el día siguiente su hermano estaría más tranquilo, le permitiría salir de la habitación y también desayunar. Había comido en la mañana en el departamento de Ulquiorra pero ya era muy entrada la tarde y aun no almorzaba, por como conocía a su hermano tampoco iba a cenar, si tenía suerte la dejaría desayunar el día siguiente.

Recordó que hacia unas semanas compró algo dulce para cuando estuviera en esa ocasiones, siempre tenía algo guardado en la habitación, registró su cómoda y encontró un chocolate, decidió dejarlo para dentro de una horas, cuando el hambre estuviera intensa. Dormiría unos minutos.

No supo cuánto durmió hasta que sintió la puerta abrirse con violencia, abrió los ojos asustada y vio a su hermano algo bebido, empezó a temblar cuando lo vio tambalearse en su dirección, la tomó de su cabello sacándola de la cama y en el proceso arrancándole algunos mechones, ella sintió el dolor en carne vida.

—Le dijiste a uno de esos malditos que está pasando ¿cierto?— Ella negó con rapidez—. Te advertí que pasaría, no me mientas, un amigo en la policía me avisó que no entendía porque me querían acusar de violencia. Hablaste, maldita perra, luego de todo lo que hemos hecho por ti, papá tenia demasiada razón, no debía darte tanta libertad. No entiendes que te lo mereces, eres un error en esta familia, todo lo haces mal hasta nacer lo hiciste mal —la arrastró del cabello hasta la sala, Orihime no dejaba de llorar, tenía miedo, nunca había visto tanto odio en sus ojos

Sintió un golpe en su costado, la había lanzado contra una de las mesas de la sala, el aire se escapó de sus pulmones por el dolor que le causó.

—¿Te dolió, hermanita?…Que malo —dijo acercándose a ella chocando su frente con suavidad —. Pero tristemente no has sentido ni una cuarta parte de lo que te mereces

Besó su mejilla como si la quisiera, pero sus ojos inyectados de sangre y odio decían lo contrario, la levantó con violencia tirándola en el sofá y luego subiéndose a horcadas sobre ella.

—Tal vez, esta vez pueda cambiar de dolor, no permití que nadie tomara lo que se supone es mío —sonrió con malicia, Orihime nunca vio esa mirada en su hermano, aquello le daba aún más miedo que la de odio—. Ahora no estoy seguro si aquel pelinegro se me adelantó, así que te mereces también un castigo por eso

Tomó su cabello con violencia haciendo que su cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás dejando su cuello al descubierto. Orihime sintió asco, impotencia y más rencor al sentir como su propio hermano le estaba haciendo eso, su lengua era pasada por el cuello para luego sentir una fuerte mordida que le sacó un quejido de dolor. Aquello no podía estar pasando, ella no se merecía eso, sabía que había hecho mal pero no al extremo de merecer eso, ser ultrajada por su propio hermano.

Los labios de él siguieron bajando por el cuello de ella mientras sus manos tomaban cualquier parte de su cuerpo con violencia. Orihime lloraba y luchaba pero él seguía siendo más fuerte que ella.

—¡Por favor detente! —No supo que pasó pero logró darle voz a sus palabras, tal vez la misma desesperación había hecho que lo que le impedía hablar se fuera, pero supo que fue un error al ver como su hermano alzaba la mirada.

—No que no podías hablar, mentirosa —tomó con una de sus manos sus mejillas con fuerza e hizo que alzara a su encuentro, Orihime no quería eso. Ni siquiera había dado su primer beso y hasta eso se lo quería arrebatar.

Sacó la fuerza de donde pudo y lo empujó alejándolo, su hermano estaba ebrio así que se tambaleó aun lado cayendo del sofá, ella aprovechó para levantarse y salir corriendo a la puerta pero no le dio tiempo cuando sintió el jalón en su cabello, tirándola hacia atrás.

—Tú de aquí no te vas —la lanzó de nuevo al suelo y se puso sobre ella, todo el peso cayó en Orihme, ella no podía ni moverse un poco, el chico empezó a desagarrar su ropa, su hermano estaba loco.

—¡Te lo suplico, déjame! —gritó, su voz se escuchaba tan quebrada—, ¡Déjame!

—Maldición, cállate de una vez —la abofeteó con fuerza.

Orihime perdió por un momento la conciencia, el golpe la había dejado desorientada, escuchaba las maldiciones de su hermano, un sonido parecido a una sirena de policía o ambulancia, dejó de sentir el peso sobre su cuerpo. Su visión era difusa, sintió unas manos sobre ella pero las alejó con la poca fuerza que tenía mientras gritaba.

—¡Déjame!

—Orihime soy yo, estás a salvo —Él susurro que escuchó relajó su cuerpo y se dejó llevar por aquella persona que la sostenía, sabía que era él, la persona que la hacía sentir segura, hasta en el mismo infierno reconocería su voz.

—¡Maldito! —escuchó la voz de Ichigo lejana pero la inconsciencia pudo más que ella.

* * *

¡Lo se! Me pase T_T, creo que fui muy mala con Orihime, pero bueno...historia es historia.

Capitulo largo como recompensa por la espera, si ven algún detalle por favor disculpen, lo edite con rapidez.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Guest

 **Violeta:** ¡Acertaste! Fue su hermano (si lo se, tampoco es que di otra opción). Si ya todo el mundo noto su interés y se lo van a hacer ver jajjaa primero sus compañeros de departamento son todo menos disimulados y le fascina molestarlo. ¡Ichigo apareció! y créeme, ahora es que va a tener papel en esta historia. En este capitulo hubo otro poquito de GinRan. Lo siento por desaparecer, ocupaciones, país, caos y bloqueo de escritora (todo al mismo tiempo).

 **Aly36:** Hello jaja Si, fue una de las escenas que me dolió, sobre todo cuando se descubrió que de algún modo lo hizo todo para proteger a Ran, fue una escena muy emotiva. ¡Gracias por el animo! Te mereces un abrazo \\(")/. No algo que ver pero si es parte de la historia como viste en este capitulo, de Yammy, aun me lo estoy pensando. Tienes una imaginación muy activa, te invito a desarrollarla y escribir un fic jajaja, pero lamentablemente no acertaste jajaja. Comentario largo, felicidades! si se puede jajaja

¡Hasta la próxima!


	19. Chapter 5-II

**Capítulo 5**

Orihime se encontraba durmiendo en la cama del hospital, su rostro expresaba tranquilidad, parecía dormir en paz pero Ulquiorra sabía que eso solo era por los sedantes, ya se había despertado unas horas atrás y su crisis emocional era tan fuerte que tuvieron que sedarla.

El pelinegro se había quedado todo ese tiempo con ella, de alguna manera se sentía culpable de no haber actuado con más rapidez, algo que nunca pensó sentir. Observó de nuevo el rostro de la chica y otra vez sintió aquella furia, tenía moretones pero la peor área de daño eran sus brazos, el maldito había dejado sus dedos marcados en su piel.

En un sofá del otro lado de la cama se encontrar durmiendo profundamente Ichigo, el chico se negó a irse y por tanta discusión que armó al final las enfermeras y el doctor le permitieron quedarse. Ulquiorra no estuvo dispuesto a dejarle el lugar, algo lo impulsaba a permanecer con ella y aunque estaba confundido por todo eso que estaba sintiendo, no podía solo irse y volver en la mañana, algo parecía hacer que pensara en ella cada cinco minutos y estaba empezando a odiar eso.

No le gustaba tener ningún tipo de lazo emocional con nadie, evitaba muchos problemas de esa manera pero algo le decía que ya era tarde, Orihime de alguna manera había hecho que rompiera esa regla elemental de su vida. Era un camino incierto para él y realmente odiaba no saber que había más adelante, por esa razón seguía sin entender porque seguía caminando sobre el sin ninguna resistencia.

Escuchó un movimiento y supo que Ichigo había despertado, suspiró, el chico era intenso y realmente no le agradaba, tenía ese complejo sobreprotector y odiaba su personalidad, toda heroica y estúpida.

—¿Puedo saber porque te interesa tanto Orihime? —La voz del chico interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Tenía entendido que eres el tipo de persona que no socializas, así que estoy seguro que no es amistad y por lo que he visto en ti, tampoco eres de los que se interesan sentimentalmente por alguien ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Por qué la ayudaste? —sonó muy inquisitivo al final y Ulquiorra tuvo ganas de asesinarlo en ese momento, él no era nadie para venir a preguntarle esas estupideces.

—Eso no es tu problema

—Claro que si lo es —dijo con rapidez, se incorporó para verlo con aquella mirada amenazante, él pensaba que de esa manera lo intimidaría, Ulquiorra bufó, era un tonto—, esta chica que está aquí es mi hermana y voy a protegerla como tal, no quiero que imbéciles la confundan cuando esta es su estado más vulnerable

—Que gran trabajo has hecho —respondió Ulquiorra lleno de sarcasmo—, por esa razón debe sé que ella este aquí, o que fue a mi departamento hace unos días librándose del maldito de su hermano y no en busca de ti. No me vengas con estupideces

Ichigo lo vio con furia, parecía dispuesto a pararse y darle un golpe pero algo hizo que se controlara, vio a Orihime durmiendo y trató de regular su respiración. Ulquiorra observó el cambio de actitud, podría ser muy imbécil pero se preocupaba por ella.

—¿No crees que ya le han hecho suficiente daño? —Su mirada volvió al pelinegro, su respiración y enojo estaban más controlado—.Yo temo que le suceda algo más, no quería sonar imbécil pero no quiero que ella sufra más. Es ingenua, Cifer. Cree que todo el mundo es bueno, que todos son sus amigos, busca afecto, es muy cariñosa y temo que alguien quiera aprovecharse de ella. Toda la vida se ha creído una persona que no merece atención ni afecto por lo que con una sola muestra de interés ella piensa que es amistad, temo que la lastimen más —Su voz sonó sincera y realmente preocupada.

Ulquiorra dirigió su vista al rostro durmiente de Orihime, había notado eso desde que la conoció, su ingenuidad podía ser su destrucción, esa era una de las razones por la que él no la quería cerca. Como dijo Grimmjow cuando le advirtió que fuera cuidadoso, ellos eran seres destructivos, y ella parecía muy fácil de quebrar. No estaba tan alejado de la realidad, pero ya era tarde para alejarse a menos que quisiera lastimarla y por muy extraño que pareciera viniendo de él, no quería eso.

—No busco eso —solo dijo esa frase, sintió la mirada de Ichigo sobre él.

—Confiare en tu palabra porque fuiste quien la ayudó, pero te advierto que si ella llega a llorar desearas el mismísimo infierno y créeme cumplo mi palabra.

Ulquiorra solo cerró los ojos en silencio, el imbécil era arrogante pero al parecer buen amigo, aun así parecía que los dos no iban a estar nunca en la misma sintonía ni iban a llevarse bien. Al ver sus ojos llenos de determinación y coraje, ya Ulquiorra entendió porque a Grimmjow le gustaba molestarlo, era alguien fácil de enojar y su personalidad heroica era divertida para destruir.

Recordando a Grimmjow, él no le había avisado y tampoco a Gin, Grimmjow no estaba en el departamento por lo que no se daría cuenta de su ausencia pero Gin, Gin era otro cantar. Había notado que ambos estaban encariñados y preocupados por Orihime, así que avisarle en ese momento solo era para tener un caos fuera de la habitación, además ya había pasado la hora de visita, hace mucho. Decidió esperar la mañana, donde él tendrá más energía de controlar al par de inadaptados

*.*.*

Grimmjow despertó por un sonido fuera de la habitación, Nell dormía abrazada a él, sonrió al oír el quejido que soltó Nell al también ser despertada por el alboroto. Se apretó aún más a él con intenciones de seguir durmiendo, él solo la rodeó con sus brazos y también cerró los ojos, de alguna forma Grimmjow sentía que ese era su lugar, con ella en sus brazos, se sentía completo.

—¡¿Cómo no nos avisaron?! ¡¿Y ella está bien?! —escucharon el desespero en la voz de Rangiku, ambos abrieron los ojos con rapidez, aquello no era normal. Adiós al momento de paz de Grimmjow, ambos se levantaron y alistaron para ir a ver qué ocurría.

—¡No lo sé! Ichigo me llamó hace unos minutos para decirme eso —Nell reconoció la voz de Rukia, se vieron confundidos, en su rostro se veía la misma pregunta _¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?_

Cuando estuvieron listo salieron de la habitación, encontrándose a Rangiku dando vueltas en la sala, Rukia estaba ansiosa muy cercana a la puerta. Gin se había quedado a dormir en el departamento por insistencia de Grimmjow con la excusa de dejarle un momento a solas a Ulquiorra y Orihime, su rostro mostraba preocupación.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Nell, Rangiku al escucharla giró hacia ella.

—¡Nell, que bueno que despertaste! Ve a arreglarte rápido. Gin, llévanos al hospital —dijo con rapidez para luego irse a cambiar, aún estaba en pijama.

—¿Al hospital? ¿Por qué? —preguntó confundida.

—Ichigo me llamó hace una hora, Orihime está hospitalizada —respondió Rukia

—¡¿Que?! —exclamaron al mismo tiempo la pareja.

—No entiendo, Ulquiorra estaba con ella en el departamento, ¿Cómo es que terminó en el hospital? —Gin parecía igual de confundido, Grimmjow sintió la mirada de Nell sobre él pero luego solucionaría eso, primero debía saber cómo estaba la chica.

—Ichigo solo me dijo que es algo muy delicado, que ella no está bien, físicamente solo tiene unos golpes pero mentalmente….es otro cuento —Rukia mostraba su preocupación en cada palabra.

Pronto salieron al hospital, no tenían ni animo de hablar en el camino, solo querían llegar rápido, saber que había pasado y como estaba Orihime. Al llegar se informaron y fueron directo a la habitación, antes de poder tocar la puerta, Ichigo ya estaba saliendo, el chico parecía no haber pasado la mejor noche, además de tener un labio partido y un moretón en la ceja.

—¿Ichigo, que te ocurrió? —preguntó Rukia acercándose alarmada, él no había mencionado nada sobre estar herido.

—No es nada, tranquila —respondió sonriéndole pero la pelinegra notó la tensión en él.

—¿Y Orihime? —preguntó Rangiku rápidamente, Ichigo no se había movido de la puerta.

—En este momento está durmiendo, es mejor no molestarla

—¿Qué pasó con ella? —preguntó Nell esta vez, Ichigo pareció dudar lo que llamó la atención de todos, pero al final solo empezó a caminar.

—Ven, vamos a otro lugar. Tengo varias cosas que decirle

Todos los siguieron en silencio, la tensión y preocupación inundaba el ambiente y eso no los dejaba decir nada. Se detuvieron en la cafetería del hospital, Ichigo se dejó caer cansado en una de las sillas.

—Orihime sufría de maltrato familiar por el maldito de su hermano —dijo con rapidez, no había manera sutil ni discreta de decir aquello, tenía que ser directo. El silencio reinó, ellos trataban de asimilar lo que acaba de decir.

—¡¿Sora?! —dijeron al mismo tiempo Rukia y Rangiku cuando lograron reaccionar, ambas conocían el hombre y no podían imaginar que realmente él hiciera eso.

—Eso explica los moretones —susurró Nell para sí, al recordar las marcas que había visto en los brazos de la chica.

—Sí, yo tampoco podía creerlo, pero el hombre que nosotros conocimos no era el mismo, yo creo que nunca existió y solo era una fachada. Es un maldito lleno de mierda —Ichigo expresaba odio en sus palabras.

—¿Qué ocurrió? Ella estaba en el departamento segura —preguntó Gin, Rangiku lo vio sorprendida pero calló lo que pensaba para escuchar a Ichigo.

—Ulquiorra la llevó a su casa ayer…

—¡Es que lo mato! —Grimmjow se levantó con rapidez interrumpiéndolo, Nell lo detuvo y le indico que escuchara lo que Ichigo tenía que decir.

—Orihime al parecer le insistió, no lo defiendo, pero ella es muy terca —Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro pero luego se endureció al recordar lo que debía contar—. Los vi en su casa, había sospechado que algo extraño pasaba con Orihime y al ver que el evitaba que entrara a la casa pensé que le estaba haciendo daño, así que lo enfrente…Al final, llegó el maldito de Sora y literalmente nos amenazó que nos acusaría de hacerle daño a Orihime

—¿La dejaron sola? —preguntó Nell alarmada, Ichigo bajó un poco su mirada.

—Fue algo estúpido de nuestra parte, pero Orihime nos rogó que nos fuéramos con su mirada y al parecer Ulquiorra por muy maldito que se vea parece fácil de influenciar por Orihime

—Sí, he notado eso —Una sonrisa burlona apareció en el rostro de Grimmjow pero la tensión hizo que la borrara con rapidez.

—Cuando la dejamos, Ulquiorra me llevó al departamento de policía, al parecer ya estaba abierta una investigación por un incidente pasado y estaban buscando pruebas para encontrar el culpable. Nosotros fuimos testigo de violencia por lo que decidimos denunciarlo pero los imbéciles nos hicieron un montón de entrevistas y rellenar estúpidos papeles que perdimos el tiempo. Cuando llegamos a su casa, ella…ella estaba siendo golpeada por el maldito —decidió excluir el intento de violación, eso no era fácil de asimilar, ni siquiera él podía creer lo enfermo que estaba Sora.

—Dime que le dieron su merecido —pidió Rangiku.

—Créeme el rostro lo tiene desfigurado, la paliza que le di yo y luego Ulquiorra no fue un juego, los policías no los tuvieron que quitar para no matarlo. Esta encerrado y lo van a procesar, encontraron pruebas suficientes para encarcelarlo

—Maldito, espero que se pudra en prisión —dijo Rukia con ira e indignación.

—¿Qué pasa con Orihime? ¿Cómo está? —preguntó Nell.

—Como le dije a Rukia, ella esta lo que se puede decir bien teniendo en cuenta los golpes pero mentalmente está muy mal, no sé qué consecuencias tenga. El doctor dice que ya es de parte de ella curarse pero que probablemente tenga mucho tiempo con un daño emocional, la tuvieron que sedar la primera vez que despertó….Fue desgarrador oírla

—¿Gritaba? —Nell necesitaba saber a lo que se enfrentaría cuando entrara a la habitación, porque ella no iba a dejar sola a la chica y sabía que los demás tampoco.

—Parecía que estaba reviviendo ese momento, solo pedía ayuda y que la dejara, su voz…Dios, ella no debía pasar algo así. Yo debí haberme dado cuenta mucho antes —Ichigo parecía realmente afectado, podían ver el horror en su rostro y supieron que la escena fue lo más horrible que él había presenciado.

—Ichigo no te culpes, ninguno debe hacerlo, el que tiene la culpa de todo esto es el maldito de Sora que supo engañarnos a todos —dijo Rangiku.

—¿Ella esta con Ulquiorra? —preguntó Gin, dudaba que Ichigo estuviera ahí sino había nadie con Orihime.

—Él no ha querido dejarla —Su comentario sonaba sorprendido, Ichigo no parecía esperar eso de Ulquiorra.

—Nunca pensé que ese él fuera si —comentó Rukia, había visto al pelinegro solo en una ocasión y la impresión que le había dado no era muy buena.

—Y no lo es, créeme que es la primera vez para nosotros dos que lo vemos interesado y preocupado por alguien. Normalmente es indiferente y prefiere no intervenir en los problemas de alguien, es una persona muy aislada —comentó Gin.

—Creo que Orihime ha calado dentro de él —dijo Rukia sonriendo.

—¿Y de quien no? Es una hermosa persona…Realmente no tenía por qué haber vivido esto —dijo con tristeza Nell.

*.*.*

Orihime abrió los ojos con pesadez, se sentía algo desorientada, no sabía dónde estaba y el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba ni pensar. Soltó un quejido cuando se quiso levantar, el cuerpo le dolía, observó las paredes blancas y notó que estaba sola en la habitación, estaba en un hospital.

En ese momento su mente fue invadida por las imágenes de todo lo ocurrido aquella noche. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar, se abrazó a si misma por miedo a romperse mientras lágrimas inundaba sus mejillas. Estaba aterrada, Sora podía estar en ese lugar, su hermano siempre había logrado convencer a las personas de creer en él, era agradable y sociable, tenía amigos por todos lados, él probablemente estaba afuera y pronto iba a ir por ella.

Observó la vía intravenosa en su brazo, al principio dudó en tocarla pero el miedo a que su hermano iba a venir por ella le dio el valor, con fuerza arrancó la vía de su brazo, soltó un quejido bajo, aquello había dolido, se descubrió y se levantó, tuvo que callar otro quejido al ponerse de pie, le dolían todo el cuerpo, se sintió mareada al dar el primer paso pero necesitaba salir de ahí, no podía permitir que Sora la volviera a llevar a casa, tenía que buscar ayuda, ella ya no podía soportarlo, esa línea que cruzó anoche había terminado de quebrarla, no podía seguir ahí.

Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo llegó hasta la puerta, sentía una pesadez en su cuerpo, la cabeza le dolía y eso estaba haciendo más difícil la tarea, aparte de los golpes que tenía. Deslizó la puerta, asomándose, no había nadie en el pasillo, agradeció al cielo, se apoyó en la pared para tratar de salir pero poco a poco sentía más pesadas sus piernas, su visión era nublosa. Al llegar a la esquina sintió como chocaba con alguien, no tenía el equilibrio suficiente para sostenerse, estuvo a punto de golpearse si no es porque la otra persona la agarró.

—¿Qué crees que haces, mujer? —reconoció Ulquiorra, ayudándola a incorporarse, ella logró enfocar su vista y pudo ver sus ojos esmeralda, automáticamente sintió tranquilidad, ella estaba bien—. ¿Por qué no estás en la habitación?

Orihime recordó por qué tenía que salir rápido, ahora más, si Sora veía a Ulquiorra, ella no sabía ni de lo que era capaz su hermano, asustada vio el pasillo que había dejado atrás y luego hacia adelante, Sora no estaba por ahí. Tomó la mano de Ulquiorra y no supo de donde obtuvo la fuerza para correr. El pelinegro la detuvo antes de que fuera muy lejos, ella no tenía la fuerza para arrastrarlo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ulquiorra.

—S-sora —Orihime sintió que aquellas palabras dolieron, tenía reseca la garganta y al parecer el poco uso de sus cuerdas vocales le pasaron factura.

—Él ya no te hará más daño

—Si puede…—Orihime intentó de nuevo tomar el brazo de Ulquiorra pero este con suavidad la alejó.

—No, escucha…Él está encarcelado, él no puede hacerte daño, estas a salvo —Sus ojos la dejaron un momento como hipnotizaba, quería creerle pero sabía cómo era su hermano.

—Pero él…

—No te hará más daño, la policía sabe lo que te estaba haciendo, fue encerrado

La compresión estalló en su mente dejándola un momento en shock, ella se dejó caer en el suelo, su rostro expresaba demasiadas emociones al mismo tiempo, alivio, miedo, preocupación y confusión. Ulquiorra empezaba a temer que ella estuviera teniendo una segunda crisis.

—¡¿Orihime?! —exclamó Ichigo acercándose, al verla el suelo corrió hacia ella pero Ulquiorra evitó que la tocara, lo vio confundido.

—Espera. —fue lo único que dijo el pelinegro

—¿Que estás dicien…

No terminaba de preguntar cuando Orihime había soltado un grito desgarrador mientras se abrazaba, unas enfermeras se acercaron pero Ulquiorra también evitó que la tocaran. Ella lloró desconsoladamente pero el pelinegro sabía lo que hacía, ella estaba desahogando todo el dolor que había estado reprimiendo, necesitaba eso.

Permaneció unos minutos en ese estado, las enfermeras se encargaron de despejar el pasillo para que nadie a parte de ellos presenciara aquello. Orihime estaba devastada, parecía que hubiera tenido años con todo su dolor encerrado en ella, Ichigo se sentía cada vez más impotente, no podía ayudarla, le dolía verla en ese estado.

Orihime alzó la mirada cuando logró tranquilizarse, parecía sumamente avergonzada, triste y de alguna manera rota. Sus ojos grises buscaron la mirada de Ulquiorra, al parecer eso era lo único que ella sentía como un ancla y un lugar seguro. El pelinegro correspondió la mirada, se acercó con pasos lentos y luego la ayudó a levantarse, Ichigo se acercó en ese momento para ayudarla a caminar, ella lo vio y se sintió aún más avergonzada.

—Lo siento —Le susurró, su amigo solo le dio una mirada compresiva.

—No tienes que disculparte, Orihime

La guiaron hasta la habitación donde la ayudaron a acomodarse, la chica cerró los ojos cansada y pronto se quedó dormida. Ella solo quería descansar y esperaba que cuando despertara, eso no fuera un sueño, no podía soportar verse de nuevo encerrada en esa realidad.

*.*.*

Rukia Kuchiki acariciaba con delicadeza el cabello de Orihime, se encontraba sentada en una silla a su lado. La habitación completa estaba en silencio y se encontraban las dos solas, Grimmjow había convencido a Ulquiorra que fuera a casa con la excusa de buscar las cosas necesarias para Orihime y ella había convencido a Ichigo que fuera a descansar un poco mientras ella cuidaba de la chica. Rangiku también se había ofrecido a quedarse con Gin, pero ambos habían ido por algo a la cafetería del hospital.

Orihime entre sueños soltó un quejido que hizo que Rukia detuviera su caricia, el rostro de la chica se empezó a tensar, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla. Ella no sabía si era recomendable despertarla por lo que solo hizo lo que la calmaba de niña, entonó una suave canción y acarició con delicadeza su cabello y su frente, pareció funcionar porque poco a poco de calmó.

La pelinegra la observó y suspiró, ella tenía unos cuantos años conociendo a Orihime y le dolía verla en ese estado, mas sabiendo que Sora podría llevar tiempo haciéndole daño y ellos no se habían dado cuenta. No merecía aquello, Orihime era el tipo de personas que ya no existían, confiable, siempre dispuesta ayudar, sincera y muy ingenua, de alguna manera conservaba un corazón muy puro.

Recordó la primera vez que la vio, había sido en el instituto, era amiga de Ichigo y su primera impresión es que era demasiado tonta y extraña, que equivocada estaba. Le tenía idea porque pensaba que salía con el chico pero muy pronto se dio cuenta que solo eran amigos y también rápidamente se encariñó con ella, empezó a ver porque Ichigo la trataba como alguien sumamente especial, la chica se ganaba el corazón de cualquiera. Pero también había muchas personas queriendo aprovecharse de ella con la excusa de ser "amigos", asi que desde ese momento se volvió una amiga cercana para protegerla.

Había fallado, si ella se sentía de esa manera no quería estar en ese momento en la mente de Ichigo, él que consideraba a la chica una hermana. Al parecer los dos habían dejado mucho de lado a Orihime y no se habían fijado de todas las señales que ella pudo haber mostrado, por estar encerrados en su burbuja de felicidad o preocupaciones la habían dejado a un lado.

—¿Estas bien, Rukia? —preguntó Rangiku, se sorprendió, no había escuchado cuando llego la rubia.

Dudó pero al final decidió que necesitaba desahogarse, disculparse y sacar toda la culpa que sentía dentro de su ser. A Rangiku también la había dejado mucho de lado y sabía que ella estaba pasando también un momento muy difícil.

—Creo que me he alejado demasiado de ustedes, cuando antes éramos inseparables…Me siento culpable — Rangiku se acercó y la abrazó.

—No eres la única, yo me aislé de ti y de ella, así que las dos estamos en la misma situación, también me siento culpable de no haber notado eso

—Le debemos mucho a Hime —Rukia retomó el acariciarle el cabello a Orihime.

—Así es

*.*.*

—Le darán de alta cuando despierte, así que la llevaré a mi casa —informó Ichigo.

Se encontraban en ese momento en la cafetería del hospital, estaban casi todos menos Rukia y Rangiku que aún seguían con Orihime.

—Ella vendrá con nosotros —fue lo que dijo el pelinegro llamando la atención de todos en la mesa.

—No la puedo dejar con ustedes, ella necesita un lugar familiar —refutó Ichigo.

—En este momento estoy de acuerdo con Ulquiorra, Orihime estará inestable y creo que un lugar que sea neutro es lo mejor —dijo Gin de la manera más objetiva que pudo—. Además Ichigo, tu familia está en tu casa, Isshin no será de mucha ayuda tomando en cuenta su personalidad, y ella se sentirá cohibida por preocupar a tu familia y más que todo a ti

—Pero yo no la quiero dejar sola, ella aún no tiene tanta confianza con ustedes

—Oye, la princesita estuvo unos días viviendo con nosotros y no se quejó, así que está decidido, ella se queda en el departamento —impuso Grimmjow ganándose una mala mirada de Ichigo y Nell.

—No me generas confianza

—Yo también cuidaré de ella, tu sabes que yo la considero mi amiga y no quiero que más nada le haga daño —intervino Gin.

—Para que estés más tranquilo, me quedare con ellos para que tenga presencia femenina —Le dijo Nell tratando de terminar de convencerlo.

—Yo también me quedare —Rangiku llegó hasta ellos, parecía haber ido a ver cómo iba la reunión.

—El departamento estará algo lleno —susurró Gin.

—Está bien pero la visitare todo los días —dijo Ichigo resignado, al parecer esa era la mejor opción y todos parecían estar de acuerdo.

Ulquiorra solo observaba a todos discutir, podía ver que Orihime tenía amigos que realmente la apreciaban pero no estaba seguro si en ese momento era una ventaja o desventaja, tener a tantas personas tal vez no era lo mejor para su estado.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Lo sé, me tarde mucho en actualizar T_T, pero ya la inspiración volvió y puedo seguir. Si los planes salen como espero hasta en esta misma semana tienen otra actualización, ya estoy adelantando el capitulo, tambien les quiero decir que se preparen, vienen escenas de acercamientos entre Ulquiorra y Orihime, y hasta yo me emociones escribiéndola, se que les gustara. Advierto que a partir de este capitulo, Ulquiorra sera mucho mas humano, es decir, tendrá mas sentimientos y eso.

¡Gracias por sus comentarios!

Guest

 **Aly36:** La creatividad a veces sirve para resolver casos, Castle lo confirma jajaja Rangiku esta inestable, por eso es normal que tenga esos bajones (depresión, rabia). Créeme cuando terminé la escena y la leo hasta dije "Me pasé". Me reí como loca mientras escribía lo de Grimmjow, creo que en estas historias amo como me esta saliendo su personalidad. Es dificil mantener actualizaciones constante, como puedes ver yo no lo soy. Espero que disfrutaras tambien este capitulo

 **Vistoria:** Me sorprendí cuando empece a escribir lo malo que era Sora, en la mayoría de mis historias o esta muerto o es un buen hermano, nunca se me había pasado que fuera malo y al principio no iba a ser taaan malo pero mientras escribía me salió de esa forma. Adoro poner a Ichigo de impulsivo jajaja le da esencia al personaje. Ulquiorra es "pacifico" hasta que le molesta algo y a pesar que es algo dificil de lograr aqui si habrá varios momentos. No te fuiste tan lejos, eso pasa en este capítulos, toda la confusión, y estará así hasta que se de cuenta de lo que le pasa. Ran y Gin son un caso, lo veras mas adelante. Espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	20. Chapter 6-II

**Capítulo 6:**

Los primeros días fueron algo incómodo para todos los que ahora vivían en el departamento, a pesar que Orihime se había adaptado a la cotidianidad seguía sin hablar, la habían dejado de presionar el primer día, al parecer era su método de defensa.

Salía de la habitación, observaba a Nell cocinar, veía televisión con Rangiku o Grimmjow, en las tardes merendaba con todos, se sentaba junto a Ulquiorra en las noches mientras el leía en la sala, pero realmente tenía preocupados a todos por su silencio y también habían dejado de ver sus sonrisas, parecía solo una especie de presencia, de alguna manera un cascaron vacío, el doctor solo aconsejó llevarla a un orientador, ella parecía estar encerrándose en sí misma.

Aquella mañana Rangiku y Orihime dormían en la cama de Ulquiorra, las chicas al percatarse del mal dormir de su amiga habían creado ese ritual, se turnaban para dormir con ella. Eso de alguna manera la tranquilizaba, igual que la presencia de Ulquiorra, la primera noche, ella no había dejado que él se fuera por lo que empezó a dormir en el sofá de la habitación, Rangiku y Nell prefirieron no decir nada, se acostumbraron a su presencia, después de todo parecía ser lo que la hacía sentir segura.

A la habitación entró suavemente Gin, observó a la dos chicas dormir, Rangiku abrazaba a Orihime con protección, realmente era una escena muy linda. Dirigió la vista al pelinegro que lo estaba observando fijamente, sabía que a él no le gustaba que entraran a su habitación sin tocar, se había vuelto aún más quisquilloso con eso desde que Orihime había regresado.

—Solo vine a ver como estaban —susurró acercándose a donde estaba Ulquiorra, este se incorporó, Gin se sentó al lado de él observando a las dos chicas—. Rangiku estaba algo extraña, ella tampoco está pasando un buen momento y me preocupa

—¿Por qué no dijiste nada? Pudo haber afectado el estado de Orihime —El pelinegro observó a las dos chicas, había visto que se movieron un poco.

—Creo que cuidar de alguien le hace bien a ella —confesó, Gin realmente estaba inquieto por Rangiku, la chica podía ser toda sonrisa en ese momento pero él estaba viendo detrás de esa mascara, ella no estaba bien y lo que más le molestaba era que no sabía que era.

—No estoy de acuerdo

Su amigo interrumpió sus pensamientos, el chico se levantó y salió de la habitación, él lo siguió, cerrando la puerta con delicadeza detrás de él. Se dirigió a la cocina donde lo encontró preparando café.

—Ulquiorra, se lo preocupado que estas por Orihime y créeme que te entiendo, porque de la misma manera me siento por Rangiku, pero realmente siento que esto le hará bien a las dos

El pelinegro no estaba seguro de eso, no lo había pensado hasta ese momento pero ahora que lo veía mejor, era una mala idea tener a Nell o Rangiku alrededor de Orihime. Las dos chicas eran inestable, Nell había pasado una experiencia horrible y apenas estaba superándola y Rangiku, no tenía ni idea de lo que le preocupaba pero sabía que había tenido varias crisis emocionales. Definitivamente su objetividad estaba cegada en el momento que permitió que ambas chicas estuvieran alrededor de Orihime.

—Ayer vi algo que me llamó la atención —Gin cambió de tema y por su mirada supo que esa era la primera razón por la que fue hablar con él—. Pasé por el pasillo en el momento que Orihime lavaba los platos, uno de los cubiertos se les resbaló de las manos y fue a parar al suelo, ella se encogió como si fuera recibir un regaño y al no escucharlo, observó a los lados y lo recogió con una rapidez impresionante

Ulquiorra se quedó pensativo, él también había notado situaciones así, Orihime tenía muchas costumbres extrañas para una persona de veinte años, la cama la acomodaba perfectamente, sin ningún tipo de arruga. Limpiaba todas las mañanas el departamento, los primeros días todos trataron de persuadirla pero ella insistía en que debía hacerlo. Cuando era su turno de lavar los platos lo hacía con demasiada minuciosidad, los limpiaba y guardaba en perfecto orden y realizaba muchas cosas más de una forma casi mecánica.

—Creo que de alguna manera la adoctrinaron a ser…¿perfecta? —comentó Gin pensativo, Ulquiorra también creía eso —. No sé si sea cierto lo que estoy a punto de decir, pero ¿y si realmente su maltrato no fue tan reciente como creíamos?

El pelinegro había pensado hace mucho eso, casi todas las acciones de Orihime parecían controladas en lo que es la cotidianidad de un hogar, como lavar, limpiar y ordenar. Para lograr eso, tan profundo que a pesar de no estar en la misma casa siga haciéndolo, solo quería decir que ella tuvo demasiados años con esas normas.

—¿Qué piensas? —preguntó Gin.

—Kurosaki dijo que ella era una persona que sentía que no merecía afecto, y se emocionaba por cualquier muestra de él

—Sí, eso es cierto, es una de sus cualidades que a todos nos pareció muy extraña, todos asumimos que era por su inseguridad, es muy tímida pero…Ahora que lo mencionas, puede ser que la hicieron creer eso, que ella no merecía atención, ni afecto. ¡Maldición! —golpeó su puño con la barra de la cocina, realmente le enojaba aquello y más que había estado ciego por no verlo.

—Ella fue maltratada desde que era una niña, por eso sus extrañas costumbres, por esos su inseguridad. Su personalidad a pesar de ser brillante estaba llena de inseguridades, por esa razón es su timidez y es fácil engañarla…

—A Ichigo le va a dar algo cuando se entere, nosotros asumimos que era propio de su personalidad, por nuestra cabeza nunca pasó que ella fuera maltratada, no daba muestra de nada, siempre sonriente, simpática y risueña. ¿Cómo pudo vivir de esa manera? ¿Por qué no busco nuestra ayuda?

—Ella cree que se merecía el maltrato

—¿Qué? —Gin lo vio fijamente, lo que Ulquiorra decía era algo ilógico.

—Lo noté los días antes del incidente, cuando estuvo aquí. Ella cree que se merece los maltratos, piensa que su hermano no hacía nada malo, le temía pero piensa que todo lo que le pasaba era su culpa, que ella causaba el enojo de su hermano.

—Ese maldito… ¿y ahora que hacemos?

—Tratar que ella se sienta cómoda, no la presionemos que deje de hacer cosas que está acostumbrada, en algún momento ella se dará cuenta que nadie la está obligando a nada, así que dejara lo que no le guste hacer

—Qué vida tan dura ha llevado ¿Por qué su hermano la ha dañado tanto? Es una buena chica, ¿por qué dañarla de esa manera? —Gin no podía creer como su propia familia le había hecho tanto daño.

*.*.*

A Nell y a Rangiku le coincidieron ese día su turno en la cafetería, Grimmjow se encontraba en clase y Gin también, por lo que esa tarde Ulquiorra y Orihme estaban solos en el departamento. La chica veía televisión en la sala mientras Ulquiorra leía un libro en el mismo sillón.

Orihime se encontraba abrazada a si misma con las piernas encogidas hacia ella, parecía concentrada en la película, Ulquiorra la observaba de reojo cada cierto tiempo. Cuando la película terminó, ella estiró sus piernas, y se acomodó de lado en el sofá para poder observar a Ulquiorra. El pelinegro sintió su mirada pero siguió leyendo su libro, ella parecía querer observarlo y si la veía se intimidaría.

—¿Podrías leerme algo? —Ulquiorra vio a la chica sorprendido aunque no lo expresó, esa eran sus primeras palabras desde que había salido del hospital, su voz se escuchaba entre cortada pero seguía conservando ese tono dulce

— "La muerte no se contrapone a la vida. La muerte había estado implícita en mí ser desde el principio. Y este es un hecho que, por más que lo intente, no pude olvidar. Aquella noche de mayo, cuando la muerte se llevó a Kizuki a sus diecisiete años, se llevó una parte de mi"—Ulquiorra la complació leyéndole un fragmento del libro, ella escuchó atentamente.

—Tienes una bonita voz, ¿Puedes leer en voz alta? Me gustaría escucharte y saber lo que sucede

Ulquiorra notó en sus ojos el anhelo, él desvió la mirada, no sabía lo que veía en ellos pero de alguna manera le ponía inquieto, era algo que le hacía saber que estaba en un área peligrosa, volvía de nuevo al camino incierto. Decidió seguir leyendo mientras ella lo escuchaba, al final del capítulo ella se encontraba acostada en el sofá, medio adormilada.

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho Ulquiorra, y lo siento —susurró cuando el terminó de leerle.

Él no le dijo nada pero vio como ella se quedaba dormida, una de las preocupaciones de todos era eso, ella dormía demasiado, parecía que también era su método de defensa. Dejó el libro en la mesa y se acercó, observó sus suave facciones, la chica realmente era bonita y él aun no sabía que era lo que estaba sintiendo por ella, estaba volviéndose adicto a su presencia, era protector como nunca fue con nadie, se preocupaba por ella y de alguna manera también se sentía atraído, quería pasar todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella. ¿Se estaba enfermando? No, no lo creía, más le parecía que le estaba pasando lo que le pasó a Grimmjow cuando conoció a Nell y eso lo tenía en la incertidumbre, él nunca había tenido una relación estable con nadie, a penas y tenía algún vínculo con Grimmjow y Gin, nunca había sido dependiente de nadie emocionalmente, o tal vez sí, pero eso no lo quería recordar. Él había prometido no ligarse emocionalmente a alguien y ahora no sabía ni como pararlo, porque realmente no quería hacerlo.

—Estoy enloqueciendo —susurró, tomó a la chica en brazos con toda la delicadeza que pudo y la llevó a la habitación.

La dejó sobre la cama pero antes de poder soltarla ella se había abrazado más a él, Ulquiorra volvió a observarla, se acomodó mejor y la rodeó con sus brazos. Aquello se sintió completamente extraño para él, no recordaba ni cuando había sido la última vez que había abrazado a alguien, ella se sentía tan frágil y a la misma vez como si perteneciera a ese lugar, dejó que esa calidez lo inundara, cerró los ojos y durmió junto a ella.

El ruido hizo que él se despertara desorientado, sus ojos ubicaron su habitación, escuchó unos quejidos y un llanto, de golpe recordó a Orihime, su vista se dirigió a su lado, la chica no estaba. Se levantó con rapidez y se dirigió a dónde provenía el ruido, llegó hasta la cocina donde encontró a la chica sangrando, lloraba mientras recogía los vidrios en el suelo, a pesar de estar cortándose con ellos.

Ulquiorra se acercó y la detuvo, hizo que se levantara del lugar y con cuidado de que no se lastimara la alejó de los vidrios, la alzó sentándola en la barra, ella lloraba con demasiada aflicción, él tomó sus manos para examinarlas, tenía varias heridas pero no parecían profunda, fue por agua y un poco de alcohol. Cuando regresó la volvió a encontrar recogiendo los vidrios, no entendía que pasaba con ella.

—Déjalos, yo los recojo —le dijo volviéndola a alejar de los vidrios, ella parecía realmente fuera de sí.

—Lo siento mucho, no fue mi intención, siempre soy una torpe, lo siento

—No pasa nada, solo es un vaso —logró que se sentara de nuevo.

—Merezco un castigo, Sora lo dice siempre, soy una inútil, lo siento mucho —Se apretaba con desesperación las manos.

—No lo eres, déjame ver tus manos

—Lo siento mucho —volvió a decir mientras él empezaba a limpiarles las heridas.

—Deja de disculparte… ¿Que estabas haciendo?

—Quería preparar algo de merienda para ti y los chicos, quería agradecerle, lo siento m...

—Ya basta, Orihime —La chica se sorprendió, parecía ahora asustada y él tuvo una sensación extraño, al final llegó a la conclusión que era remordimiento.

Permanecieron en silencio mientras él terminaba de limpiar, luego la ayudó a bajar de la barra y la llevó con él hasta la sala, tomó una de las bufandas colocadas en la entrada dándosela a ella y luego tomó la suya, Orihime dio una pequeña sonrisa al fijarse que era la que le había regalado pero no le dio mucho tiempo para pensar cuando ya la estaba sacando del departamento.

Al llegar a la calle, Orihime pareció sorprendida, Ulquiorra notó que para ella las dos semanas en la que tuvo, la primera con el problema de su hermano y la segunda encerrada en el departamento, la había hecho olvidar el tiempo. Las calles estaban algo frías y el ajetreo en ellas se hacía presente, estaban en pleno diciembre por lo que las personas parecían más emocionadas, las tiendas estaban adornadas por la temporada.

Supo que había tomado una buena decisión en llevarla a caminar cuando la vio sonriendo al pasar una de las vitrinas de la tienda, a ella parecía gustarle esa temporada. Dándole todo el tiempo del mundo la dejó que viera todo lo que quisiera, él no era muy adepto a esa temporada, le parecía muy comercial y hasta algo estúpido, la gente aprovechaba ese momento para ser más hipócrita de lo normal, con todo eso de la paz y el amor.

Luego de un tiempo decidió llevarla a una cafetería, el frío ya estaba siendo un poco más fuerte por lo que no le caería mal una taza de chocolate a ambos. Apenas la tuvieron en frente de ellos, Ulquiorra vio como Orihime sonreía mientras colocaba sus dedos alrededor de la taza y sentía su calor. La chica le hacía feliz las cosas más sencillas, aquello de alguna manera le provocó algo cálido en el pecho, tomó su taza de chocolate y bebió sin importarle lo caliente que estaba, necesitaba volver a ser él. Se estaba volviendo estúpido por aquella chica.

—Me gusta esa época del año —comentó la pelirroja tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—¿Por qué?

—Es muy alegre y amoroso, mi familia…—se quedó callada y no continuo.

—No necesitas hablar de eso

—Ellos…no son malos, yo debería ser la que debe estar pagando lo que hice, les hice mucho daño —bajó su mirada a su taza.

—¿Cómo les hiciste daño?

—Yo…yo maté a mi madre —aquello hizo que Ulquiorra la viera, no quería mostrar su sorpresa pero empezaba a creer que Orihime estaba comenzando a leer su mirada, se veía tan culpable—. Ella murió por mi culpa, yo no debía haber nacido pero ella insistió en tenerme, me amaba y yo la mate sin importarme

Una lagrima se deslizó por su mejilla, ella rápidamente la retiró pero permaneció unos minutos en silencio, parecía estar buscando las palabras. Ulquiorra estaba a punto de decir que aquello no era necesario pero ella alzó la mirada y pudo ver que necesitaba hacer eso.

—Mi mamá tenía una enfermedad muy grave cuando me concibió, por su tratamiento había un alto riesgo de que yo no sobreviviera hasta el final de la gestación pero ella decidió tenerme. Ella fue la que no sobrevivió

—No eres la culpable de eso

—¡Si lo soy! —La chica se exaltó, varias personas a su alrededor giraron a verla y ella solo se encogió más en la silla, Ulquiorra le dirigió su mirada helada a los demás para que dejaran de verlos—. Mi padre perdió a su esposa por mi culpa y mi hermano creció sin una madre, por esa razón yo tenía el deber de ser buena hija y hermana pero nunca lo fui, nunca complací a mi padre y para mi hermano era una persona inútil

Ulquiorra en ese momento confirmó lo que estaba pensando, su padre también la había dañado y probablemente eso fue peor de lo que hizo su hijo. Su daño no era físico sino mental, ella estaba herida de una manera que él no podía curar y eso le dio demasiadas ganas de golpear a alguien.

—Las navidades son mi época favorita, mi padre me llevaba junto a mi hermano a las fiestas de su compañía y de sus amigos, eran los días en que más me sentía querida

El pelinegro realmente nunca había sentido tanto odio como en ese momento, después de todo el maltrato que le realizaba, el maldito de su padre creaba una fachada para que nadie se diera cuenta de la realidad, la utilizaban y manipulaban sus sentimientos. Esa era una de las razones por la que él había cortado todo lazo emocional, las personas eran demasiado malditas, mal intencionadas y egoístas, todo era solo una fachada y ahora tenía frente a él, las consecuencias de estar rodeadas por ese tipo de personas, veía a una chica tan herida que él no tenía ni idea ni cómo tratarla, él que también se había vuelto un maldito sin sentimiento, que había matado todo lo bueno en él.

—Tú no eres la culpable de nada de lo que pasó, tu madre estaba enferma y ella tomó su decisión. Tu padre y tu hermano fueron las personas que actuaron mal, tú no tenías la culpa de nada para ser juzgada y maltratada por ellos

—No lo entiendes…ellos perdieron a su pilar por mi culpa, fue mi culpa que ellos fueran así, yo merecía todo eso —Ulquiorra se dio cuenta que él solo no sería capaz de ayudarla, debía buscar ayuda profesional.

—Creo que debemos regresar —informó mientras se levantaba, parecía que el humor de la chica se había arruinado.

*.*.*

—¿Dónde diablos esta Orihime? —Ichigo parecía el demonio en persona, exudaba preocupación e ira mientras recorría toda la sala.

Había ido como todas las tardes a visitar a Orihime y se encontró que ni ella ni Ulquiorra estaban. Gin y Grimmjow habían intentado llamarlos pero no contestaban.

—Ichigo cálmate, esta con Ulquiorra, nada malo le va a pasar —comentó dijo Nell, ella se encontraba recostada al hombro de Grimmjow.

—Tampoco confió en ese maldito —respondió Ichigo con rencor, causando la risa de Gin y Grimmjow.

En ese momento escucharon la puerta y todos dirigieron su mirada a ella, Orihime entró pero no se detuvo ni a ver a los lados y se encerró en la habitación, Ulquiorra venía detrás de ella.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó Rangiku aun sorprendida por la acción de la pelirroja.

—¿Qué le hiciste? —inquirió Ichigo acercándose, Ulquiorra no dijo nada y pasó a su lado en dirección a la cocina.

Ichigo no se podía quedar tranquilo y fue detrás de él, Nell y Rangiku probaron suerte con ir a ver si la chica les abría la puerta. Él no tenía la paciencia para eso, necesitaba respuestas y ya.

—Dime que fue lo que pasó —ordenó apenas entró en la cocina.

—Puedes calmarte, ella está bien —comentó Grimmjow detrás de él, el chico también tenía curiosidad pero tenía que calmar a Ichigo. Ulquiorra no parecía del mejor humor, estaba sentado frente a la barra de la cocina y ni siquiera los veía sino a un punto fijo en la pared.

—¿Cómo diablos vas a decir que está bien? —exclamó Ichigo viendo a Grimmjow, luego a Ulquiorra, se acercó y jaló su camisa para que lo viera—. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

Grimmjow no esperó nunca presenciar lo que vio, Ulquiorra se soltó y vio con tanto odio a Ichigo que hasta él se sorprendió, nunca había visto esa expresión en él, siempre era indiferencia y las pocas veces que se molestaba nunca lo expresaba en su rostro.

—¿Ahora si te vas a poner sobreprotector con ella? Cuando tu debiste ser el primero en descubrir que le pasaba a ella, ¿Dónde estabas cuando ella ha estado sufriendo sola en silencio? ¿Sabes cuantos años la han maltratado y tú no te diste cuenta?

—¡¿De qué mierdas hablas?!Crees que no me siento culpable de no ver lo que Sora le hacía, el maldito me engaño demasiado bien

—Y al parecer no fue el único, idiota….Ella también fue maltratada por su padre, ¿Cómo diablos siendo amigo cercano a ella no notaste eso? — Ichigo pareció recibir una bofetada con esas palabras, dio dos pasos atrás viéndolo confundido.

—¿Su padre?

—Con solo dos semanas Gin y yo notamos todas las muestras de que ella llevaba tiempo siendo abusada y tú que eres su amigo ni siquiera lo habías notado. No me vengas con esas idioteces de que quieres protegerla, tú nunca la has protegido —Ulquiorra parecía fuera de sí, Grimmjow todavía no salía de su asombro.

—¡Maldito!

Ichigo se le fue encima y le dio un golpe en la mejilla con tanta fuerza que lo movió hacia atrás, el labio de Ulquiorra empezó a sangre. Estaba tan furioso por lo que dijo que ni le prestó atención y lo volvió a golpear pero esta vez el pelinegro fue más rápido y lo esquivó, él intentó de nuevo atacar pero se ganó un golpe en el abdomen que le sacó el aire y lo dejó en el suelo.

Con la respiración entrecortada se levantó, miró con odio a Ulquiorra pero no lo atacó, empuñó sus manos pero en vez de dirigirse al pelinegro golpeó la pared de la cocina con fuerza, varias veces por la impotencia que sentía hasta que empezó a sangrar. Ulquiorra solo lo observaba, sabía lo que sentía, él había utilizado la ignorancia de Ichigo para liberar su ira e impotencia, ahora el chico hacia lo mismo con la pared

A la cocina llegó Gin apresurado por el sonido, encontrándose con Ulquiorra en la barra limpiándose la sangre del labio mientras a Ichigo recostado en una pared con sus manos sangrante, el chico golpeaba con la parte posterior de la cabeza la pared. Grimmjow solo estaba de pie como un observador, vio en su mirada que algo lo había perturbado y eso era difícil siendo él.

—¿Qué está pasando? —preguntó

—Que soy un maldito imbécil —soltó Ichigo golpeándose de nuevo contra la pared.

—Tenía razón, era desde que era una niña —Ulquiorra ni lo veía pero él entendió—. Ella fue abusada desde que era una niña, no solo fue su hermano sino también su padre

—¡Malditos! Ni siquiera está vivo ese hijo de puta para yo volverlo a mandar al infierno —Grimmjow por fin reaccionó, estaba enojado y empezó a caminar por toda la cocina, parecía un león enjaulado.

—¿Qué…—Rangiku no terminó de decir cuando vio el desastre que era Ichigo y Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra solo se levantó y se dispuso a irse, no llegó muy lejos cuando notó que la puerta de la habitación estaban asomadas Nell y Orihime, la chica la verlo fue corriendo hacia él, preocupada.

—¿Que te pasó? —Ulquiorra pudo notar la sorpresa de Nell, ella no había sabido que Orihime empezaba a volver a hablar.

—No es nada —Aun así ella lo llevó hasta el sofá, observó la herida y se incorporó para ir por lo necesario para curarlo, Ulquiorra la detuvo.

—Nelliel puede ir por el alcohol y el algodón —Nell salió de su sorpresa y a pesar de estar extrañada por la petición, fue por las cosas sin decir nada.

El pelinegro no quería que la chica viera a Ichigo en ese momento, estaba inestable, podía alterarla más. Sintió las cálidas manos de Orihime en el rostro, sus ojos se encontraron con los grises de ella, podía ver la preocupación en ellos.

—Estoy bien, no es algo grave

—Es un golpe —Ella afirmó mientras veía la herida.

—Cosas de hombres —Ulquiorra observó como ella frunció el ceño, pudo notar que le molestó su respuesta.

—Odio que me traten como una niña —Aquello si no se lo esperaba.

—Pensé que no odiabas nada

—Acabo de descubrirlo

—Tuvimos una diferencia de opiniones, es todo —dijo para tranquilizarla.

—Y vaya diferencia de opiniones —comentó Nell trayendo lo pedido.

—¿Ichigo…—preguntó Orihime

—Está bien, ya se está quejando sin ni siquiera poner alcohol en la herida, espero que se comporte o va a tener otro golpe cuando la paciencia de Rangiku se acabe —respondió riéndose mientras volvía a la cocina, ella quería presenciar aquello.

—Fue por mi culpa —susurró Orihime mientras deslizaba el algodón sobre el labio del chico.

—No

Orihime no dijo nada pero Ulquiorra vio que igual se culpaba, se quiso golpear contra una pared, él no servía para hacer sentir bien a alguien. La pelirroja trató con cuidado su herida, Ulquiorra solo la veía, su ojos grises de cerca tenía una tonalidad aún más bonita, quiso sonreír luego de mucho tiempo cuando vio que el sonrojo se apoderaba de Orihime. La chica parecía por fin notar su cercanía, sus ojos grises aun fijos en los labios de él y Ulquiorra realmente tuvo que controlar el deseo de besarla, en ese momento no estaba para situaciones confusa. Él no sabía que sentía por ella y ella no estaba en el mejor momento.

—Orihime…—Ichigo interrumpió, la chica con rapidez se alejó y lo vio—. Em…Lo siento, mejor me voy, llámame si necesitas algo —Sin más se dirigió a la puerta incómodo.

El momento se había interrumpido y ambos desviaron la mirada, Nell y los demás entraron aligerando el ambiente, tratando de animar a Orihime. Ulquiorra decidió descansar un poco, necesitaba pensar por lo que se fue a la habitación.

No estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando pero algo si sabía, el deseo de besarla fue demasiado intenso y eso le alarmó. El había dicho que quería protegerla pero en vez de eso la iba a lastima y ya no sabía cómo dar marcha atrás, ni siquiera estaba seguro de querer hacerlo.

Colocó su brazo sobre los ojos, quería dormir pero su mente no lo dejaba, solo volvía a él la sonrisa de la chica, las palabras y hasta la forma de curar su herida. No podía sacársela de la cabeza, aquello era más grave de lo que pensaba, cuando se involucró con la chica, sin él querer, no esperó que lo llevara a esa situación.

—Estoy jodido —susurró para el mismo.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

 ***Tokio blues (Norwegian wood) Haruki Murakami**. No he leído ese libro pero esta en mi lista de lecturas, conseguí esa frase por accidente.

Prepárense que ahora si viene el romance, ya Ulquiorra aceptó que esta jodido, ahora toca ver como avanza el asunto. Disculpen si ven algún error o algo no se entiende mucho, lo edite lo mas rápido que pude, no creo que pueda mañana actualizar por lo que tenia que ser hoy, quiero cumplir porque se lo merecen.

No se cuando sera la próxima actualización porque esta vez si que no tengo mucho escrito, espero que sea pronto

 **¡Gracias por sus bellos comentarios!**

Guest

 **Violeta:** No le hace ni un poco de gracia, ya vemos que aqui hasta se aprovechó de Ichigo para drenar su rabia jajaja. Habrá mas de ellas como amigas, pronto van a solidificar mas su amistad, sobre todo cuando sea el turno de Rangiku. Lo de las escenas Ulquihime, no es la gran cosa pero estuvo a punto de besarla, eso es mucho por como iban de lentos, ademas esa miraditas, durmió con ella abrazado unas horas, salió con ella y la cuida como algo frágil, por lo menos tuve que lograr emocionarte algo jajaja o eso espero.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	21. Chapter 7- II

**Capítulo 7**

Orihime se sentía incomoda en ese momento, se encontraba en una sala de espera, sintiéndose custodiada por un inquieto Ichigo y el taciturno Ulquiorra, realmente debía ser algo extraño de ver porque los dos chicos parecían no querer estar en la misma habitación. La recepcionista de vez en cuando dirigía una mirada disimulada a donde ellos estaban, si definitivamente llamaban la atención.

Ya ella estaba nerviosa y había sido muy mala idea permitir que ellos la acompañaran, al principio le había dado miedo ir sola pero ahora le parecía que hubiera sido mejor. Ichigo había conseguido una cita con una psicóloga en el hospital donde trabaja su padre pero a ella seguía sin parecerle, ella ya se sentía bien. _Okey, ¿A quién engañaba?_ , se regañó mentalmente, no se sentía para nada bien, ni siquiera podía fingir frente a ellos.

—Inoue Orihime —dijo la secretaria apenas salió el paciente que la psicóloga atendía en ese momento.

La pelirroja se levantó y detrás de ella lo hicieron los dos chicos, ella quería gritar, era muy lindo lo que ambos querían hacer pero ya se estaba desesperando, ya muy mal se sentía que ellos supieran parte de su vida, no quería que supieran el resto, sobretodo Ulquiorra. Ya le había mostrado su debilidad, no quería parecer un estorbo, quería que la viera como era y no en ese momento tan confuso y doloroso.

—Disculpen, ella entrara sola —La recepcionista informó al ver como ellos la seguían.

Orihime agradeció a Dios mentalmente, realmente quería hacer eso sola, no sería capaz ni siquiera de hablar con ellos presente. Entró a una oficina muy elegante, dentro estaba la psicóloga, una mujer muy bella. Los primeros minutos fueron incómodos, no sabía ni que decir pero ella simplemente le empezó a hacer preguntas sobre sus datos y poco a poco la relajó, antes de entrar en el tema.

Al salir de esa oficina media hora después se sintió mejor, tal vez si había sido una buena idea, ella no le había dicho que hablara de lo que la dañaba, simplemente le hizo preguntas agradables y se sintió completamente cómoda respondiendo. Sabía que pronto tocaría hablar con ella realmente de lo que la tenía mal pero por lo menos no era presionada. Además que le dio una gran sugerencia que quería cumplir lo más pronto posible.

Afuera, estaban los dos chicos en la misma posición en las que los había dejado, ambos viendo a lados distintos, cuando ella salió los dos se levantaron. Ella se despidió de la recepcionista y los tres salieron.

—Creo que ya puedo regresar sola a la casa —susurró algo apenada, necesitaba estar un momento a solas, esa caminata le haría bien—. Ulquiorra tú tienes clases e Ichigo, Rukia te espera —añadió al ver que ninguno tenía intenciones de dejarla.

—Puede esperar un poco, no hay problema en que te acompañe —respondió Ichigo, ella suspiró, sabía que él sería quien más le costaría, era demasiado terco.

—Quiero hacerlo sola —le dijo viéndolos fijamente, tendría que ser sincera y directa.

Ichigo dudó un momento, Ulquiorra solo la vio, asintió y caminó en sentido contrario dejando a los dos solos. Orihime vio su amigo y le rogó que la dejara ir, al final resignado aceptó.

El camino de regreso al departamento le dio mucho que pensar, necesitaba empezar a poner en acción la sugerencia de la psicóloga o se iba a volver loca. Necesitaba distraer su mente, conseguir algo que la entretuviera unas horas, salir de su encierro, sus amigos la ayudaban pero ella necesitaba tiempo para también curarse ella misma.

Su hermano había retirado su semestre por el supuesto viaje que iban a hacer, la había engañado como una niña, no era ningún viaje familiar, su hermano la iba a enviar a otra ciudad con la idea de que se encontrara con uno de los inversionista de la compañía, literalmente la estaba ofreciendo en bandeja de plata. Esa fue la razón por la que salió huyendo de la casa, ella se había negado y como respuesta solo recibió el maltrato. En ese momento tenía un dilema, sabía que debía hacer todo por su hermano pero aquello no le parecía lo mejor, se había sentido asqueada y herida. Sentía que él buscaba la manera de deshacerse de ella.

Se detuvo al sentir como sus lágrimas descendía por sus mejillas, empezó a creer que tal vez no era lo mejor estar sola, le daba más tiempo de pensar, tenía que buscar con que distraerse, y la mejor idea por ahora sería buscando un trabajo, no podía ir a clase hasta que metiera un reingreso y debía esperar hasta principio de año.

Limpió sus lágrimas y se dirigió a una panadería que tenía un anuncio, solicitaban empleada y ella a pesar de no tener ninguna experiencia trabajando podía aprender rápido, además le gustaba la fachada del lugar. Rogó por que pudiera conseguir el empleo.

*.*.*

Ulquiorra sabía que su profesor de Termodinámica estaba explicando algo sobre el proceso de refrigeración de una maquina térmica pero su cabeza estaba en otro lugar, no podía concentrarse en lo que veía en la pizarra, ni siquiera había podido realizar anotaciones.

Él no podía dejar de analizar la situación, Orihime no estaba en el mejor momento de su vida, él quería ayudarla en lo que pudiera pero también ella estaba provocando todo esa mezcla de sensaciones en él. No estaba seguro si lo más recomendable era avanzar, él no quería hacerle más daño, era frágil y muy fácil de terminar de quebrar.

—Maldición —susurró al darse cuenta que volvía a pesar en eso.

—¿Algo que añadir, estudiante? —dijo el profesor observándolo, no había notado que el salón estaba en completo silencio hasta Grimmjow que siempre hablaba estaba callado—. Dígame según la gráfica ¿Qué estados componen este ciclo de refrigeración? —Dio un rápido vistazo a la pizarra y supo la respuesta.

—Vapor saturado, vapor sobrecalentado, luego liquido comprimido y finaliza con una mezcla, es del tipo ideal —contestó sin dudar, el profesor lo vio en forma de amenaza pero al final asintió algo renuente, escuchó como Grimmjow trató de controlar su risa.

—Usted lo sabe, los demás no. Guarde silencio

Ulquiorra solo volteó a la ventana, el profesor lo detestaba por siempre responder sus preguntas, le gustaba dejar a sus estudiantes como ignorantes y con él no podía hacer lo mismo. Sacó su teléfono del bolsillo, ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para que Orihime hubiera llegado al departamento, esperó la respuesta mientras veía a Grimmjow sufrir por entender lo que estaba en esa pizarra, no duro mucho hasta que su teléfono vibró.

" _Ya estoy en casa, Nell me va a enseñar a cocinar, espero hacerlo bien y no envenenarlos"_

Aquella frase le pareció de una manera dulce, nunca había sentido esa calidez que de repente sintió, fue algo tan fuerte que no pudo controlar. Sabía que hasta su rostro lo había demostrado, alzó la mirada y se encontró con un sorprendido Grimmjow, el chico parecía haberse quedado con media frase en su boca.

—¿Acabas de….¡Mierda, debo estar soñando! —No controló el volumen de su voz interrumpiendo al profesor.

—Jaegerjaquez, puede decirme ¿Cuál es la entropía del estado uno? —preguntó el profesor, Grimmjow observó la pizarra, en su rostro se reflejaba que no tenía ni idea de lo que le pedía—. Preste atención.

Cuando ambos salieron del salón, Grimmmjow se quejaba de que por su culpa el profesor le había agarrado más idea, se había aprendido hasta su apellido y él estaba seguro que al final lo iba a raspar, además no entendía casi nada de esa materia.

—Juro que sentí que soñaba, Nell y Gin deben saber esto —comentó mientras iban en los jardines—. No solo ellos, todos. —Ulquiorra seguía sin entender a qué se refería pero tampoco le iba a preguntar, él solo quería salir rápido de la universidad.

*.*.*

—¿Esta bien así? —preguntó Orihime mientras preparaba la masa, Nell la observaba y orientaba.

—Perfecto, veo que te estas esforzando mucho para que quede bien —comentó, ella había insistido que ese fuera el plato que le enseñara a hacer.

—Sé que es la comida que le gusta a Ulquiorra, quiero ser agradecida —susurró algo sonrojada, Nell no pudo evitar sonreír, la chica era muy sincera con sus emociones.

—¿Cómo sabes eso? Él nunca expresa nada, el tiempo que llevo aquí no he sabido que es lo que le gusta y que no

—Evita que Grimmjow le quite algo de su plato —respondió, Nell se quedó pensativa, ahora que lo recordaba era algo tan sutil que ella no se había dado cuenta.

El pelinegro siempre andaba dándole con los palillos en las manos a Grimmjow para que dejara su comida pero no había notado que con esa comida en específico, era más estricto y realmente no dejaba que la tocara.

—No había notado eso…—Nell observó a la chica sonreír, parecía emocionada mientras cocinaba—. ¿Orihime?

—¿Si?

—A ti te gusta Ulquiorra ¿cierto? —La chica detuvo lo que hacía y se giró con rapidez hacia Nell, ahora si parecía un tomate.

—¿Q-que?

—No te hagas la desentendida, todo los sabemos desde hace un tiempo —Nell no se fue con rodeos, la chica empezó a negar pero al ver la sonrisa de Nell que no le creía, suspiró.

—¿Soy tan evidente?

—Algo

—¿Crees que Ulquiorra lo sepa? —preguntó nerviosa.

—No sé, es buen observador pero por lo que me ha dicho Grimmjow, es ignorante con lo que sea que tenga que ver con emociones o sentimientos

—No quiero que lo sepa —susurró, no parecía que lo decía para Nell sino a sí misma.

—¿Por qué? —La chica volvió a su labor, Nell por un momento pensó que ignoraría su pregunta, tal vez la había presionado mucho.

—Soy un desastre, Nell.

—¡Claro que no!

—Sé que lo soy, no soy buena cocinando, soy torpe, hablo mucho y no soy tan bonita. ¿Quién estaría interesada en mí? —Se sorprendió ante sus palabras, podía sentir que ella pensaba así realmente, parecía algo arraigado en su ser.

—¿De qué diablos hablas, Orihime? Por lo que me dijo Rangiku media universidad babea por ti, además en la cafetería tienes encantados a mis compañeros. Eres bonita, tu personalidad es agradable, eres torpe pero eso te hace ver adorable y lo de cocinar es arreglable y créeme no es tan importante, tenemos de ejemplo a Gin, está loco por Rangiku y ella quema hasta una ensalada

Orihime no pudo evitar reír por el último comentario, era cierto, Rangiku no servía para la cocina. Se sintió bien que le dijera eso, su hermano siempre le estaba diciendo que nunca iba a conseguir nadie por no ser bonita, por romper todo, por hablar demasiado y no ser útil para nada de la casa. Que alguien le dijera buenas palabras siempre le alegraban y la hacían sentir algo mejor.

—¡Ya llegó por quien lloraban! —gritó Rangiku apenas entró en la cocina.

—No tienes por qué dejarnos sordas —se quejó Nell.

—Sé que me aman ¡adivinen quien vino conmigo!

—Hola, chicas —saludó Rukia, llamando la atención de las dos que no la habían notado entrar.

Pasaron una hora muy divertida, las ocurrencias de Rangiku y Nell eran muy graciosas y los comentarios ácidos de Rukia de vez en cuando, no dejaban que Orihime borrara su sonrisa. Se sentía bien estar con ellas, normal, tenía mucho tiempo que no se sentía así.

—Listo, todo se ve bien, viste que si se puedo, Hime —le sonrió Nell, la chica se veía contenta, solo faltaba servir la mesa.

—Me preocupa que sepa bien —susurró.

—Lo hará, tranquila —le dijo Nell para tranquilizarla y esperaba que sí, porque si no estaba lista para dar patadas debajo de la mesa para que se tragaran lo que comían, no iba a dejar que la hicieran sentir mal cuando se había esforzado tanto.

Rangiku y Rukia terminaban de pelear con la fruta para hacer un jugo, las dos eran un desastre pero Rukia salvaba la bebida, ella por lo menos se defendía más que la rubia.

—¡¿Chicas?! —se escuchó la voz de Gin.

—¡Aquí! —respondió aun peleando por exprimir la fruta.

—Por favor, díganme que Rangiku no cocinó —comentó el chico entrando a la cocina.

—¡Idiota! —respondió la chica lanzándole una naranja, él la atrapó antes de que le diera.

—No, pero está haciendo el jugo —comentó Nell riéndose.

—Recuérdeme no tocarlo —susurró Gin, se ganó un golpe en el hombro por el comentario.

—Orihime fue quien preparó la comida —dijo Nell mostrándola como una madre orgullosa.

Gin tardó un momento en reaccionar, él sabía que Orihime no cocinaba bien porque lo había intentado varias veces con Rangiku en el pasado, pero logró controlar su sorpresa y sonrió. La chica se veía ya nerviosa y él quiso calmarla.

—Maravilloso, hay que probarlo —dijo ayudando a Nell y a la chica a servir la mesa.

—¡Díganme que hay alguien en casa! ¡Tengo algo muy sorprendente que contar! —Exclamó Grimmjow apenas entró en el departamento.

—¿Es normal que todo el mundo grite? —susurró Rukia a Orihime, la chica solo sonrió, realmente no era común, ella sabía que solo estaban así para animarla por lo que haría su esfuerzo de actuar como antes.

Con curiosidad todas salieron de la cocina, Grimmjow parecía estar ansioso por contar, tenía una enorme sonrisa burlona, Ulquiorra no parecía interesado aun así se quedó en la sala.

—No me van a creer, ¡Ulquiorra sonrió por primera vez en su vida! Mi amigo emo está dejando de ser emo, me siento tan orgulloso —Por un momento todos empezaron a reír al creer que era una broma—. Hablo en serio, ni siquiera tuve una cámara en el momento

—Deja el drama —dijo Ulquiorra, todo el mundo lo vio.

—¿Hablas en serio? —preguntó Gin.

—Claro que sí, giré a pedirle que me explicara la clase cuando él estaba ley…—Grimmjow no terminó de decir cuando recibió un cojín en la cara.

—Tengo hambre —comentó Ulquiorra como si no acabara de lanzar el cojín.

—Eso es perfecto, hoy Orihime preparó el almuerzo —exclamó Nell indicándoles que pasaran a la cocina, todos entraron dejando a Grimmjow solo en la sala.

—Malditos —susurró mientras los seguía.

Para sorpresa de todos, la comida quedó mejor de lo que esperaban, ya ellos se estaban preparando mentalmente para comerse lo que sea con tal de no hacer sentir mal a Orihime, pero le quedó bien, Nell pareció hacer un buen trabajo explicándole. Ninguno pudo evitar reír al ver como Ulquiorra evitó que Grimmjow tomara lo que quedaba.

—Bien, Orihime uno, Rangiku cero —comentó Gin al terminar.

—¡Hice el jugo! —Se quejó la rubia.

—No cuenta, Rukia lo salvo —Gin se encogió de hombros.

—Eres un... —Rangiku no pudo ni terminar la frase, no encontraba ni que decirle. Los demás en la mesa se rieron, la chica parecía querer y no querer darle un golpe.

*.*.*

Rukia pasó la tarde con las chicas, las tres arrastraron a Orihime a un centro comercial a distraerla y divertirse. Gin y Grimmjow querían ir, Ulquiorra también parecía dispuesto a acompañarlas pero ellas declararon que era "Día de chicas", así que los tres se quedaron en el departamento.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando Gin y Grimmjow parecían aburridos, ya había recorrido más de 100 veces los canales, ni siquiera los de deporte los atraían. Ulquiorra simplemente leía un libro en uno de los muebles de la sala, ignorando al mundo, o eso hacía ver.

—¡Maldición, estoy aburrido! —Exclamó Grimmjow cuando iba por la 101 vuelta de canales.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que maldecir? —Gin lo dijo como si amonestara pero realmente no lo hacía, solo lo decía para molestar.

—Porque es mi maldita boca, además no tengas ninguna maldita doble moral porque tú maldices todo lo que te da la maldita gana —respondió el chico.

—Eres un bastardo —Gin dio media sonrisa.

—¡Ves! Tú también lo haces

—No maldije, solo te describí con el adjetivo adecuado

—¡Maldito! —Grimmjow se levantó dispuesto a golpearlo y ambos empezaron una disputa para ver quien lograba golpea al otro.

Ulquiorra tomó su libro y fue a su habitación, cuando Grimmjow y Gin estaban realmente aburrido era insoportable estar cerca de ellos, buscaban cualquier manera de insultarse o retarse. A Gin le divertía destruir el ego de Grimmjow.

No supo en qué momento se quedó dormido mientras leía pero cuando abrió los ojos se encontró que Orihime estaba frente a él en el mueble con el libro que había estado leyendo. Parecía concentrada y no notó que él había despertado, se incorporó y se permitió observarla un momento, sus delicadas facciones y su suave respiración le estaban haciendo tener deseos de acercarse más a ella, se reprimió.

—¿Qué haces, mujer? —preguntó asustándola, se reprendió mentalmente al ver la sonrisa en ella, era evidente lo que hacía, aquella no parecía una pregunta hecha por él, sonaba al idiota de Ichigo.

—Este libro es interesante —dijo Orihime alzándolo.

—¿Qué hora es? ¿Por qué no me despertaste? —preguntó al notar que ya era tarde, parecía muy entrada la noche.

—Estabas profundamente dormido, pocas veces te he visto así, no quise interrumpirte —Le respondió, parecía algo roja.

—Debes estar cansada —fue lo que dijo el pelinegro levantándose para dejarle la cama, se sentó junto a ella y le señaló que fuera a dormir.

Ella le dio el libro, por un minuto compartieron mirada, ella parecía dudar en decir o hacer algo pero luego se levantó. Estuvo unos minutos acomodándose, cuando ya estaba cubierta por las sabanas se quedó un momento sentada viendo a Ulquiorra.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó el chico girándose para verla, se encontraba ya recostado en el sofá.

—¿Por qué me estas ayudando? —preguntó sin titubear, aquella pregunta no la esperaba por lo que estuvo solo unos segundos viéndola—. Lo siento, te sorprendí —susurró apenada al ver como él no respondía.

—Me interesas —Aquellos ojos la dejaron petrificada, hablaba de forma directa y por un momento ella se sintió aún más roja, empezó a faltarle la respiración.

—¡¿Q-que?!

—Eres interesante —Ulquiorra no despegaba su mirada y ella no podía pensar bien.

—¿Por qué? —logró articular, Ulquiorra permaneció otra vez en silencio pero finalmente respondió.

—Tu personalidad es alegre y siempre sonríes, es curioso lo que escondes detrás de ella, estas muy herida y aun así sonríes, me intrigas —Orihime por un momento se sintió decepcionada, solo tenía curiosidad por ella.

—No me he sentido los últimos días así —susurró terminándose de acostar y rompiendo la conexión de mirada, de alguna manera se sentía mal.

—Por eso quiero ayudarte —se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar—. Odio no ver esa sonrisa, no pareces tu sino un cascaron vacío —aquello la hizo de una manera sentirse mejor, él la quería ver sonreír.

Cerró los ojos y aunque estuvo un rato dándole vueltas a la conversación en su mente, pronto el sueño la dominó. Soñó con su madre, ella realmente nunca la había conocido, solo por fotos y aquella cadena en su cuello pero de vez en cuando soñaba con ella, susurrándole o cantándole, quería creer que eran recuerdos reales aunque sabía que no era posible porque había muerto unos días después que ella había nacido, no tenía la edad suficiente para guardar recuerdos.

 _Se dejó llevar por la dulce voz de su madre y el sueño la llevó hasta un parque cercano de la casa, ella era una niña, estaba sola y observaba unos niños jugar, su padre siempre le había dicho que no se ensuciara ni que jugara con alguien más que no fuera su hermano, estaba con su niñera, la única manera de estar en ese parque porque no la dejaban salir a menos que estuviera con ella._

 _Los niños por fin sintieron su mirada y se acercaron, le propusieron jugar con ellos, ella buscó con su mirada a su niñera, la joven chica estaba hablando con otra mujer en el parque, por lo que sus ojos no estaban en ella. Aprovechó ese descuido y asintió, los niños empezaron a correr y ella debía agarrarlos. Ese fue el primer momento donde se sintió libre, el viento, las risas, la sensación al correr, la emoción a atraparlos, de correr para que no la alcanzaran, fue una sensación nueva para ella, se sintió demasiado bien, su hermano era un adolescente, con él no podía jugar como con esos niños de su edad._

— _¡Orihime! —El grito de su niñera la hizo volver a la realidad, los niños seguían corriendo pero ella se detuvo para observarla, ella parecía tan horrorizada como nerviosa, Orihime se asustó —. Niña, pero mira cómo te has puesto, el señor Inoue me va a matar_ _—la alzó en brazos y se la llevó lejos de su libertad y el sueño de volvió pesadilla._

 _La niñera no logró ocultar las evidencias de su ropa manchadas a tiempo, fue despedida pero la que recibió el castigo más severo fue Orihime. Esa fue la primera vez que ella recibió un golpe de su padre, normalmente eran gritos o regaños pero aquella fue la primera vez que sintió el dolor._

— _¡Papá, por favor! ¡No! —suplicaba mientras sentía la mano de su padre caer en sus piernas, aquello dejaría marca, serían las primeras de demasiadas que ella recibiría en el futuro—. ¡Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer!_

— _Tienes. Que. Aprender. A. Comportarte —por cada palabra un golpe, ella sentía su piel en carne viva, su padre no se contenía con la fuerza._

— _¡Para por favor! ¡Lo siento!… ¡Lo siento! —lloraba con fuerza pero él no se detenía, vio a su hermano, el chico no había entrado en la habitación pero estaba asomado en la puerta—. ¡Sora! ¡Ayúdame! ¡Por favor! —gritaba pero su hermano no se movía, solo observaba—. ¡Papá, lo siento!_

— _¿Esa es tu manera de recompensar? ¿Comportándote mal? Tu madre dio su vida, tú nos la arrebataste, lo mínimo que debes hacer es obedecer —Su padre parecía demasiado alterado y ella solo sentía el dolor, tanto físico como mental._

— _Lo siento, no lo volveré hacer —trataba de sostenerse a él para que no la golpeara más, ya no tenía ni voz para gritar —, por favor, ya…por favor_

—Sshh, estas a salvo —Aquellas palabras la tranquilizaron, la hicieron alejarse de ese recuerdo. Sintió que era sostenida, de alguna manera se sentía segura, estaba abrazada a alguien pero no quería soltarlo.

Percibió el aroma de la ropa que llevaba, menta, sabía muy bien de quien era, ese olor la tranquilizaba. Ulquiorra estaba ahí, no dejó que su mente pensara solo permaneció en ese estado de sopor, el chico hizo que se recostara pero no mostró intención de alejarla lo agradeció, necesitaba eso. Necesitaba contacto, sentirse apreciada, cuidada.

—Estarás bien —sintió una sutil caricia en las mejillas pero luego no, fue tan rápido que no estaba segura si se lo imaginó, se dejó llevar por la vigilia y pronto volvió a dormirse.

Ulquiorra supo que ella se había quedada dormida cuando su respiración se acompasó, la chica aún se mantenía abrazada a él pero parecía en una posición muy incómoda, la acomodó mejor en sus brazos, parecía necesitar contacto.

Observó el rostro relajado de la chica, lo habían despertado sus murmullos, parecía estar teniendo una pesadilla y no se equivocó, había sido horrible oír como ella pedía que se detuviera. Realmente cada vez que sabía más de ella tenía deseos de asesinar a alguien, su padre ya estaba muerto no podría hacerlo pagar, su hermano parecía estar a punto de pudrirse en la cárcel, aun así el odio y deseo de venganza no lo dejaban. Ella le afectaba, verla tan herida le afectaba demasiado, ahí estaba sus razones para no crear lazos pero ya era tarde y él no iba a retroceder, lo había decidido, la quería para él, él la ayudaría con su herida así fuera el menos indicado, lo haría, no había vuelta atrás, ella era para él y nadie, excepto ella, lo alejaría.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Este capitulo lo edite con rapidez, me vuelvo a disculpar si algo no es entendible. Espero regresar pronto pero realmente no se si podre por un tiempo, si les soy sincera estoy asustada, no se que va a pasar en mi país, esta semana se ve muy oscura pero espero volver pronto.

Gracias por su apoyo y sus bellos comentarios, no tiene ni idea de cuanto ayudan a mi animo

Guest

 **Violeta:** Definitivamente Ulquiorra no lo haría por nadie mas, y mucho menos lo que paso en este capitulo. ¡Pronto habrá beso!. Mas que apoyo de los demás, necesita ayudarse ella misma, cicatrizar sus heridas, ellos la ayudaran a reconstruir su autoestima. Créeme Ichigo tendra su ataque de celos/hermano sobreprotector. Espero que disfrutaras de este capitulo.

 **Aly36:** Entendible jajajaj, ya yo decía que no había visto un comentario tuyo, estaba por invocarte jajaj. Pronto sabrás su pasado, para cicatrizar las heridas de Orihime él tendrá que exponer las suyas. Tranquila, igual amo tus comentarios, espero que disfrutaras de este tambien.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	22. Chapter 8-II

**Capítulo 8**

Orihime despertó algo aturdida, apenas abrió los ojos sintió que su pulso se aceleró y sus mejillas se enrojecieron. Estaba abrazada a Ulquiorra, su rostro muy cercano al de él, notó que sus manos estaban sobre su pecho, como si hubiera estado abrazándose a él. Sintió que sus mejillas iban a explotar por lo rojo que las tenía, alejó sus manos con toda delicadeza y quiso incorporarse pero algo le impedía, Ulquiorra tenía uno de sus brazos sobre su hombro, él la había mantenido cerca.

Orihime empezó a sentir que se hiperventilaba cuando vio como esos ojos verdes se abrían, su mirada era mucho más hermosa de cerca, ella nunca se cansaría de esos ojos, cada vez encontraba una nueva tonalidad en ellos.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de la ensoñación en la que estaba, se echó para atrás en busca de distancia, enredándose con la sabana, Ulquiorra intentó sostenerla antes de que cayera pero por el enredo en el que estaban terminaron ambos en el suelo, el ruido fue algo seco por lo que la persona detrás de la puerta abrió con rapidez.

—¡Diablos! Díganme para la próxima y me largo —se quejó Grimmjow cerrando la puerta de nuevo.

—L-lo siento m-mucho —Orihime se levantó con rapidez, había caído sobre Ulquiorra y el chico parecía haberse dando un buen golpe, aún tenía los ojos cerrados—. ¿Te lastime? Lo siento, soy muy torpe, lo siento, no debí moverme así, me asuste. Usssh siempre estoy creando accidente —Hablaba con rapidez.

—Estoy bien, mujer —Ella realmente sabía que él no estaba tan bien, el golpe le había dolido pero también sabía que él no se iba a quejar. Ulquiorra abrió los ojos y se incorporó—. Iré a hablar con Grimmjow antes que haga un escándalo.

Orihime se quedó pronto sola en la habitación, su cara aun enrojecida, tenía ganas de lanzarse por la ventana de la vergüenza. La noche anterior probablemente sirvió para demostrarle al chico lo rota e inservible que estaba y ahora con su torpeza, definitivamente de esa manera no iba a conseguir nada.

*.*.*

Rangiku esperaba a Gin en la salida de la facultad de administración, habían quedado en ir juntos al departamento, realmente se estaba acostumbrando muy rápido a su compañía, Gin siempre había sido atento con ella aunque no se vieran todos los días, ahora que se había adaptado a pasar casi todo el día con él, sentía que en el momento donde Nell y ella volvieran a su departamento, le iba a afectar.

Ella sabía que sentía por él más que una simple amistad y también sabía que Gin también la quería de una forma más profunda, su relación era de esa manera, a pesar de saberlo no avanzaban a más. Ambos tenían sus razones, era lo mejor pero a veces le gustaría mandar todo al diablo y dejarse llevar. Ver como Nell y Grimmjow se llevaban le hizo reavivar ese deseo y más ahora que veía como Ulquiorra trataba a Orihime, el chico podía ser alguien que diera miedo por lo siniestro y callado que se veía pero era evidente que la chica le interesaba demasiado.

—¡Maldición, Rangiku! Sácate esas estupideces de tu cabeza, tú ya tomaste tu decisión —se regañó así misma en voz alta.

—¡Me dijo que si! —La voz chillona de una chica atrajo su atención, muy cercana ella vio como una pelinegra muy bonita corría hacia sus dos amigas.

—¿Cuándo van a salir? —preguntó una de ellas mientras empezaban a caminar, al parecer no le importaba lo alto de sus voces o que estaban llamando la atención con su escándalo.

—El fin de semana vamos a un club, Gin es demasiado bello y atento, creo que estoy enamorada —dijo aún más emocionada la pelinegra. Rangiku al escuchar el nombre sintió que le caía agua fría sobre el cuerpo.

—Ni siquiera han salido —dijo riéndose una de las chicas.

—Lo sé, pero también sé que es un buen partido, está bueno, sus ojos son bellos, es alto y adicional parece una persona de buenos recursos económicos, ¿Que más se busca en un hombre? —Rangiku sintió por un momentos ganas de ir a arrancarle aquellas extensiones baratas del cabello, pero solo tomó aire, ella no tenía ningún derecho.

—¿Personalidad? —Las tres se rieron con fuerza como si ese fuera un gran chiste, eran unas cabezas huecas, solo apariencia y estatus.

—Escuche que deja muy rápido a las chicas con las que sale, además de ser algo cínico luego de lograr lo que quiere. No te ilusiones mucho —La pelinegra solo le sonrió a su amiga como si lo que le acaba de decir no fuera nada importante.

—Igual puedo solo pasar un buen rato con él, realmente no me importa —Se encogió de hombros, las tres volvieron a reírse de forma exasperante. Pasaron junto a Rangiku sin notar las ganas de matar que tenía la rubia.

—Perras —susurró Rangiku mientras las veía irse, pavoneándose al caminar.

—¡Ran! Te hice esperar mucho —Trató de aplacar su ira cuando escuchó la voz de Gin a su espalda, ella sonrió al girarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No, aunque escuche algo muy interesantes, parece tener detrás de ti a varias chicas —dijo señalando a las chicas que ya casi ni se veía, Gin pareció confundido y luego entendió, se puso nervioso.

—Ah, es muy insistente, lleva días detrás de mí, así que decidí salir con ella para ver si así me deja en paz —Rangiku tomó aire, había pensado comentarlo como si no le importara pero lo que acaba de responder el chico solo había avivado su ira.

—Que sacrificado —susurró sin poder evitarlo llena de sarcasmo.

—Ran…—pudo ver lo culpable que se sentía, suspiró tranquilizándose, ella no tenía por qué estar haciendo una escena, ellos eran amigos.

—Lo sé, es mi culpa —lo dijo en voz baja, solo para ella pero Gin la escuchó. Ella empezó a caminar sin esperarlo.

—¡Rangiku!

*.*.*

—Pongan un letrero en la puerta o algo, no es bueno que uno se encuentre con esa clase de escena, luego me traumatizan ¿Y quién va a pagar el psicólogo? —comentaba Grimmjow mientras terminaban de desayunar, Orihime se puso roja.

Se encontraban solo los tres en el departamento, Gin y Rangiku tenían clases mientras que Nell le había tocado turno de mañana en la cafetería. Grimmjow parecía estar disfrutando en grande avergonzar a Orihime, la chica había intentado explicarle que no había sucedido nada y él se divertían haciendo sentir más avergonzada.

—Menos mal Nell ni Rangiku están aquí porque si no ya estuvieran haciendo el escándalo del siglo…Estoy impresionado, princesita. No pensé que era una chica tan vivaz —No pudo evitar reír.

—Vuelves a realizar otro comentario sobre el tema y te corto la lengua. Tú decides —comentó Ulquiorra sin alzar la mirada de su comida.

—Me callo

Orihime no pudo sonreír al ver como Grimmjow obedecía, ella sabía que los dos chicos se llevaban bien aunque fueran dos polos opuestos, parecían ser buenos amigos a pesar de la compleja personalidad de Ulquiorra. La pelirroja alzó la mirada para ver el reloj de la cocina y por poco le da algo, se levantó con rapidez, media tostada aun en su boca.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curioso Grimmjow.

—Llego tarde —Orihime salió corriendo a la habitación.

—¿A dónde? — Grimmjow vio a Ulquiorra, el chico no respondió.

Unos minutos después salió Orihime arreglada de la habitación encontrándose con los dos chicos en la entrada. Grimmjow con sus brazos cruzados tipo padre sobreprotector y Ulquiorra sin ningún tipo de expresión. Era una escena algo bizarra y ella por un momento tuvo ganas de reír.

—¿A dónde vas, princesita?

—Voy a solicitar un empleo en una panadería, voy tarde. Nos vemos —tomó sus zapatos y abrió la puerta.

—Te acompañare —Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Ulquiorra.

—A mí no me van a dejar solo aquí, yo también voy —añadió Grimmjow siguiéndolos. Estaba aburrido y Nell aun tardaría mucho en llegar.

*.*.*

Nell se encontraba apoyada en el mostrador de la cafetería, estaba cerca el mediodía por lo que ya el lugar tenía muchas personas, era un caos de conversaciones y risas, de alguna manera eso la relajaba.

—¿Disculpe? —La chica se giró al escuchar aquella voz femenina—. Quiero solicitar el empleo —informó con gran decisión en su voz, señaló el letrero que estaba en la puerta.

Era una mujer joven, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que ella, sus ojos eran oscuros y su cabello negro, era bajita y menuda. Pero en su actitud y expresión se notaba que no era una persona frágil ni tímida, era fuerte.

—Sígueme, tienes que hablar con el encargado, ven —la guió hasta el chico.

Nell volvió a su sitio pero sintió gran curiosidad, había notado que la chica parecía extremadamente cansada. En su caminar y sus ojos podía notar que estaba agotada, se preguntó si era una persona que estaba pasando alguna dificultad. Agitó su cabeza al ver que empezaba a intentar crear una teoría, últimamente había creado la costumbre de observar demasiado las personas y hacer hipótesis de sus vidas.

—Tierra llamando a Nell —La voz de Rangiku disperso su curiosidad.

—Tonta —dijo riéndose, luego vio el reloj en su muñeca—. ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí? Empiezas luego del mediodía

—No tenía ganas de ir al departamento, así que decidí venir directo acá —respondió restándole importancia, pero ya Nell la conocía lo suficiente para saber que pasaba algo.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada por lo que preocuparte, veo que el lugar está lleno —Lo último lo comentó para desviar el tema, Nell suspiró y decidió seguirle el juego.

—Esta es la última semana antes de que empiecen las vacaciones de invierno

—Gracias a Dios las clases terminan esta semana, la rutina me está matando. Necesitamos hacer un viaje, tal vez eso ayude a Orihime —empezó a hablar emocionada.

—Es buena idea…—notó que la pelinegra de antes terminaba de hablar con el encargado —.Ya regreso. —dejó a Rangiku y se acercó a la chica—. Hola de nuevo ¿Qué tal te fue?

—Tengo el empleo —respondió con simplicidad, no había emoción en su voz.

—Qué bueno, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?, ¿Empiezas mañana?

—Si —respondió ignorando su primera pregunta, dio un asentimiento y se fue.

—Que seria es —susurró para sí misma Nell.

—¿Quién es? —Rangiku preguntó curiosa cuando regresó a donde ella estaba.

—Una nueva empleada

—Me parece familiar, ¿no dijo nombre? —preguntó la rubia mientras veía el sitio donde antes había estado la chica, Nell solo negó.

*.*.*

Grimmjow y Ulquiorra se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas que tenía esa panadería, ambos observando la puerta donde unos minutos atrás Orihime había entrado con el encargado del lugar.

—Le doy diez malditos minutos para que salga —comentó Grimmjow, había notado un poco de mala intención de parte del hombre que estaba a cargo, no sabía cómo había permitido que ella entrara con él y mucho menos como Ulquiorra lo permitió.

—¿Por qué esa actitud? —Grimmjow soló una carcajada sin emoción por la pregunta del pelinegro.

—Sé que también tienes el mismo pensamiento que yo, ambos vimos como la estaba mirando, Inoue es muy inocente por lo que no se dio cuenta. No estoy seguro de dejarla que trabaje aquí

—No somos nadie para permitir nada, la decisión es suya —fue lo que simplemente dijo el chico, Grimmjow sabía que él estaba muy cerca de también ir y sacar a Orihime de ese lugar.

—Maldición, Ulquiorra. Estoy seguro que tú serías el primero en la fila para arrancarle los ojos

—Ella necesita distraer su mente, le gusta este lugar

—Es cierto, entonces tendré unas palabras con ese tipo —Grimmjow se dio cuenta que esa era la idea de Ulquiorra desde un principio

—¡Conseguí el trabajo! —llegó Orihime emocionada a ellos, Grimmjow sonrió dejando de lado su instinto psicópata.

—Excelente, princesita… ¿Por qué no te adelantas con Ulquiorra mientras yo compro unos dulces para Nell?

—¿No quiere que te esperemos? —preguntó extrañada.

—Ulquiorra está de mal humor, es mejor que se adelante —El pelinegro le dirigió una mirada a Grimmjow, este no pudo evitar sonreírle con burla, él rodó los ojos y su vista la dirigió al encargado que se encontraba mucho más lejos observando a Orihime.

El hombre pareció sentir su mirada porque giró a verlo, se puso nervioso al notar lo mortal de su mirada. Orihime no notó eso debido a que Grimmjow estaba convenciéndola que se adelantara, Ulquiorra desvió la mirada tomó la mano de ella sorprendiéndola y empezó a caminar a la salida, de alguna manera sentía que debía dejarle algo claro a ese hombre.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Seguro que no debemos esperar a Grimmjow? —preguntó Orihime cuando ya estaban afuera.

—Él estará bien, está haciendo frio, vamos —respondió mientras volvía a caminar.

Orihime se sorprendió que no quitara su mano, con timidez igualó su paso y apretó su mano, tenía las manos heladas igual que ella. La temperatura bajó mientras ella estuvo dentro de la cafetería por lo que sintió más el frío al estar afuera. No había llevado bufanda por el apuro y su abrigo no la cubría lo suficiente, agradeció por lo menos tomarse el tiempo de ponerse un gorrito.

Entrelazó más su manos con las de Ulquiorra y se acercó en busca de más calor, el chico pareció notarlo, ella se asustó al ver como se detenía y soltaba su mano, pensó que tal vez había sido mala idea y estaba por disculparse con él cuando sintió como algo rodeaba su cuello. El pelinegro le colocó la bufanda verde que él llevaba, el regalo que ella le había hecho.

—N-no, ¿Y tú? —preguntó al ver que solo quedaba con su abrigo.

—Estoy bien, vamos

Él volvió a tomar su mano y continuó caminando, Orihime se sonrojo un poco y siguió su paso, de vez en cuando observaba sus manos entrelazadas, estaba nerviosa, no quería ilusionarse pero…¿A quién engañaba? Ya se estaba ilusionando, él la estaba tratado con mucha delicadeza y parecía no importarle el contacto físico cuando antes solo le rehuía. Sintió el aroma a menta en la bufanda, realmente empezaba a amar ese olor, le recordaba a él y le proporcionaba de alguna manera la sensación de seguridad.

A su mente llegó por un momento la voz de su hermano, recriminándole cosas, era el recuerdo de la última vez, como le dijo que era una cualquiera. Ella en ese momento no se sentía así, ella no quería ni estaba con más nadie, sentía eso solo por Ulquiorra. No sabía porque tenía que estar recordando eso en ese momento.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ulquiorra.

—N-no

Cuando llegaron al departamento ambos suspiraron de alivio, realmente la temperatura había descendido mucho. Se sentaron en el sofá de la sala mientras Ulquiorra prendía el televisor, estaba en un canal de películas pero a él parecía no importarle que era lo que estaban dando.

—G-gracias —susurró la pelirroja con timidez mientras entregaba la bufanda, él fue a llevarla a su sitio y al regresar se sentó junto a ella.

—¿Qué te dijo el encargado? —Orihime se extrañó por su pregunta.

—Solo me dijo que yo era lo que buscaba —respondió, Ulquiorra la vio por un momento y luego desvió su mirada al televisor.

—No te quedes sola con él

—Está bien… ¿Quieres café?

No le dio tiempo a responder, sabía que él siempre quería café, había notado que era su adicción. Ella se dirigió a la cocina dándole vueltas a la conversación, realmente no entendía porque le había dicho que no estuviera sola con el encargado pero decidió hacerle caso, él no lo diría sino era por algo, aunque ella no lo entendiera. Sirvió dos tazas y al suyo le agregó leche y un kilo de azúcar.

Se dirigió con cuidado a la sala, le entregó su café y se sentó junto a él recogiendo sus piernas, ambos veían la película que pasaban pero ninguno le prestaba atención, se perdieron en sus pensamientos. Era un momento muy relajante, el departamento se sentía en paz y sin ruidos, ambos disfrutaban solo de su compañía y era algo que la hacía sentir cómoda.

En un momento de torpeza la taza que sostenía en sus manos se fue de lado mientras se acomodaba mejor y una gota de café fue a parar en el mueble, ella reaccionó con tanta rapidez que Ulquiorra por un momento no entendió que ocurría.

La chica apenas vio la mancha se levantó apresurada mientras dejaba la taza en la mesa y fue corriendo a la cocina, de regreso tenía su rostro bañado en lágrimas mientras traía un paño húmedo, se sentó arrodillada mientras limpiaba la mancha.

—Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención —susurró mientras seguía restregando.

Ulquiorra la detuvo y ella solo se echó a llorar al darse cuenta de la escena que estaba dando, había sido algo instintivo, su hermano y padre se molestaban por eso, gritaban y la golpeaba para que no ocurriera más. Sabía que eso no iba a volver a pasar pero era algo tan arraigado en su ser que ella no pudo controlarlo, en esos momentos es que se daba cuenta que tan herida y dañada estaba.

—Lo siento, sé que debes pensar que soy un desastre —susurró cuando logró tranquilizarse.

—No pienso eso

—Yo…

—No es tu culpa

Ella se tranquilizó con su mirada, lo abrazó apoyando su rostro en su hombro, había sido algo impulsivo pero que necesitaba, se sorprendió al no sentir que la alejaba sino que la correspondía. En ese momento ella se sintió segura y cómoda, se apretó más a él, ambos sentado en el suelo, ella hipaba todavía por las secuelas del llanto, sintió la mano de él acariciar su espalda con algo de duda, él parecía no estar acostumbrado a eso. Se enterneció con el gesto, permanecieron de esa manera hasta que ella se sintió mejor.

*Extra*

—Mira imbécil, te lo advierto de una vez, la chica que acabas de contratar tiene varias persona que la defienda así que no te vayas a propasar… —El hombre quiso interrumpir la amenaza de Grimmjow, ambos se encontraban fuera de la panadería, el chico prácticamente lo había arrastrado afuera—. No intentes ni interrumpirme, déjame hablar, yo vi esa mirada y la reconozco, así que cuidado con tus manos u ojos. El chico con el que salió Orihime es su novio, tal vez yo pueda romperte los dientes pero él no tendría la misma compasión, si algo le llega a pasar no dudara en sacarte los ojos o dejarte en un foso para que nadie te encuentre. Tú decides ¿Capisci?

—¿Qué es esto el padrino? —preguntó al ver lo bizarro de la situación.

—Di sí o no antes de que te rompa la cara —Grimmjow jaló su camisa.

—S-si —Lo soltó, el hombre salió casi corriendo a la panadería y antes de entrar le dijo a Grimmjow—. ¡Eres una animal!

—Ah se me olvidaba, si la despides, te mueres —Grimmjow dio su sonrisa más psicópata, el hombre tragó en seco y entró rápido a la panadería—. Como me hacía falta esto, vuelvo a los viejos tiempos —dijo para sí mientras se sonaba los dedos y empezaba a caminar.

Se dirigió al trabajo de Nell, le dejaría tiempo a solas a la pareja no consolidada, sabía que pronto seria oficial. Ulquiorra realmente estaba babeando por la princesita aunque él no se diera cuenta. Grimmjow soltó una carcajada, definitivamente aquello era algo increíble de ver.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Espero que disfrutaran el capitulo, prometo en el próximo beso, o eso intentare, depende de como coopere mi mente. ¿Que les pareció el final del capitulo? Con sinceridad, es lo que mas me gustó escribir del capitulo, sobretodo lo de grimmjow, me reí un rato, fue una locura que escribí y decidí dejarla jajaj.

Quería informarles que esta historia creo que contara tambien de 14-15 capítulos , todo depende de como surja en mi mente. La siguiente pareja es la que mas esperan jajaja y luego de esa tenía pensado hacer un extra Ichiruki, pero en las ultimas semanas se me ocurrió una idea muy interesante por lo que habrá cuarta historia de una pareja que no es común pero que yo disfruto de escribir, en este capitulo incursione a la chica ¿Sabrán quien es? De pista solo tendrán que es la nueva empleada en la cafetería donde trabajan Nell y Rangiku.

Mil gracias por sus comentarios, los adoro *-*

Guest

 **Aly36** : Nell le salvo la vida porque si somos sinceras Orihime no es buena cocinando sin instrucciones jajaja inventa mucho. Todo el mundo se sentirá una experta al lado de Rangiku, pero es porque a ella no le gusta (según mi historia jjaja) así que ni siquiera intenta mejorar. Yo vi Termodinámica, créeme yo era igual que él en esa clase, no sabía ni lo que veía, me costó mis cuantas lágrimas entenderla. Todos quisiéramos ser Ulquiorra en esos momentos y tener la respuesta. Pronto, aun no es el momento de abrir esa caja de pandora. Al parecer todavía faltan muchas semanas así en este país, así que solo mantendré mi fé y animo, muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos

 **Victoria:** Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, realmente lo necesitamos pero aun vemos algo lejos ese momento de respiro. Si, hace dos semanas se realizó un paro de 24 hrs y la semana pasada uno de 48 hrs, en todos hubo detenidos, heridos y muertos. Aun así sucedió lo que menos queríamos y que a pesar de tener mas del 80% de la gente en desacuerdo, así que ahora si estamos a expensas de un mal gobierno. Realmente gracias por el apoyo, me animo mucho leyendo sus comentarios y escribiendo. Créeme hasta yo escribiendo fangirlee como loca jajaja amo el Ulquihime, que no dejen sin supervisión en la cocina a Orihime porque si la creo capaz de envenenarlos jajja. Esas clases son horrible T_T, yo estudio ingeniería y el semestre pasado vi esa materia, llore sangre para aprobarla jajja. Disfruto mucho escribiendo a Ulquiorra en esta faceta. No se si lo que pasó en este capitulo se considera GinRan, pero tranquila que si habrá.

¡Hasta la próxima!


	23. Chapter 9-II

**Capítulo 9**

Ulquiorra no estaba seguro ni cómo llegó a ese lugar, sus pies lo habían llevado a ese sitio sin pensarlo. Sabía que no podía entrar en ese momento, la chica no llevaba ni dos horas fuera y ya necesitaba ver como estaba. Tenía que darle su espacio pero por más que se mentalizaba, sus pies no habían respondido.

Ahora se encontraba de pie, apoyado en un árbol mientras observaba desde el parque la cafetería donde ella trabajaba. Todo esto lo tenía desconcertado, no sabía cómo manejarlo, Grimmjow antes de salir le dijo unas palabras que lo tenían intrigado de alguna manera

— _¿Ya entiendes por qué no puedo mantenerme lejos de Nell? Provoca una especie de ansiedad —le dijo al ver que iba a salir._

— _¿Qué es esto? —Se detuvo en la puerta y lo vio, Grimmjow solo sonrió de forma burlona._

— _¿Quieres verla constantemente? ¿Siente el impulso de estar en contacto con ella? ¿Odias verla llorar? ¿Quieres romperle la cara y sacarle los ojos a quien la mire con malas intenciones? ¿Quieres conservar su sonrisa? ¿No puedes dejar de observarla? ¿Quieres que ella solo te vea a ti? —preguntó Grimmjow rápidamente —. Si la respuesta es sí a todas esas preguntas…Bienvenido al club_

— _¿Club?_

— _El Club de los jodidos por una chica, en idioma de ellas y la literatura, enamorados. Con membrecía permanente y sin pase de salida_

¿Quería verla constantemente? Si, lo probaba que estuviera en ese momento ahí. ¿Quería estar en contacto con ella? Sorprendentemente la respuesta era si, él normalmente rehuía de cualquier tipo de contacto, le parecía innecesario, pero con ella era distinto, mejor dicho, debía contralar sus impulsos de tocarla. ¿Odiaba verla llorar? Esa había sido una de las razones por la que la había ayudado en aquel momento, verla llorar lo perturbó, estaba acostumbrado a la sonrisa y alegría de ella, esa también era la respuesta de la siguiente pregunta.

¿No podía dejar de observarla? Últimamente se estaba fijando en más detalles de su rostro y cuerpo. ¿Quería que solo lo viera a él? Esa respuesta no era tan difícil de responder, había tenido el impulso de matar al encargado de la panadería por verla así y muchas veces había sentido ganas de golpear a Ichigo o Grimmjow por ganarse varias de las sonrisas o miradas de ella.

—Maldición, estoy más jodido de lo que pensé —susurró para sí mismo.

 _Recordó aquella casa, escuchaba el llanto de una mujer y sabía cuál era la razón, en ese momento tenía tanta ira que no controló su temperamento, fue por "él" y al abrir la puerta lo encontró, no estaba solo, en ese momento se dio cuenta que para "él", el sufrimiento de ella no significaba nada, solo la manipulaba y se aprovechaba._

—¿Cifer? —Ulquiorra dispersó el recuerdo y alzó la mirada, frente a él estaba Ichigo.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Al parecer lo mismo que tu —respondió el chico mientras observaba la panadería—. Grimmjow me dijo sobre el maldito encargado, quiero asegurarme de que este a salvo.

—Dos amenazas son suficientes

—¿Dos? —Ulquiorra no respondió pero Ichigo intuyó que él también había tenido unas palabras con el hombre, entonces por ahora él lo dejaría pasar—. Te invito un café, ah mira esa panadería es la más cercana, vamos —Sin esperarlo empezó a caminar en dirección a donde trabajaba Orihime.

Ulquiorra bufó, era un idiota si pensaba que con eso engañaría a Orihime, la chica podía verse ingenua pero no era ninguna tonta, ellos se llevaban peor que un gato y un perro, era un cuento poco creíble que se encontraron y decidieron tomar un café como viejos amigos. Aun así lo siguió.

*.*.*

—Estoy taaaan cansada. Tienes que ayudarme a organizar un viaje —Rangiku se encontraba completamente acostada en el sofá de la sala, junto a ella Gin solo revisaba su teléfono. Alzó la mirada a escuchar lo último dicho por ella.

—¿Un viaje?

—Sí, ya decidí el sitio. Tengo una tía que tiene una casa en la isla "Las Noches" es un lugar exótico y no esta tan lejos, podemos pasar un fin de semana ahí, tal vez para navidad, sería muy divertido —comentó emocionada, Gin dejó de lado su teléfono y la observó, había tenido unos cuantos días sin escuchar ese tono animado por parte de ella.

—Navidad es el fin de semana que viene —dijo al recordar lo próximo de la fecha que ella quería realizar el viaje.

—Mientras más pronto mejor, además a Orihime le hará bien y siendo sincera a mí también —pudo notar que realmente lo decía en serio, ella parecía querer estar los más alejada de ese lugar y Gin intuía la razón, las fechas navideñas no eran las mejores para ella por esa razón siempre buscaba armar una fiesta o hacer algo que fuera divertido.

—Esa isla es conocida por tener buenos sitios de esparcimientos, los atardeceres son hermosos, además de tener chicas muuuy atractivas —aportó en son de broma, Rangiku le dio en la pierna por su último comentario—. Te ayudare. —dijo luego de reírse por la acción, ella sonrió.

Permanecieron en silencio perdidos en sus pensamientos, Gin empezó a acariciar inconscientemente el cabello de ella mientras la rubia solo cerraba los ojos, aquella caricia la hacía sentir bien.

—No te he preguntado ¿Cómo va lo de la herencia? —dijo ella aun con los ojos cerrados.

—Byakuya se está haciendo cargo, ya me amonestó por esperar tanto pero realmente no quería pelear con el viejo —A Gin realmente no le importaba ese tema pero ella parecía estar buscando cualquier tema de conversación.

—Aun no entiendo porque cambiaste de opinión —comentó pensativa.

—Ni yo lo entiendo —Gin dio su típica sonrisa.

—Yo ni se cómo a mí no me ha llegado la notificación de que fui desheredada, por todo lo que dije es increíble que no me llegue aun —Rangiku mostraba como si no le importara pero Gin la conocía mucho como para creer esa fachada.

—¿Crees que ellos realmente….

—Ya no se ni que creer, de ellos todo es posible…Igual ya me adapte al trabajo y como dice Nell, nada mejor que ganarse su propio dinero —La rubia sonrió con sinceridad.

—Quien iba a pensar que de "No pienso romperme mis uñas limpiando este salón" pasarías a decir que "Prefiero ganarme mi propio dinero" —dijo en tono burlón, Rangiku le dio un golpe.

—No te burles, idiota…Pero sí, creo que he madurado —Abrió los ojos y pudo ver la diversión en los de Gin.

—Yo no diría muy alto eso —Soltó el chico ganándose el tercer golpe de la tarde.

*.*.*

—Puedes dejar de verme como si quisieras que me evaporara en este mismo momento, así ella no creerá que estoy intentado ser tu amigo —susurró Ichigo. Ulquiorra solo rodó los ojos, el chico era mucho más imbécil de lo que él creía.

—Ella no creyó ni una sola palabra de lo que dijiste

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —dijo molesto, luego su rostro cambio e hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia el mostrador—. ¿Ese es el tipo?

Ulquiorra no respondió, solo vio al hombre fijamente mientras este avanzaba en dirección a sus empleadas, cuando él sintió su mirada, la buscó y al encontrarla tragó en seco y fue en el sentido contrario a donde se encontraba Orihime. Era tan cobarde que una mirada bastaba, con eso supo que estaba bajo control la situación, ella estaría bien.

Ichigo solo vio el intercambio, el pelinegro era de temer aunque a él no lo intimidaba, si llegaba a dar un paso en falso con Orihime no tendría miedo de darle una paliza pero por lo que veía el chico realmente estaba interesado en su amiga, le daría un voto por ahora.

—Maldición que eres imposible. ¿Cómo le gustas a Orihime? Eres tan distinto —Ulquiorra ignoró el comentario de Ichigo.

Observó cómo Orihime atendía a los clientes, siempre con una sonrisa y amabilidad, tenía que darle algo de razón al chico frente a él, sus personalidades contrastaba mucho. El ni siquiera sabía sonreír y ella a pesar de todo el dolor y sufrimiento, no dejaba de hacerlo. Le intrigaba como la chica podía ver la vida así luego de lo que le había ocurrido, no entendía por qué seguía siendo igual de transparente y amable, no volcaba su odio al mundo, ni dejaba que su tristeza la representara. Si él no estuviera dentro de su círculo de amistad ni por su mente había pasado que aquella chica hubiera recibido ese alto nivel de maltrato, había logrado engañar a todos a su alrededor hasta que no pudo más.

—¿Me estas escuchando? —Ulquiorra dirigió su mirada indiferente al chico—. Okey, me rindo, si no salimos ahora yo voy a enloquecer —Ichigo soltó un suspiro dramático.

—Yo me quedo —fue lo único que le dijo.

—Como quieras…Hasta la…mejor no, adiós —se levantó y fue hacia su amiga.

Ulquiorra observó como él se despedía de Orihime, se acomodó mejor en la silla y observó el ventanal, las personas ya empezaban a pasar con regalos y adornos navideños, solo estaban a unos días de la navidad. La pelirroja probablemente estaba emocionada por eso, las razones de esa alegría solo le daban ganas de asesinar a alguien por lo que decidió que tal vez iría a hablar con Rangiku. Él nunca era adepto a las fiestas navideñas, desde niño le había parecido una estupidez, todo era solo apariencia llena hipocresía, una paz y alegría que se acababa apenas terminaba la festividad, para él era una pérdida de tiempo.

Aun así quería que Orihime sonriera de felicidad y no como método de protección, quería que ella realmente disfrutara de esas fiestas, la única solución era Rangiku. Desde que había empezado a vivir con Gin había notado la cualidad de ella para realizar reuniones, fiesta o todo lo que para ella era diversión, dos años seguidos ocurrió que salía de su departamento el día de navidad y al regresar todo estaba decorado y había personas bebiendo y hablando.

—¿Por qué sigues aquí? —La voz de Orihime interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos, la chica lo veía con curiosidad.

—¿Cuánto te falta para terminar? —Se vio sorprendida por su pregunta.

—Una hora

—Esperare por ti, quiero llevarte a un sitio —vio como el sonrojo se apodero de su rostro, la chica se veía más bonita así.

Se alejó nerviosa de él, Ulquiorra sentía una extraña emoción, desvió su vista de la pelirroja y volvió al ventanal. Nell le había dicho que Orihime estaba demasiado tiempo en la casa y eso tal vez no era tan bueno para su ánimo y recuperación. Así que temprano mientras pasaba por unas de las tiendas del centro un afiche llamó su atención y supo el lugar donde podía llevarla.

*.*.*

Nell y Grimmjow se encontraban viendo una película en la habitación del chico, ella estaba apoyada en él, era su tiempo de pareja. La película era de acción y Nell no podía evitar reír al ver como Grimmjow se carcajeaba de las escenas poco realistas de la película. Su estado de ánimo estaba muy alegre, animado, aquello la tenía intrigada, desde que había llegado había querido preguntar.

—¿Sucedió algo esta mañana?

—Creo que le di el empujón que le faltaba a Ulquiorra. La princesita me debe una pero lo que si estoy seguro es que me la voy a pasar en grande, tengo mucha curiosidad de ver como es él enamorado

—Vas a joder su paciencia ¿Cierto? —preguntó sonriendo, conocía muy bien a su novio.

—Eso es evidente —dijo con una sonrisa más amplia, ella solo le dio un sutil golpe con su hombro pero luego se acomodó mejor y siguió viendo la película.

—¡Nell! —La voz de Rangua hizo que el ambiente se rompiera.

—¡Maldición Rangiku!, ¿Qué sucede ahora? —Nell se incorporó rápido.

—Ahora hablas como Grimmjow, debí impedir esto —dijo con dramatismo pero al sentir la mirada fija de su amiga decidió volver al punto—. ¡Vamos de compras!

—¿Ahora? —Le preguntó entre dientes señalando con su mirada a Grimmjow pero Rangiku la ignoró.

—Claro, nos vamos de vacaciones, necesitamos muchas cosas

—¿Vacaciones? —preguntó Grimmjow.

—Te la traigo en unas horas —Rangiku solo dijo eso mientras se llevaba arrastras a Nell, estaba luchaba pero la chica era fuerte, hasta que cerró la puerta.

—Esta chica está loca —susurró al quedarse solo.

*.*.*

Ulquiorra esperaba de pie frente a la panadería, ya empezaba a atardecer, metió sus manos en los bolsillos, estaba empezando a sentir algo de frío. Escuchó la campanilla de la puerta y se giró al ver como Orihime se acercaba sonrojada a él.

El chico empezó a caminar y ella a seguirlo, no le pregunto nada, parecía confiar en él. Notó como ella empezó a frotar una de sus manos por su pantalón, al parecer empezaba a sentir frío, él sin previo aviso tomó su mano y la metió junto a la suya en su bolsillo de su abrigo, aquello hizo que ella se sonrojara aún más.

Unas calles más adelante ella supo a donde se dirigía, corrió en dirección al gran afiche donde se anunciaba aquella exhibición de artes, parecía una niña emocionada, la estaban haciendo en un salón de ese edificio. Ulquiorra supo que había sido buena idea cuando ella entró, su sonrisa era autentica y podía ver a la misma Orihime de hace un mes, sonriente, risueña y de apariencia despreocupada.

Examinó cada cuadro y escultura que presentaban en aquel lugar, parecía sentirse tan cómoda ahí, hasta varios artistas amateurs saludaron a Orihime por haber visto algunas clases con ella. Ulquiorra empezó a sentir curiosidad, no había visto a la chica pintar o hacer algo artístico.

—¿Ves esto? Es una pintura abstracta, al principio parecen solo manchas pero si poco a poco de fijas mejor en los detalles lo veras, son unas mariposas volando sobre una flor, realmente el autor hizo un trabajo impresionante —comentó, realmente parecía emocionada.

Ulquiorra no era muy sensible al arte, él seguía viendo solo unas manchas pero le gustaba ese brillo que ella tenía en los ojos, Orihime se puso roja de nuevo al notar su mirada fija en ella

—¿Te estoy aburriendo?

—No, sigamos —siguió caminando y ella se colocó a su lado.

Orihime realmente pasó una tarde agradable, cuando ambos salieron de la exhibición ya empezaba a anochecer, ambos caminaron al departamento en silencio, Orihime con una gran sonrisa, estaban tan alegre que sin esperar algún movimiento del chico fue ella quien tomó su mano, a él realmente no le importó.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, se sorprendieron, la sala era un caos de voces, había muchas personas en ese lugar. Parecían discutir de diferentes cosas al mismo tiempo, Rangiku parecía la más acalorada, insistía sobre algo, Nell se encontraba junto a ella apoyándola, mientras Gin y Grimmjow solo observaban, Ichigo parecía renuente y Uryu se veía poco convencido de algo, junto a él, la que Orihime reconoció como su novia, Nemú. Y de pie sin opinar estaba Rukia, parecía estar pensando en otra cosa que en la discusión que hay se presentaba.

—¡Orihime, que bueno que llegaste! —Rangiku gritó cuando la vio, toda la sala se quedó en silencio.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó al verlos a todos en la sala.

—Sí, acérquense. Discutimos sobre el viaje —dijo emocionada la rubia.

—¿Qué viaje?

—De Navidad—A penas dijo eso la discusión empezó de nuevo.

La paciencia de varios se estaban acabando, Orihime solo pasaba de ver a uno a otro mientras comentaban, no entendía que ocurría, hasta que Rukia se obstinó y llamó la atención de todos, ella estaba cansada de aquella discusión sin sentido, en su mente no pudo evitar sonreír, algunos de los presentes habían estudiado en el mismo instituto y ella recordó aquellos años.

—Discutir por esto es tonto, si quieren ir bien y el que no, que no vaya. Ahora, ¿Quiénes son los que quieren pasar las navidades con Rangiku en "Las Noches"?, les digo desde ahora que yo…—dejó en suspenso su opinión pero luego solo le sonrió a la rubia—, obvio que me apunto, amo "Las noches", es lo mejor. Voy a ver si convenzo a mi hermano de salir de su ostracismo y unírsenos, le hace falta distraerse.

—¿Byakuya? Creo que me toca hacerle una visita, tengo mucho sin molestarlo —dijo sonriendo Gin.

—Fuiste la semana pasada

—Eso es mucho tiempo

—A mí me gusta la idea —dijo Grimmjow volviendo al tema original, Nell también apoyó junto a Gin.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Orihime? ¿Te gustaría ir? —preguntó con curiosidad Rangiku, la chica se veía algo dudosa.

—Yo voy —Aquella afirmación de parte de Ulquiorra dejó a todo el mundo de nuevo en silencio, el pelinegro no participaba nunca en nada que tuviera que ver con alguna celebración o viaje.

—Nunca he ido a "las noches", sería interesante —susurró Orihime.

—¡Entonces yo voy! —Ichigo parecía decidido.

—¿Y tú, Uryu?

—Nosotros también vamos

—¡Estamos listo! Los quiero a todos aquí el viernes con sus equipajes —comentó emocionada Rangiku.

*.*.*

Orihime no podía dormir, la emoción del viaje la tenía en vela, realmente nunca había salido en un viaje con sus amigos, su hermano y papá nunca se lo permitieron, la única vez que durmió fuera de casa fue el día que se quedó con las chicas en ese departamento y su hermano a la mañana siguiente la había llamado amonestándola y ordenándole que fuera a la casa, la recibió con una gran cachetada. Cerró los ojos tratando de olvidar esos recuerdos, en ese momento se encontraba sentada en uno de los muebles de la sala, todo el lugar estaba oscuro, ya dormían los demás.

—¿No puedes dormir? —La voz de Ulquiorra la asustó, no había escuchado sus pasos al acercarse, se sentó junto a ella, observándola.

—No, estoy muy emocionada por el viaje

—Aún faltan algunos días —Ella asintió y permanecieron unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Puedo saber por qué quieres ir? —preguntó con curiosidad, Ulquiorra solo posó su mirada ver en ella.

—Tu sabes esa respuesta, mujer

—Sí, creo que lo se…—Ella bajó un poco cohibida su mirada ,ella no era ciega, sabía que Ulquiorra estaba haciendo muchas cosas por ella, en los últimos días su corazón se la mantenía constantemente palpitando con fuerza y estaba nerviosa, temía arruinar lo que sea que estaba pasando entre ellos—. No te sientas obligado a ir

—Quiero ir

—¿Sabes? Este es el primer viaje que hago con mis amigos…—dijo sonriendo emocionada —. A Sora no le gustaban esas ideas y a papá tampoco, decían que solo servían para que las cosas se fueran de control

—¿Temes eso? —preguntó Ulquiorra.

—Rangiku es alocada pero sé que ellos no harían nada que me perjudicara

—¿Qué te preocupa? —Ella pareció dudar en responder, pero luego suspiró.

—Que…n-no dejo de escuchar sus voces en m-mi cabeza. Estoy asustada…cada vez que hago algo que a ellos no les gustaba, los escucho. —Ella coloco una de sus manos en su cabeza como si algo estuviera mal en ella.

—Ellos no te van a hacer más daño —él retiro su mano de su cabeza—. Ya nadie te va a ordenar hacer algo que no quieras, ya nadie te va a maltratar, estas a salvo

Ella levanto la mirada, sus ojos aun llorosos pero se lo quedo viendo fijamente, como si aquellas palabras por fin hacían eco en sí misma. Ulquiorra limpió los resto de lágrimas de su rostro, ella solo cerró los ojos, sintió su aliento cálido muy ceca de ella y un suave roce en sus labios pero cuando abrió los ojos él estaba ya lejos de ella, se sonrojó, estaba segura que ese roce habían sido sus labios.

—Ven, será mejor que descanse —fue lo único que dijo mientras se levantaba.

*.*.*

Un pelinegro se encontraba sentado en esa oficina, leía aquellos documentos pero sin prestar realmente atención a ellos, en ese momento sentía una especie de vacío existencial, solo trabajaba y estudiaba de forma mecánica, porque era lo que se esperaba de él. Dejó las hojas sobre el escritorio y se acercó al gran ventanal, estaba en esos días de plantearse realmente seguir con eso, realmente le gustaba su trabajo y lo que estudiaba pero sentía que le faltaba algo en su vida.

—¿Byakuya? —Un chico asomó su cabeza en la puerta, sonrió al verlo.

—Pensé que te dije que no volvieras a aparecer en mi oficina

—¿Cómo vas a decirle eso a tu mejor amigo? Además tengo tiempo sin venir a verte —Sin decir más, entró a la oficina y se dejó caer en uno de los muebles de ella.

—Solo desde la semana pasada

—Sí, lo se fue mucho tiempo ¿Me extrañaste? —Byakuya bufó, sus ojos grises volvieron a la vista que le brindaba estar en un décimo piso—. ¿Sabes? Rangiku tuvo una excelente idea

—Cualquier idea que venga de esa loca mujer no me interesa

—Yo creo que sí, necesitas salir de estas cuatro paredes —comentó el chico, sus ojos azules recorrieron el lugar y luego se quedaron en su estoico amigo.

—Gin, hoy no tengo paciencia —dijo el pelinegro, por su tono de voz supo que era cierto.

—Bien, solo vine a informarte —Se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia la salida—.

Tal vez te haga bien, últimamente estas más malhumorado de lo acostumbrado —cerró la puerta dejando solo al pelinegro.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Disculpen la demora y mil gracias por sus comentarios.

Guest:

 ** _Violeta:_** Gracias por tus buenos deseos y vibras, las necesitamos :). No fue muy largo comparado con los demás, estoy haciéndolo algo cortos ahora que lo veo. Me reí mucho escribiendo la escena de Grimmjow, fue una locura, ahora Orihime tiene guardaespaldas personales jajaja. Gin a salido con muchas chicas pero Rangiku sabe realmente que busca él con eso, por eso se enoja aun mas y no tanto con él sino mas con ella misma, pronto lo veras. Si, al principio mi idea era que fuera así todo bello y de repente me salio esa escena, la deje porque me parecio correcto. Orihime aun tiene mucho que curar, pero en este capitulo Ulquiorra no pudo controlar su impulso, fue algo sutil pero algo es algo, para el viaje si prometo mas.

 ** _Aly36:_** Daddy Grimmjow jajaja, yo ame escribir esas escenas. El café es la vida de Ulquiorra. Lo admito me reí como loca por tu comentario de Gin jajaj no puedo con eso, Gin no la engaña, es algo complicado de explicar, lo veras cuando estemos en la historia GinRan. No es ninguna de las que mencionaste, la puse algo dificil jajaja. Yo no soy muy amante del Ichihime, pero extrañamente siempre coloco a Orihime enamorada de él. Tranquila, no lo odio, igual es la cannon, tristemente para mi corazón Ichiruki jajaja.

 **Ulquihime:** Muchas gracias por tu bello comentario *-*, disculpa si te hice esperar mucho. ¡Viva el Ulquihime! jajajajaj

¡Hasta la próxima!

 _ **P.D:**_ En estos días he estado actualizando "Una canción, una historia", si gustan variar un poco de esta historia, es una colección de viñetas individuales, parejas distintas por cada capitulo, pueden revisar la lista de capítulos y elegir leer la que quieran o les guste, tambien pueden sugerir canciones o parejas, realmente me esta relajando escribir esos relatos. La ultima fue una sexy de Ichiruki.


	24. Chapter 10-II

**Capítulo 10**

Orihime se levantó temprano aquella mañana, no había podido dormir de la emoción y mientras esperaba a los demás decidió preparar el desayuno para Ulquiorra y ella. Rangiku y Nell habían ido por sus cosas a su departamento la noche anterior, siendo acompañadas por Grimmjow y Rangiku, luego de una hora llamaron diciendo que se quedarían.

La pelirroja se había puesto nerviosa al saber que solo estarían ellos dos, desde aquella noche donde la consoló se sentía extraña al estar con Ulquiorra, nerviosa y se sonrojaba con rapidez. Casi no permitía que estuvieran solos por miedo a cometer algún error, estaba sintiéndose demasiado extraña, no sabía si porque aquella noche confirmó lo que ya sospechaba o fue aquel sutil roce de labios, Ulquiorra parecía no haber sufrido ningún cambio, seguía actuando como siempre y ella estaba intrigada por eso, ¿realmente había vivido ese momento? ¿O tenía una imaginación muy activa?

—¡Ay no! —dijo al oler algo quemado, estaba tan pensativa que olvidó darle vueltas a la panqueca*. No se había quemado mucho así que la disfrazaría luego con algo, esa sería la de ella, ni loca se la daba esa a Ulquiorra.

La noche anterior había estado tan nerviosa que fingió tener sueño temprano pero había olvidado que Ulquiorra dormía en el mismo lugar. Él no había dejado de dormir en el sofá de la habitación desde que se quedaba en el departamento, días atrás había insistido en que ella dormiría en el sofá pero Ulquiorra literalmente la ignoró.

—¡Rayos! —bufó al notar que se le quemó también la otra que hacía, no tan grave como la primera pero si se veía ligeramente quemada. Se estaba perdiendo mucho en sus pensamientos.

Dejó los dos platos en la barra pensando como disfrazarlos para que no se viera ni sintiera el sabor a quemado, observó los estantes. Al final sacó un montón de cosas y se las echó tratando de darle la mejor presentación que pudiera, esperaba que no se notara el sabor.

*.*.*

—¿Crees que aprovecharon su momento a solas? —preguntó Nell asomándose desde el asiento de pasajeros. Gin conducía y Rangiku iba de copiloto, ambos sonrieron por la pregunta.

Los cuatros se dirigían al departamento, habían dejado a los dos chicos solos con intenciones de que mejoraran su relación. Rangiku había notado que Orihime parecía más nerviosa de lo normal cuando Ulquiorra estaba en el mismo lugar que ella.

—Lo dudo mucho, Orihime es muy tímida —suspiró la rubia.

—Ni tanto —dijo Grimmjow sonriendo, las otras dos chicas lo vieron con interés.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó Rangiku.

—Cierto, no lo había comentado. La semana pasada los encontré a los dos en una escena muy comprometedora —Grimmjow hizo el comentario como si no fuera la gran cosa pero internamente se estaba riendo como demente.

—¿En serio? —dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo. Gin sonrió, sabía que buscaba el chico con ese comentario.

—Sí, escuché un ruido en la habitación de Ulquiorra y al entrar…—dejó la oración incompleta, Rangiku por poco se pasaba al asiento del pasajero por su curiosidad.

—¿Qué viste? —preguntó.

—Ulquiorra estaba en el suelo y sobre él estaba una muy cómoda Orihime, estaban lo suficientemente cerca el uno del otro…

—¡En serio! Esto no me lo esperaba, Orihime siempre tan tímida, pensé que había que darle un gran empujón para que avanzaran. —comentó emocionada la rubia.

—Las calladas son las peores —Gin recibió un golpe de Rangiku por el comentario.

—¿Crees que realmente…ellos…

—¡Ran! —exclamó Nell con una sonrisa que no pudo disimular.

—¿Que? Es mi amiga, además, lo admito, me gusta cómo se ven juntos pero si Ulquiorra llegó a pasarse se va a ganar un golpe en las bolas de mi parte

—Siempre estas amenazando con eso —susurró Gin pero la chica lo escuchó, él sonrió nervioso por la mirada que le dirigía.

—Ulquiorra no es ese tipo de persona—Nell lo defendió sorprendiendo a todos—. Solo lo sé, nunca ha mostrado interés en nadie según lo que me han dicho y lo que yo he visto, así que es sincero

—Eso es cierto…Que lindos son —suspiró al final Rangiku.

—¿Realmente crees que pasó algo entre ellos? —preguntó Nell cuando vio que Gin y Rangiku iniciaron una conversación entre ellos.

—De pasar, pudo pasar pero no es nada de lo que tú y la cochina mente de Rangiku piensan —susurró Grimmjow riéndose, Nell lo vio mal.

—¿Y por qué lo insinuaste de esa manera?

—Me gusta joderle la paciencia a los demás

*.*.*

—¿Esta bueno? —preguntó Orihime emocionada, Ulquiorra no había dicho nada desde que empezaron a desayunar, el pelinegro la vio a los ojos y luego volvió a comer otro pedazo.

—Esta bueno —respondió cuando la pelirroja pensó que no iba a obtener respuesta.

Volvieron a quedar en silencio, para sorpresa de Orihime era cómodo estar así, la hacía sentir parte de Ulquiorra. El chico no era conversador y ella sí pero no le molestaban para nada esos momentos donde estaban en silencio. Sonrió al ver como él seguía comiendo, parecía realmente gustarle y eso le alegró. Tal vez otro día se animaría a hacerle desayuno, normalmente lo hacia Nell o simplemente recalentaban algo que había comido en la noche.

—¡Ya llegamos! —se escuchó la voz de Rangiku.

—Espero que estén decentes, no queremos show gratis hoy —por aquel comentario de Grimmjow, Orihime por poco escupe su desayuno, sus mejillas se pusieron rojas.

Rangiku fue la primera en entrar, algo dudosa, como si esperaba algo, al verlos sentados desayunando solo suspiró y le regaló una sonrisa a Orihime. Los demás entraron más confiados.

—Oh, pero si llegue a buena hora —dijo Grimmjow acercándose, Ulquiorra no tuvo un rápido reflejo por lo que el chico logró quitarle un pedazo, se lo comió rápidamente para evitar que el pelinegro se lo arrebatara de nuevo y al momento pareció querer escupirlo, tomó con rapidez uno de los vasos con jugo de la mesa.

—¡Maldición! ¿Qué diablos es eso? ¿Cuándo cocinó Gin? —soltó Grimmjow sin medir lo que decía.

—¡Oye! —se quejó el chico.

—¿Sabe mal? —dijo Orihime con tristeza, Grimmjow supo que había cometido un error y no sabía cómo arreglarlo. Sintió los fríos ojos de Ulquiorra sobre si, mentalmente empezó a escribir su testamento, su amigo lo mataría luego.

—Yo no cocino tan mal, peor es Rangiku —Gin lo salvó con ese comentario.

—Maldito, por lo menos yo no quemo el agua —soltó Rangiku viéndolo mal.

—Pero si una ensalada

—Si los dos se casaran no se quien mataría a quien con su comida —comentó Grimmjow, Nell se empezó a reír como loca.

Orihime a pesar de lo graciosa de la situación, sabía que Grimmjow había evadido la pregunta, observó de nuevo su plato desanimada. A ella le sabía bien y Ulquiorra había devorado medio plato, había pensado que le había gustado ¿Lo hacía solo para no hacerla sentir mal? ¿Comía rápido por esa razón? ¿Para no sentir el mal sabor?

—A mí me gustó —La pelirroja se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Ulquiorra y no fue la única, por un momento la cocina se quedó en silencio pero el pelinegro seguía comiendo con tranquilidad.

—¿Ulquiorra, te sientes bien? —preguntó Grimmjow, al ver que no le respondió no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada—. ¿Qué te dije Nell? Este chico está bien jodido —Orihime no entendió pero los demás solo empezaron a reírse.

—¿Realmente no quedaron mal? —preguntó bajito Orihime al pelinegro.

—Sabe bien —Eso bastó para que ella empezara a comer con una sonrisa.

*.*.*

Luego de estar todos listos y llegar los que faltaban se dirigieron al puerto, irían en bote hasta la isla. Todos iban abrigados, la brisa iba a estar algo fuerte y con el invierno iniciando tenían que cubrirse lo mejor posible.

El viaje fue largo para algunos a pesar de solo durar menos de una hora, Grimmjow e Ichigo eran demasiados competitivos, razón por la que cada vez que empezaba un nuevo juego para matar el tiempo, los dos terminaban peleando.

Ulquiorra permaneció leyendo un poco y la mayoría se sorprendió al ver como Orihime se quedaba dormida junto a él, apoyándose. Ichigo estuvo a punto de darle un buen golpe al pelinegro cuando notó que la acomodaba mejor en su hombro pero se controló y solo le envió una seña de advertencia, la cual ignoró. Cerró el libro y el resto del viaje se la pasó estudiando las facciones de ella.

Notó que tenía ojeras, había pensado que la pelirroja había dormido bien pero tal vez no era así, sin intenciones de despertarla deslizó suavemente su mano, tocó el área levemente oscurecida bajo sus ojos.

—Ya estamos por llegar Ulquiorra —le informó Nell acercándose a ellos, él asintió y ella se fue con una sonrisa en el rostro al ver que el chico no desviaba la vista de su amiga.

Él la movió suavemente, ella entre abrió los ojos, sus ojos grises lo vieron pero notó que aun llevaba ese velo en su mirada, aun no estaba completamente despierta. Se acomodó junto a él quedando aún más cerca de su rostro, sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar. Ulquiorra la vio fijamente, aquella chica estaba quebrando su control, se acercó un poco a ella. En la sala de espera ya no quedaban ninguno de sus conocidos, estaban ya buscando el equipaje. Rozó suavemente los labios de la pelirroja, era suaves y supo que pronto se volvería adictos a ellos, estuvo por alejarse cuando sintió que ella le correspondía, pudo ver por la cercanía como sus mejillas se empezaban a sonrojar y ella lentamente abría los ojos sin aun romper el beso.

Sin poder evitarlo más él colocó una de sus manos en su cintura y la acercó más a él, profundizó aquel casto beso. Ella cerró de nuevo los ojos y se dejó llevar, colocó sus brazos detrás de su cuello acercándolo aún más a ella.

La respiración hizo falta por lo que ambos se alejaron, ella abrió los ojos completamente sonrojada. El pelinegro aun sentía en sus labios su sabor pero en ese momento no la empujaría más. Ella se alejó nerviosa, en sus ojos había una mezcla de preocupación, confusión y miedo.

—¿Cuánto van a tardar? —preguntó Rangiku asomándose en la entrada e interrumpiendo las palabras que Ulquiorra estaba por decir—. Están por darnos nuestro equipaje, vamos.

Orihime prácticamente salió corriendo detrás de la rubia, Ulquiorra los siguió unos minutos después, una mínima sonrisa se posó en sus labios para luego desaparecer al mismo segundo.

*.*.*

—Wow, que inmensa es esta casa —dijo Nell al entrar al lugar donde se quedaría. Rangiku le había comentado que su tía era la única familiar que siempre estaba pendiente de ella pero que por su trabajo viajaba mucho por lo que no la veía con frecuencia.

Todos se instalaron, se repartieron las habitaciones, Nell y Orihime compartían una, mientras Rukia y Nemú otra. Quedaban tres habitaciones más, una era de Rangiku y las otras dos para los chicos.

—Maldición porque no pudiste irte a la otra habitación —soltó Ichigo al ver a Grimmjow entrar en la que él había escogido.

—Tiene mejor vista —Grimmjow sonrió, en realidad solo buscaba hacer molestar al chico, era muy fácil de lograrlo.

—Chicos, vamos a comer para luego ver que nos brinda esta isla, recuerden que solo estaremos tres días —informó Rangiku mientras pasaba por las habitaciones.

*.*.*

Orihime había pasado toda la tarde evitando a Ulquiorra y varios en el grupo empezaron a notar eso. Luego de comer decidieron ir a un festival, mientras caminaban Grimmjow se acercó a su amigo.

—¿Qué diablos le hiciste a la princesita? —preguntó mientras colocaba un brazo en el hombro del chico, este se soltó, odiaba cuando Grimmjow se ponía en plan de psicólogo.

—Vamos, Ulquiorra —Nell apareció por el otro lado —. Confía en nosotros te ayudaremos, todo parecía tan bien cuando los dejamos en la sala de espera. ¿Qué hiciste para que estuviera así? —Ulquiorra siguió cambiando en silencio con la esperanza que lo dejaran solo.

—¿Es una crisis? —preguntó Grimmjow, su tono dejó de ser burla. Nell negó a la pregunta, Orihime no se veía asustada ni nada, solo nerviosa.

—¿Dijiste algo malo?...No parece enojada, solo avergonzada...umm, te evita cuando te ve y la he visto ponerse roja, parece muy nerviosa —Nell y Grimmjow se vieron.

—¡No! —gritaron ambos, el grupo que iba adelante giró a verlos pero ellos actuaron como si nada, cuando la atención se desvió volvieron a ver al chico.

—¿La besaste? Oh por Dios, con razón estaba así —dijo emocionada Nell.

—Pueden callarse —No se inmutaba pero Grimmjow sabía que estaba ya molesto.

—Pero eso es bueno, Ulquiorra. Si ella está así es porque no sabe cómo reaccionar —comentó Nell.

—Mira, aprovecha que estamos en este festival, yo distraeré a Ichigo y tu ve por ella, llévala a un lugar donde puedan hablar y NO LO ARRUINES, porque te juro que te daré una paliza —Grimmjow mostró que hablaba en serio y sin esperar respuesta, ambos se fueron.

"Entrometidos" pensó mientras veía a Grimmmjow molestar a Ichigo y causar la risa de los demás, Orihime estaba más alejada por lo que él caminó hacia ella, tomó su mano y la llevó en otra dirección. Se sorprendió al sentir que ella no se resistía, sino que lo seguía, parecía avergonzada pero decidida.

Llegaron hasta una área tranquila del lugar, se sentaron en unos banco, era la área que servía de observatorio, de ahí se veía el puerto y el mar. Empezaba atardecer por lo que la vista era hermosa pero Orihime en ese momento no podía concentrarse en el paisaje, nerviosa solo veía su mano entrelazada con la suya, Ulquiorra sabía lo que estaba pensando.

—No te alejes —fue lo único que le dijo el chico, sorprendiéndola, sabía que él no era de mucho hablar.

—No lo quiero hacer, pero tengo miedo. Yo estoy…en este momento estoy rota, Ulquiorra. No estoy bien y lo sé, por más que trate de alejar todo y olvidar, regresa por mí, los recuerdos, los sueños, _ellos_. Estoy constantemente alterada, yo no quiero arruinar esto…yo…Yo estoy enamorada de ti desde hace un tiempo, yo no quiero arruinarlo —Habló con sinceridad, estaba asustada realmente, Ulquiorra lo notaba porque inconscientemente ella apretó sus manos entrelazadas, una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla, ella realmente no quería arruinarlo todo.

Ulquiorra permaneció en silencio pero con sus dedos limpió una de las lágrimas que se deslizaban por su mejilla. Orihime se sintió peor, ella siempre estaba causándole problemas, él siempre estaba consolándola.

—No eres la única rota —aquella frase no se la esperó, alzó la mirada encontrándose con esos ojos esmeralda—. Yo no entiendo esto de las emociones, llevó mucho sin sentir algo que no sea indiferencia, realmente el mundo puede estar ardiendo y a mi importarme poco, pero yo no puedo verte llorar, ha sido un descubrimiento interesante

Orihime empezó a entender un poco a lo que se refería, Ulquiorra también era una persona herida, solo que él había tenido una manera de protegerse distinta, ella intentaba actuar normal y sonreír, solo olvidar. Él solo se encerró en sí mismo, alejó al mundo de su interior. Aquel pensamiento le hizo entender algo, él tenía razón, no era la única rota. Tuvo curiosidad de saber por qué él tomó esa decisión.

—¿Puedo saber…

—El mundo es cruel, tú lo has comprobado. Las emociones permiten que otra persona te destruya. Amar, apreciar a una persona hace que la otra pueda controlarte. Si demuestras miedo, saben tu debilidad, si muestras felicidad pueden romperte, si muestras enojo saben cómo joderte, si muestra rencor, odio, tristeza, gratitud, interés, todo eso lo pueden utilizar para dañarte.

—Por eso te aislaste —dijo pensativa la chica, fue tarde cuando se dio cuenta que lo había dicho en voz alta. Observó a Ulquiorra nerviosa pero el chico solo la veía, el comentario no lo molestó—. Eso es cierto, pero las emociones nos hacen humano, tú aun las tienes Ulquiorra, por eso me ayudaste, por eso te mantienes cerca de Grimmjow y Gin. Yo no voy a dejar de amar por lo que ocurrió, yo no dejaré de confiar, yo seguiré siendo yo a pesar de todo

El pelinegro la vio y ella entendió, él le había contado eso para que ella comprendiera su punto. Debía confiar en sí misma, debía dejar atrás el dolor y seguir adelante. Ulquiorra debió haber pasado algo muy difícil, alguien debió haber traicionado su confianza para que se aislara de esa manera, pero ahora estaba confiando en ella, Orihime se dio cuenta la magnitud de aquel gesto. Ulquiorra la quería.

En ese momento un ruido se escuchó en el cielo haciendo que ella elevara la mirada, unas luces de colores empezaron a aparecer, la pelirroja sonrió, entrelazó más fuerte su mano con la de Ulquiorra. Era hora de dejar atrás todo lo que la atormentaba, Ulquiorra cuidaría de sus heridas y ella trataría de hacer que las de él cicatrizaran.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Cortito pero bonito, o eso espero. Tenemos beso serio y confesión, avanzamos en el Ulquihime jajja. Trataré de volver a actualizar en esta semana para recompensarle lo corto de este.

Gracias por sus bellos comentarios, me animan un montón

Guest

 **Ulquihime:** Es que imaginar un Ulquiorra enamorado es vida jajjaa A Ulquiorra no le desagrada la exposición es solo que no ve lo mismo que Orihime ve, no tiene esa rama artística. Aquí tenemos un beso, así que espero lograr que te emocionaras jajaja.

 **Aly36:** Gin Ichimaru esta en ese club desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que no sale de la Friendzone jajaja. Rangiku esta celosa de Nell jajaja, ella no puede estar así, así que le mata los momentos a Nell jajaja. No en realidad no, solo que le gusta a veces fastidiar a Nell. Sobre lo de Ulquiorra, acertaste, fue un recuerdo. La chica nueva no es un occ, pero es un personaje no tan frecuente en los fics pero en los míos si jajjaa. Por eso sigo escribiendo fics jajaja. Felicidades, otro comentario largo ;)

 **Violeta:** Te entiendo y gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar :). Si, eso es exactamente, ella aun no sabe como actuar, si avanzar o no, aqui mostramos un poco de sus miedos. Esta en la etapa de superación, en este capitulo ya empezó a realmente tratar de superar y curar todas las heridas que le causo su situación anterior. Los próximos capítulos serán menos dramáticos, creo, así que habrá diversión. Créeme que el GinRan tiene años en esa situación, ya lo veras en su historia. Él estará incluido y tendrá su historia, de una manera poco común que probablemente les sorprenda. ¡Besos!

¡Hasta la próxima!


	25. Chapter 11- II

**Capítulo 11**

Era de noche y aquella inmensa casa estaba a oscuras, todos dormían a excepción de Ulquiorra. Se encontraba en la sala observando el gran ventanal que era una de las paredes, la vista era a un jardín y mucho más allá se veía la orilla del mar. Realmente la isla era muy bonita y a pesar de ya estar empezando el invierno, aun los árboles se veían con sus colores verdes y amarillos.

Ulquiorra observaba las olas ir y venir en la orilla, no había podido dormir, algo le estaba molestando, tenía mucho sin recordar y últimamente lo estaba haciendo con más frecuencia, cerraba los ojos y aparecían. Y esa noche en especial estaba intranquilo, haberle mencionado a Orihime aquello que había guardado para si le hacía notar que realmente estaba cediendo, estaba andando por ese camino incierto.

—¿Ulquiorra? —La suave voz de Orihime lo sorprendió, ni había escuchado sus pasos.

La chica venía frotándose un ojo y dando pasos cortos a través de la sala oscura, tropezó con una de las mesas por poco cayéndose pero llegó pronto al sofá, el chico lo vio con curiosidad. ¿Había tenido una pesadilla? ¿Por eso estaba despierta a esa hora?

—Estoy bien, solo me levante por agua y cuando regresaba te vi —Ulquiorra se sorprendió que la chica respondiera su pregunta mental, él no era expresivo pero ella le entendía—. ¿No puedes dormir?

—¿Y tú? ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?

—Estoy bien —Se encogió de hombros, y se sentó a su lado—. ¿Puedo saber por qué no puedes dormir? —preguntó Orihime mientras bostezaba, realmente estaba haciendo un esfuerzo en mantenerse despierta.

Él ignoró la pregunta y solo llevó su mano al rostro de ella, la pelirroja lo vio medio dormida pero no se alejó. Realmente le gustaba su mirada, por ser de noche y todo a oscuras solo iluminado por la luz de luna, sus ojos se veían aún más misteriosos y atractivos. Orihime empezaba a amar en serio su color de ojos.

—Debes dormir, tendrás más ojeras mañana —le dijo el pelinegro.

—Si me dices por que no duermes

—Quien iba a pensar que eras insistente —Orihime no estaba segura si era por el sueño que tenía, pero le pareció sentir un poco de diversión en su tono de voz.

—Cuando estoy preocupada lo soy

Ulquiorra desvió la mirada hacia el ventanal, la chica tuvo miedo de haber dicho algo malo pero él no parecía molesto a pesar de su rostro neutro, ella había aprendido a ver un poco más allá de él, ya podía saber cuándo algo le molestaba. En ese momento no lo estaba pero si parecía extremadamente pensativo.

—¿Los recuerdos te atormentan con frecuencia? —Orihime se vio sorprendida por la pregunta, él seguía viendo aquel hermoso paisaje.

—Sí, casi todos los días —susurró con pesar, se amonestó por responder de esa manera, sintió la mirada de Ulquiorra por lo que ella alzó la suya, encontrándose—, pero últimamente he aprendido a suplantar esos recuerdos por unos más bonitos —sonrió un poco al decirlo.

—Entiendo

—¿Quieres que te ayude a suplantar los tuyos? —preguntó Orihime ahora sorprendiendo al pelinegro y hasta a ella misma.

—¿Que propones?

—Solo vivir, vivir como si no hubiera mañana, disfrutar, reír…enamorarse —La pelirroja lo vio con una sonrisa, él volvió a acariciar sus mejillas, ella se sonrojó.

—Te ves mejor así

Orihime se puso aún más roja, agradecía que fuera de noche y no se viera tanto, ella solo cerró sus ojos para tranquilizarse, sintió un roce en sus labios, su corazón se aceleró pero aun así correspondió, se acercó más a Ulquiorra y este profundizo aquel beso.

Pronto la respiración hizo falta por lo que rompieron el beso, Orihime no se alejó sino que tímidamente se apoyó en el hombro de Ulquiorra, el pelinegro la vio algo contrariado pero no la alejó, aun no se acostumbraba al contacto pero no iba a negar que la quería mantener cerca de él. Ella cerró unos minutos los ojos, el olor de Ulquiorra la tranquilizaba, olía a menta y empezaba a amar estar abrazada a él. Casi cayendo en la inconsciencia de sus sueño, sintió como el chico colocaba una mano en su espalda y la acomodaba mejor junto a él.

*.*.*

Ichigo caminaba descalzo hacia la cocina, era muy temprano en la mañana pero extrañamente se despertó por la sed. Aun medio dormido tomó agua y empezó a caminar de regreso a su habitación, aún quedaban tiempo antes de que Rangiku empezara con su escándalo para que se levantaran y disfrutaran el día, la chica tenía demasiadas energías desde temprano.

Cuando iba pasando por el pasillo, por el rabillo del ojo distinguió una figura en el sofá, ya estaba amaneciendo por lo que se veía con claridad el lugar. Supo al momento que era Ulquiorra, el sueño se le esfumó, tenía ganas de molestarlo un rato. Se acercó al chico sigilosamente, rodeó el sofá y cuando por fin pudo verlo de frente se quedó estático.

Ulquiorra estaba dormido apoyado en el respaldo del sofá pero sobre sus piernas estaba apoyada Orihime cómodamente, la chica descansaba con tanta tranquilidad que Ichigo evitó hacer una escena, solo se apresuró a caminar a su habitación mientras refunfuñaba algo sobre aprovecharse de su descuido.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos apenas escuchó como la puerta se cerraba, observó la chica en sus piernas, había esperado que el chico hiciera una escena pero realmente parecía interesarle su amiga y evitaba molestarla. El chico se ganaba sus cuantos puntos como amigo de ella pero seguía sin agradarle.

Retiró con delicadeza un mechón de cabello que evitaba que viera el rostro de la pelirroja, al hacerlo ella hizo un gesto y se movió. Poco a poco se despertó y al fijarse donde estaba recostada, se levantó de golpe.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta cuando me quede dormida… —dijo avergonzada pero no pudo añadir más porque se escuchó la voz de Rangiku desde el pasillo.

—¡Despierten, chicos! Hoy será un gran día

La rubia empezó a tocar las puertas mientras pasaba el pasillo, se escuchó perfectamente el insulto de Ichigo desde su habitación causando la risa de ella. Al llegar a la sala, sonrió al ver a Orihime y Ulquiorra despiertos, se acercó emocionada.

—Qué bueno que estén despiertos, esa es la actitud. Tenemos que disfrutar lo más que podamos de este viaje. Ven Orihime, debemos alistarnos para salir —tomó la mano de la chica levantándola.

—¿Y a dónde vamos?

—Es una sorpresa —Rangiku le guiñó un ojo y Orihime no pudo evitar sonreír, las ideas de las chicas eran divertidas.

*.*.*

—Maldito, Ulquiorra —bufó Ichigo mientras veía al pelinegro que caminaba más adelante.

Todos se dirigían a una parada de bus, supuestamente era la manera para llegar al sitio donde quería ir Rangiku, todos parecían ignorar a donde iban a excepción de Gin, que parecía estar muy divertido con la situación.

—¿Que tanto insultas? —preguntó Uryu acercándose.

—El maldito se aprovecha de mis descuidos —Ichigo seguía peleando y su amigo seguía sin comprenderlo.

—Si eres más explícito te entiendo

—Uryu a veces no sé si eres mi amigo o mi enemigo —El chico sonrió por su comentario.

—Pensé que quedamos que era los dos—. Ichigo lo vio mal—. Ya, dime que hizo esta vez Cifer

—No me trates como un niño —Uryu no pudo evitar reír, Ichigo era un caso—. El maldito estaba durmiendo en el sofá con Orihime apoyada en sus piernas —Realmente estaba enojado.

—Es algo normal que se hace entre novios, no le veo lo malo —El pelinegro le restó importancia al asunto pero Ichigo se detuvo a medio camino con aquel comentario.

—¿Cómo que novios? ¿Desde cuándo ese par son novios?

—¿Ah no lo son? Las últimas semanas desde…el incidente, los veo siempre juntos. Bueno, igual si no lo son deben estar por serlo, deja tus celos psicópatas y vamos, nos van a dejar —Uryu siguió caminando, ignorando el estado de su amigo.

—Maldición, realmente eres mi enemigo —bufó siguiéndolo.

En la estación de bus, Rangiku les dijo a todos a donde se dirigía sorprendiéndolos, la chica había elegido ir a una pista de hielo casi al otro lado de la isla, no era un viaje largo pero algo si preocupaba a la mayoría, nunca habían patinado sobre hielo.

La rubia realmente estaba emocionada, tanto que parecía que estaba dando saltitos, Gin se alegró de verla en ese estado, últimamente estaba decaída. Se sentó junto a ella cuando subieron al transporte, la chica empezó a hablarle de lo emocionada que estaba por el viaje y como estaba yendo. Él solo la observaba, se veía llena de vida, él seguía sin entender como sus padres no veían el brillo de Rangiku, no veían el tipo de persona que era, él realmente quería que ella olvidara aquello, se llenara solo del amor que le brindaban sus amigos y él mismo, pero sabía que sus heridas seguían abiertas y con el pasar del tiempo solo se abrían más.

—Que malo que no lograste que Byakuya viniera, tengo mucho sin verlo —comentó llamando su atención.

—Él me preocupa, trabaja y estudia, estudia y trabaja, no sale de ese ciclo, se está volviendo un amargado

—Siempre ha sido amargado —Rangiku se encogió de hombros riéndose.

—Cierto

Pronto llegaron a su destino, la mayoría bajó emocionados, otros no tanto pero se dirigieron aquel edificio estilizado y lleno de decoraciones navideñas, al entrar vieron que la temporada estaba en su apogeo, el sitio estaba relativamente lleno.

—Esta es la primera vez que patino sobre hielo —susurró preocupada Orihime mientras terminaba de ponerse los patines.

—Si te hace sentir mejor, también es la mía —respondió Ulquiorra, la estaba esperando apoyado en el vidrio que separaba la pista de donde se preparaban.

—Tranquila princesita, si te caes yo te agarro —dijo Grimmjow riéndose, ya estaba listo y esperaba por Nell.

—Tu no vas a agarrar nada —interrumpió Ichigo, lo decía para Grimmow pero estaba viendo fijamente a Ulquiorra.

—Puedes calmarte —Rukia les dirigió una mirada letal a su novio y luego la suavizó al ver a Orihime—. Tranquila, solo hay que mantener el equilibrio

—Rukia tu nunca has patinado —comentó Ichigo, la pelinegra se encogió de hombros.

—No debe ser tan difícil

—No lo es—dijo Rangiku sonriendo mientras entraba a la pista de hielo seguida de Gin.

Ambos patinaron con agilidad sorprendiendo a los demás, podían hasta hacer un giro, simple pero lo hacían. Parecían disfrutar y sentirse bien de estar ahí.

—Malditos, no es la primera vez que lo hacen —comentó Grimmjow viéndolos.

—Yo creo que no es ni la primera vez que vienen aquí, Gin parecía conocer perfectamente la casa —dijo Ichigo.

—Son amigos desde la infancia, tal vez vinieron algunas vacaciones aquí —añadió Rukia antes de entrar algo temblorosa a la pista de hielo.

—La ingenuidad —susurró Grimmjow riéndose mientras la seguía, detrás de él entraron Nell e Ichigo, los tres tambaleándose.

—Pero suéltame, imbécil. Me vas a hacer caer —se quejó Ichigo al ver que Grimmjow se agarró a él cuando estuvo por caer.

—¿Me vas a dejar morir?

—No te vas a morir nada, ahora suéltame —Por el forcejeo ambos terminaron en el suelo causando la risa de sus novias y de los que aún no entraban.

—¿Lista, Nemú? —preguntó Uryu, la chica asistió y ambos entraron tomados de la mano, ayudándose entre los dos a mantener el equilibrio.

Orihime entró asustada, aun agarrándose de la baranda, realmente nunca había patinado ni sobre hielo ni en el suelo, su padre no le había dejado ni subir en una bicicleta.

—Ven, suéltate —le dijo Ulquiorra asustándola, el chico parecía permanecer perfectamente bien sobre el hielo, ella lo vio temerosa pero al final tomó la mano que le ofrecía—. Deslízate despacio

Orihime pronto logró moverse con él sosteniéndole la mano, se emocionó tanto que estuvo por perder el equilibrio pero él la sostuvo, se sintió segura y amó aquella sensación, él no la dejaría caer.

—Eso es, Orihime. Vas bien —Rangiku la felicitó al pasar a su lado, ella sonrió más animada.

—Ichigo, ponte derecho, no pasara nada —se escuchó la queja de Rukia haciéndolos voltear, el chico parecía temer enderezarse.

—Grimmjow pareces un gato asustado, relájate —se burlaba Nell.

Orihime sonrió al ver a su alrededor, sus amigos la estaban pasando bien y ella se sentía feliz en ese momento, se sentía en paz y alegre. Parecía lejano todo lo que había vivido hacia unas semanas, realmente no quería ni recordar nada antes de esto, ese era su nuevo comienzo, sintió la mano de Ulquiorra y sonrió, el chico la estaba ayudando demasiado, nunca espero que fuera él quien la ayudara en ese momento, solo fue a su departamento en un acto de desesperación pero se alegraba de haberlo hecho.

—¡Cuidado! —Fue tarde la advertencia de Rangiku.

Grimmjow se había tropezado y se llevó por el medio a Rukia e Ichigo, como estaba de la mano de Nell, ella también fue a tener el mismo destino, hubo una colisión entre ellos, unos patinadores que también estaban en la pista tropezaron con ellos. Orihime había estado cerca del sitio por lo que Ulquiorra la jaló hacia sí pero fue demasiado tarde y ambos cayeron en aquel desastre. Ulquiorra logró que ella cayera sobre él.

—Maldición, Grimmjow. ¡Quítate de encima! —gritó Ichigo.

—Tu eres el que está encima de mí, animal —Grimmjow se escuchó amortiguado, estaba debajo de todo ese desastre.

Aquel comentario hizo reír a los que aún estaban en el suelo, con tropezones y otras caídas lograron incorporarse, Orihime ayudó a Ulquiorra, el chico parecía haberse quedado sin aire por haberle caído encima.

Luego del incidente, le empezaron a agarrar el truco a lo de patinar y aunque hubo otras caídas, fuero de menor grado. Cuando estuvieron exhausto decidieron ir a comer algo en un restaurant cercano, según el itinerario de Rangiku, luego irían a un parque de atracciones. La chica parecía realmente emocionada por lo que nadie osaba a cambiar sus planes, y no era la única, Orihime también parecía estar disfrutando el día mucho y casi todos se sentían incapaz de arruinárselo.

Ella parecía más entusiasmada con la idea de la noche por lo del intercambio de regalos y que luego irían a un sitio nocturno a celebrar, ella nunca había pisado un club, su padre y hermano se lo había prohibido por lo que estaba entusiasmada con la idea.

*.*.*

El lugar estaba lleno de turistas, la risas y conversaciones llenaban el ambiente, Orihime estaba emocionada, se sentía de nuevo una niña. Pocas veces había ido a un parque de atracciones. A penas entró arrastró a Rangiku a uno de los juegos sorprendiendo a los demás, la rubia solo sonreía y subió junto a ella, le gustaba ver esa faceta de su amiga, le había preocupado las consecuencias de todo lo vivido.

—Rangiku tuvo una excelente idea, no sé por qué no se nos ocurrió salir con ella y despejar su mente de esta manera —comentó Rukia mientras veía a las dos chicas reír en el juego.

—Ella sabía que de esta manera podía lograr animarla —comentó Gin, sus ojos fijos en las chicas.

—Era su forma ¿cierto? —Fue un susurro de parte de Rukia, ella sabía un poco que atormentaba a Rangiku.

Nell estaba junto a la pelinegra y había escuchado la conversación, ella solo sabía lo que Rangiku le había dicho. Pero ahora podía ver que la situación de la rubia no era algo reciente y era mucho más profundo de lo que parecía. Ella se había vuelto su mejor amiga en esos meses tan duros que vivió, quería ayudarla.

—¿Su forma? —preguntó, Rukia y Gin la vieron, luego se vieron entre ellos, parecían pesar si contarle, tal vez ellos eran lo que sabían más de la situación.

—Rangiku pasó una muy mala temporada antes de la graduación, estuvo en una especie de depresión —Gin fue el que respondió su pregunta.

—Fue por…— Nell empezaba a sentir rabia hacia ellos, Rangiku era una maravillosa persona y le molestaba que las personas que más debían valorarla no lo hicieron en el momento que más debían.

—Sí, ellos no han sido los mejores y ella se ha esforzado toda su vida por complacerlos —Rukia parecía igual de molesta que ella.

—Entiendo —susurró Nell, los tres se quedaron en silencio pensando en la rubia mientras la veían reír junto a Orihime.

Todos esperaron a que bajaran para decidir a que otro juego subirían, se vieron sorprendidos cuando Rangiku señaló la montaña rusa. Era el juego más alto del sitio y algunos había leído que era la más alta y rápida de toda la región, algunos se pusieron nerviosos.

—Oh vamos, no se acobarden, necesitamos una dosis de adrenalina —comentó Rangiku riéndose.

—Tú nos quieres matar —comentó Rukia, Ichigo a su lado opinaba lo mismo que su novia pero no lo admitiría, realmente le intimidaba algo la altura.

—Realmente no pensé que se acobardarían, bueno yo subiré —volvió a decir la rubia.

—No es tan alto, ¡vamos Nell! —dijo animado Grimmjow junto a su novia, ambos adictos a aquel sentimiento que provocaba la adrenalina.

—Si muero por culpa de Rangiku, denúncienla —susurró Rukia siguiéndolos.

Pronto todos se formaron para subir a la atracción, Rangiku sonrió para sí, sabía que había muchos orgullosos entre sus amigos, eran fácil de convencer. Empezaron a acomodarse con su compañero de asiento, Ichigo evitó que Ulquiorra se sentara junto a Orihime.

—Es mejor que se siente conmigo, ella le tiene pánico a las alturas y yo sé cómo controlarla —comentó, la pelirroja lo vio confundida.

—Yo no…—Ichigo le tapó la boca y le hizo una seña a Ulquiorra que se alejara.

El pelinegro vio a la chica, esta se encogió de hombros, entonces dio unos pasos y se sentó en el puesto vacante al lado de Rukia, Nell y Rangiku iban adelante, le seguían Grimmjow y Gin, y por último la parejita de pelinegros.

La atracción empezó a andar y todos comenzaron a sentir esa emoción, cuando llegaron a la subida más alta la mayoría ya sentía la garganta seca de gritar y el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho, realmente era alto. Nell y Rangiku tenían la manos entrelazadas, Gin y Grimmjow solo reían por la reacción de ellas, Ichigo esta tensó junto a Orihime, estaba asustado pero su amiga estaba aún más, no sabía cómo había logrado agarrarle el brazo con toda lo de seguridad pero se lo estaba casi fracturando.

Rukia si estaba asustada y había gritado tanto que pensó que había dejado a Ulquiorra sordo, el chico parecía tranquilo y ella no entendía cómo podía estarlo. Cuando estuvieron en la cúspide, ella no pudo evitarle agarrar el brazo, el chico la vio pero a ella no le importó estaba asustada y necesitaba algo que la hiciera sentir que estaba bien. Ichigo se la iba a pagar por dejarla sola.

—Tranquilízate —logró escuchar la voz de Ulquiorra pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, cuando empezaron a descender a demasiada velocidad. Los gritos no se esperaron, unas cuantas maldiciones, a Grimmjow y Gin riéndose como dementes.

Cuando el juego se detuvo, varios ya no sabían si su corazón había estallado o si habían dejado el estómago en la primera subida. Rukia estaba hecha nervios, ella odiaba las alturas pero aún estaba en shock también por las palabras de Ulquiorra, sintió que él había buscado una palabra que sin dejar de ser él, le diera a entender que no estaba pasando nada malo. Empezaba a creer que Orihime veía algo que ellos no veían en el chico.

—Gracias y por favor, no le hagas daño —le dijo Rukia a el chico, antes de salir temblorosa de su lugar.

Ulquiorra bajó luego de ella sin prestarle mucha atención a las palabras de la chica, buscó con su mirada a Orihime, estaba siendo sostenida por Ichigo, ambos pálidos y algo inestables.

—Kurosaki no sabía que les temías a las alturas —Se burló Grimmjow.

—Maldito… —No terminó de insultarlo cuando Rukia le dio un golpe en la parte detrás del cuello.

—Idiota me dejaste sola, dejé sordo a Ulquiorra por tu culpa

—¿Si me dejas sordo a mí no importa? —preguntó ofendido, Rukia rodó los ojos.

—Eres mi novio, es tu deber.

Ulquiorra aprovechó el descuido del chico y tomó la mano temblorosa de Orihime, ella se sostuvo de él. Realmente estaba pálida y parecía mareada. La hizo alejarse un poco de la discusión de la pareja y de los demás riéndose por las ocurrencia de los dos.

—Creo que fue mala idea seguir a Rangiku —susurró con algo de dificultad—. Quiero tomar aire, siento que vomitare

Él la llevó hasta unos bancos y se sentó junto a ella, la pelirroja realmente se veía mareada, él hizo que apoyara su cabeza en el hombro y cerrara los ojos. Acarició con suavidad y algo de torpeza su espalda, el gesto relajó un poco a la chica.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó el pelinegro unos minutos después, ella asintió y se alejó un poco

—Creo que ahora si le voy a tener un poco más de miedo a las alturas —sonrió, aquel comentario hizo que Ulquiorra por un momento elevara la comisura de los labios sorprendiendo a Orihime, no fue sino una sutil sonrisa pero logró verla.

Él no dijo nada simplemente, tomó suavemente sus manos y ambos empezaron a caminar en busca de los demás. Orihime en ese momento se sentía feliz, había sido capaz de ver una sonrisa del chico, se sentía muy alegre.

*.*.*

La pelirroja se volvió a ver en el espejo, estaba algo incomoda y nerviosa, sabía que se veía bien pero igual no estaba acostumbrado a aquello. Rangiku la había llevado unos días antes del viaje a comprar unos vestidos para la noche de navidad, y había exigido prácticamente que ese era el que tenía que llevarse cuando se lo vio puesto, según ella le quedaba perfecto.

Volvió a hacer el intento de bajar un poco la falda del vestido, era verde esmeralda y ajustado al cuerpo, tenía un bonito diseño en el área del pecho, sus cabellos pelirrojos hacia un bello contraste con el color. Rangiku la había maquillado y ella se sentía en ese momento otra persona, se sentía bella.

—Deja de intentar bajarlo que lo vas a arruinar, te ves muy bien Orihime. Hoy disfrutaremos como nunca, además dejaras babeando a un pelinegro —comentó la chica emocionada, la pelirroja de sonrojo.

—¡Ran!

Todas realmente se veían bonitas, unos vestidos que le sentaban bien y el maquillaje hecho por Nell y Rangiku, las hacían sentir más hermosas. Esa noche el autoestima y ánimo de todas ellas subieron, y eso era lo que necesitaba, sobre todo para Orihime y Rangiku, que estaban viviendo un momento un poco más difícil.

Los chicos al verla realmente quedaron impresionados y sabían que tendrían que golpear a varios cuando fueran al club. Lo primero que hicieron antes de irse, fue cenar y dar los obsequios, para sentirse más en temporada. Todos quedaron complacidos y emocionados por sus obsequios, se regalaron entre ellos y fue algo muy lindo, Orihime se sentía como una niña cada vez que le entregaban uno.

El de Ulquiorra fue el que más la cautivo, era algo sencillo pero que significó tanto para ella, le regaló un juego de lápices para dibujo y una de las pinturas que más le gustó en la exhibición a la que fueron. La estaba invitando a seguir con su pasión.

Orihime estaba nerviosa y emocionada cuando llegaron a club, era la primera vez en un sitio así. Todos entraron, el lugar estaba repleto de turista, había buena música y parecía tener también un buen ambiente. La primera en salir a bailar fue Rangiku, apenas probó su bebida cuando ya arrastraba a Gin para que bailara con ella, pronto le siguieron varios.

Orihime observaba el lugar, estaba algo intimidaba porque veía a demasiada gente en un mismo sitio, la música era ensordecedora, las personas bailaban muy pegadas, los juego de luces la estaba mareando pero igual sentía una especie de emoción. Las chicas parecían divertirse, Nell se acercó a ellos y prácticamente arrastró a Ulquiorra y a ella para que fueran donde bailaban los demás, luego de unos minutos ella se empezó a dejar llevar.

Pronto el alcohol y aquel sentimiento eufórico que le trasmitía el ambiente la empezó a soltar un poco, bailó con las chicas y luego para sorpresa de todos un momento con Ulquiorra, el chico no bailaba mucho pero se dejó llevar por ella.

—¡Que viva la fiesta! —gritó emocionada Rangiku mientras bailaba con ellos.

Cuando pasó un tiempo ya Orihime se sentía cansada y algo mareada, ella no acostumbraba a beber, ya se sentía algo tambaleante, sus sentidos estaban desorientados. Estuvo por caer pero Ulquiorra la agarró, ella solo le pidió que la sacara un momento del local, realmente se sentía desorientada, él la acerco más y le rodeó con una mano su cintura, tenían que cruzar un mar de personas.

Cuando al fin lograron salir, la chica parecía en peor estado, Ulquiorra no había visto que ella bebiera mucho pero imaginó que era por lo poco acostumbrada que estaba, la llevó hasta unas sillas colocadas fuera del local, la sentó ahí.

—La cabeza me da vueltas y siento que todo me da risa —comentó la chica, Ulquiorra quiso sonreír, la chica estaba ya ebria—. ¿Es normal? —preguntó con ingenuidad.

—Si —Ella empezó a reírse pero luego solo lo vio fijamente.

—Me gustan mucho tus ojos…me gusta mucho tu mirada, me gustas mucho realmente

—Creo que estás hablando mucho

—Yo también —se empezó a reír de nuevo —. Se siente bien estar así, me siento feliz

—Mañana no dirás lo mismo —Ella solo volvió a reírse.

—Ulquiorra, ¿yo te gusto? ¿No crees que sea soy molesta? —preguntó luego de unos minutos de solo verse.

—Tú sabes esa respuesta

—Quiero escucharla

—Luego no te acordaras de esto

—Déjame escucharla, por favor —suplicó, Ulquiorra la vio unos segundos pero al final aceptó.

—Sí, me gustas. Algo en ti me atrae aunque lo evite

—¿Solo algo? —Orihime hizo como una especie de puchero, se veía extrañamente adorable, y Ulquiorra supo que no quería que más nadie la viera en esa faceta—. ¿Y que es ese "algo"?

—Tu corazón…Has sufrido y aun te mantienes siendo una persona inocente, alegre y sonriente, y no es una máscara, eres tu realmente. Ves el mundo de una manera distinta y eso contrasta con mi opinión, eres interesante para mí

—¿En serio? —susurró sonriendo, Ulquiorra solo quiso corresponder aquella sonrisa, la chica probablemente no lo había entendido, parecía tener un velo en su mirada, sus ojos demostraban que el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza.

Dijo un si emocionada y lo abrazó, ver esa etapa de Orihime le estaba pareciendo divertido, la chica era tímida por naturaleza y no lo estaba siendo en este momento. El sonrojo que se apoderaba en sus mejillas no era por vergüenza sino tal vez el mismo alcohol en su sistema.

—Quiero un beso —dijo sorprendiendo al chico, se acercó a sus labios y ella misma empezó un beso algo necesitado, se apretó más a él, y ella profundizó el beso.

Vio como cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, su rostro se veía realmente hermoso, él apretó su cintura acercándola, prácticamente ella estaba sobre él, así que para más comodidad se sentó en su regazo y siguió besándolo.

Ulquiorra intentó alejarla un poco de él, la chica tenía su mente nublada y no se estaba dando cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo pero aquel intento no duro mucho, la boca de la chica le estaba haciendo perder su cordura. El beso terminó por falta de oxígeno pero ahora era él el que quería besarla, volvieron a unir sus labios pero estaba vez fue un poco más instintivo, aquel beso se convirtió en un juego de mordidas en el borde de los labios.

Se volvió un beso más pasional de lo acostumbrado, Ulquiorra sentía que había perdido la cabeza pero que no podía alejarse de ella, la respiración volvió a hacer falta, ella tomó aire cerca de su oído, la escuchó regular su respiración y aquello lo provocó aún más, nunca había sentido aquel deseo como lo sentía en ese momento. Besó con suavidad la mejilla de la chica y fue bajando hasta su cuello, la escuchó suspirar, por lo que beso con fuerza su cuello dejando una suave marca en él.

Él volvió a sus labios y compartieron otro beso pero el pelinegro en ese momento volvió a sus sentidos, debían dejarlo. Primero, estaba aún en un sitio público, no había nadie en esa área pero igual no le gustaba la posibilidad de que alguien los viera, y segundo, la chica estaba ebria.

De repente sintió que la chica se tensó sobre él, alzó la mirada y vio cómo su rostro pasó a ser uno lleno de miedo. La chica lo vio asustada y se incorporó rápido, Ulquiorra no entendía que había pasado, ella tambaleante dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aún estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Lo siento —susurró rápidamente, Ulquiorra se levantó y fue hacia ella, algo pasaba y no entendía que era.

—¿Estas bien?

—No, ellos tienen razón…Y-yo lo siento, Ulquiorra, lo siento mucho

Sin decir más regresó al club, la música amortiguada se volvió a escuchar fuerte cuando abrió la puerta, Ulquiorra trató de seguirla, la chica parecía fuera de sí. Alguien la tomó del brazo cuando intentó cruzar el mar de personas y la atrajo a su cuerpo, balaceándose y prácticamente queriendo manosearla, ella no reconoció el rostro, con fuerza trató de alejarse pero aún se sentía desorientada, la música y que hubiera tantas personas no la hacían sentir mejor, sintió la mano del chico bajar un poco más de la espalda, lo empujó pero él no la soltaba, hasta que sintió que era alejada de él.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —La voz de Ulquiorra se escuchó entre el ruido, el chico que antes había tomado a Orihime se encogió de brazos.

—Bailábamos, ¿Es tu novia? Deberías cuidarla y más si está en ese estado

Ulquiorra no dijo nada y simplemente alejó a Orihime del chico, se dirigió a la mesa donde solo estaban Uryu y Nemú bebiendo y susurrándose entre ellos, tomó el bolso de la chica. Le dirigió una mirada a Uryu, está la entendió, se iba con ella.

—No se ve bien, Ulquiorra. Así que cuida lo que haces —Le advirtió Uryu antes de que dejaran la mesa.

Volvieron a pasar el mar de personas, esta vez él la sostuvo mejor a sí mismo, evitó cualquier mano que pasara cerca de ella. Cuando lograron salir, tomó el primer taxi que vio y le pidió que lo llevara a la casa donde se quedaban. No era muy lejos del sitio pero ella no parecía ser capaz de caminar, apenas se podía sostener.

—¿Estas bien? —preguntó una vez estuvieron dentro del taxi.

—Él…no podía soltarme de él —susurró con miedo.

—Lo se

—Lo siento

—No te disculpe

—Si lo debo hacer, no debí asustarme de esa manera y entrar así al lugar —La chica parecía estar volviendo en sí.

—¿Qué te asustó?

—Me sentí fuera de mi misma, tuve miedo de que me juzgaras, escuché las voces de ellos. Ulquiorra yo no quiero…yo no quiero vivir así, atormentada por ellos, me sentía demasiado bien contigo, y de repente los recordé, sus palabras, y por como actué contigo hace rato, le di credibilidad a lo que me decían —por un momento Ulquiorra la vio, sus ojos estaban llorosos, parecía desorientada pero había logrado decir lo que en ese momento sentía.

—No pasa nada, solo descansa, no hiciste nada mal

* * *

Gracias por leer

¡Estoy viva! Lo se me tarde un montón en actualizar y lo peor es que tengo como dos semanas con el capitulo escrito, lo siento T_T, el internet aqui estaba muy necio y me estaba enloqueciendo (No puedo vivir sin Internet, es horrible), pero como recompensa, capitulo super largo comparado con los anteriores.

Y les doy una muy buena noticia, como estuve dos semanas sin Internet y volviéndome loca, pude escribir y ya tengo los capítulos faltante de el Ulquihime. Les cuento, el GinRan se revelo y quiere contar su historia ¡ya!. Así que solo quedan dos capítulos mas de esta historia, si el Internet coopera actualizo con rapidez y para el fin de semana ya esta listo.

 **Gracias por sus bellos comentarios**

Respuesta de los Guest:

 **Aly36:** Jajjaja ella inventa mucho y si puede terminar matando a Ulquiorra, pero el con gusto se lo come jajaja. Ichigo tiene el síndrome del hermano sobre protector así que sera mata pasiones, en este capitulo lo notaras. Si Grimmjow no tiene ocurrencias, no es mi Grimmjow jajja. Ambos están en ese lugar al mismo tiempo jajajaj. No se que pista darte, es bajita y mal humorada, ya dije mucho. Sabrás mas de Ulquiorra en el próximo.

 **Vistoria:** A mi me encanta colocar viajes de amigos o situaciones agradables entre ellos, creo que eso le hace bien al alma jajaja son escenas que aligeran el drama. No es Nemú, en estos capítulos sale ella solo por ser la novia de Uryu, esta pareja es muuuy secundaria y por ahora no tengo pensado una historia con ellos. No es Hisana ni Momo, como mencione,es una pareja para nada común, casi ni hay fic de ellos,pero a mi me gusta y ni idea de porque jajaja. Una perfecta manera de explicar lo que quise mostrar en ese capitulo, que bueno que logre transmitirlo. Muchas gracias y un abrazo.

 **P.D: Espero que todos estén bien, no se si tengo lectores mexicanos (por los sismos) o en lo sitios donde estuvo fuertes los huracanes, espero que estén sanos y a salvo. Mucha fuerza y fe a esas personas.**


	26. Chapter 12-II

**Capítulo 12**

Orihime despertó algo desorientada, sintió una suave respiración junto a la suya, giró su rostro encontrándose con el de Ulquiorra, el chico dormía. Pocas veces había sido capaz de verlo dormir y es algo que le agradaba, las facciones del chico se suavizaban.

Se sintió avergonzada de todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche, realmente el alcohol le había nublado el juicio pero lo peor había sido, rememorar esas palabras de su hermano y verse reflejadas en ellas. Sabía que no debía sentirse así, Ulquiorra había demostrado interés en ella y recordaba cómo le dijo que le gustaba, era reciproco, no era malo lo que había ocurrido pero aun así, las palabras de su hermano seguían hiriéndola.

Un dolor de cabeza empezó a atacarla, se sintió pesada y cansada, también sentía la garganta seca. ¿Por qué a las personas les gustaba beber? Si, era verdad que se sintió distinta, que de alguna manera la mantuvo en una nube donde solo se dejaba llevar por sus sentimientos, pero no le gustaba el poco control de su cuerpo ni mucho menos lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

—¿Estas mejor? —La voz de Ulquiorra la sacó de sus pensamientos, se había despertado.

—Me duele mucho la cabeza —confesó, realmente se sentía muy mal pero prefirió decirle solo eso, Ulquiorra se incorporó un poco y deslizó su mano por la mejilla de ella.

—Eso es resaca —Orihime sonrió aun sintiéndose tan mal, había imaginado que eso era lo que le ocurría.

—¿Tu nunca la has tenido? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Una sola vez—Su respuesta la dejó con intriga pero decidió no preguntar.

Ambos permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, inconscientemente ella se acomodó mejor junto a él. En su mente pasó un pensamiento, ella no lograba controlar sus emociones, no podía evitar dejarse llevar por ellas, no pesaba sobre la noche anterior que estaba bajo los efectos del alcohol sino en su vida. Su padre y hermano había logrado que ella dejara de suplicar que se detuvieran cuando la lastimaba ya sea verbal o físicamente, pero no pudo nunca controlar sus lágrimas y no verse afectada. Se preguntó como el chico lo logró si a ella le parecía tan imposible, como alguien podía neutralizar hasta las emociones de felicidad.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —Ulquiorra la vio y ella por un momento dudó, pero luego decidió que necesitaba saber un poco más de él y de su forma de pensar—. ¿Cómo logras controlar tus emociones? ¿Cómo logras mantener esa neutralidad?

Él permaneció en silencio y Orihime temió haberle preguntado algo que le afectaba, ella sabía que Ulquiorra tenía heridas escondidas, se amonestó mentalmente por su falta de tacto.

—Toda mi vida lo he hecho, no te puedo decir cómo se logra —respondió sorprendiéndola.

—¿Sería abusivo preguntar qué ocurrió para que fuera así? —Él permaneció unos minutos en silencio, Orihime empezaba a creer que no le respondería.

—Nací en una familia creada solo por un interés, él era una persona ambiciosa y le importaba la opinión de los demás, ella solo fue una mujer ingenua que se dejó llevar por la fachada que él creó, siempre manipuló sus sentimientos, siempre la despreció, la engañó, la humilló. Luego volvía a convertiste en la persona que la ilusionó, atrapándola de nuevo en ese ciclo vicioso. Yo nací en ese lugar, aprendí desde mucho antes de estar vivo que lo mejor para no verme afectado por él era no dejarme llevar por mis emociones, además no quería ser como ella —Orihime no había esperado esa respuesta, Ulquiorra estaba acondicionado para ser así, desde niño se había visto obligado a ser como es para no salir lastimado.

—Lo siento mucho —Él solo la vio a los ojos.

—Yo también cargo estigmas por lo que no debes sentirte mal, deberías estar agradecida de ser ese tipo de persona que a pesar de todo aún se sostiene en pie y no odia al mundo. Tú prefieres vivir y mejorar

—Te enseñare —Le susurró la pelirroja acomodándose en su hombro, se sintió bien estar así con Ulquiorra, el chico podía ser callado pero su sola presencia la tranquilizaba, realmente estaba amando la sensación de estar en contacto con él, le hacía sentir que traspasaba poco a poco aquella coraza—. ¿Ellos…? —dudó en realizar la pregunta, tal vez no debería volver a traer el tema.

—Ella murió…Él está pagando el infierno que la hizo pasar —fue su respuesta.

—Lo siento, no debí preguntar

El chico permaneció callado y ella junto a él, ambos solo escuchando sus respiraciones, Orihime acababa de descubrir mucho de Ulquiorra, empezaba a darse cuenta que realmente conocía poco del pasado del chico antes de todo esta situación.

Ambos fueron sacados de sus pensamientos cuando escucharon la puerta principal abrirse con violencia y un conjunto de voces y maldiciones se escuchaban. Orihime se levantó con rapidez asustada, era de madrugada, aún estaba oscuro, seguro habían acabado de llegar del club pero se escuchaban muy alterados. La pelirroja abrió la puerta de la habitación y por poco fue derribada por Gin.

El chico entró como un bólido a la habitación, tomó sus pocas pertenencias esparcidas en el lugar y las metió con rapidez en su equipaje, se lo lanzó al hombro y volvió a salir de la habitación. Todo sucedió para Orihime en una fracción de segundo. Ulquiorra se había levantado cuando vio a la chica ser por poco golpeada por Gin al pasar, se acercó a la pelirroja aun aturdida, tomó su mano y la llevo afuera para ver que ocurría.

—¡Gin, espera! ¿Estás loco? Son las cuatro de la mañana ¿Qué vas a lograr a esta hora? —escucharon la voz de Ichigo al salir del pasillo.

Cuando llegaron a la entrada solo lograron ver como Gin salía de la casa trancando la puerta con fuerza, en el lugar por un momento reinó el silencio, la mayoría parecía aturdido por lo que presenciaron.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó Orihime a Ichigo, todos parecían estar muy alterados.

—Se llevaron a Ran

—¡¿Cómo que se la llevaron?!

—No sé cómo pasó, Gin esta colérico y no explicó muy bien la situación. Solo sabemos que unos imbéciles se acercaron a ella cuando fue por unas bebidas, regresó cuando la vio discutiendo con ellos, nosotros escuchamos cuando Gin empezó a discutir y pelear con uno de los hombres para que la dejaran pero cuando nosotros llegamos a él para ayudarlo, ya se la habían llevado

—Pero ¿Quién se la llevo?

—Gin solo nos dijo que reconoció a dos, son hombres que trabajan para el padre de Rangiku

—¿Acaso su padre es mafioso? —preguntó Grimmjow, aún estaba sorprendido de lo que ocurrió.

—No, pero es malditamente millonario —respondió Uryu.

—¿Cómo piensa salir de la isla a esta hora? Es probable que se la llevaran en un bote privado —Rukia estaba muy preocupada por la situación.

—Tendrá sus maneras, pronto lo alcanzaremos. Recojan sus cosas, salimos apenas amanezca a la ciudad —informó Ichigo, todos asintieron.

*.*.*

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso y lleno de preocupación, Nell y Rukia habían llamado con desesperación a Rangiku o a Gin, ninguno respondía. Orihime estaba tan nerviosa como ellas, la chica recordaba muy bien la mala temporada que pasó Rangiku, era muy presionada por sus padres.

—Ella estará bien ¿Cierto? —susurró, estaba sentada con Ulquiorra, su mano entrelazada a la de él.

—Gin fue por ella —No tenía otra respuesta para darle, sabía a ciencia cierta que el chico se volvía loco por cualquier cosa de Rangiku, muchas veces se preguntó como él se dejaba llevar tanto por esa rubia.

Ahora entendía un poco lo que sucedía con Gin, y si comprendía su ira. Ulquiorra le rompería todo los huesos del cuerpo a cualquiera persona que intentara llevarse a Orihime en contra de su voluntad, y más si era la familia que supuestamente debía protegerla.

Todos llegaron al departamento de Gin, el chico no estaba por ningún lado, Nell decidió ir a la casa de Rangiku, iría a ver si podía lograr verla. Grimmjow no estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir sola por lo que fue con ella, los demás permanecieron esparcidos en la sala, intentando comunicarse con alguno de los dos.

Luego de media hora donde ya todos se sentían agotados mentalmente, Nell llamó informando que los padres de Rangiku solo le habían dicho que ella estaba de viaje. Nell los encaró y solo le dijeron que era por su bien.

—Viejos de mierda —soltó Ichigo una vez que Nell colgó, los demás asintiendo dándole razón.

—¡Mi hermano! —dijo de repente Rukia llamando la atención, la chica empezó a caminar a la puerta del departamento—. Gin debió ir con mi hermano, él podría ayudarla a encontrarla

*.*.*

Gin estaba muy alterado, caminaba en cirulos en aquella elegante oficina. Esperaba que Byakuya terminara la llamada que hacía, el chico sentía que estaba cerca de volverse loco, demasiadas posibilidades pasaban por su cabeza. Aún estaba impresionado de los extremistas que eran sus padres, llevársela de esa manera era una locura.

—Está en un hotel lujoso en el centro de la ciudad —Byakuya no había terminado de decir cuando el chico empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, el pelinegro lo detuvo—. No actúes de manera impulsiva

—¿Estas demente? Esto se considera un secuestro ¿Lo sabías?

El teléfono de Gin sonó interrumpiendo su ira, vio quien lo llamaba molesto pero luego se sorprendió, era el número de Rangiku, con rapidez contestó la llamada.

—¿Ran?

—¿ _Estoy bien, calma a los chicos. Mamá me llamó y dijo que Nell fue alterada a la casa, tranquilízalos_ —Su voz se escuchaba algo ronca, como si la hubiera forzado mucho.

—Voy a ir por ti

— _¡No! Yo estoy bien. Solo debo arreglar unos asuntos aquí, tranquilo._

—¿Qué está pasando?

— _Solo, mantente al margen, y lo siento…Me quedaré con ellos un tiempo_ —Su voz se quebró al final, Gin se preocupó aún más.

—¡Dime qué diablos está pasando! ¿Te hicieron algo?

— _No, solo…Gin, por favor haz lo que te pido, voy a estar bien_ —Sin decir más ella colgó.

*.*.*

Orihime se encontraba observando las fotos del viaje, realmente tenía buenos recuerdos olvidando la mala situación del final. Gin había llamado unas horas atrás diciendo que Rangiku se había comunicado y que estaba bien, que se quedaría una temporada con sus padres, a ninguno le agradó la idea pero Gin logró tranquilizarlos.

La pelirroja acarició el rostro sonriente de Rangiku en la foto, estaba algo nerviosa por ella, podía parecer una persona fuerte y alegre pero Orihime sabía que realmente era una persona sensible. Nell y Rukia estaba muy molesta por la situación pero ambas lograron controlarse, Rukia se fue con Ichigo, Nell se encontraba encerrada en la habitación de Grimmjow.

—¿Estas bien, princesita? —Grimmjow se lanzó en el sofá junto a ella, llevaba una bebida en la mano.

—Sí, ¿Cómo esta Nell? —preguntó alzando la vista y viendo la puerta cerrada de la habitación del chico, hasta hace un rato él había estado con ella.

—Más tranquila, nunca la había visto tan enojada

—Está preocupada por Rangiku, sus padres no es que sean los mejores —comentó Orihime, la chica dejó las fotos en la mesa—. ¿Sabes dónde fue Ulquiorra? —El chico había salido luego de recibir una llamada y aun no regresaba, habían pasado ya tres horas.

—Aizen pidió que fuera a verlo, es su tutor —Grimmjow se encogió de hombros.

Orihime lo observó, la persona que más conocía a Ulquiorra probablemente era él. De repente tuvo tantas preguntas en su mente para hacerle, realmente estaba curiosa.

—¿Desde qué edad lo conoces? —decidió probar con la más sencilla. Grimmjow la vio algo sorprendido por su pregunta pero luego sonrió.

—Desde niño, estudiamos en la misma primaria

—¿Siempre fue así?

—Oh si, taciturno y poco hablador, aunque con los años se puso peor y empezó a aislarse, yo era el único cercano a él hasta que Gin nos aceptó en su departamento, los dos aún no sabemos cómo logramos entrar en su mundo

Ella dudó en preguntarle lo que la tenía en duda desde temprano, quería saber más de su historia familiar pero sabía que Ulquiorra no hablaría más y tampoco quería que lo hiciera, podría reabrir alguna herida vieja.

—¿Conoces a su padres? —La sonrisa de Grimmjow se borró y la observó fijamente como tratado de leerla.

—¿Te contó algo? Wow princesita, avanzaste mucho. —A pesar de la burla, su tono y expresión eran serio, parecía ser un tema delicado—. Él es demasiado cerrado con su vida, yo sé un poco de él por el tiempo que he sido su amigo, no porque me lo contara.

—¿Su madre… —Orihime por primera vez vio a Grimmjow algo incómodo, él parecía dudar.

—No sé si deba contarte esto, es algo más personal. Tal vez más adelante él te lo cuente

—Grimmjow quiero saber, él ya no me dirá más, estoy segura de eso —Él suspiro a los minutos cuando se dio cuenta que ellas insistiría más.

—Está bien pero esto queda entre nosotros, tú no sabes nada y yo jamás te dije algo. La madre de Ulquiorra se suicidó cuando él tenía diez años, su madre al igual que la mía sufrieron violencia pero no del mismo modo, la de mi madre era física y la de su madre era psicológica, las dos son muy destructivas para la mente de una persona

—Lo sé —susurró Orihime recordando su vida, Grimmjow se golpeó mentalmente pero aun así continuo.

—La madre de Ulquiorra empezó a sufrir de nervios con los años, su padre era un maldito y siempre he pensado que la personalidad de Ulquiorra deriva de eso, para no verse afectado por lo que ocurría dentro de su casa, se aisló de todos. Su madre era una persona muy cariñosa con él pero su padre la amonestaba cada vez más por eso, quería que su hijo fuera alguien fuerte. Lo logró, Ulquiorra se aisló hasta de su propia madre con el fin de protegerla y evitar que él la hiciera sentir mal —Orihime lo veía impresionada, definitivamente Ulquiora no había tenido una buena niñez.

—Eso no es todo, Orihime. La noche que se suicidó, él estaba en casa y fue quien la encontró —La chica lo vio horrorizada—. La vida hizo de esa manera a Ulquiorra, se volvió indiferente y poco le importaba los demás, aun no entiendo como aun mantuvo nuestra amistad y no me mando al diablo

—Él podrá demostrar como si no tuviera sentimiento, pero él los sigue teniendo y se podría decir que son aún más fuerte que lo que sentimos nosotros por mantenerlos atrapados dentro de si —Orihime había notado eso mientras más tiempo pasaba con él.

—Eso fue profundo —comentó Grimmjow sonriendo y acariciándole el cabello como un hermano mayor, aquel gesto enterneció a Orihime.

—Él me dijo que no era la única herida, y veo que es muy cierto

—Todos tenemos problemas, y algunos como tú, no lo demostramos

*.*.*

Un castaño se encontraba apoyado en su escritorio mientras veía a su visitante, tenía mucho sin recibir una visita de él y probablemente seguiría así sino lo hubiera llamado para hacerlo venir. Ya llevaba unas horas hablando con él aunque pareciera más que hablara consigo mismo pero se vio sorprendido de repente por ese favor que le pidió, el chico nunca le pidió nada, ni siquiera cuando se hizo cargo de él luego de que su padre enfermó.

—Es curioso que me pidieras este favor —comentó.

—Es importante para mí —fue la respuesta del chico.

—Primera vez en mucho tiempo que te escucho decir algo así, ¿Qué cambió? —Aizen estaba extremadamente curioso—. ¿Es por ella?

—No es algo que deba importarte, ¿vas a hacerlo?

—Sigues siendo tu —dijo sonriendo—. Si, pediré el caso

—Has hablado de todo, pero no me has dicho para que me llamaste —acotó el chico, sus ojos verdes lo veía analíticamente.

—Tengo curiosidad de saber de ti, has estado haciendo un buen trabajo con los documentos pero no te habías dignado ni a venir a verme, estoy ofendido

—¿Solo me hiciste venir por eso?

—Y también quiero saber de Nelliel, escuché que están viviendo en el mismo departamento. Luego de la muerte de Harribel, no he sabido nada de ella, esa niña no me ha dejado ayudarla

—Si quieres saber de ella, deberías ir

—No creo que sea bien recibido

—Llama a Grimmjow, él te dirá más

—¿Está saliendo con el idiota? Oh, pero que pequeño es el mundo —Una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

—¿Es todo? —Él parecía desinteresado.

—Si

El pelinegro se levantó sin decir nada más, el castaño lo observó, su rostro seguía igual de indiferente pero lograba ver algo distinto en su mirada, el hielo se estaba derritiendo. El chico estaba por salir pero se detuvo por la voz de Aizen.

—Ulquiorra, ella te hace bien

*.*.*

El pelinegro llegó tarde al departamento, se sorprendió de encontrar a Orihime durmiendo en el sofá, no parecía estar muy cómoda. De la cocina salió Grimmjow atragantándose con un pan, al verlo trago y sonrió.

—Ella te estaba esperando pero se quedó dormida, la carga emocional de hoy la noqueó —Sin más cerró la puerta de su habitación.

Ulquiorra se dirigió a la chica, dormía con tranquilidad, últimamente se había dejado de quejar en sueños y parecía dormir en paz, sin ninguna pesadilla o recuerdo. La tomó en brazos y la llevó hasta la habitación, se acomodó junto a ella, la chica inocentemente se acercó más a él, Ulquiorra solo acarició su cabello, podría acostumbrarse a eso, le gustaba que la chica durmiera abrazada a él

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

No pude cumplir, sigo teniendo problemas de Internet T_T. No aprovecho de subir el siguiente porque aun tengo que editarlo, este es el penúltimo de Ulquihime, y como vieron el GinRan empezara con mucho drama. Besos y espero regresar hoy mismo o mañana con el ultimo (Si el internet coopera)

Respuesta a Guest:

 **Ulquihime:** ¡Viva el Ulquihime! Me encanta escribir a un Ichigo en sus momentos "hermano protector" jajaja me divierte. Que bueno que te guste como es Ulquiorra, a veces siento que me salgo demasiado de personaje, pero que bueno que aun así te guste :). ¡Gracias por comentar!


	27. Chapter 13-II

**Capítulo 13**

Orihime estaba muy asustada, aquella era la primera vez que vería a su hermano luego del incidente. Se había sorprendido que dos días después del viaje la llamaran, se llevaría a cabo la primera audiencia los primeros días del nuevo año.

Había estado muy aturdida con la noticia, no sabía si sentir alivio o tristeza, a pesar de todo lo que pasó, ella seguía viéndolo como su hermano. Ulquiorra le informó que su tutor se había ofrecido a llevar el caso, ella se sentía muy mal por permitir ese juicio pero sabía muy bien que su hermano debía pagar, él no estaba bien.

Todos se sorprendieron y hasta ella misma cuando dijo que iría a ver a su hermano esa misma semana, no iba a esperar hasta el juicio. Más de uno de sus amigos no querían que lo hiciera pero ella necesitaba cerrar ese ciclo de su vida y era demasiado esperar, además necesitaba hablar con él. Su psicóloga le dijo que era muy temprano para hacerlo, aun podía herirla y hacerla caer de nuevo, pero que si ella necesitaba hacerlo que lo hiciera.

—Oh, pero si mi bella Hime quiso venir a verme al fin —dijo su hermano apenas la vio. Orihime se sorprendió de lo enfermo que lucía, estaba más delgado y su rostro parecía haber envejecido un poco, le dolió verlo así.

—Hermano yo… —Él negó para que no continuara.

—¿Sabes? Papá siempre dijo que habías traído desgracias a la familia, yo pensaba que más bien solo eras peso muerto que probablemente en el futuro serías beneficioso, papá tenía razón —Orihime no entendía como él podía hacer ese tipo de comentarios tan natural y sin dar muestra de algún remordimiento, realmente la odiaba y ella a pesar de todo, se había negado a verlo.

—¿Por qué me odias tanto? —Esa pregunta borró su sonrisa cínica.

—Tú lo sabes bien. Por tu culpa mamá murió, me arrebataste a mi madre cuando apenas tenía seis años —respondió con los dientes apretados.

—No fuiste el único que creciste sin madre, yo no la conocí

—Para ti era mejor, tú viviste sin saber que era un abrazo de una madre, el cariño, su voz, su amor. En cambio, yo lo conocí y lo perdí. El dolor es distinto

—¿Realmente piensas que es mi culpa? ¿Que yo quería esto? —Sora golpeó la mesa con enojo, los guardias se acercaron pero él se volvió a sentar para que ellos retrocedieran.

—Fue tu culpa porque no debiste nacer, nuestra familia era perfecta como estaba

—Hermano…

—No tienes idea de cuánto odio que me digas así —Su mirada hizo temblar a la chica pero resistió, tenía que decirle a lo que venía para poder retirarse y olvidarse de todo esto.

—Yo solo…solo quería decirte que no te odio

—Ja, y por eso voy a ser encerrado. Tú sabes muy bien que te merecías cada grito, cada golpe, cada insulto, solo eres un maldito estorbo —Su forma de decirlo le dio a entender a Orihime que en ese momento todavía no era razonable intentar entenderlo.

—Que mal estas, hermano. Ya no me puedes lastimar más, ni tus palabras ni tus acciones, yo te perdono eso es todo lo que vengo a decirte. Lo siento por que mi padre te hizo ser esta persona, podrías haber sido un muy buen hermano mayor sino te hubieras llenado de odio —Después de decir esas palabras, se levantó.

—Inoue Orihime, regresa. —Aquel tono de voz la hizo temblar pero no se giró, siguió caminando a la salida—. ¡Te digo que regreses! —escuchó como se levantó con violencia de la mesa pero también como los guardias lo retenían.

—Eso ya no funciona conmigo —Lo dijo en voz alta, escuchó de nuevo improperios de su hermano mientras luchaba para soltarse de los guardias, pero no se giraría a verlo.

Había dicho esas palabras pero era falso, aun le afectaba, el último grito estuvo a punto de hacerla obedecer pero se había clavado las uñas en el brazo para no hacerlo, debía demostrarle que era más fuerte aunque no fuera así. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas apenas la puerta se cerró, aquello había sido muy difícil, no supo ni como guardó la compostura pero de alguna manera se sentía aliviada, le había dicho lo que quería.

Observó a las dos personas que la esperaban afuera, Ichigo de pie la miraba preocupado y Ulquiorra a su lado solo la observaba. Se acercó a ellos, su amigo la abrazó con fuerza.

—Orihime, olvida todo esto. Yo seré tu hermano, yo te protegeré de todos, puedes apoyarte en mí, olvídate de ese maldito, me tienes a mí.

—Lo sé, sé que puedo contar contigo, muchas gracias —se soltó un poco a Ichigo, el chico limpió sus lágrimas y se alejó.

—Te daré tregua hoy, pero recuerda que tienes que tener aun mi aprobación—Ichigo vio a Ulquiorra mientras hablaba, Orihime se sonrojo por sus palabras—. Me voy, nos vemos mañana

Se despidió dejándolo solos, Ulquiorra tomó la mano de la chica y salieron del lugar, caminaron en silencio. Ella entrelazó sus dedos con fuerza, aquella sensación de seguridad y cercanía le agradaba demasiado, y realmente lo necesitaba en ese momento.

—Logré enfrentarlo —susurró luego de caminar algunas calles, estaba sorprendida de haberlo logrado.

—Lo sé —él se aferró más a ella sorprendiéndola

La llevó hasta un parque iluminado por las luces navideñas, se sentaron juntos en uno de los bancos, aun con sus manos entrelazadas. Orihime se apoyó en su hombro, realmente se sentía en paz y cómoda.

—Sé mi novia —Aquellas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Orihime se acelerara, habían sido tan sorpresivas que ella empezaba a dudar que las hubiera dicho.

Se incorporó observándolo, sus ojos verdes fijos en ella esperando respuesta, ella solo se sonrojo, asintió emocionada y lo besó. Pudo apreciar una sutil sonrisa casi indetectable en los labios de Ulquiorra cuando se alejaron. Orihime no podía sentirse más feliz, acaba de traspasar la coraza de Ulquiorra y podía verlo mejor.

*.*.*

—Gin anímate, pareces un alma en pena —Grimmjow movió el hombro de Gin, el chico estaba casi acostado sobre la barra de la cocina.

—No es gracioso, Grimmjow

—Ella estará bien —él asintió ante las palabras de su amigo y se incorporó, fue a la nevera por algo de beber mientras sentía la fija mirada de Grimmjow, el chico parecía querer decir algo mas—. Realmente no entiendo esa relación entre ustedes, no son novios pero actúan como tal

—Es complicado de explicar —Fue lo único que respondió.

—¿Te ha llamado?

—Me escribe diciendo que está bien pero…

—Tú piensas que no es así

—No entiendo que está haciendo y por qué lo hace —se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla, empezó a jugar con la lata de cerveza en la mano, estaba frustrado.

Quería salir corriendo a buscarla pero sabía que Rangiku se lo había prácticamente rogado, debía mantenerse al margen así se sintiera de esa manera. Sentía la mirada de Grimmjow, agradecía que por lo menos no fuera ni burlona, ni llena de lastima. Curiosamente, estaba serio como casi nunca, al parecer realmente le importaba como se estaba sintiendo.

—Habrá que esperar noticias de ella

Gin suspiró, eso era lo que le preocupaba, Rangiku era una persona que aguantaba su desastre emocional hasta que ya era tarde y se desbordaba. Le preocupaba demasiado que volviera a ocurrir lo de antes, ella era más resistente pero ellos eran su debilidad, ellos la podían quebrar con demasiada facilidad. Grimmjow permaneció unos minutos en silencio a su lado, agradecía el gesto.

No habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando ambos escucharon un gran grito de Nell, ella estaba en la habitación de Grimmjow junto a Orihime, se habían encerrado desde que la pelirroja llegó con Ulquiorra.

Grimmjow se levantó con rapidez y corrió a la habitación casi arrancando la puerta, Gin detrás de él. Dentro se encontraron una escena de lo más extraña, Nell daba saltitos emocionada mientras murmuraba, era algo sorprendente, nunca la habían visto en esa faceta, parecía una niña. En la cama estaba Orihime sonrojada y tratando de calmar sus gritos.

—¿Que sucede? —preguntó Grimmjow con curiosidad.

—Es oficial, ¡Ya es oficial! Ulquiorra y Orihime son novios —Nell estaba muy emocionada.

—¡Que sorpresa! —dijo burlón el chico—. Viste Hime, si sirvió la táctica

—¡Grimmjow! —La pelirroja se abochornó aún más y cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

—Felicidades, Orihime —dijo Gin sonriéndole, ella parecía no encontrar donde meterse por la vergüenza.

—Ahora si voy a poder joderle la paciencia a Ulquiorra —comentó Grimmjow haciendo reír a Nell y Orihime.

*.*.*

Ulquiorra fue por una taza de café en la cocina, podía escuchar desde ahí aun las risas y comentarios de Grimmjow y Nell, parecían disfrutar mucho de hacer sonrojar a la chica. Él entendía porque, el rojo de sus mejillas la hacía ver de alguna manera ¿adorable? El pelinegro se sorprendió de haber tenido ese pensamiento, definitivamente algo estaba cambiando en él, y en un principio había dudado por la incertidumbre de no saber qué iba a ocurrir pero en este momento ya ni le interesaba, aquella chica lo atraía hacia ella con tanta fuerza que ni siquiera quería luchar por evitarlo.

Él odiaba ver una persona, más si era una chica, que se dejara llevar por sus emociones, alguien influenciable, eso le recordaba a su madre y el destino que tuvo. En un principio había ignorado a Orihime por creerla ese tipo de chica pero pronto se vio intrigado, a pesar de sus sonrisas, su amabilidad y simpatía, Ulquiorra detectaba algo de tristeza en esos ojos, sin evitarlo sintió curiosidad por ella.

Ahora ella le estaba enseñando y mostrando tanto, ya él no podía contener sus emociones, ella era la única con la que se sentía cómodo de hacer lo que los demás consideraban "Dejarse llevar". Si, trataba de no pasar el límite pero esa chica lo había empujado tanto que ya no sabía si había cruzado esa línea y poco le importaba.

Sintió la puerta de la habitación abrirse y de ella salió Gin con una gran sonrisa que desde lejos notó que era falsa, apenas cerró la puerta dejó de existir, su rostro se volvió desprovisto de vida como nunca lo había visto Ulquiorra. El chico estaba pasando una muy mala temporada.

Caminó del pasillo a la cocina, Ulquiorra desvió su vista a su café, sintió la mirada de él pero no dijo nada hasta que se sentó a su lado. Tomó una lata de cerveza que estaba en la barra, empezó a moverla en sus manos, no se le veía ni interés de tomarla.

—Así que te atreviste, Ichigo va a maldecirte a ti y a tus antepasados cuando se entere —El comentario de Gin no lo sorprendió, él chico quería actuar con cotidianidad.

—No puede hacer mucho —El pelinegro notó que él no había esperado respuesta de su parte.

—Eso es cierto, supiste alegrarle el día a nuestra pequeña Orihime. Solo te digo algo, si la lastima más de uno te matara —Gin lo vio con seriedad, Ulquiorra le devolvió la mirada.

—No estas siendo tú mismo —El comentario lo hizo suspirar, no podía actuar normal.

—Estoy preocupado

—Ella es fuerte —volvió la vista al café, no sabía porque decía aquello pero sintió la necesidad de hacerlo.

Gin lo vio resignado, debía verse muy mal para que el chico más indiferente del mundo quisiera hacerlo sentir bien. No podía evitarlo, Rangiku lo hacía perder su control, esa chica la tenía hasta debajo de la piel, y no era nada reciente.

—Ella no es fuerte, Ulquiorra. Se hace la fuerte pero realmente es muy frágil y cualquier golpe…—Se calló, no quería decirlo en voz alta pero cualquier golpe la terminaría de destrozar.

—Curioso grupo —El comentario de Ulquiorra lo hizo dar una sonrisa triste.

—Muy cierto, hasta un título deberíamos tener, algo así como "Sociedad de almas destrozadas" o algo parecido, todos tenemos nuestras heridas y estamos tratando de sanarlas

El teléfono de Gin sonó interrumpiendo su comentario, lo había dejado en la sala por lo que fue por él, se dejó caer en el sofá pero al ver el nombre de contacto contestó rápidamente, Rangiku estaba llamándolo. Se asustó al solo escuchar un sollozo, era la voz de ella, estaba llorando.

—¿Qué pasó, Ran?

— _Ven por mi rápido, Gin_ —suplicó con desesperación, Gin sintió que su alma abandonó su cuerpo, en ese momento pasó por su mente lo vivido unos años atrás y sin ni siquiera notar que estaba descalzo corrió hacia la puerta del departamento y salió en busca de ella.

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Si, lo sé fue corto este final pero di lo que pude, tambien disculpen la tardanza, el internet apenas volvió, me hizo sufrir al estar sin el tanto tiempo. Adelanté el primer capitulo de la historia de Rangiku, espero poder actualizar pronto, creo que esta historia si la voy a subir en una nueva pestaña llama Sociedad de almas II. Espero que lo disfrutaran y bueno sin mas que decirle ¡Que viva el Ulquihime! jajajaja

Respuesta a comentarios de Guest:

 **Violeta:** No cooperó hasta hoy jajaja. Muchas gracias por tus dos comentarios, me alegro que lo disfrutaras. Efectivamente pudimos ver el lado "oscuro" de Gin, Ulquiorra es muy cerrado con su historia familiar, lo poco que le contó a Orihime demostró su interes en ella, por que ni con Grimmjow lo hizo. Aun así, no le dirá todo por su personalidad, pero sabe que Orihime es curiosa por naturaleza, así que le iba a preguntas al único que lo conoce de antes, ese es Grimmjow. En este capitulo él termina de demostrar lo que siente y dar el paso que faltaba. Como Orihime tambien empiezo a cerrar ese ciclo malo de su vida. Espera pronto el GinRan.

 **Aly36:** Te comprendo, yo acabo de reiniciar semestre y ya me estoy volviendo loca. Si, ellos tal vez conectaron (Hablo de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow) por tener historias familiares similares. No siempre sucede eso, eso depende de la personalidad y que tan fuerte sea. Grimmjow es un show, disfruto mucho de escribir sus escenas. Espero que disfrutaras de este final y verte en el GinRan.

P.D: Desde hace unas semanas estoy imaginando algo interesante y sorpresivo para el GinRan, aun no estoy segura de proseguir con mi idea pero no niego que estoy emocionada.


	28. Chapter 28

¡Estoy viva! La universidad y el ajetreo diario me absorbió completamente, informaré algunas cosas antes de dar por finalizada esta parte de Sociedad de Almas. Agradezco su apoyo y bellos comentarios y espero que sigan apoyando las siguientes historias.

 **Anuncios**

1\. La historia de Rangiku junto a otra mas están siendo publicada en otro apartado llamado **"Sociedad de Almas II"** , les invito a pasar a leerlo.

2\. Los lectores que siguen **"Una canción, una historia"** , actualizaré dentro de unos días, recuerden que pueden realizar pedidos de parejas.

3\. Cada año en esta temporada actualizo **"Colecciones de One-shots Navideños"** , pronto también actualizaré. Los invito a leer mis locuras para relatos navideños con los personajes de Bleach.

Respuesta a comentarios de Guest:

Aly36: Si lo deje justo en la parte interesante jajaja, tenia que generar curiosidad. Fue algo sorpresivo pero a mi parecer una buena manera de solidificar su relación, ademas de como dijo Gin, alegrarle el día. Siempre es directo por lo que decidí mostrarlo así. Créeme que los insultaras (a los padres de Ran) en la historia de ella. Exactamente son una "Sociedad de almas heridas". Ya sabrás que se me ocurrió jajaj. Te entiendo, es dificil sino tienes mucho tiempo libre. A tu pregunta, no sabia que habían dos novelas ligeras, estoy desactualizada del mundo T_T . Cuando tenga un poquito mas de tiempo las buscare.

 ** _:::::::::::Mil gracias por todos sus comentarios:::::::::::_**


End file.
